Tudo que uma garota quer
by Perola Negra
Summary: Gente só porque a fic é repostada , voces não precisam ler . Por favor , facam essa baka feliz
1. Chapter 1

_**Trailer.**_

_**Ela era filha de uma famosa cantora e de um importante pianista.**_

- Meu amor eu estou grávida.- falou o abraçando

- Ela ira se chamar Sakura.- falou seu marido a abraçando cada vez mais forte .

_**Sakura então aprendeu a cantar e a tocar piano com seus pais**_

-Minha flor você canta muito bem para a sua idade.- falou sua mãe a abraçando.

-Lógico, eu já tenho 5 aninhos.- falou a pequena garotinha, fazendo sua mãe sorrir.

_**Com o tempo seu sonho de cantar crescia cada vez mais.**_

-Vocês vão ver , eu ainda vou ser muito famosa e importante igual a vocês- falou Sakura que estava deitada no colo de seu pai.

-Minha princesinha você já é muito importante para nós.- disse seu pai afagando seus cabelos.

_**Mais esse conto de fadas ira mudar com um grave acidente.**_

-Onde esta minha mãe, papai ? – perguntou Sakura com lagrimas nos olhos

-Sua mãe...ela , ela não sobreviveu ao acidente...- foram suas ultimas palavras antes de correr ao encontro de sua filhinha que cairá desmaiada no chão.

_**Sua vida e seu sonhos se destruíram com a morte de sua mãe.**_

-Sakura a partir de hoje eu não quero mais você tocando ou ê esta me entendendo?- falou seu pai a sacudindo pelo braço.

-Hai – falou com uma voz de choro.

_**Mais depois de anos sua vida ira mudar**_

-Vamos Sakura, eu não tenho muito tempo, tenho que te levar para sua escola nova.

-Dês de quando você teve tempo, para mim papai.- falou para si mesma.

_**E esse sonho finalmente pode vir a se realizar**_

-Terá um grande festival, para novos talentos aqui na escola, o vencedor poderá gravar um que você não participa Sakura.?- falou Hinata

-Será Hina?

**Emoção**

-Por que você não deixa eu viver meu próprio sonho.- falou Sakura pro seu pai.

**Brigas**

- Você não vai conseguir me ganhar nesse ê canta mal igual a sua mãezinha morta - falou Karin com um ar de deboche

- Que saber de uma coisa, vai pro inferno.- respondeu Sakura dando um soco bem dado na cara de Karin, fazendo com que ela cai-se por cima da cadeira com as pernas para o ar, deixando todos com a boca aberta, e com vontade de rir .

**Suspense **

- Quem é você ?- perguntou a garota aflita

- Você não sabe mesmo ?- rebateu a sombra saindo da escuridão

- Não pode ser ...........

_**Verdadeiras Amizades**_

**-** Não importa o que aconteça Sakura, nós sempre estaremos com você. Por que você é nossa amiga.- falou Tenten, abraçando Sakura, assim como Temari, Ino e Hinata

**A procura de um sonho, pode mudar varias pessoas.E com a ajuda do amor tudo fica mais fácil...**

_**Sakura Haruno **_

- Tenho um grande sonho de me tornar uma grande cantora, igual minha mãe

_**Sasuke Uchiha **_

- Não sei porque mais vou te ajudar nesse sonho

_**Hinata Hyuuga **_

- Naruto-kun

_**Naruto Uzumaki **_

-To certo

_**Neji Hyuuga **_

- Isso não faz o menor sentido

_**Tenten **__**Mitsashi**_

- Mais assim é mais divertido

_**Sabuko no Gaara**_

-Hun que coisa né

_**Ino Yamanaka **_

-Vamos é fazer historia nesse colégio.

_**Sabuko no Temari**_

-Ando logo se não te quebro a cara

_**Shikamaru Nara**_

-Que problemático

_**Karin**_

- Coisinha sem graça você né?

_**Tsunade **_

- Sou sua madrinha

_**Kakashi**_

- Tudo ficara bem

_**Na vida devemos lutar por aquilo que sonhamos. **_

_**Sempre enfrentando nossos medos **_

_- Agora é minha vez_

_**Tudo que uma Garota Quer........**_

--------------xxxxx-----------xxxxx------------

Oi gente

Então é isso. Eu repostei a fic , e fiz algumas mudanças.

Beijos e espero que gostem


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Fonte : Calibri ( Corpo)**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

_**Pequeno aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

---xx---------------xx---------

_**Capitulo 1: Minha historia**_

Olá meu nome é Sakura Haruno tenho 17 aninhos, tenho olhos verdes esmeralda, cabelos longos rosas herdados da minha falecida mãe.É são um pouco estranhos mais são lindos. Também um corpo digamos na minha opinião bem perfeito.

_Mais vocês devem estar se perguntando o que uma doida ta fazendo aqui , escrevendo coisas sobre ela??_

Eu respondo, vou contar para vocês, a busca pelo meu sonho de me tornar uma grande cantora igual minha mãe. Mais agora chega de blábláblá, e vamos logo contar minha historia.

_( Aconselho a vocês escutarem a partir de agora a musica Love By Crase: da Lara Fabian, ela é linda, e da o tom certo para esse capitulo)_

_**I remember the rain on the roof that morning**_

_**And all the things that I wanted to say**_

_**The angry words**_

_**came from nowhere without warning**_

_**stole the moment and sent me away**_

_**And you standing there at the doorway crying**_

_**And me wondering if I'd ever be back**_

Tudo começa a exatamente 17 anos atrás, (eu: eu sei eu sei , pouco cafona, mais eu tenho que começar de algum lugar NE n.n.; Sofia: Vai começar ). Meus pais eram pobres, e se conheceram numa noite em que minha mãe, estava cantando num bar noturno, e meu pai teve que substituir um pianista que adoeceu. Foi amor a primeira vista, diziam eles.

Começaram a namorar, e depois de um tempo veio a noticia.

_- Meu amor eu estou grávida.- falou o abraçando_

_- Ela ira se chamar Sakura.- falou seu marido a abraçando cada vez mais forte_

Se casaram logo em seguida e sabiam que com meu nascimento as coisas teria que mudar um ter dificuldades, mais parecia que nada abalava o amor deles.

_**I said I didn't come here to leave you**_

_**I didn't come here to lose**_

_**I didn't come here believing**_

_**I would ever be away from you**_

_**I didn't come here to find out**_

_**There's a weakness in my faith**_

_**I was brought here by the power of love (love)**_

_**Love by grace**_

Então eu nasci, com os cabelos rosas, igual a da minha mãe e os olhos verdes, iguais do meu pai. Eles sempre me diziam que eu parecia um anjinho de tão branquinha que eu era.

_**And I remember the road just went on forever**_

_**Just couldn't seen to turn that car around**_

_**Till in the distance like a long lost treasure**_

_**A phone booth that just could not be found**_

_**And you standing there at the doorway waiting**_

_**And the moment when we laid back down**_

O tempo foi passando e com isso as dificuldades foram diminuindo cada vez mais.

Com o shows que meus pais faziam , já dava para eles me sustentarem melhor. Com tudo meus pais sempre arranjavam um jeito de me fazer feliz. Meu pai me ensinou tocar violão e piano, e minha mãe me ensinava a cantar. E com apenas 5 anos eu tocava e cantava super bem.

_-Minha flor você canta muito bem para a sua idade.- falou sua mãe a abraçando._

_-Lógico, eu já tenho 5 aninhos.- falou a pequena garotinha, fazendo sua mãe sorrir_

_**I said I didn't come here to leave you**_

_**I didn't come here to lose**_

_**I didn't come here believing**_

_**I would ever be away from you**_

_**I didn't come here to find out**_

_**There's a weakness in my faith**_

Dês que eu me entendo por gente sempre tive vontade de cantar e tocar bem igual a meus pais , era meu sonho.

_-Vocês vão ver , eu ainda vou ser muito famosa e importante igual a vocês- falou Sakura que estava deitada no colo de seu pai._

_-Minha princesinha você já é muito importante para nós.- disse seu pai afagando seus cabelos._

Mais dias depois deu completar 6 anos, numa noite chuvosa, meu conto de fadas, foi completamente destruído num acidente trágico, envolvendo minha mãe.

_**I was brought here by the power of love...**_

_-Onde esta minha mãe, papai ? – perguntou Sakura com lagrimas nos olhos_

_-Sua mãe...ela , ela não sobreviveu ao acidente...- foram suas ultimas palavras antes de correr ao encontro de sua filhinha que cairá desmaiada no chão._

A única coisa que eu me lembro desse dia, foi meu pai me contando que minha mãe havia morrido, depois desmaiei. Acordei no outro dia achando que foi um sonho, mais vi que não.

_**That was just a moment in time**_

_**And one we'll never forget**_

Meu pai estava descontrolado, rasgou todas as suas partituras, as letras da minha mãe, trancou seu piano,e uma única letra de musica junto, que ele não teve coragem de rasgar.

-Sakura a partir de hoje eu não quero mais você tocando ou ê esta me entendendo?-

-Hai – falou com uma voz de choro.

Também trancou as coisas da minha mãe, fotos, tudo, só consegui esconder dele uma foto dela e também uma correntinha de prata, com um pingente também prata em formato se coração, que se abrindo tinha a foto da minha mãe sorrindo e escrito de prata

" _**Nós seus sonhos , você vai sempre me encontrar , meu anjinho sem azas . Mamãe."**_ ( eu: que lindo T.T ; Sofia: eu também achei snif, snif.)

_**One we can leave behind**_

_**Cause when there was doubt**_

_**You'll remember I said**_

_**I didn't come here believing**_

_**I would ever be away from you**_

Mais a que mais sofreu com isso tudo fui eu, eu era apenas um criança de 6 anos que acabara de perder a mãe.

E para piorar as coisas, meu pai que sempre foi carinhoso comigo, que me fazia rir, que me chamava de princesinha, e ficava tocando enquanto eu cantava, mudou completamente.

Agora ele se tornou frio, calculista, e me proibiu de tocar e cantar.

_**I didn't come here to find out**_

_**There's a weakness in my faith, yeah**_

_**I was brought here by the power of love**_

_**I was brought here by the power of love...**_

_**Love by grace**_

Durante esse 17 anos, meu sonho de me tornar uma cantora tão famosa quanto minha mãe, e meu pai ficou adormecido.

Meu pai virou um frio e bem sucedido empresário, moramos no apartamento de 26 andares, e na cobertura com dois andares.( eu: gente aquele, que tem sala e cozinha embaixo, e os quartos e banheiros em cima, eu não sei o nome dele rsrsrsr. ; Sofia: tinha que ser você ¬¬.).

Não tenho muitos amigos, quase não vejo meu pai em casa, afinal eu sempre estudei em escola particular, e quando eu estava em casa , ele nunca estava . Acho já me acostumei com isso.

_**La la la la... love by grace**_

A mais hoje eu tenho que contar algo novo para vocês, meu pai resolveu me colocar em uma escola particular, onde eu praticamente morarei lá, onde eu vou poder voltar para casa, só nós feridos, isso é mole aff. Mais meu pai disse que é pro meu próprio bem, fazer o que né , se não aceitar as ordens dele. n.n'

Mais alguma coisa me diz, que minha vida ira mudar, quando eu for para esse colégio chamado Konoha School.( eu: sem criatividade para o nome.; Sofia: por Kami-sama).

Não sei porque mais algo novo vai me acontecer, lá tenho certeza...

Continua...

---------xx------------xx------------

Bom o primeiro capitulo esta ai

_**Itachi : espero que tenham gostado **_

_**Sofia: nesse a gente não mudou quase nada .**_

A musica : _**Love by Grace da Lara Fabian**_

Agradeço de coração a :

_**Masumi: rerererre, era técnico. Mais espero que você goste desse capitulo ta **_

_**Beijosssssss e espero seu comentário.**_

E gente so porque o capitulo é repostado , não quer dizer que vocês não precisam ler.

Por favor , agudem essa baka , a ficar feliz .

_**Itachi : bom gente é só isso mesmo **_

_**Sofia: obrigada ^^**_

Valeu gente


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Fonte : Calibri ( Corpo)**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

_**Pequeno aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

**-------------xx-------------xx-----------**

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior**_

_Mais alguma coisa me diz, que minha vida ira mudar, quando eu for para esse colégio chamado Konoha School.( eu: sem criatividade para o nome.; Sofia: por Kami-sama)._

_Não sei porque mais algo novo vai me acontecer, lá tenho certeza..._

**--------xx----------------xx-------**

**Capitulo 2: Escola Nova**

Bom primeiro dia de aula é fogo, principalmente quando você acorda 10 minutos atrasada.

Bom, mas fazer o que.? Adoro ficar escutando e escrevendo música a noite. Lógico que escondido do meu pai.

Levantei apresada e foi fazer minha higiene matinal, depois liguei o som do meu quarto. Afinal tenho que começar o dia com classe não acham?

Enquanto cantava a música fazendo uma coreografia na frente do meu espelho, colocava meu uniforme.

_**So she said what's the problem baby**_

_**What's the problem I don't know**_

_**Well maybe I'm in love (love)**_

_**Think about it every time**_

_**I think about it**_

_**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

Nossa, não sei como as pessoas gostam de uniformes como esse. Saia prega na cor preta na metade da coxa; camisete branco; casaquinho preto com o emblema da escola; uma gravata preta, uma boina preta e por fim uma bota preta de cano alto e salto alto fino. (eu: gente tipo o uniforme da Novela Rebelde, acho legal aquele uniforme; Sofia: Baka)

_**How much longer will it take to cure this**_

_**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)**_

_**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**_

Acabei de vestir o uniforme, fiz uma trança de lado no meu cabelo, peguei minha mochila rosa com detalhe preto, e fui para a sala encontrar com meu pai.

_**Ooh**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Turn a little faster**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**The world will follow after**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**'cause everybody's after love**_

-Ate que enfim você deu o ar da graça. - falou meu pai levantando do sofá, para logo continuar. -Vamos Sakura, eu não tenho muito tempo, tenho que te levar para sua escola nova.

-Desde quando você teve tempo, para mim papai?- falei para mim mesma e ainda mais baixo-... depois da morte da mamãe...

-Ah! Mais uma coisa, suas malas vão ser entregues daqui algumas horas no colégio. Espero que você tenha as deixado arrumadas. Não é Sakura?- perguntou meu pai com um tom frio e seco. Esse era o mesmo que usava com seus empregados, e que passou a usar comigo.

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, e saí de meu apartamento deixando meu pai um pouco para trás.

_**So I said I'm a snowball running**_

_**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love**_

_**Melting under blue skies**_

_**Belting out sunlight**_

_**Shimmering love**_

Quando cheguei à recepção, me despedi de todos e entrei no carro do meu pai, e passei a olhar as pessoas do lado de fora do carro. (Eu: lógico; Sofia: calada baka.)

Pareciam tão calmas, felizes. A vida delas poderia ser muito complicada, ou nem sempre feliz, mais elas davam um jeito para não ficarem amarguradas. Como eu queria estar no meio delas, andando de mãos dadas com meu pai.

Mas isso não passa de um sonho. Um sonho bom, mas que não deixa de ser distante.

_**Well baby I surrender**_

_**To the strawberry ice cream**_

_**Never ever end of all this love**_

_**Well I didn't mean to do it**_

_**But there's no escaping your love**_

Às vezes me pego pensando, como seria se minha mãe não tivesse morrido naquele terrível acidente?

Tenho a certeza que minha mãe era tudo para meu pai, e com a morte dela, ele teve que criar uma filha sozinho, e talvez por isso ele tenha se tornado tão frio.

Quem sabe ?

_**These lines of lightning**_

_**Mean we're never alone,**_

_**Never alone, no, no**_

Meu pai entrou no carro me tirando do meu transe e deu partida no veículo.

À medida que o carro passava, podia ver perfeitamente as pessoas se preparando para trabalhar, levando seus filhos na escola, e entre todas essas coisas, eu ficava me lembrando da minha mãe.

Sempre tão alegre, tão bonita e simplesmente carinhosa.

Lembrar-me da minha mãe era algo que me fazia sentir um vazio no peito muito grande. Era ela que sempre me levava na escola, ficava comigo cantando quando ficava doente e me fazia rir quando estava triste.

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**Move a little closer**_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**I want to hear you whisper**_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**Settle down inside my love**_

Enquanto essas lembranças invadiam minha cabeça, uma lágrima escorreu dos meus olhos, e tratei logo de limpar, porque se me pai a visse, perguntaria na hora o porquê.E se eu falasse era capaz dele parar o carro, só para gritar comigo.

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Jump a little higher**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**If you feel a little lighter**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**We were once**_

_**Upon a time in love**_

Fiquei mais um tempo lembrando de minha mãe, quando notei que o carro estava parando, e me inclinei para o lado, me deparando com uma escola enorme.

Ela parecia mais um castelo do que uma escola. Tinha o acabamento no estilo medieval, provavelmente foi construída nesse período. E alem do mais estava muito bem conservada, rodeada de campos verdes, e de grandes arvores. Uma visão muito linda para quem curtia antiguidades.

_**We're accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love (x4)**_

_**Accidentally**_

_**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**Accidentally**_

Mas o que me chamou mais atenção nela era que não havia nenhum aluno fora da escola, como nas escolas normais. Não tinha aqueles alunos sentados em volta das arvores, conversando. Nada. Estava absolutamente deserto.

-Sakura. - chamou meu pai me acordando dos meus pensamentos. - Tenho que ir, tenho uma reunião importante. Por isso não vou poder te acompanhar até a sala da diretora. - finalizou ele abrindo a porta do carro para tirar a mochila dela de dentro do porta-malas.

-Obrigada. - agradeci e fui em direção a entrada da escola.

-Ah! Sakura é melhor se comportar. Essa escola é muito rígida , e por isso tenha modos - falou meu pai dando partida no carro de novo e indo embora.

-Um bom dia pra você também. - disse me virando novamente para a entrada da escola e a analisar por uns momentos. - Bom agora é com você Sakura. - disse baixo arrumando a mochila em minhas costas e retomando minha caminhada ate a porta da escola.

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Spin a little tighter**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**And the world's a little brighter**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Just get yourself inside her**_

_**Love ...I'm in love**_

" **Maravilhoso**_** "**_

Esse foi o meu primeiro pensamento, quando entrei na escola.

Cada detalhe, cada pintura na parede, tudo feito com o maior cuidado, o deixava lindo.

Fiquei parecendo uma boba rodando em volta do salão principal, me encantando com cada detalhe, desde o mármore no chão e na escada, ate os detalhes dos cantos da parede.

Depois de alguns momentos olhando a riqueza dos detalhes, segui em frente onde tinha uma grande porta de madeira, que tinha gravado na própria madeira em prata: Diretoria.

Bati uma vez, nada, bati de novo e dessa vez teve um "_Entre" _de dentro da sala.

Respirei fundo e entrei na sala.

Outro_ ''Maravilhoso''_

Cada detalhe da sala, desde estante de madeira grudada na parede, cheia de livros, e que tinha do lado uma poltrona na cor marrom, combinado com a cor da estante, ate o tapete de pelos brancos, combinando com a cor da sala.

Essa sala tinha também uma mesa, também de madeira, e bem no fim da sala tinha um pequeno barzinho, onde eu pude perceber: havia vários tipos de bebidas.

Mais voltando a mesa, ela estava cheia de papeis, mas não deixava de ser organizada , cada pasta pude notar era numerada por cores.( eu: sem idéias.n.n; Sofia: mais é uma baka mesmo)e por trás da mesa tinha sentada uma mulher loira muito bonita, com aparecia de ter uns 30 anos.

Ela tinha os olhos castanhos, que combinavam perfeitamente com seu tom de pele clara, e a cor de seu cabelo que era longo, loiro e que estava preso num rabo de cavalo baixo que deixava alguns fios soltos na frente. Possuía um avantajado busto, pelo que pude perceber, e que usava uma calca preta, um casaquinho também na cor preta, fechado por apenas um botão e uma camisa branca por baixo que tinha um comportado decote por ser uma escarpa na cor preta pra combinar.

Também notei que à medida que eu a analisava, eu também era analisada por ela, e com um sorriso me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

-Vejo que você é muito parecida com sua mãe, senhorita Haruno. - falou me assustando.

-A senhora conhecia minha mãe?- perguntei meio com receio da resposta.

-Se conhecia sua mãe? – me perguntou com um sorriso maior ainda, para logo responder. - sua mãe, era minha melhor amiga, quando fazíamos faculdade. Tanto que sou sua madrinha. E não me chame de senhora me chame apenas de Tsunade, quando estivermos sozinhas.

Meu sorriso não podia ser maior. Mas porque meu pai nunca me falou sobre ela?

-Vejo pela sua expressão que você nem sabia que eu era sua madrinha, não é mesmo?- me perguntou e eu me limitei a apenas confirmar com a cabeça. - mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu adorava sua mãe, e sempre nos dávamos super bem. Ate que aquele acidente horrível aconteceu.

Pude ver em seus olhos um brilho de tristeza. Ela parecia ter sofrido muito com a morte de minha mãe.

-Mas isso é passado e hoje estou aqui frente a frente com a minha afilhada. E já vou logo avisando, não sou tão boazinha, assim não ta. - me disse rindo, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Afinal encontrei uma pessoa, que posso contar, assim como minha mãe fazia.

Bom, depois de ela me explicar tudo sobre a escola, me mandou ir para a aula, que estava prestes a começar.

E ainda bem que as aulas só começam as 8:00, assim pude passar no banheiro e me olhar nele antes de seguir a aula.

Não demorou muito tempo para que eu achasse minha sala. Bati na porta e chamei o professor que era muito bonito por sinal.

Alto de cabelos cinza arrepiados para cima. ( eu: quem será rsrssr.; Sofia: aff) Tinha os olhos negros e um olho era escondido pela a franja do coisa também era a mascara que ele tinha sobre a boca e o nariz, lhe dando um ar misterioso e muito ter uns 36 anos e tinha um corpo muito bonito,mesmo com aquela roupa certinha de professor.

Seu nome: Kakashi Hatake.( eu: babando.; Sofia: Por Merlin, aiaiaiaia)

-O que deseja senhorita?- me falou com um tom de voz forte, mas suave ao mesmo tempo.

-Haruno.- respondi com meio tom de voz suave.

-O que deseja senhorita Sakura Haruno?- me falou e eu puder perceber um sorriso por trás da mascara.

-Sou aluna nova.- respondi.

Mas espera, eu não disse que me chamava Sakura, como ele sabia?Mas quando ia perguntar, ele me cortou.

-Turma, temos uma aluna nova.- ele disse e depois olhou para mim sorrindo.- Entre e se apresente para a sala.

Bom respirei fundo tomando coragem e entrei na sala, onde todos calaram e me olharam.

- Bom meu nome é Sakura Haruno, tenho 17 anos, e espero nos darmos bem .- finalizei sorrindo.

Continua...

-----------xx-----------xx---------

Mari: Bom gente ola de novo .

*Sorriso colgate*

Mari : Como os capítulos não sofreram grandes mudanças , eu estou postando eles rápido .

_**Itachi: É gente , e esperamos que esse capitulo esteja bom.**_

_**Sofia: Só foi mudada algumas coisas, nada de mais.**_

Musica do capitulo: Accidentally In Love de Counting Crows

Agradeço de coração a :

_**Bellinha2345**__**: Que bom que você esta gostando da minha fic, fiquei muito feliz me saber .**_

_**E como você me pediu , com muito jeitinho ^^, ai esta o novo capitulo . Espero que goste ta. Beijossss e espero sua reviwes .**_

Mari: Como eu pedi antes, torno a pedi, por favor deixem suas reviwes .

_**Itachi: Beijosssss a todos que lêem e não deixam suas reviwes e beijos pra quem lê e deixa sua reviwes .**_

_**Sofia: Bom é so isso mesmo. E obrigada a quem add a fic nos favoritos, valeu mesmo **_

Mari :Ate segunda com o novo capitulo . Beijossssssss


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Fonte : Calibri ( Corpo)**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

_**Pequeno aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

-----------xx-----------xx---------

_**Emoções do ultimo capitulo.**_

_Bom respirei fundo tomando coragem e entrei na sala, onde todos calaram e me olharam._

_- Bom meu nome é Sakura Haruno, tenho 17 anos, e espero nos darmos bem .- finalizei sorrindo._

----------xx-----------xx------------

_**Capitulo 3: Conhecendo amigos e inimigos.**_

Quando acabei de me apresentar, pude escutar vários comentários a meu respeito , como:

" _Nossa ela é a filha daquela grande cantora , que morreu num acidente de carro."_

" _Como ela é bonita." ou,_

" _Nossa que cabelo é esse.?"_

Bom confesso que esse ultimo comentário me deixou extremamente irritada, mais para sorte dessa pessoa eu sei me controlar perfeitamente bem, e alem do mais eu nem vi que foi a pessoa que falou isso.( eu: eu já posso ter uma idéia.; Sofia: então cala a boca baka.)

-Bom Sakura, como você já fez sua apresentação, preciso arranjar um lugar para você sentar.- falou Kakashi com aquela voz calma.( eu: aiaiai babando.; Sofia: alguém no estúdio pega um babador )

Por alguns momentos pairou um silencio, muito incomodo na sala, e eu bem ali em pé sendo olhada por todos.

-Sakura, você pode se sentar do lado da senhorita Ino.- me falou Kakashi apontando para um garota muito bonita de longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e pelo que pude perceber tinha ate um corpo bonito..

Sorri e foi para onde o professor tinha me mandado ao passar entre uma fileira, senti que alguém estava me olhando como, eu estava no meio da aula do Kakashi sensei, resolvi ignorar.( eu: quem será em ??.; Sofia: to vendo que você adora fazer essa pergunta né baka.; Eu: n.n)

Quando me sente, Ino me mostrou um grande sorriso e logo foi puxando conversa.

-Oi, não acredito que você é a filha da...

-Sim sou eu mesmo.- respondi meio que a cortando no mesmo tom baixo que ela havia me falado.E não pude deixar de responder meio triste.

-Meus pêsames.- falou abaixando a cabeça.- não devia ter falado nada .

-Não que isso, ta tudo bem .- respondi sorrindo tentando tirar aquele tom de tristeza entre nós duas.

-Senhorita, Yamanaka será que agora você poderia deixar eu dar aula.- falou Kakashi, para Ino, a deixando completamente sem jeito e eu também.

-Ah...- começou falando meio assustada e toda encabulada.- eu...

-Há me desculpe sensei, foi culpa minha.- falei a cortando sentindo todos os olhares para mim.- é que eu estava perguntando para Ino que matéria que você leciona.- dei um sorriso amarelo.

-Espero que isso não se repita senhorita Sakura, e a propósito dou aula de Geografia.-( eu: adoro essa matéria rsrsrs.; Sofia: a matéria ou o seu professor?.; Eu: rsrsrsrsrrs o dois n.n') falou dando por encerrado o assunto, e voltando a escrever alguma coisa no quadro.

- Claro professor isso não vai se repetir.- falei meio baixo, mais o suficiente para que ele tenha escutado.

-Ei Sakura.- escutei Ino me chamando e me virei para ela.- Obrigada.

-Que isso.- respondi dando um sorriso.-Algo me diz que seremos grandes amigas.

-Pode ter certeza disso.- ela me respondeu também rindo.

_**Everybody makes mistakes**_

_**Everybody has those days**_

_**1, 2, 3, 4!**_

_**Everybody makes mistakes**_

_**Everybody has those days**_

_**Everybody knows what, what I'm talking about**_

_**Everybody gets that way**_

Depois de três horários, o sinal do intervalo finalmente tocou, e eu fui praticamente cercada por dezenas de pessoas, perguntando sobre minha mãe, meu pai, e ate sobre minha família.

Estava quase entrando em desespero quando senti a mão de Ino me puxando de dentro daquela roda, fazendo com que eu começa-se a correr.

_**Everybody makes mistakes**_

_**Everybody has those days**_

_**Everybody knows what, what I'm talking about**_

_**Everybody gets that way**_

_**Sometimes I'm in a jam,**_

_**I gotta make a plan,**_

_**It might be crazy**_

_**I do it anyway**_

Engraçado que novamente quando passei pela mesma fileira, senti de novo, alguém me olhando, mais como estava correndo, nem prestei atenção.

( eu: gente quem será que olha tanto para a Sakura-chan?; Sofia: mistérioooooooo,rsrsrsrsr)

-Nossa graças a Merlin que você me tirou de lá, eu já não sabia mais o que fazer para eles me deixarem em paz .- falei quando paramos para tomar ar.

-Não se preocupa , alem do mais, tenho que te mostrar a turma.- falou começando a andar, me deixando para trás.

-Que,que turma é essa.?- perguntei meio assustada, pelo o que eles iriam me perguntar, já que sou aluna nova.

-Não tenha receio, eles são gente boa, e nunca falariam nada que te magoa-se.- respondeu Ino me tranqüilizando um pouco.

_**The way to know for sure**_

_**I figure out a cure**_

_**I'm patching up the holes**_

_**But then it overflows**_

_**If I'm not doin' too well**_

_**Why be so hard on myself**_

Andamos mais um pouco ate, que paramos de frente a uma grande arvore, onde se encontrava 3 garotas, que aparentava, ter a minha idade.

-Oi gente, essa aqui é a Sakura Haruno.- me apresentou Ino, me deixando um pouco constrangida, por ser novamente o centro das atenções.

A uma coisa que não contei para vocês, eu não aquento que todos me olhem, tenho tipo um medo, sei lá.Patético? Eu sei, ainda mais para quem tem o sonho de ser uma grande o que eu posso fazer?.n.n( eu: rsrsrsrsrsr; Sofia; é melhor nem comentar.¬¬*)

-Muito prazer Sakura-chan.- me falou se levantando uma garota morena muito bonita . Tinha olhos e cabelos na cor chocolate, os cabelos estavam presos em dois estranho coques ,mais que para ela muito legais. Tinha um corpo bem mais moldado que o meu.- Meu nome é Tenten Mitsashi -terminou de se apresentar e sorriu.

-Prazer é todo meu Tenten-chan- retribui o sorriso

-Sou Sabuku no Temari.- me falou uma loira alta também muito bonita, Os olhos eram de um verde tipo musgo, cabelos eram presos em quatro marinhas chiquinhas, um corpo bem mais cheio de curvas que o meu.- Prazer em te conhecer Sakura-chan.- me falou sorrindo.

-Prazer Temari-chan.- também retribui o sorriso.

-E eu sou Hinata Hyuuga.- disse uma garota sorrindo tímida que tinha os cabelos meios azuis longos, e uma franja a deixando com um ar de inocente .Era mais baixa que todas e tinha um corpo também bonito , mais por ser magrinha suas curvas não apareciam muito .Mas o que mais me impressionou nela era os olhos , perolados, diferentes,mais que combinavam perfeitamente com ela.-Fico feliz em te conhecer.- terminou dando um sorriso tímido.

-Também fico muito feliz Hinata-chan.

_**CHORUS**_

_**Nobody's Perfect!**_

_**I gotta work it!**_

_**Again and again,**_

_**Till I get it right,**_

_**Nobody's Perfect!**_

_**You live and you learn it!**_

_**And if I messed it up sometimes**_

_**Nobody's Perfect**_

Bom para meu primeiro dia de aula, esta tudo correndo com muita tranqüilidade, afinal acabo de conhecer pessoas que eu tenho certeza que vão se tornar minhas grandes amigas.

Ficamos conversando, por um bom tempo ate que eu vi alguns garotos vindo em nossa direção.

_**Sometimes I work a scheme,**_

_**But then it flips on me**_

_**Doesn't turn out how I planned,**_

_**Gets stuck in quicksand**_

_**The problem can be solved,**_

_**Once I get involved,**_

_**I try to be delicate,**_

_**Then crash right into it,**_

Fiquei olhando atentamente para eles, o que me chamou mais atenção, foi um moreno alto. ( eu: adivinha quem é.?Sofia: calada sua baka.)Por Merlin ele tinha o cabelo arrepiado atrás e na frente era liso, mais parecido com o tipo, _"não tente me pentear é perda de tempo"_.

Sorri com esse pensamento bobo e continuei o olhando .Ele era branquinho quase parecia pálido, tinha a boca um pouco carnuda o nariz parecia desenhado.E o que mais me encantou nele foram os olhos.Ônix, profundos, sem emoção que poderiam dizer tudo, mais ao mesmo tempo nada , olhos encantadores, que fazem qualquer um mergulhar na suas profundezas .( eu: ave Maria abana : preciso de água ,a boca ate secou rsrsrsr)

O seu corpo, era O corpo, possuía ombros largos, braços bem fortes, pelo que pude ver pela manga da blusa que estava levantada.Não era aquele tipo de cara muito musculoso, e sim aquele que tinha o tanto bom. Ele era simplesmente PERFEITO .( autora e inner desmaiam )

Ficaria olhando para ele o resto da manha, se não fosse pelo fato de que eles estavam agora parados na nossa frente conversando com as minhas novas amigas.

_**But my intentions are good, (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)**_

_**Sometimes just misunderstood,**_

Por um momento, os nossos olhares se cruzaram,Ônix e senti perdida naqueles desviei o olhar assim que escutei Tenten falando meu nome.

-E essa é Sakura Haruno, aluna nova.- foi o que consegui entender da conversa.

-Você é da minha sala Sakura-chan, mais não tive tempo de me apresentar sou Naruto Uzumaki.- se apresentou um loiro um pouco mais alto que eu, pude notar, e que pelo o que vi era hiper- ativo .Mas não deixava de ser bonito, com seus olhos azuis claros, cabelo loiro arrepiado para cima, corpo muito bem trabalhado e tinha um sorriso muito bonito.Não pude deixar de notar também que assim que Naruto se apresentou Hinata corou um pouco. Sorri mentalmente.

-Prazer em te conhecer Naruto-kun.- disse rindo.

-E como eu tenho a certeza que meus amigos como são muito educados não vão se apresentar faço isso por eles.- disse fazendo com que gotas aparece sem na cabeça de todos os garotos.- Esse aqui é Sabuku no Gaara,irmão da Temari.- falou apontando para um ruivo também alto, e muito bonito com o cabelo todo arrepiado e desarrumado , olhos verde água, e parecia que ele tinha passado lápis em volta * Nota mental : depois perguntar a Temari-chan . Muito bonito pelo que pude perceber.E pude notar que ele dava alguns olhares para Ino que parecia perdida com outras coisas , e não percebia.( eu: eu tinha que ser a Ino: Sofia: um garoto desse te olhando e se eu não percebesse , me matava : Eu: pois é rsrsrsr)

- Prazer Sakura- me falou Gaara.

- Prazer é todo meu.- respondi sorrindo.

- Esse aqui e Shikamaru Nara.- falou Naruto, me mostrando um garoto alto bem bonito , moreno que tinha o cabelo castanho preso num rabo de cavalo, amarado para trás. Os olhos eram castanho e o corpo bem o que mais achei engraçado era a cara de sono que ele tinha.

- Aff que problemático, prazer Sakura.- me falou olhando de lado para Temari, que estava com uma cara de brava.

- Prazer.- respondi sorrindo.

- Esse aqui é Neji Hyuuga, primo da Hinata-chan.- disse Naruto fazendo a Hinata-chan corar. Neji era um rapaz muito bonito, cabelos castanhos escuros longos, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo .Um corpo tão bonito quanto os outros.( eu: o gente para ter corpo bonito rsrsr.: Sofia: eu acho é pouco rsrsrsrsr).Alto e os olhos perolados lhe davam um ar enigmático. Tenten quando viu Neji, tratou logo de enrolar um fio de cabelo com o dedo e corou um pouco , quando ele olhou para ela .( eu : ai tem coisa rsrsr.; Sofia: tenho certeza rssrsr).

- Como vai Sakura? Prazer em te conhecer - me falou Neji

- Vou bem obrigada. O prazer é todo meu.- respondi sorrindo.

- E esse teme aqui Sakura-chan, é o Sasuke Uchiha.- disse Naruto apontando diretamente para o moreno que me deixou sem fala.

Sasuke então esse era o seu nome . Fiquei olhando para ele, e de novo nossos olhares se cruzaram , então aquela sensação na sala de aula, me veio e notei que era a mesma sensação, parecia que ele é que tava me olhando antes .

Tratei logo de tirar isso da cabeça .Onde já se viu, isso é absurdo.E rapidamente voltei minha atenção para Naruto que parecia estar quase acabando os comentários e os "elogios"sobre o Sasuke.

_**Chorus:**_

_**Nobody's Perfect!**_

_**I gotta work it!**_

_**Again and again**_

_**Till I get it right**_

_**Nobody's Perfect!**_

_**You live and you learn it!**_

_**And if I messed it up sometimes**_

_**Nobody's Perfect!**_

_**I gotta work it!**_

_**I know in time I'll find a way**_

_**Nobody's Perfect**_

-Prazer Sasuke. - disse dando um dos meus belos sorrisos.

-Uh.-disse apenas.( eu:Isso que é um homem de poucas palavras.; Sofia: o resto é resto.)

Depois dessas longas apresentações, começamos a andar e a conversar, mas fomos interrompidos, por uma ruiva, peituda, de olhos.( eu: gente eu não sei a cor dos olhos da Karin rsrsrsr.; Sofia: tinha que ser a baka mesmo),que trombou em mim.

Serio ela era estranha, alem de ser peituda, ela usava a blusa do uniforme , com dois botões abertos, para aparecer tudo e mais um pouco.A sai dela, era um pouco mais pra cima da cocha, combinando com suas duas amigas.

_**Sometimes I fix things up,**_

_**And they fall apart again, (Nobody's Perfect)**_

_**I know I mix things up,**_

_**But I always get it right in the end,**_

_**Next time you feel like,**_

_**It's just one of those days,**_

_**When you just can't seem to win,**_

_**When things don't turn out the way you planned,**_

_**Figure something else out,**_

_**Don't think ahead, Try again!**_

"Alem de estranhas, são oferecidas".- pensei comigo mesmo e deu um leve sorriso.

-Ei coisinha olhe para onde anda.- me falou ela, fazendo suas amigas rirem e meu sangue começar a ferver . Nunca fui de brigar,mais também é só não provocar.( eu: isso ai bota moral na casa.; Sofia: começou de novo.)

-A Karin vê se enxerga, foi você que esbarrou na Sakura-chan.- falou Temari girando os olhos e parando na minha frente.

_**Everybody makes mistakes**_

_**Everybody has those days**_

_**Everybody knows what, I'm talking about**_

_**Everybody gets that way**_

_**Everybody makes mistakes**_

_**Everybody has those days**_

_**Everybody knows what, what I'm talking about**_

_**Everybody gets that way**_

-A então você é que é a novata.- falou Karin me olhando de cima em baixo.- Coisinha sem graça você .- completou fazendo as duas copias dela sorrirem.

-Olha que fala, não sou eu que tenho que usar uma micro roupa , para ser notada , isso se chegar a ser notada - falei mais alto do que esperava, pois ela deu uma bufada, e todos que estavam perto esconderam as risadas.

_**Chorus:**_

_**Nobody's Perfect!**_

_**I gotta work it!**_

_**Again and again**_

_**Till I get it right**_

_**Nobody's Perfect!**_

_**You live and you learn it!**_

_**And if I messed it up sometimes**_

Ela, olhou para mim, com ódio, passou pela Temari e caminhou ate chegar mais perto de mim e disse cruzando os braços.

-Eu sou a ultima pessoa que você vai querer mexer.- me falou imponente

-Não.- dei uma pausa e lancei um olhar para Sasuke, que olhava a situação toda com uma sobrancelha erguida .- Você é a primeira.-e com um sorriso, me virei dando as costas para ela e sai de encontro com minhas amigas, que estavam me aplaudindo.( eu: Sakura-chan 1, Karin-bruaca 0 rsrsrsr, : Sofia: essa vai deixar marca.)

_**Nobody's Perfect!**_

_**I gotta work it!**_

_**I know in time i'll find a way**_

_**Nobody's Perfect**_

_**You live and you learn it**_

_**Cause everybody makes mistakes**_

_**Nobody's Perfect**_

Eu somente pude ver a Karin bufar de raiva assim como as amigas e saírem em disparada para a sala, pois acabara de bater o sinal.

-Pra uma novata, você se saiu muito bem Sakura.- me falou Gaara piscando para mim.( eu: aiaiaiaiaiai n.n; Sofia: o Kami- sama eu quero um desses rsrs)

Dei um sorriso sem graça e segui com eles para a sala de aula.E por alguma razão que não sei explicar olhei para trás e pude ver Sasuke me olhando e me dando um meio sorriso.

É alguma coisa me diz que isso é apenas o começo.

_**Nobody's, Perfect**_

_**No, No**_

_**Nobody's Perfect!**_

Continua...

------xx------------xx-----------

Mari: Oi gente xD

_**Itachi: Como estamos postando rápido, não temos o que falar. ^^**_

_**Sofia: Somente a agradecer 8D**_

Musica do capitulo : Nobody's Perfect de Hannah Montana

Agradeco de coração a :

_**Max X Sayuki-chan: Primeiramente só tenho uma coisa pra te falar .Obrigada ^^.**_

_**Valeu mesmo , manda um beijo pra Sayuki-chan. **_

_**Pois é , mas pensando pelo lado bom , é como você disse , eu vou estar postando um capitulo melhorado ^^.Muito obrigada , mesmo , serio voce me deu ate mais anino para escrever elas . E é claro que eu vou adorar receber reviwes suas, ficaria honrada , em saber que você esta gostando .8D.E pode deixar , te aviso se ele aparecer de novo ta XD.**_

_**Obrigada mais uma vez , e espero que goste desse também , o outro sai amanha sem falta .**_

_**Obrigada .**_

_**Itachi: VALEU GENTE .**_

_**Sofia: ATE AMANHA COM MAIS UM CAPITULO.**_

Mari: Obrigada mais uma vez.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Fonte : Calibri ( Corpo)**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

_**Pequeno aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

-----------xx-----------xx---------

_**Emoções do ultimo capitulo.**_

_Dei um sorriso sem graça e segui com eles para a sala de aula.E por alguma razão que não sei explicar olhei para trás e pude ver Sasuke me olhando e me dando um meio sorriso._

_É alguma coisa me diz que isso é apenas o começo._

---------xx-----------------xx--------

_**Capitulo 4 : Sala de musica**_

Depois daquele pequeno incidente na hora do recreio , voltamos para sala, conversando e rindo da cara da Karin, * Que cai entre nós , ela mereceu isso n.n.*

Bom agora eu tinha certeza que tinha me juntado a galera, mais um fato ainda me incomodava. Na verdade não era um fato e sim uma pessoa. Sasuke Uchiha.

Não sei ,mais esse nome não me é estranho e me da sensação de que já o ouvi mais não consigo me lembrar a onde.( eu: misteriooooo rsrsrrsr., Sofia: começou cedo hoje ÒÓ)

Bom, quando entramos na sala, todos os olhares voltaram na nossa direção, e como eu já estava acostumada com isso ,fui me sentar no meu lugar, não me importando com os comentários , sobre mim , ou sobre meus novos amigos.

As ultimas aulas foram um verdadeiro tédio, nossa não sei porque Filosofia,e Sociologia tinha que ser tão chatas( eu: concordo plenamente rsrs ; Sofia e eu assino em baixo n.n). Mais graças a Merlin o sinal bateu rápido e fomos para nossos dormitórios afinal, ainda não o tinha conhecido.

Aff, mais eu nunca pensei que para ir ao um dormitório, eu tinha que andar tanto .Não é que eu esteja reclamando, pelo contrario a paisagem é muito bonita,mais temos que subir as escadas para o pátio, depois passar pelo jardim , subir mais duas escadas para só depois chegar nós dormitórios.

Quando finalmente abri a porta do meu quarto, não pude deixar de ver como ele era muito perfeito.

Os detalhes antigos , deva ao quarto um tom romântico e acolhedor . Tinha uma lareira, bem grande, e no lado dela tinha uma pequena estante de livros, com um sofá de três lugares e um grande tapete em baixo.

As camas eram grandes e todas com detalhes medievais com baús na frente e armários em seus também um banheiro bem grande, e uma mesa no canto do quarto onde tinha um computados na cor preta, bem moderno. ( eu: gente eu quero um quarto assim pra mim rsrsr.; Sofia: eu também quero uai XP, Eu: depois fala de mim u.ú, Sofia: ÒÓ)

-Meu Merlin isso é incrível.- disse mais depois de um tempo analisei as coisas.- Cinco camas?Quer dizer que eu terei que dividir esse quarto com mais quatro meninas?- disse meio boba.

- Bem na verdade sim .- me respondeu Ino em meio a uma risada

- E com quem eu vou ter que dividir o quarto então?.- perguntei totalmente desanimada.Já pensou se eu terei de dividir o quarto com estranhas,e ate mesmo com Karin e suas clones .Ate que eu gostaria de inferniza lás, mais eu queria ficar com minhas novas amigas.

- Bom com a gente.- me respondeu Tenten dando um sorriso pela minha cara de espanto.

- Sakura se eu tivesse uma maquina eu com certeza tiraria uma foto da sua cara de espanto.- disse Temari que ria feito uma louca igual as outras.

- Engraçadinhas vocês.- disse mostrando a língua,- mais como conseguiram isso? Afinal sou novata e vocês não.

- Na verdade foi fácil.- começou Hinata me dando uma piscadinha.- No nosso quarto estava faltando uma menina, então eu conversei com a diretora e ela deixou você ficar com a parece gostar de você.

- Obrigada meninas.- disse abraçando todas de uma vez só. E não deixando de sorrir , ao saber que Tsunade gostava de mim.

--xxx--

Depois do almoço , as meninas resolveram ir para o quarto estudar, e pra falar a verdade nunca gostei muito de estudar, apesar de ser a famosa CDF na minha antiga sempre achei isso um absurdo ,eu só entendo melhor a matéria u.ú.( Eu: isso explicou tudo u.ú; Sofia: traduzindo NERD rsrsrsrsr)

Então resolvi dar uma volta pela minha escola nova.

A medida que eu andava eu me maravilhava cada vez mais com a escola .Ela foi muito trabalhada, simplesmente perfeita.

Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem notei onde eu havia parado. Em frente a uma porta aberta(eu: sem comentários, Sofia: melhor mesmo Ò.Ó), onde pude ler **"Sala De Musica", **e para minha felicidade dei de cara com um piano.

Ele era preto, muito bem feito, lindo. Mais não me encantei com ele só por sua beleza, mais por ele parecer muito com o piano do meu pai.

Não resisti e fui ate ele, me sentei, fechei os olhos e comecei a tocar uma musica que estava sempre na minha cabeça.

A medida que eu tocava os primeiros acordes da introdução da musica, a imagem de meu pai tocando essa musica e minha mãe a cantando veio na minha cabeça.

_**There's nothing I could say to you**_

_**Nothing I could ever do to make you see**_

_**What you mean to me**_

Comecei a cantar a musica, com uma emoção, que me fazia lembrar de minha mãe, que adorava me por pra dormir com essa musica.

_**All the pain, the tears I cried**_

_**Still you never said goodbye and now I know**_

_**How far you'd go**_

Na verdade essa musica foi a primeira que eu aprendi a cantar, e minha mãe me dizia que quando eu cantava eu transmitia uma paz imensa.

_**I know I let you down but it's not like that now**_

_**This time I'll never let you go**_

Sempre achei isso engraçado isso que ela me falava.

_**I will be all that you want and get myself together**_

_**'Cause you keep me from falling apart**_

_**All my life, I'll be with you forever**_

_**To get you through the day and make everything okay**_

Mais ela me garantia que o dever de uma cantora era cantar com o coração e que deveria encantar e isso para ela eu sabia fazer perfeitamente.

_**I thought that I had everything**_

_**I didn't know what life could bring**_

_**But now I see, honestly**_

Minha mãe! Sempre sonhei que quando eu crescesse eu iria ser como ela, uma pessoa que iluminava e encantava, e esse é meu sonho ate hoje, mesmo sendo atrasado pelo meu pai.

_**You're the one thing I got right**_

_**The only one I let inside**_

_**Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me**_

Meu pai! Nunca entendi direito o porque dele ter me proibido tocar seu piano ou cantar uma musica , se sabia que como minha mãe e ele viviam me dizendo, que eu era

_**And if I let you down, I'll turn it all around**_

_**'Cause I would never let you go**_

" Um Anjo da Musica"

_**I will be all that you want and get myself together**_

_**'Cause you keep me from falling apart**_

_**And all my life, I'll be with you forever**_

_**To get you through the day and make everything okay**_

Será que ele não entendi que esse é meu sonho, que tudo o que eu quero é fazer uma coisa que me orgulho , pois meus pais a faziam, e que eu não me importo com que os outros digam esse é meu sonho.

_**Without you I can't breathe**_

_**I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave**_

_**You're all I got, you're all I want, oh**_

Que eu esperei dês de criança para ter uma chance de ser famosa como eles foram, e que esperarei o quanto precisar , pois minha mãe me ensinou a nunca desistir de seus sonhos.

_**'Cause without you I don't know what I'd do**_

_**I can never, ever live a day without you**_

_**Here with me, do you see you're all I need?**_

E que eu só queria saber o por que disso tudo.O por que dele se esconder numa casca fria, para fugir de seu ele ainda não tenha aceitado a morte da minha mãe, acho que ate hoje eu também não aceitei, mais arranjei um meio de superar, ou melhor, tentar superar.

_**And I will be, all that you want and get myself together**_

_**'Cause you keep me from falling apart**_

_**And all my life, I'll be with you forever**_

_**To get you through the day and make everything okay.**_

Sem querer acabei deixando escorrer por meu rosto. Uma única lagrima, por pensar nisso , as vezes acho que vou acabar não conseguindo . Mais é só lembrar da minha mãe cantando e meu pai tocando,e do amor que eles sentia pela musica e por eles, trato logo de deixar esse pensamento lado. Pois sei que tenho um sonho para realizar e nada e nem ninguém vai tira-lo de mim.

Afinal devo isso a minha mãe. Pois sei que é isso que ela quer que aconteça .

_**I will be all that you want and get myself together**_

_**'Cause you keep me from falling apart**_

_**And all my life, I'll be with you forever**_

_**To get you through the day and make everything okay**_

- Você canta e toca muito bem Haruno.

Continua..........

**--------xx-------------xx--------------**

Mari: Oi gente nesse capitulo não tem muita mudanças. *-*

_**Itachi: Somente a musica ^^**_

_**Sofia: Esperamos que vocês gostem XD**_

Musica : I Will Be de Leona Lewis

Agradeço de coração a :

_**Max X Sayuki-chan: ( Sofia: ixi pintou um clima com você e ela neh *-* ) . rerer Desculpa a Sofia ela é assim mesmo ^^´( Sofia: Ú.u) . Mais voltando , nossa que bom que você gostou do capitulo , fiquei muito feliz mesmo. Não tem problema não,a respeito da reviwes da Sayuki-chan, eu sei como é . Mais só de saber que vocês gostam da minha historia eu já fico muito feliz .^^.Em respeito ao espertinho acho que ele não aparece mais não.( Itachi: só se tiver muita cara de pau **__**Ò.Ó).E você disse que não era pra mim agradecer , mais é só uma vez dessa vez, mais que vale por muitos . A respeito do capitulo, só mudei mesmo a musica. Espero que goste ^^. Beijos pra você e pra **__**Sayuki-chan.**_

*De repente aparece Ita-kun de Papai Noel, Mari de Mamãe Noel e Sofia de Duende *

Mari: Viemos desejar a vocês um Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano Novo

_**Itachi: Que todos os seus sonhos se realizem**_

_**Sofia: E que esse ano traga muita esperança, paz , felicidades e muita sorte .**_

Todos : Feliz Natal gente .


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Fonte : Calibri ( Corpo)**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

_**Pequeno aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

---xx----------------xx---------------

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior:**_

_- Você canta e toca muito bem Haruno._

-----------xx---------------xx-------------

_**Capitulo 5 : Aulas de piano?**_

Nem precisei olhar para atrás para saber de quem era aquela voz masculina, rouca e bem sexy.( Mari : aiaiaia ; Sofia: dois babadores onegai )

**How did I get here? I turned around and there you were**

**I didn't think twice or rationalize**

**Cuz somehow I knew**

**That there was more than just chemistry**

**I mean I knew you were kind of into me**

**But I figured it's too**

**Good to be true**

- Obrigada Uchiha.- disse por fim o olhando,encostado na porta com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, me dando um meio sorriso( Mari: em vez de dois babadores, lençóis seriam mais úteis.; Sofia: com certeza rsrsrs) .Não pude deixar de sorrir com aquela visão privilegiada.- Mais você não acha que não precisamos de formalidades, já que estamos na mesma sala Sasuke.

- Concordo Sakura.- disse desencostando da porta e vindo em minha direção.

**I said pinch me where's the catch this time**

**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**

**Help me before I get used to this guy**

Não pude deixar de arrepiar só pelo fato dele ter falado meu nome, naquele tom de voz baixo, rouco, e ainda mais quando ele parou na minha frente e encostou no piano.

- Não sabia que você tocava e cantava tão aprendeu ?- disse num tom curioso em quanto analisava cada detalhe do piano.

- Bom ter uma mãe cantora e um pai pianista, serviu para alguma coisa.- disse num tom brincalhão e pelo o que pude perceber ele deu mais um daqueles meios sorriso.( Mari e Sofia estão ocupadas trocando de lençol; Itachi: eu não vou nem comentar ¬¬* )

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen in the blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one**

**I can not believe it, whoa oh**

**You're one in a million**

Então foi ai que minha ficha caiu de vês,Sasuke estava tão atraído no piano que acabei não resistindo.

- Ei Sasuke, sabe tocar alguma coisa.? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Hah, eu na verdade não, mais sempre tive a vontade de aprender.-Nesse momento ele virou para mim e eu pude ver pela primeira vez naquele dia seus olhos brilharem, como se fosse uma criança que estava louca por uma bala.( Mari e Sofia , desmaiam )- Mais nunca tive oportunidade.- e do mesmo jeito que eu vi o brilho nós olhos dele , eu os vi apagar.

**All this time I was looking for love**

**Trying to make things work**

**They weren't good enough**

**Til I thought I'm through**

**Said I'm done**

**Then stumbled into the arms of the one**

- Mais por que a pergunta Sakura?- disse por fim largando o piano e olhando diretamente para mim.

- Confesso que foi por pura curiosidade.- disse tentando ao máximo evitar aqueles olhos. Aqueles olhos de certa maneira, tinham alguma coisa que me atraiam para eles. Não sei como, mais eles me fascinam.

**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff**

**Say that I'm your diamond in the rough**

**When I'm mad at you**

**You come with your velvet touch**

**Can't believe that I'm so lucky**

**I have never felt so happy**

**Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes**

- Sabe eu estava pensando agora mesmo, você não podia me dar aulas de piano ?.- me disse com a voz seca e fria que ele sempre fala, mais não pude deixar de notar um certo carinho.

Ta que eu posso estar viajando na maionese( Mari : nossa que expressão mais antiga.; Sofia: não viajava você também e para de interromper)

- Você ta falando serio ? Quero dizer ,quer mesmo que eu te de aulas de piano?- disse a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça.O que fariam no meu lugar, dar pulos de felicidade?Ta isso seria uma boa, mais meu celebro ta em curto.

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen in the blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one**

**I can not believe it, oh whoa**

**You're one in a million, (yea yea)**

- Por acaso eu parece estar brincando Sakura Haruno?- disse aproximando o rosto cada vez mais perto de mim.

- Não é isso, é que você abacá de me conhecer e já quer que eu te de aulas de piano.- disse começando a soar frio, por causa da perigosa aproximação.

**All this time I was looking for love**

**Trying to make things work**

**They weren't good enough**

**Til I thought I'm through**

**Said I'm done**

**Then stumbled into the arms of the one**

- Sei bem o que eu quero, mais se você não é capaz de me ensinar, tudo bem .- disse por fim se afastando um pouco, com um sorriso vitorioso.

Ta bom ele pisou no meu calo, adoro desafios e odeio quando dizem que eu não sou capaz.

**I said pinch me**

**Where's the catch this time**

**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**

**Help me before I get used to this guy**

- Engano seu meu bem , sou extremamente capaz de te ensinar.- agora foi minha vez de aproximar os rostos fazendo o sorrisinho de vitória dele acabar.- Agora resta saber, se você é capaz de me acompanhar.( Mari: truco 6.000 ladrão rssr; Sofia: da lê Sakura-chan rsrs)

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen in a blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one**

**I can not believe it**

**Oh oh whoa yea yea**

Por um momento, eu achei que ele iria falar alguma besteira, mais me assustei quando ele riu,se inclinou, me deu um beijo na minha bochecha( Mari: eu quero também T.T; Sofia: se você se comportar depois eu peso pro Ita-kun te dar um não vai recamar nenhum pouco XD. * Itachi e Mari corados *), se levantou e antes que saísse pela porta em que entrou se virou para mim com um sorriso e disse um pouco alto para que eu escutasse.

- Amanha depois que terminar as aulas, te espero aqui.Não se atrase.- e sem mais nem menos foi embora.

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen in the blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one**

**I can not believe it oh, oh**

O mínimo que eu pude fazer foi apenas concordar com a cabeça, e sussurrar, com a voz um pouco tremo lá, pelo o que acabou de acontecer.

- Não vejo a hora de chegar amanha, para a nossa aula começar Sasuke Uchiha.

**You're one in a million**

**Yeah**

**One in a million**

**Yeah**

**You're one in a million**

Depois que falei isso fechei o piano com o maior cuidado, e fui correndo para o meu quarto, afinal eu tinha que contar isso para as meninas.E também não pude deixar de sorrir, pois as coisas estão melhorando cada vez mais.

-------xx----------xx----------

_**( A/ N )**_

_**Mais o que Sakura não sabia, era que alguém a vigiava o tempo todo.**_

_**- Ria enquanto pode Sakura Haruno, pois o que é seu esta guardado.- disse uma sombra saindo de trás da cortina da sala.**_

_**- Igual a sua mãe.- e dando uma risada ,a sombra sumiu entre o os corredores.**_

Continua...............

-----------xx-------------xx-------

Mari: Oi gente nesse capitulo não tem muita mudanças. *-*

_**Itachi: Desculpa a demora por ele . Sabe como é Natal , Ano Novo ^^**_

_**Sofia: Esperamos que vocês gostem XD**_

Mari: esperamos que suas festas tenham sido muito boas

_**Itachi: E tudo de bom nesse novo Ano que vem ^^**_

_**Sofia: Felicidades 8P**_

Musica : One in a million de Hannah Montana

Agradeço de coração a :

_**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san**__**: OI que bom que você gostou da fic. E como eu disse antes. Essa fic é de minha autoria . Se você leu ela em outro site, plagiaram ela. ^^.Beijosss e mais uma vez obriga. Espero que goste desse capitulo ta .8D**_

_**Max X Sayuki-chan**__**: * Sofia pulando de um lado pro outro gritando; Eu sabia, eu sabia.* rerererer. Valeu por desculpar essa desmiolada ^^. E eu te dou a maior força. Te acho supre gente fina e vou estar torcendo 8D. Bom a respeito do tempo, liga não , eu sei como é , e isso é detalhe, só de saber que você gostou já to feliz. Beijos pra você e pra **__** Sayuki-chan**__**, E não tem problema da reviews não. E espero que goste desse capitulo também.8P**_

Mari , Itachi e Sofia : Beijos gente , valeu *-*


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Fonte : Calibri ( Corpo)**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

_**Pequeno aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

---xx----------------xx---------------

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior**_

_Mais o que Sakura não sabia, era que alguém a vigiava o tempo todo._

_- Ria enquanto pode Sakura Haruno, pois o que é seu esta guardado.- disse uma sombra saindo de trás da cortina da sala._

_-Igual a sua mãe.- e dando uma risada ,a sombra sumiu entre o os corredores._

-------xx-----------xx---------

_**Capitulo 6: Descobrindo sonhos**_

Nem preciso dizer que eu estava parecendo uma boba correndo pelo colégio ate os dormitórios.

A mais qual é, não é todo o dia que você conhece um garoto perfeito e ainda por cima, ele pede para você dar aula de piano para ele.Não isso não acontece todo o dia definitivamente (Mari : bem que eu gostaria que isso acontecesse; Sofia : não ia reclamar nenhum pouco para falar a verdade x ) )

Acho que cheguei no dormitório em menos de 5 minutos, e já abrindo porta , encontrei as meninas deitadas em suas camas estudando.

- Garotas vocês não sabe o que acabou de me acontecer.- disse pulando na minha cama e abaixando um pouco o radio que estava ligado.

-Diacho, se você não falar ,não vamos saber.- disse Tenten .( Mari: acho que tem gente assistindo de mais Cabocla; Sofia : tinha que ser mesmo você baka.)

Respirei fundo , e comecei a contar tudo o que tinha acontecido na sala. Estava tão empolgada contando o relato, que acabei me esquecendo de não contar o fato de eu saber cantar.

Quando acabei o longo( Mari : e bota longo nisso.: Sofia: não reclama, que se fosse você escreveria um texto u.ú) acontecido,olhei para a acara das minhas amigas que estavam meio que em choque.

- EU não acredito, que eu fiquei um ano todo dando em cima dele.E você que chegou a um dia, já vai dar aulas para ele.- me falou Ino perplexa.

- É que a Sakura, Ino , é biscoito fino.- falou Hinata, fazendo todas nós rirmos.(Mari : olha a influencia de Ciranda de Pedra.; Sofia: não liguem, ela é noveleira mesmo rsrsr)

- Mais eu me surpreendi com uma coisa Sakura.- falou Temari, chamando a atenção de todas nós para ela.- Porque não falou que sabia cantar e tocar piano?

Foi nesse momento que percebi que tinha falado mais.(Mari: isso é defeito de fabrica; Sofia: ¬¬, ninguém é perfeito mesmo NE.)

- Bom, sinto muito.- respirei fundo , escolhendo as melhores palavras.- Mais não achei que seria importante.

- Olha Sakura, vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara.A partir de hoje, somos amigas, e consideramos você assim.-começou Ino.

- E nesse caso, queremos que você seja sincera com nós.- continuou Tenten

- Pois seremos sinceras com você.- terminou Temari.

-E agora temos uma pergunta para você.Qual é o seu maior sonho?- disse Hinata com a maior naturalidade.

Bom não posso negar,que elas me pegaram desprevinida, pois nem mesmo meu pai, havia sido tão sincero comigo. Foi a primeira vez, que me senti bem, tendo amigas que se preocupavam como se nós fossemos amigas a muito tempo.

- Meu maior sonho dês de quando eu me entendo por gente, é ser famosa , como meu pai e minha mã com a morte de minha mãe, e com a proibição de meu pai, tive que o esquecer por um tempo. Mas eu tenho certeza , que jamais vou abandonar esse sonho.- disse rindo.

- Canta uma musica para gente Sakura? – falou Hinata sorrindo como se fosse uma criança pedindo doce.

- Mais só se vocês me falarem, quais são os sonhos de você?- falei por fim, recebendo um sim de todas.

Me ajeitei melhor na minha cama e comecei a pensar numa canção . Foi então que escutei uma musica baixa que vinha do radio e resolvi aproveita,e com um suspiro comecei a cantar mais alto que o radio, para que elas conseguissem escutar minha voz.

_**Quando perco a fé,**_

_**Fico sem controle**_

_**E me sinto mal, sem esperança**_

_**E ao meu redor,**_

_**A inveja vai,**_

_**Fazendo as pessoas se odiarem mais.**_

_**Me sinto só,(me sinto só)**_

_**Mas sei que não estou(Mas sei que não estou)**_

_**Pois levo você no pensamento**_

_**Meu medo se vai,(Meu medo se vai)**_

_**Recupero a fé, (Recupero a fé,**_

_**E sinto que algum dia ainda vou te ver**_

_**Cedo ou Tarde (Cedo ou Tarde)**_

Temari começou .

-Sempre tive o sonho de ser uma arquiteta, mais minha mãe, sempre me viu, como uma grande empresaria . Dizia que ser arquiteta, não era uma carreira boa para mim. Sempre discordei, e por isso vim estudar aqui.

_**(Refrão)**_

_**Cedo ou tarde**_

_**A gente vai se encontrar,**_

_**Tenho certeza, numa bem melhor.**_

_**Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar.**_

Hinata, falou em seguida.

-Sempre fui a filha certinha, tímida, que não me importava com o que ninguéão meu pai disse que era para mim seguir os caminhos dele e me tornar Medica. Mais nunca quis ser medica .Meu pai antes de me por estudando aqui me pois numa escola para medicina. Aprendi muita coisa , mas essa não era minha vocação. Sempre sonhei em ser estilista , mas meu pai dizia que isso era uma afronta para a família.O único que me ajudou com meu sonho foi Neji e por isso estou aqui.

_**Você me faz querer viver,**_

_**E o que é nosso,**_

_**Está guardado em mim e em você**_

_**E apenas isso basta**_

_**Me sinto só,(me sinto só)**_

_**Mas sei que não estou(Mas sei que não estou)**_

_**Pois levo você no pensamento**_

_**Meu medo se vai,(Meu medo se vai)**_

_**Recupero a fé, (Recupero a fé,**_

_**E sinto que algum dia ainda vou te ver**_

_**Cedo ou Tarde (Cedo ou Tarde)**_

Ino ficou em silencio por algum tempo, mais respirou fundo e começou a falar.

- Não tinha um grande sonho, ate me apaixonar eventos .Minha mãe diz que isso é loucura, e que ser produtora de eventos , era uma coisa boba, ou melhor ridícula . Quis, que eu fosse engenheira assim seguiria nós negócios da família. Mais nunca gostei de contas e por isso vim para esse colégio. -Ela falou fazendo a gente rir.

_**(Refrão)**_

_**Cedo ou tarde**_

_**A gente vai se encontrar,**_

_**Tenho certeza, numa bem melhor.**_

_**Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar.**_

_**Uhuhul 2x**_

Tenten foi a ultima a falar.

Sempre fui apaixonada por dança, dês de criança, e tenho o sonho de ser Coreógrafa . Mais minha família diz que ser professora de dança era uma coisa vulgar, e que o melhor para mim era ser advogada, como minha mãe. Confesso que isso nunca me agradou. E por isso meu pai me matriculou aqui.

_**(Refrão)**_

_**Cedo ou tarde**_

_**A gente vai se encontrar,**_

_**Tenho certeza, numa bem melhor.**_

_**Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar.**_

Acabei a musica e elas me aplaudiram, nunca me senti tão confiante, como me senti agora.

-Eu percebi uma coisa .Que de alguma forma, essa escola , influencia de alguma maneira em nossos sonhos.- disse meio rindo.

- É que ela percebe que , o mais importante é lutar por nossos, verdadeiros sonhos.- disse uma voz enquanto abria a porta do nosso quarto.

Continua.......

------------xx------------xx-------------

Mari: Oi gente to muito feliz com as reviwes que eu recebi .*-*

Itachi: Ela fica pulando o tempo todo com os olhinhos brilhando ^^

Sofia: 8D

Mari: Bom nesse capitulo, mudei um pouco dos sonhos delas n.n

Itachi: Nada de mais 8P

Sofia: Só algumas coisinhas , que logo , logo vocês vão entender porque.^^

Musica do capitulo : Cedo ou Tarde : Nx Zero

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Sayuky-chan**__** : **__**Oi, não tinha o problema da reviwes serem juntas, o Max me falava que você adorava e eu já estava muito feliz. Mais agora que você deixou uma reviwes pra mim. Ai que emoção.* correndo de uma lado pro outro*.( Sofia: i pirou de vez ¬¬*) rererer, .Voltando,que bom que você gosta do meu gosto vou te contar, da um trabalho escolher a musica legal para o capitulo que nem te isso fico feliz em saber que você gosta *-*.rsrsr e não se preocupe eu não demoro muito não. Amanha sai o próximo. E obrigada por mandar as reviews , fico muito feliz. E sobre os capítulos favoritos , também gosto desses dois. E o da festa também ,^^. Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo também.**_

_**Max X Sayuki-chan**__**: Oi, que lindoooooooooooooooooo ( Sofia: viva , viva , viva 8D ) parabéns para os dois * Mari e Sofia , tacando flores *Muito obriga pela força *-*. Bom desculpa pelo quase ataque do coração, mais sabe como é não resisti de para , brincadeira. Bom espero que de tudo certo entre vocês , desejo toda a sorte e felicidade do e espero que goste desse capitulo também. E amanha no Maximo sai e próximo capitulo ta .Beijosssss**_

_**Sakura-chan e Inner sem nome: Amigas do meus s2,que saudades das duas.( Sofia: coisa que a gente não se fala a uns 15 anos no MSN u.u; Itachi: oi meus xuxus , que falta eu senti das nossas farás ^^. ) Ate o Ita-kun senti a falta de vocês . Mais agora eu to arranjando tempo, pra falar com as duas no MSN. Rererer. Que bom que você gosta da fic, *-* , * corre e abraça as duas.*. Bom pode deixar que eu não sumo. Beijo adoramos vocês muitoooooooooooooooo.**_

_**Uchihinha chibi**__**: Tia desculpa a demora . ^^.**__** E obrigada por mandar as reviews , fico muito feliz.. Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo também.**_

Mari: Valeu pelas reviews.

_**Itachi: valeu mesmo ^^**_

_**Sofia: E ate o próximo capitulo**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Fonte : Calibri ( Corpo)**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

_**Pequeno aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

--xx--xx--

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior .**_

_Acabei a musica e elas me aplaudiram, nunca me senti tão confiante, como me senti agora._

_-Eu percebi um de alguma forma, essa escola , influencia de alguma maneira em nossos sonhos.- disse meio rindo._

_- É que ela percebe que , o mais importante é lutar por nossos, verdadeiros sonhos.- disse uma voz enquanto abria a porta do nosso quarto._

--xx--xx--

_**Capitulo 7 : Segundo dia de aula **_

_(Mari: sem criatividade para um nome melhor n.n '.Sofia: perdoem a gente por isso^^ )_

No momento em que escutamos a voz, giramos todas para ver de quem era aquela voz, e demos de cara com a diretora sorrindo.

- Nossa diretora, você nos deu um baita susto.- fui a primeira a falar pondo a mão no coração.

- Me desculpem meninas, mais eu estava passando pelo corredor e escutei alguém cantar, ai quando cheguei mais perto vi que o som vinha desse quarto, e não pude deixar de escutar a conversa de vocês .- explicou Tsunade sem deixar de sorrir em nenhum momento.-Mais me contem uma coisa, quem estava cantando?- terminou me olhando de um jeito muito estranho.

Ficamos mais tranqüilas, mais o fato era que aquele olha era um pouco que ele podia ler sua alma, não sabia dizer porque, mais era parecido com o olhar de minha mã coisa na minha madrinha, fazia com eu me lembrar muito da minha mãe.

Voltei a realidade, assim que pensei sobre a outra pergunta, que Tsunade havia feito. Fiquei com um pouco de medo, pois na minha escola anterior, o aluno que era pego cantado era suspenso, e meu pai não ficaria contende se eu fosse suspensa, por cantar.

O meu medo aumentou mais , quando eu vi minhas amigas apontarem o dedo em minha direção.

" Valeu mesmo, belas " amigas" vocês são "- pensei enquanto lançava um olhar fulminante para elas.

- Igual a sua mãe.- falou Tsunade para surpresa geral

- Como ?- perguntei meio em duvida, se havia escutado direito.

- Eu disse que você canta igual sua mãe.- repetiu ela com um sorriso enorme.

Fiquei estática, quer dizer que ela não ia me dar bronca?

As meninas ficavam olhando de mim ,para ela , como se estivessem assistindo um partida de tênis.( Mari: que comparação tosca ¬¬.; Sofia e Itachi: prefiro não comentar rsrs )

-Diretora, desculpa a pergunta, mais porque a senhora disse aquilo sobre a escola quando entrou?- perguntou Hinata, fazendo todas as atenções voltarem para a diretora, e mudando totalmente de assunto.

- Bem – começou ela abrindo um sorriso maior .- Essa escola, tem alguma coisa nela, nada que acontece aqui é por acaso.E se vocês estão aqui, posso garantir, que para cada uma de vocês, esta reservado uma coisa muito grande e maravilhosa.- respondeu , enquanto caminhava de volta a porta.- E se agora vocês me dão licença, tenho muita coisa para fazer, e se eu fosse vocês iriam dormir, pois já é muito tarde.- e finalizou dando um piscadinha para nós e fechando a porta.

Nossas bocas abriram e fechara , muitas vezes, mais não conseguimos falar nada a respeito. Então resolvemos , seguir o conselho de Tsunade , e irmos dormir.

Fui a ultima , a deitar na cama, pois primeiro tinha que tomar um banho, e fiquei pensando sobre tudo que ocorrerá hoje. Fiquei tão envolvidas nos meus pensamentos que não vi direito a hora em que adormeci, somente que meu dia havia sido perfeito.

--xx--xx--

_**( A/N)( On )**_

Enquanto a escola toda estava dormindo, em um quarto a luz ainda se encontrava ligada.E apenas duas pessoas se encontravam no quarto, um homem e uma mulher.

- E então, o que você achou dela?- perguntou o homem, apoiado na parede

- Ela é idêntica a mãe, ate na voz.- respondeu a mulher sentada na cama.

- Você, sabe que isso muda tudo, não sabe?- falou o homem , encaminhando ate ela

- Pelo contrario, isso facilita as coisas.- disse a mulher com um sorriso.

_**( A/N)( Off )**_

--xx--xx—

Bom acordei bem mais cedo que o normal, pios as garotas ainda dormiam, levantei de vagar, fiz minha higiene matinal e pois o uniforme.

_**The days are long, I just got home**_

_**And work is driving me crazy**_

_**I could do up, I could go out**_

_**But Im feeling too lazy**_

Resolvi ir tomar café na cantina, então deixei um bilhete para elas, bem na porta do quarto e fui caminhando lentamente ate o refeitório, admirada com a paisagem de manha da escola.

_**I wanna run, I wanna have fun**_

_**But I don't wanna work it**_

_**All I wanna do is go kick it with my crew tonight**_

Quando finalmente cheguei ate o refeitório , o encontrei praticamente, deserto. Me servi de algumas frutas e me sentei em uma das mesas, bem afastadas, e perto de uma janela, onde se podia ver o jardim com uma enorme arvore de cerejeira .Fiquei olhando a arvore por um bom tempo, que nem vi quando alguém sentou do meu lado e ficou me olhando.( Mari: quem é ?; Sofia: se você ficar quieta a gente pode saber ¬¬)

_**All I wanna do is let go tonight**_

_**Feeling right, I just wanna forget about it**_

_**All I wanna do is let go tonight**_

_**Wind it up without my game**_

_**All I wanna do is get down tonight**_

_**Move around tonight, don't really care about it**_

_**All I wanna do is let go tonight**_

_**Im feeling free tonight it's just for me**_

- Bonita não?- me perguntou um voz masculina.

- Sim, é linda.- responde sem ao menos olhar para o lado.

_**I count on you you're coming too**_

_**Yeah I hope that you feel it**_

_**Get out my face and out my words**_

_**Yeah you've already seen it**_

_**Let down your hair, the hell who cares**_

_**Gonna let it all out**_

_**All I wanna do is kick it with my crew tonight**_

Foi ai que eu me toquei, que não estava para sozinha e com cuidado olhei para o lado. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao dar de cara com nada menos, nada mais, que Sasuke Uchiha, olhando a arvore, com um olhar distante, mais um tanto irresistível . ( Mari: gente se eu tivesse uma visão dessas logo de manha, eu ia ficar cantarolando o resto do dia.; Sofia: idem ^^)

_**All I do is let go tonight**_

_**Feeling right, I just wanna forget about it**_

_**All I wanna do is let go tonight**_

_**Wind it up without my game**_

_**All I wanna do is get down tonight**_

_**Move around tonight, don't really care about it**_

_**All I wanna do is let go tonight**_

_**Im feeling free tonight it's just for me**_

- Bom dia Sasuke.- falei depois de respirar umas trinta vezes, para na gaguejar.

- Bom dia Sakura, fiquei curioso de você estar tão focada nessa arvore, e resolvi a olhar também.- falou olhando para mim.

- É que ela me lembra muito a uma arvore que ficava na minha antiga casa.- respondi voltando meu olhar para a maça , que estava a minha mão.

- Hhn- respondeu somente.( Mari: não podia faltar NE.; Sofia: é marca registrada do Uchiha.)

_**High heels, just feels**_

_**Like a business dance, makes it hard to dance**_

_**Tight shirt, short skirt**_

_**Just hurt too much worth**_

Ficamos em silencio, por um bom tempo, ate que uma aberração ruiva, veio me nossa direção com dois clones.

_**Fake up, make up**_

_**Let me handle the way**_

_**Just I wanna sway**_

_**All I wanna do is kick it with my crew tonight**_

- Sasukezinho, o que faz sentado do lado dessa coisinha. – falou Karin, fazendo as duas clones darem gargalhadas e Sasuke e eu girarmos os olhos.

_**All I do is let go tonight**_

_**Feeling right, I just wanna forget about it**_

_**All I wanna do is let go tonight**_

_**Wind it up without my game**_

_**All I wanna do is get down tonight**_

_**Move around tonight, don't really care about it**_

_**All I wanna do is kick it with my crew tonight**_

- Será, que você só falo no diminutivo ?- falei para mim mesmo, mais acho que um pouco alto de mais , porque , os três me olharam.

- O que você disse _**coisinha**_?- falou Karin, falando a ultima parte um pouco mais alto.

- Eu falei para você escutar, não para você gravar _**queridinha.- **_falei num tom , suficiente para os três escutarem.( Mari: ai essa vai deixar marca ; Sofia: 2 X 0, para a Sakura. )

Karin, ficou da cor de seu cabelo de tanta raiva e Sasuke , pelo que pude ver , segurava uma risada.

- Ora sua...- Karin ia me falar um belo elogio se não fosse Sasuke .

_**All I do is let go tonight**_

_**Feeling right, I just wanna forget about it**_

_**All I wanna do is let go tonight**_

_**Wind it up without my game**_

_**All I wanna do is get down tonight**_

_**Move around tonight, don't really care about it**_

_**All I wanna do is let go tonight**_

_**Im feeling free tonight it's just for me(Repeat)**_

Ele simplesmente se levantou, pegou minha mão, e me levantou fazendo nós dois darmos as costas para elas e suas clones e sairmos andando. ( Mari: minha nossa senhora, da lê, Sasuke.; Sofia: chego ate a sentir do da Karin.;Mari: o.O.; Sofia: não é pra tanto, já passou )

Caminhamos de mãos dadas ate a frente da sala, onde ele me soltou, e chegando bem perto do meu ouvido sussurrou para mim.

- Espero que não esqueça minhas aulas _**Sakurinha **_.- e dizendo isso entrou , me deixando completamente abobalhada .( Mari: Jesus apaga a luz e chicoteia ; Sofia: aiai, )

- Mamãe, que homem...

Continua...

_**--xxx--xx--------**_

Mari: Oi gente eu sei que tinha falado que ia postar amanha , mais eu não resisti e postei hoje.

_**Itachi: Essa doida ta elétrica ^^**_

_**Sofia: Mais você ama ela assim neh ? XD**_

_**Itachi: É a vida 8D**_

Mari: bom voltando, mudei a musica do capitulo ^^

_**Itachi: Resolvemos fazer uma surpresa , para **__**Sayuky-chan, **_

_**Sofia: Esperamos que você goste ^^**_

Musica do capitulo: _**Let Go da Vanessa Anne Hudgens**_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Sayuky-chan: Oi espero que você goste da musica do capitulo n. eu sou apaixonada por aquela musica, e é uma baita coincidência mesmo. Bom se você quiser dar mais sugestões de musicas fique a vontade. É bom saber o gosto dos leitores, assim fica mais fácil pra fic ^^. Bom espero que goste desse capitulo também.E agora o próximo sai amanha . rsrsrs Obrigada pela sorte. Beijosssss e espero que goste desse capitulo.**_

_**Max X Sayuki-chan: Obrigada por saber que você gosta das minhas fics . *-*. Bom olha como eu sou boazinha, postei o novo capitulo hoje mesmo. ( Sofia: ela ficou toda feliz com sua reviews , e se empolgou n.n ) kakakakaka. E ainda não te deixei muito tempo . E liga não esse negocio das novelas * amo novela mexicana , principalmente essas que você falou ai.* E liga não povo é bobo e fala de mais. Pra você ter uma idéia, minha própria mãe , fala que eu sou doida ,porque vai gostar de desenho de luta, kkakakakak, e olha que ela é minha adorável mã. Mais é a vida. Obrigada pela reviews. E como sempre eu digo, beijosssssssss e esperoq eu goste desse capitulo também ^^.**_

Mari, Sofia e Itachi: Ate amanha.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Fonte : Calibri ( Corpo)**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

_**Pequeno aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

--xx--xx--

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior .**_

_Caminhamos de mãos dadas ate a frente da sala, onde ele me soltou, e chegando bem perto do meu ouvido sussurrou para mim._

_- Espero que não esqueça minhas aulas Sakura.- e dizendo isso entrou , me deixando completamente abobalhada .( eu : Jesus apaga a luz e chicoteia ; Sofia: aiai, )_

_- Mamãe, que homem..._

--xxx--xx--

_**Capitulo 8: Finalmente as aulas de piano.**_

Acho que fiquei exatamente uns 5 minutos ainda me recuperando do choque de ter o Uchiha tão perto de mim.( Mari: eu levava pelo menos o resto da manha pra me recuperar.;Sofia: só? Eu nem me recuperava.^^; Itachi: aff )

" _O que será que foi aquilo?"-_ me perguntei mentalmente enquanto respirava fundo e entrava na sala, pois acabara de bater o sinal.

_**Just when it's getting good**_

_**I slowly start to freeze**_

_**Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep**_

_**It's the memory I can see**_

_**Then this fear comes over me**_

_**Understand that I don't mean**_

_**To push you away from me**_

Me sentei do lado de Ino, que me olhou como se perguntasse onde eu estava. Não tiro a razão porque eu acordo mais cedo que elas, e chego na sala depois que bate o sinal e ainda por cima, poucos minutos depois do Uchiha entrar também atrasado !.A minha sorte é que não tinha ainda nenhum professor.

- Onde você estava em dona Haruno?- me perguntou baixinho a Ino, com um sorriso malicioso.

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again**_

_**I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me**_

_**Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again**_

_**I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me**_

- Não é nada disso que você esta pensando.- foi só eu falar isso que o sorriso dela aumentou.

- Quem disse pra você que eu estava pensando alguma coisa?.- me perguntou com uma cara de inocente.

- Aff.- eu disse, fazendo ela dar uma pequena gargalhada, pois o professor acabara de entrar.

_**You got a way of easing me out of myself**_

_**I can't stay but I can't leave, I am my worst enemy**_

_**Please understand that its not you it's what I do**_

_**Just when I'm about to run I realize what I've become**_

-xx--xx--

As aulas correram bem, tirando no intervalo , quando fui cheia de perguntas pelo meu atraso na sala de aula,e do porque que cheguei depois do Uchiha. Onde tive que contar tudo o que fiz, e com isso fui zoada ,tirando isso estava tudo normal.

Mais agora eu podia respirara um pouco, pois faltava poucos minutos para o encerramento das aulas.

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again**_

_**I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me**_

_**Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again**_

_**I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me**_

Estava tão distraída, com meus cabelos esperando pelo sinal, que não percebi que uma bolinha de papel vindo em minha direção. A dita cuja ( Mari: ÒÓ, calados.;Sofia e Itachi: mais não falamos nada rsrsrsr) acertou bem na minha cabeça, fazendo eu segurar um grito e virei para trás, para jogar uma praga em quem tinha me andado essa bolinha.( Mari: eu iria fazer isso.;Sofia: não queria estar na pele dele nesse momento rerere).Mais ai foi, que eu vi o Uchiha apontar para a bolinha e fazer um gesto para mim a pega-la.

Achei aquilo estranho, mais pequei a bolinha que tinha parado em cima do meu lep top ( Mari: é assim que escreve? Sofia: sei lá è.é; Itachi: bakas ) e a abri.

_**Sakura**_

_**Espero por você, depois da aula, na sala de musica.**_

_**Não se atrase.**_

_**E não diga nada para suas amigas.**_

_**Sasuke **_

_**Now I wonder what you think of me**_

_**Don't know why I break so easily**_

_**All my fears are armed surrounding me**_

_**I can't get no sleep**_

_**I keep runnin in circles around you**_

_**Are you the trap I wanna fall into??**_

Acabei de ler o papelzinho,virei para trás e fiz um sinal positivo com a cabeça porque acho melhor não contrariar xp .

Minutos depois, o sinal tocou e eu recolhi minhas coisas, dei uma desculpa para as meninas e fui em direção a sala de musica.

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again**_

_**I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me**_

_**Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again**_

_**I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me**_

--xx--xx--

Não se passaram nem 5 minutos e eu já estava abrindo a porta. O encontrei sentado, no piano, enquanto cantava bem baixinho.

Achei aquilo bem fascinante, Sasuke Uchiha, cantando e tocando uma melodia qualquer ?( Eu e Sofia: Òó ohhhhhhhhhh) Se eu não estive-se vendo talvez não acreditaria .

Caminhei sem fazer barulho mais me surpreendi assim que cheguei mais perto dele.

- Esta atrasada Haruno.- me falou sem olhar ara trás.

- Ora você queria que eu não fala-se para ninguém então tive que despistar minhas amigas.-falei pondo minhas coisas na mesa e me sentando ao lado dele no piano.

- Hhu.- falou apenas, enquanto se virava para mim.

- Bom em primeiro lugar, não sabia que você sabia cantar e nem tocar ?- perguntei o olhando.

- Eu sei um pouco só.- disse apenas virando o rosto.

- Mais se você sabe um pouco, porque quer que eu te de aulas?- falei ficando mais curiosa.

- Bom...é que...eu apenas achei que você poderia em dar aulas.- me respondeu ainda com o rosto ele não fosse o Uchiha, podia jurar que ele estava corando.(eu e Sofia: kawai -)

- Esta bem , vamos começar então. Você conhece as notas?- perguntei fazendo com que ele olha-se para mim.

- Sim, mais eu não sei ler a partitura, eu apenas toco.- disse enquanto tocava alguma coisa no piano.

- A entendi, você toca pelo ouvido.- falei sorrindo pare ele, vendo que ele levantava um sobrancelha.- simples, você escuta uma musica e toca, isso é bem normal.

- Quer dizer que se você tocar qualquer musica eu posso te acompanhar sem saber ler partitura?- perguntou, quase afirmando.( Mari: dã, ela é tão lindo burrinho.; Sofia: o.O, sua baka, Itachi: prefiro não comentar . Òó )

- Correto.- falei rindo.- vamos fazer um teste, eu vou começar a tocar uma musica e você vai me acompanhar.

- Ta. – me respondeu e eu comecei a tocar.

_**I've always been the kind of girl**_

_**That hid my face**_

_**So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say**_

_**But I have this dream right inside of me**_

_**I'm gonna let it show**_

_**It's time**_

_**To let you know,**_

_**To let you know**_

Não demorou muito ate que eu escutei Sasuke me acompanhando. No começo acho que ele estava meio tenso, mais logo começou a relaxar .

_**This is real, this is me**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**_

_**Gonna let the light shine on me**_

_**Now I've found,**_

_**Who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_

_**This is me**_

Comecei o refarão e então vi que Sasuke se soltou mais, deixando ate parecer um pequeno sorriso de canto.( Mari e Sofia: aiaiaiaia, Itachi: retardadas U.u)

_**Do you know what its like to feel so in the dark**_

_**To dream about a life where you're the shining star**_

_**Even though it seems**_

_**Like is too far away**_

_**I have to believe in myself, its the only way**_

_**( Sas/ N)**_

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, pode me soltar como estou fazendo agora. Essa garota, Sakura, não sei porque, mais ela possuía um tipo de controle em mim, que eu mesmo não sabia.

_**This is real, this is me**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**_

_**Gonna the light shine on me**_

_**Now I've found, who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_

_**This is me**_

Vi que quando chegou no refrão Sakura fechou os olhos ficando mais linda, e que voz era aquela .........,o que estou pensando , não posso te-lá. Não agora.

_**( Sasuke )**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_

_**The reason that I'm singing**_

_**I need to find you, I gotta find you**_

_**You're the missing piece I need the song inside on me**_

_**I need to find you**_

Não sei porque , mais assim que ela deu uma parada para respira ,comecei a cantar a musica. Conhecia essa musica, mais nada explica o que eu acabei de fazer.Só sei que quando comecei a cantar ela abriu os olhos e me olhou de uma forma doce e sorrindo, fazendo eu mandar todos os meus pensamentos para longe.

_**(Sak/ N)**_

Assim que o escutei cantando abri os olhos e vi que ele me olhava, e por isso apenas o olhei de uma forma doce e continuei cantando junto com ele.

_**( Sakura e Sasuke )**_

_**I gotta find you**_

_**This is real, this is me**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**_

_**Gonna let the light shine on me**_

_**Now I've found, who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_

_**(Sas/ N )**_

Formamos assim um dueto, parecia que as nossas vozes se encaixavam perfeitamente

_**(Sak/ N )**_

Parecia que já cantávamos juntos a tempos.

_**( Sakura )**_

_**This is me**_

_**This is me**_

_**Yeah**_

_**(Sas /N )**_

Estávamos em perfeito sincronismo.

_**(Sak/ N )**_

Ficávamos cada vez mais próximos e ligados na musica

_**( Sasuke )**_

_**You're the missing piece I need the song inside on me**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_

_**The reason that I'm singing**_

_**( Sas/N )**_

Fui me aproximando cada vez mais dela, parecia que não controlava, mais meus mú o que me importava era o brilho nós olhos dela.

_**(Sak/ N )**_

Por mais estranho que pareça, eu confiava em Sasuke. Eu não sabia agora porque, mais parecia que um podia contar com o outro. E cada vez eu me aproximava dele sorrindo.

_**( Sakura e Sasuke )**_

_**And I've found**_

_**Who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_

_**This is meg who i wanna be**_

_**this is me**_

_**( Mari : vai voltar a Sakura narrando agora ta, depois vocês vão entender porque.)**_

Acabamos de cantar a musica e nos olhamos, estávamos muito próximos ,podia sentir a respiração dele bem perto da coloco uma mão na minha nuca e a outra na minha cintura, e eu coloquei as mãos no ombro dele.( Mari apertando Itachi e Sofia na expectativa.)

Estávamos quase nos beijando, faltava agora centímetros, podia escutar meu coração e o dele acelerado. Ele roçou seus lábios nós meus e eu fechei meus olhos junto com ele.

Quando escutei a musica _**Into de Night de Santana**_ , no instrumental, vindo de um celular que estava em cima do piano. ( Mari e Sofia caem de costa coma as bocas abertas.; Itachi: Irmãozinho tolo è.é .)

Abri meus olhos e vi que Sasuke permanecia de olhos ainda fechados, com um veia saltando na testa.

Sorri e me afastei dele, o obrigando a tirar a mão da minha nuca e cintura. Ele abriu os olhos e se virou bufando de raiva para o celular.( Mari: quem não ficaria com raiva ?.; Sofia: se eu fosse a Sakura eu mandava o celular longe, e continuava o que estava fazendo xp; Itachi: isso que da não deixar o celular desligado è.é )

Antes dele atender, eu me levantei, pequei minhas coisas e caminhei ate minhas a saída, sendo seguida pelo olhar dele.

- Bom por hoje é só.Amanha nos vemos de novo.- terminei de falar ,e caminhei ate ele, lhe dando um suave beijo no rosto. ( Eu: o.O;. Sofia: só ? Depois de tudo isso ? O.o ; Itachi: Irmãozinho lerdo rsrs)

Me virei e caminhei ate a saída, segurando para não rir , assim que eu o escutei atender o telefone.

- O que você quer ? – rosnou ele para a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

E finalmente sai da sala .Para meu segundo dia de aula, fomos muito bem .XD

--xx--xx--

( A/N)

Depois de ver Sakura sair da sala , Sasuke pode atender o telefone.

- O que você quer ?– rosnou ele para a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

_**- Vejo que te atrapalhei não é mesmo.- falou a outra pessoa com um ar de riso .**_

- Me poupe de suas garçinhas , e - disse irritado para logo continuar.- você não quer que eu repita minha pergunta de novo não é? – conclui .

_**- Esta bem.Só liguei para lhe informar que ele quer falar com você, hoje ainda se for possível.- disse abandonando o ar divertido para um mais serio.**_

- O que ele quer?- disse menos irritado

_**- Não me disse, só me disse que era para lhe dar esse recado e pela cara dele acho melhor você vir agora.**_

- Esta bem eu já estou indo.- bufou entediado.

_**- Ok**_

E com isso Sasuke desligou o celular e caminhou ate a saída, não sem antes olhar para trás e dar um suspiro de descontentamento.

Continua...

--xx--xx—

Mari: E ai gente ? O que acharam desse capitulo?

_**Itachi: Esperamos que tenham gostado ^^**_

_**Sofia: Bom a gente não vai poder postar , o próximo capitulo amanha , porque não é certo, mais parece que a Mari vai pra praia. **_

Mari: Se eu não for, eu posto amanha, se eu for, vocês terão que aguardar só um pouquinho .

_**Itachi: Bom , só isso mesmo. O capitulo mudou quase nada, só uns toquinhos de leve ^^**_

_**Sofia: Espero que esteja bom.**_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Lúcia almeida martins: Oi que bom que você esta gostando da minha fic. Fico muito contente em saber disso.^^. Pois é , pena mesmo, não gostei muito de por isso, mais era pela historia. n. , que legal que você tem todas as musicas.^^. E você pode dar quantas dicas de musica você quiser. E como você me falou o nome da musica da Vanessa **__** Hudgens, eu escutei ela , e achei ela legal , e puis ela na fic. Espero que você goste.^^**__** Obrigada pela reviews e espero que goste desse capitulo. Beijosssssss^^**_

_**Max X Sayuki-chan**__**: Oi que isso, não tem problema da reviews ser só hoje. Eu não tinha avisado que ia ser ontem, então não tem problema. E a irmã da Sayuki,é uma criança sem cultura rsrsrsrs( Sofia: não gosta de novela mexicana TT-TT ). Mais voltando. Mãe é tudo igual mesmo. E pra falar a verdade , nem se a gente fosse uma marionete , ela iam gostar. Iam dar um jeito de reclamar kakakakaka. O vida tirana. ^^. A respeito das musicas, vou muito no youtube e sabe aqueles vídeos que fazem do Sasuke e Sakura e outros? Então tem umas lá que são lindinhas. Depois você da uma conferida. A do capitulo anterior Sayuki que em mandou a musica , por isso o negocio da surpresa. As duas desse capitulo, foram leitoras que me mandaram , ai eu escuto e coloco. Abaixo uma renca de musicas também. bom que você gostou da Sakura-chan, adoro as tiradas dela tbm ^^.Você deu duas ótimas conclusões sobre a prensada do Sasuke na Sakura , e eu acho que esse e o próximo capitulo , vão te responder algumas coisas ta ^^. Beijos e obrigada pela reviwes .Espero que goste desse capitulo tbm.**_

_**Sayuky-chan**__**: Oi que bom que você gostou da surpresa ^^. Bom a respeito do gosto musical, acho que eu e você temos gostos parecidos , porque todas as musicas que você me mandou eu adoro e tenho no meu PC. Você pode me mandar as musicas que você gostar , ai eu escuto aqui . Eu também gosto de todos os tipos de musica. Só pra você ter uma idéia: algumas clássicas ( Sofia: ela fez um pouco de dança ^^) Ate as mais remixadas . Amo escutar musica , não é atoa que meu pai me chama de DJ .kkkkkkk. Mais enfim, pode mandar sim ta .Sobre esse capitulo, pois é , nem tudo é perfeito . Mais é como o Ita-kun disse, quem mandou não deixar . Beijos e obrigada pela reviwes .Espero que goste desse capitulo tbm.* que na minha opinião é um dos melhores rsrsrsr***_

Musica do capitulo : _**This is real, this is me de Camp Rock e Afraid da **__**Vanessa **__** Hudgens.**_

Mari, Itachi e Sofia: Valeu gente ^^


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Fonte : Calibri ( Corpo)**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

_**Pequeno aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

_**--xx--xx--**_

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior .**_

_- Esta bem eu já estou indo.- bufou entediado._

_- Ok_

_E com isso Sasuke desligou o celular e caminhou ate a saída, não sem antes olhar para trás e dar um suspiro de descontentamento._

_------------x----------------x----------_

_**Capitulo 9: Luau de Verão.**_

Depois daquele dia eu , e Sasuke, passamos a nós tratar com mais _**formalidade.**_ Também,venhamos , eu e Sasuke, nunca fomos amigos,amigos, e depois daquele _**quase beijo,**_ parece que uma parede de gelo foi formada entre nós . Acho que mais pela parte dele do que da minha.

Ta bom confesso que eu gostaria sim de ser beijada pelo Sasuke, que atire a primeira pedra quem não queria..( cri ,cri, cri, cri, Eu e Sofia: rerererere; * de fundo aparece Itachi com uma pedra *).Mais parece que ele não queria um contado mais próximo comigo.Não o culpo, não é só porque eu quero uma coisa, que a outra pessoa, tem que quere também.( Mari e Sofia: profundo ^^)

Continuei a dar aulas de piano para ele, e ele permanecia calado, e eu evitava o olhar nós olhos. Nos cumprimentávamos na base de _**oi**_ e_** xau **__**,**_ ou pequenas frases, que pelo visto ele é especialista. ¬¬

Acho melhor eu para de pensar nele, afinal estou bem na aula de Matemática, do professor Orochi-bicha. Não posso negar que adorei o apelido, e é bem merecido, porque ele é um verdadeiro pé no saco. Mais acho melhor eu prestar atenção, porque eu sinto que ele não vai muito com minha cara.

Mais foi só eu falar que ele virou aqueles olhos amarelos para mim, e veio caminhando em minha direção , eu ate me sentei direito arrumar na cadeira, ficando mais preparada com a bronca que viria* porque ele adora me dar bronca por algum motivo.*, quando alguém bateu na porta e a diretora entrou.

- Salva pela minha amada diretora .- murmurei baixo, apenas para Ino ouvir, a fazendo segurar uma gargalhada.

- Desculpa interromper Orochimaru, mais tenho um aviso para dar aos alunos.- disse a minha madrinha ficando na frente de todos.- Como sabem , sempre fazemos um festival para cada época do ano.- Ta essa eu não sabia, mais deixa quieto.¬¬.- E como todos sabem estamos no verão, portanto, no próximo sábado teremos um Luau.

Cara, já falei que adoro essa escola. *-*, nem preciso dizer que a sala toda ficou muito empolgada, mais alguma coisa me dizia que algo não ia prestar, pois minha adorada madrinha ainda estava na sala.

- Silêncio.- disse baixo, mais num tom para que todos escutassem e calassem.- Hoje de manhã, a senhorita Karin.- ¬¬ falei que não ia prestar.- foi ate minha sala e me deu uma idéia para esse Luau . Propôs ,que os rapazes convidassem as moças, assim ficaria mais fácil cada um se conhecer, pois a muitos novatos.Não será obrigado ir de par, mais seria de muito bom agrado que fossem.

Nossa bastou uma olhada dela , para todos entender que _**eram obrigados a ir de par. **_Ela saiu da sala , assim que o sinal bateu.A sala ficou em euforia completa, quem eles iriam chamar para o festival, ou melhor Luau.

Abaixei minha cabeça , e pensei como á vida era injusta comigo, eu era novata.E provavelmente ninguém iria me chamar.

Fiquei por alguns minutos de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados, mais assim que a levantei e os abri meus olhos, para ir ao recreio, me deparei com pelo menos uns 5 garotos na minha frente. Todos me convidando para o Luau.

Fiquei desesperada para sair de-lá. Estavam se aproximando de mim,falando que nem uns loucos .Minhas amigas tentaram me ajudar, mais foi inútil, pois elas também foram cercadas.

Eu tava numa enrascada, assim como minhas amigas.Nós só íamos chegando para trás, e ficamos presas contra a parede da sala .

Temari, e Ino, tentavam falar para eles saírem, mais era inútil. Hinata já estava da cor de um tomate , e eu e Tenten, já estávamos abraçadas.

Foi então que , aconteceu uma coisa que chocou nós cinco.

Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Neji,e Shikamaru , entraram na sala e foram em direção a nós cinco.( Mari: a cavalaria ; Sofia: eu quero um quinteto assim )

Sem dizer nada , Sasuke me puxou, Naruto, pegou Hinata, Shikamaru a Temari, Neji a Tenten e Gaara a Ino.

- Elas já tem pares.- disse Naruto, apertando Hinata pela cintura, sendo imitado por todos

- Desapareçam.- falou Sasuke, entre os dentes, fazendo os garotos sumirem da sala.

A sala toda olhou para nós, e ainda sobro esses olhares os garotos praticamente nos arrastavam pela sala, ate o pátio.

Finalmente eu consegui me recuperar do choque, de estar sendo abraçada pela cintura pelo Sasuke, e falei , ou melhor eu gaguejei.

- Obri...gada por...por nós tira...rem de... lá.- falei fazendo todos pararem e nós soltarem.

- Não tem de que.- respondeu Naruto sorrindo.

-Mais não precisavam falar que eram nossos pares, só pra nós tirar de lá.- eu disse fazendo todos os garotos nós olharem, coisa que eu não entendi direito.

-Quem disse , que nós falamos aquilo da boca pra fora. Vocês vão ser nossos pares.- disse Neji, sorrindo, sedutoramente.( Mari e Sofia: babando; Itachi: problemáticas )

Ta nem precisa dizer que eu e as meninas arregalamos os olhos e abrimos a boca umas três vezes.

-Mais é claro que se vocês não querem , podemos muito bem falar para aqueles rapazes, que vocês estão sem par.- disse Gaara, sorrindo maliciosamente.

-NÃO...quero dizer, não precisa.- falou Ino,sorrindo amarelo.

-É a gente aceita.- falou Hinata, sorrindo. Ainda me pergunto como ela deixou de corar tão rápido.? ( Mari e Sofia: boa pergunta n.n)

-Então fica combinado assim , o Luau vai começar as 8:00, horas, nós encontrem 8:15, no saguão.- falou Shikamaru, parecendo interessado nesse Luau.

Todas nós concordamos com a cabeça, e os rapazes saíram para o lado oposto do nosso.É esse Luau promete 8P

--xx--xx--

A semana passou voando , e o assunto da escola, foi os pares do Luau, e meu nome e os das meninas , estavam em destaque, por causa dos comentários eram muitos , e as juras de morte também.E eu achava aquilo tudo muito engraçado, nunca fui tão invejada na minha vida.

As aulas de piano tiveram que ser interrompidas, pelos constantes ensaios dos grupos da escola , na sala de musica, fazendo então que eu e Sasuke , nos víssemos somente nas aulas.

Mais hoje era finalmente o dia do Luau.

Todos os preparativos da festa , estavam quase prontos,e quem entra-se no colégio, agora o encontraria praticamente deserto. Em compensação nós dormitórios a historia era bem diferente.

Era menina, correndo de uma lado, outra arrumando o cabelo , de outra, um completo caos, para ser sincera.

Mais no nosso quarto, estava tudo muito calmo. Estávamos sentadas na cama, fazendo nossas unhas, muito , mais muito devagar.

Não tínhamos pra que correr , se era apenas 13: 00,ainda faltava muito tempo para ficarmos prontas.

Acabamos de fazer a unha, e fomos tomar um banho.E por mais lentas que estávamos , ainda tínhamos muito tempo.

Finalmente o relógio, marcou 19:00, e decidimos trocar de roupa. Como era um Luau,e estava muito quente,optamos por roupas mais leves, mais também , não muito simples.

Temari, foi a primeira a ficar uma saia rodada branca, ate a metade da cocha, um tope preto, uma camisetinha,( Mari: gente , estilo camisete )amarada e sem abdômen , mostrando o umbigo e o cabelos ela resolveu deixá-los presos em um único coque frouxo, com fios caindo na frente do sue maquiagem, bem forte nos olhos ,e um simples brilho nós lábios.E para termina umas pulseiras pretas, e uma rasteirinha também preta.

Hinata ficou pronta em uma bata transparente, e por baixo seu um tope também branco . Uma bermuda azul escura, toda rasgada, mostrando um tecido brando por baixo .Prendeu os cabelos em uma trança raiz , deixando alguns fios soltos. Também uma maquiagem , forte nos olhos os ressaltando e apenas um brilho, nós lábios.E para completar, uma havaiana branca,( Mari:olha a propaganda ai gente ; Sofia: mais a propaganda , é a alma do negocio. ^^) personalizada por ela, com estrás.( Mari: é assim que escreve?; Sofia: baka )

Ino, foi a terceira a ficar pronta. Pois um vestido azul claro com flores desenhadas em brando, combinando com os seus olhos, ate a metade da cocha, mula manca .O cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo. Uma maquiagem, bem forte nós olhos, e um brilho nós lábios .E para finalizar, ela pois seu salto Anabela.( Mari: olha a propaganda de novo ; Sofia: se lá vi. ) e algumas pulseiras.

Já a Tenten ,demorou um pouco para ficar pronta. Ela pois uma daquelas causas de praia, longas, verde água..( Mari : gente eu não sei o nome XD ; Sofia: se alguém souber da uma luz aqui.n.n) Uma bata marrom-chocolate, que combinava com os olhos e cabelos ,que caia em seus ombros e acabava em cima da ém uma maquiagem forte nós olhos, e um brilho nós lábios . Uma rasteirinha preta, e algumas pulseiras. Ate ai tudo bem , o problema, foi na hora de arrumar seu cabelo, ela não queria o soltar, de jeito nenhum . Mais depois que falamos, um bom tempo ela os soltou, fazendo cascata de tom chocolate caindo em suas costas que iam ate a metade da mesma .

E eu pra variar fiquei pronta por ultimo .Estava com um vestido,de amarar no pescoço, com um decote não muito grande e de frente única, na cor vermelha, cheio de desenhos de flores,em dourado com brilhos. Passei uma maquiagem , bem forte nós olhos, os deixando chamativos,um brilho nós lábios e um minha rasteirinha de amarrar na perna. Coloquei umas pulseiras douradas e deixei meu cabelo solto, e meio úmido , e pois a franja de lado.

Finalmente estávamos prontas para a festa, e com tempo de sobra, pois estávamos 20 minutos do combinado com os meninos .

Quando foi marcado no relógio 20:00 resolvemos ir para o saguão.

Chagamos lá e vimos que os meninos estavam acabando de chegar e no momento em que nós viram , ficaram parados, acompanhando cada movimento.

Eles também não estavam maus_**.(Mari :preparem os lençóis ^^ ;Sofia:que comece a festa n.n )**_

Gaara, estava com uma camisa marrom aberta,mostrando um barriga de tanquinho e ombros largos, e uma bermuda vermelha .Cabelos arrepiados, e chinelos.

Naruto, estava com uma camisa laranja, aberta somente dois botões mostrando só o começo de seu tórax, bem definido. Com uma bermuda azul .Os cabelos em formato de moicano, não muito grande, apenas no formato.e também de chinelos

Neji, estava com uma camisa, cinza, totalmente aberta,mostrando também um tanquinho muito bem definido e também ombros largos . Bermuda branca com um cinza escuro e cabelos com o mesmo rabo de cavalo baixo. E chinelos .

Sikamaru, usava uma blusa verde musgo, aberta somente em dois botões, mostrando um definido tórax .Uma bermuda, da cor grafite, cabelos iguais aos de sempre e chinelos.

Já o Sasuke , estava com um camisa preta aberta, mostrando seus ombros largos,uma barriga de tanquinho de dar inveja e um tórax bem bermuda preta com prata,e cabelos estavam bem arrepiados e molhados.

( Mari :depois disse eu falo, EU queruuuuu XD; Sofia: se fosse só você a gente dava um jeito, o pecado rsrs.* De fundo aparece Itachi sem camisa mostrando o abdômen sarado e ombros largos, só de bermuda preta, com os cabelos molhados e presos como sempre.* Itachi: Mari vamos pro baile? * Autora aparece de saia rodada preta , bata vermelha de amarrar no pescoço e trancar nas costas, os cachos soltos e rasterinha* Mari: vamos sim *-*; * Sofia com um vestido verde, florido e não muito curto sai agarrada com Shino, que estava de bermuda azul e de chinelo. sorrindo *-* ; Sofia: a gente também quer neh kakakak.)

Acabamos de analisar eles, fomos de encontro aos rapazes que permaneciam nos olhando e sorrimos.

-Vocês estão muito lindas.- falou Naruto sorrindo meio abobado.

-Obrigada Naruto.- falamos em coro.

-Bem então vamos.- disse Neji, pegando na cintura de Tenten , e indo me direção ao salão de festas.

Logos os rapazes, pegaram suas parceiras, que ficaram assim, e fizeram o mesmo que Neji.

Neji e Tenten

Gaara e Ino

Shika e Temari

Naruto e Hinata

E pra minha inteira surpresa Sasuke pegou na minha cintura me fazendo ir com ele.

--xx--xx--

_**Take me now, baby, here as I am**_

_**Hold me close, try and understand**_

_**Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe**_

_**Love is a banquet on which we feed**_

Chegamos ao enorme salão de festas , que ficava bem no meio do jardim , todo decorada , com tochas e coisas estilo Havaiano .

_**Come on now, try and understand**_

_**The way I feel when I´m in Your Hand**_

_**Take my hand, come under cover**_

_**They cant hurt you now**_

_**Cant hurt you now**_

_**Cant hurt you now**_

Entramos no salão os dez juntos,e na medida que íamos entrando , as pessoas nós olhavam de cima em baixo.

_**Because the night belongs to lovers**_

_**Because the night belongs to lust**_

_**Because the night belongs to lovers**_

_**Because the night belongs to us**_

_**Because the night belongs to lovers**_

_**Because the night belongs to lust**_

_**Because the night belongs to lovers**_

_**Because the night belongs to us**_

Estava tocando. _**Cascada - Because The Night**_ ( Mari: Nunca tinha escutado essa musica , mais achei ela muito legal . Espero que gostem ; Sofia: 8 D ), fazendo vários casais se acabarem na pista.

_**Have I doubt, baby, when Im alone**_

_**Love is a ring on the telephone**_

_**Love is an angel, disguised as lust**_

_**Here in our bed til the morning comes**_

Encontramos uma mesa, perto da pista de dança e nos sentamos. Não demorou nem meia hora pra que desse vontade em nós "garotas"de irmos dançar.

_**Come on now try and understand**_

_**The way I feel under your command**_

_**Take my hand, and the sun descends**_

_**They cant touch you now**_

_**Cant touch you now**_

_**Cant touch you now**_

-Ei gente vamos dançar?- eu perguntei meio alto , para que os outros escutassem.

-Nós topamos.- respondeu Tenten , apontando para Ela, Ino, Temari, e Hinata.- E vocês?- perguntou para os rapazes.

-Não obrigado.- responderam eles em coro.

_**Because the night belongs to lovers**_

_**Because the night belongs to lust**_

_**Because the night belongs to lovers**_

_**Because the night belongs to us**_

_**Because the night belongs to lovers**_

_**Because the night belongs to lust**_

_**Because the night belongs to lovers**_

_**Because the night belongs to us**_

Mesmo assim , nós levantamos e fomos dançar.O DJ, caprichava nas musicas . Agora estava tocando agora uma musica bem conhecida por mim e por Sasuke_**, Into The Night do Santana **_, fazendo que ficássemos cada vez mais empolgadas , nos soltando cada vez mais.

_**( A/ N)(On)**_

Enquanto Sakura e suas amigas foram dançar os garotos apenas as olhavam. Da onde estavam tinham uma visão privilegiada.

Eles seguiam cada movimento com os olhos ,e a cada risada , ou requebrada delas, os corações deles aceleravam.

Foi ai que viram um grupo de 5 rapazes, as olharem com desejo, e estavam prontos para irem dançar com elas.

-Não sei vocês, mais me deu uma vontade de dançar.- Falou Gaara se levantando.

-Em nós também.- responderam os outros, se levantando e indo em direção as garotas. ( Mari : rerererere; Sofia: eita ciúmes rerer)

_**( A/N)( Off )**_

Estávamos dançando, quando vimos os meninos se aproximando da gente, logo eu olhei para o lado e vi , uns 5 rapazes olhando para nós e internamente ri , ao notar isso.

_**Like a gift from the heavens**_

_**It was easy to tell**_

_**It was love from above**_

_**That could save me from hell**_

_**She had fire in her soul**_

"_Então eles ficaram com ciúmes. Bom saber"-_ eu pensei, e com isso sorri, quando vi que Sasuke se postava em minha frente , assim como os outros, e começavam a dançar.( Mari: imaginen os garotos dancando; Sofia: my Good, )

_**It was easy to see**_

_**How the devil himself could be pulled out of me**_

_**There were drums in the air**_

_**As she started to dance**_

_**Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands**_

Estava começando a me divertir naquela, festa,então coloquei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, e Sasuke, colocou as mãos na minha cintura, e nos aproximamos, cada vez mais.

Estávamos, dançando muito perto,e em hora nenhuma quebramos o contado visual.

_**And we sang a, away, away, away**_

_**And the voices rang like the angels sing**_

_**And singing a, away, away, away**_

A cada batida da musica, nossos corpos iam se aproximando mais e mais, estávamos completamente dominados pela musica.

_**And we danced on into the night**_

_**And we danced on into the night**_

Tudo podia acontecer naquela hora,naquele local, e para mim ,isso era o que importava ...........

Continua...

--xxx--xxx—

Mari: Oi gente, para a sorte de vocês e meu assar , eu não fui pra praia.

_**Itachi: Com isso ai esta mais um capitulo fresquinho .n.n**_

_**Sofia: Com uma musica nova. Esperamos que gostem.^^**_

Musica do capitulo: _**Into The Night do Santana.e **__** Because The Night da Cascada**_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**lúcia almeida Martins: Menina, eu amo musicas ^^.Eu gosto de tanta gente, Cascada, Jonas Brothers, Vanessa Hudgens, NX zero, Detonautas, Pitty, e mais uma renca de cantores.... Também gosto dessas musicas árabes, e sempre quis aprender como dança elas kakakaka. Que bom que você gostou da capitulo , fico feliz .Obrigada pela reviews. Beijossss e espero que goste desse também .^^**_

_**Neko-Sama J**__**: Oi que bom que esta gostando da fic, e desculpe esse negocio do desde. É que as vezes , isso passa batido^^. Se tiver algum erro nesse capitulo, pode me falar ta. Obrigada pela reviews e espero que goste desse capitulo também.**_

_**Max X Sayuki-chan**__**: Nossa eu não sabia. Acho que a Sayiki-chan, ficou brava comigo . T.T. * correndo de um lado pro outro.*( Sofia: iiiiiii pirou de vez ¬¬) * Sofia chega perto de Mari e lhe da um baita tapa na cara pra logo dizer: Controle-se mulher ¬¬ ) Ta acalmei , mais fala pra ela que eu peço desculpas Eu sei como é ter irmãs , eu tenho três ( Sofia: A mãe dela não tinha televisão, radio , revistas rsrsr).A Jack é minha irma mais velha 23 anos, é mais doida que eu , adoro ela. As outras a Gabi tem 15 e a Gi 13 , são também gente boa. Rsrsrsrs. ^^. Sabe com aqueles duas conclusões que você falou, me fez ter uma idéia muito boa mesmo mhuhahahahha. Só que eu não posso dizer agora , negocio de escutar musica é bom de maisssssssssssssss. Serio as vezes fico horas e horasss, só escutando.^^. Fazer o que .Ichi as vezes eu nem ligo da minha mãe falar, porque se eu para pra escutar ela, ichiiiiiiiiiiii. Fico louca de baba.^^. Que bom que você gostou da capitulo , fico feliz .Obrigada pela reviews. Beijossss e espero que goste desse também .^^**_

_**Sayuky-chan: OI, kakakaka, pelo menos seu pai fala que gosta. Primeiro minha mãe me chama de doida, depois de maluca, depois ela dança e por ultimo ela fala que não gostou. ¬¬. Serio eu não entendo ela , e nem paro pra entender kakakakka. Nossa é muito bom fazer dança. Sempre tive uma queda por dança , pois minha mãe , me ensinou a dançar forro e um pouco de samba. Ai pronto me apaixonei por dança. Nossa eu viajo quando to dançando. Ainda mais quando eu dançava com meu par, bale ou dança de salão , que ele me pegava no colo , nossaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa era MARA. Eu recomendo fazer dança é muito bom mesmo. E sobre essas musicas , eu tinha já escutado uma musica nesse estilo, mais não tenho elas não. São bem legais mesmo. E como eu costumo dizer que musicas assim , tem um ritmo caliente kakakakaka. Adoraria que você me mandasse mais musicas rerere. E você tem razão,sem o celular o que seria da gente. Mais também ele poderia ter posto no silencioso kakakakka. **__**Que bom que você gostou da capitulo , fico feliz .Obrigada pela reviews. Beijossss e espero que goste desse também .^^**_

Mari , Itachi e Sofia: valeu gente ^^


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Fonte : Calibri ( Corpo)**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

_**Pequeno aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

_**--xx--xx--**_

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior .**_

_And we danced on into the night_

_And we danced on into the night_

Tudo podia acontecer naquela hora,naquele local, e para mim ,isso era o que importava

_**-------------x------------------x------------**_

_**Capitulo 10: Descobrindo aliados.**_

Estávamos tão perto, mais infelizmente estávamos sendo interrompidos por uma aberração ruiva, vestida de ula-ula( Mari : é assim que escreve? Sofia: sei lá ).

Ate que ela estar vestida de ula-ula, não tinha problema, o problema, era a cor da roupa dela.Não estou mentindo para vocês , era toda rosa.Dês da saia, ate o sutiã , que era é formato de coco, rosa.

E se não basta-se, ela ainda me vinha pulando no pescoço de Sasuke , o arrastando para longe de mim.

Mais não pode deixar de sorrir pela cara de assassino que Sasuke, fez assim que se soltou de mim.

Olhei para os lados, e vi que definitivamente eu estava sobrando ali.

Tenten , estava dançando agarradinha com Neji, e pareciam conversar não sei o que , porque ele , sorria maliciosamente e ela corava feita um louca.

Nota mental 1 : Tenho a impressão que vou gostar de saber_** ^^.**_

Ino e Gaara, bem ...eles , estavam meios ocupados se é que me entendem .Para vocês terem uma idéia da situação, que eles se encontravam.........bem.......... eu só via duas cabeças mexendo.( Mari: sem comentários ; Sofia: mais vai ter sorte assim rerere)

Nota mental 2: Perguntar a Ino como ela consegui essa façanha. ^^

Hinata e Naruto, estavam apenas conversando. As vezes sinto pena dela, porque venhamos , como ela conseguiu se apaixonar por um cara tão baka como o Naruto? A qual é todo mundo já percebeu , que ela é doidinha com ele,ate eu que sou meia lerda já percebei, menos lógico , Naruto. Aff.

Nota mental 3: arranjar um jeito de Naruto , perceber que Hinata gosta dele. ^^

Mais o casal, que mais me surpreendeu foi Temari e o Nara , pelo simples motivo deles estarem dançando . Agora vocês devem estar pensando, _**O que isso tem, que te surpreendeu, sua baka.?**_ E eu respondo, exatamente o fato deles estarem dançando. Vocês não entenderam , mais vamos lá.Temari a garota que metia medo em todos, e que não "gostava nem um pouco" do Nara , estar toda alegre dançando com ele. Não acharam isso surpreendente ? Então ,o simples fato dele estar acordado, não estar vendo as nuvens e não chamando todos de problemáticos.Já é de se surpreende . E para finalizar, o fato deles estarem dançando tão juntos, e olhando um para o outro com olhares apaixonadas, definitivamente é de se surpreender , não concordam ? rsrsrsr.

Nota mental 4: perguntar como Temari, consegui manter Shika , acordado ^^.

Bom como eu estava sobrando, pois Sasuke foi arrancado de mim , pela Karin, eu sei lá para onde eles foram , resolvi ir caminhar.

--xx--xx--

Resolvi caminhar um pouco pelo jardim da escola, saindo um pouco daquele lugar abafado.

Estava tão distraída caminhando , que quase esbarrei na muro da ponte que tinha ali perto.

Comecei a rir de mim mesma , e caminhei ate o meio da ponte , onde me debrucei e comecei a olhar para as estrelas.

Como o colégio, ficava meio que fora da cidade, e que a noite era iluminado , somente por alguns postes, comecei a ter uma visão privilegiada. Consegui ver perfeitamente as estrelas.

_**I dont know what i've done**_

_**Or if i like what i've begun**_

_**But something told me to run**_

_**And honey you know me it's all or none**_

Com esse espetáculo em minha frente, lembrei de uma musica que minha mãe cantava sempre para meu pai.

_**There were sounds in my head**_

_**Little voices whispering**_

_**That i should go and this should end**_

_**Oh and i found my self listening**_

Comecei a canta lá, baixinho e me lembrei de minha mãe como adorava escutá-la cantar para mim, de como brincava comigo.

_**Cause i dont know who i am, who i am without you**_

_**All i know is that i should**_

_**And i dont know if i could stand another hand upon you**_

_**All i know is that i should**_

_**Cause she will love you more then i could**_

_**She who dares to stand where i stood**_

Minha mãe certa vez me disse que , se acontece-se alguma coisa com ela, era pra mim sempre olhar para as estrelas, porque ela sempre estaria lá olhando por mim.

_**See i thought love was black and white**_

_**That it was wrong or it was right**_

_**But you arent leaving without a fight**_

_**And i think i am just as torn inside**_

O estranho dessa parte , foi que ela me disse isso, exatamente no dia em que ela sofreu o acidente, mas um pouco mais cedo , antes dela ir.

Alguma coisa sempre me veio a cabeça. Que ela sabia que algo ruim a aconteceria.

_**Cause i dont know who i am, who i am without you**_

_**All i know is that i should**_

_**And i dont know if i could stand another hand upon you**_

_**All i know is that i should**_

_**Cause she will love you more then i could**_

_**She who dares to stand where i stood**_

Mais isso não fazia que alguém, faria mal a um pessoa tão boa quanto ela.?Não o que aconteceu com ela foi uma fatalidade,que ninguém teve culpa .

_**And I wont be far from where you are if ever you should call**_

_**You meant more to me then any one i've ever loved at all**_

Mais porque o do aperto no coração, se conhecia agora, uma escola nova, fiz novos amigos e inimigos, e conheci um garoto que me atraia.

_**But you taught me how to trust myself**_

_**And so i say to you, this is what i have to do.**_

Dês que entrei nessa escola, sabia que ela me revelaria muita coisa, e que meu sonho de ser igual a minha mãe,podia se tornar realidade .Mas então o porque do medo, que sentia toda vez que estava sozinha, e o medo, de não conseguir e fracassar perante todos.

_**Cause i dont know who i am, who i am without you**_

_**All i know is that i should**_

_**And i dont know if i could stand another hand upon you**_

_**All i know is that i should**_

_**Cause she will love you more then i could**_

"_**Na vida devemos lutar por aquilo que sonhamos,e não se esqueça ,que por mais medo que tivermos, sempre podemos encontrar forcas, para mostrarmos que podemos sim, ser superiores à ele e que podemos sim fazermos o que quiser , se tivermos fé em nós mesmos**__**."**_

Me lembrei das palavras da minha mãe e sorri_**, **_afinal ela sabia como ninguém animar as pessoas, por mais difícil, que seja o problema que ela esteja passando.

_**She who dares to stand where i stood**_

_**She who dares to stand where i stood.**_

-xx--xx--xx

_**(Sas/N)**_

Estava tão perto de Sakura, que podia sentir a sua respiração quente. Sabia que se continuássemos assim, iria a beijar, mesmo, sabendo que não podia. Mais afinal quem se importava com isso.

Estávamos nós aproximando cada vez mais, e ela continuava sorrindo para mim, como se ela fosse uma garota travessa, pronta para aprontar, mais ao mesmo tempo doce.

Já não estava respondendo pelos meus atos, quando sinto uma garota pular no meu pescoço, fazendo com que me separasse de Sakura.

Juro que olhei para trás com uma cara de assassino, pronto para matar o desalmado, quando me deparo, com Karin vestida de ula-ula e ainda por cima de rosa.

Não sei se na hora , eu estava com vontade de rir dela pela roupa estranha dela, ou de mata-lá , por ter me separado de Sakura numa hora tão crucial.( Mari: tinha que ser a Karin mesmo ÒÓ ; Sofia: to achando que vou fazer uma sopa da Karin, mhuhahahah, alguém ai me ajuda ? rsrsr)

-O que você quer Karin ?- perguntei no meu tom mais "simpático"

-Nossa Sasuke que mal-humor, ainda bem que eu te tirei de perto daquela coisinha .Ela te deixou zangado.- me disse, fazendo uma cara de santa.( Eu e Sofia: filha da mãe ,ÒÓ)

-Não ponha o nome da Sakura no meio da conversa.E como eu sei que você só me chamou para me mostrar essa roupa ridícula , eu vou procurar minha parceira .Eu prefiro ser irritado por ela do que olhar para tua cara.- eu disse para ela , fazendo que ela abrisse a boca e fecha-se umas três vezes.( Mari: rá , fui vingada, bela tirada do Sasuke-kun não acham ? è.é ; Sofia: com certeza , mais eu ainda to querendo fazer um sopa . n.n )

Como eu tinha certeza que ela ficou parada não pela tirada, mais sim porque não entendeu absolutamente nada que eu falei, eu a deixei lá, e fui a procura de Sakura .Não podia a perder de vista em nenhum um momento se não ele me matava.

Resolvi a procurar fora da festa, pois sentia alguma coisa que me levava para fora daquela festa, e fui quando eu escutei uma musica vindo da ponte.

Não me enganei quando cheguei lá e encontrei Sakura cantando, olhando para o céu.

Fiquei parado uns vinte minutos a olhando. Como ela era linda, e voz dela era perfeita. O que diabos estou pensando? Não posso, não devo me apaixonar por ela. Não agora.

Vi que ela acabou de cantar a musica e permaneceu olhando para o céu.E eu a alguns metros de distancia dela.

-Vai ficar ai a noite inteira Sasuke ?-perguntou Sakura me tirando do meu transe.

-Como sabia que era eu ?- perguntei meio atordoado por ser descoberto a olhando, e caminhei ate ela ,e encostei as costas no murro da ponte.

-Segredo.- disse ela apenas e sorrindo.

_**(Sak/ N)**_

Depois dessas minha palavras Sasuke, ficou calado e continuei olhando o céu.

-Sakura posso te fazer uma pergunta meio boba.?- me perguntou Sasuke, fazendo com que eu o olhasse nós olhos e afirmando positivamente.- qual seu maior sonho.?

Fiquei passada com a pergunta dele, mais alguma coisa no seu olhar me fez sorrir e responder.

-Tenho um grande sonho de me tornar uma grande cantora, igual minha mãe.

Sasuke ficou calado por alguns minutos mais logo deu o seu famoso meio sorriso.

-Não sei porque mais vou te ajudar nesse sonho.

Continua...

--xx--xx—

Mari: TT-TT , eu estou de volta , e tão feliz com o capitulo.

_**Itachi: o.o´, Ela é doida mesmo , liga não ^^**_

_**Sofia: Aff, enfim tem mais uma musica nova no capitulo , esperamos que gostem ^^**_

Mari: Eu disse que ia postar só segunda, mais eu consegui postar hoje. Espero que gostem

_**Musica do capitulo: **__**Where I Stood da Missy Higgins**_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Max X Sayuki-chan**__**: Pedras O.O, eu não gosto de pedras , rsrssr. Depende, tirando o fato, que suas roupas vão pro espaço, é legal ter irmãs.E também tirando o fato de sempre te vigiarem , elas são bem legais. n.n. NO meu caso, minhas três irmãs, são loucas, ate minha mãe, é louca .( Sofia: agora você sabe porque essa baka aqui, tem sérios problemas ¬¬) Fico chocada , com o amor da Soso , por mim u.u .Bom, eu não vou poder disser se a idéia que você me deu, vai ser por um lado bom, ou não. Mais que vai ficar legal vai , mhuhahahahha. Mais o legal . é fazer ciúmes, porque assim eles se tocam, kakakakak. Porque ca venhamos , se a gente for esperar uma dança, nossa senhora , kakakak. Por isso fazemos ciúmes, e no caso delas , eles caíram direitinho. * Sempre caiem kakakak***__** .Vou hoje viajar , por isso volto só segunda-feira , rsrsrsrs se eu sumir eu vou mesmo .kakakakak. Beijos e espero que goste desse também.^^**_

_**Sayuky-chan: Voce acaba de viciar um pode criança no Reggueaton. Serio hoje minha mãe me chamou de doida, pq eu tava dançando na frente do computador e ainda na maior altura . rsrsrrs. Minha nossa senhora do brigadeiro, apaixonei , rsrsrsr. Nossa é MARA, quando alguém te pega no colo, aiaiaiaiai. No meu caso ,minha pareceira de forro é minha mãe , e minhas irmãs, só quando eu vou numa festa, ai que eu arranjo outra pessoa. Rsrsrsr. Bom é mesmo, o Sasuke deu um fora, mais é normal acontece nas melhores famílias . Vou hoje viajar , por isso volto só segunda-feira , rsrsrsrs se eu sumir eu vou mesmo .kakakakak. Beijos e espero que goste desse também.^^ **_

_**--darkgilr--: Que bom que você amou minha fic. E por isso postei o mais rápido que pude kakakakak. Vou hoje viajar , por isso volto só segunda-feira , rsrsrsrs se eu sumir eu vou mesmo .kakakakak. Beijos e espero que goste desse também.^^. **_

Mari , Itachi e Sofia: valeu gente ^^


	12. Chapter 12

_**Tudo que uma garota quer**_

_**Fonte : Calibri ( Corpo)**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

_**Pequeno aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

_**--xx--xx—**_

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior**_

-_Sakura posso te fazer uma pergunta meio boba.?- me perguntou Sasuke, fazendo com que eu o olhasse nós olhos e afirmando positivamente.- qual seu maior sonho.?_

_Fiquei passada com a pergunta dele, mais alguma coisa no seu olhar me fez sorrir e responder._

_-Tenho um grande sonho de me tornar uma grande cantora, igual minha mãe._

_Sasuke ficou calado por alguns minutos mais logo deu o seu famoso meio sorriso._

_-Não sei porque mais vou te ajudar nesse sonho._

_**--xx--xx--**_

_**Capitulo 11: Um atentado **_

Bom acho que fiquei uns cinco minutos olhando para Sasuke com uma cara de boba . Qual é não é todo dia que você descobre que o rapaz que você gosta vai te ajudar a realizar seu sonho.

Bom pensando por esse lado, quase 90% de chance de isso não acontecer.

Acho que ele percebeu minha confusão pois logo continuou.

_**Cant you see?**_

_**theres a feeling that's come over me**_

_**close my eyes**_

_**you're the only one that leaves me**_

_**completly breathless**_

-Isso claro se você permitir.- terminou me olhando nós olhos, com aqueles ônix.

-Na...não é isso..é que ...é que fiquei surpresa apenas.- cara porque ele tinha que me olhar assim ?( Mari : pode me olhar assim -.-; Sofia: num reclamo nenhum pouco xD)

-Então, aceita que eu te ajude?- perguntou se aproximando de mim e tive quase certeza que ele esta me provocando. E se é assim , não vou deixar só ele se divertir.

Dei um passo pra frente , ficando a milimitros do rosto dele, e disse bem calma, e pausadamente , sem perder o contato visual.

_**No need to wonder why**_

_**sometimes a gift like this you can't deny**_

-Claro que aceito.

Na hora , pude ver um brilho de desejo nos olhos do Uchiha, isso antes dele se afastar de mim um sorriso que consegui mexer com ele.( Mari : não acredito o.O; Sofia: Da-le Sakura-chan, virei sua fã.rsrsrsr)

_**(Sasu/N)( On )**_

Vi que Sakura ficou muito chocada e não a culpo, mais não pude deixar de perceber que ela ainda fica mais linda assim.

"_Sasuke, Sasuke, você esta num jogo perigoso."_

_**cause i wanted to fly**_

_**so you gave me your wings**_

_**and time held its breath so i could see**_

_**yeah**_

_**and you set me free**_

Pode ouvir essa frase ecoando em minha cabeça, mais ao ver o olhar dela, tratei logo de esquecer.

-Na...não é isso..é que ...é que fiquei surpresa apenas.- me responde gaguejando coisa que eu adorei.

-Então, aceita que eu te ajude?- resolvi provocá-la um pouco. Me aproximando mais dela , só que isso pra mim foi um grande erro, pois ela havia percebido minha intenção de provocá-la e resolveu me devolver na mesma moeda.

_**theres a will**_

_**theres a way**_

_**sometimes words just can't explain**_

_**this is real**_

_**i'm afraid**_

_**i guess this time there' s just no hiding**_

_**fighting**_

_**you make me restless**_

Vi que ela se aproximou mais de mim, e ficando a milimitros do meu rosto me respondeu da forma mais calma possível, fazendo meu sangue, ferver .

-Claro que aceito.

Juro que tive que usar todo meu alto controle, para não a beijar, por isso resolvi me afastar dela, digamos um pouco atordoado com isso, coisa que ela percebeu, pois ela mostrou um sorriso lindo e digamos sapeca. ( Mari : adorei essa xD; Sofia: quem mandou mexer com fogo x þ)

_**(Sasu/N)( Of )**_

Ficamos calados , perdidos em pensamentos, pelo menos eu.

Não sabia ao certo o que sentia pelo Uchiha, mais era forte, e essa aproximação como das outras vezes mexeu comigo.

Meu coração fica disparado, me respiração fica acelerada...Não mais espere, eu não posso estar me apaixonando pelo Sasuke. Ou posso?

_**You're in my heart**_

_**the only light that shines**_

_**there in the dark**_

Não claro que não, se bem que nada me impede .Pois ele é bonito, inteligente, um pouco frio, sexy, tem um sorriso lindo,e alem de tudo pelo que pude notar é tão, tão , que qual é o mal deu meu apaixonar por ele ?

Acho melhor eu mudar o rumo dos meus pensamentos, antes que eu encontre motivos de mais , para agarrar ele.( Mari: ela ainda tem que encontrar.?? Sofia: eu só do bonito e sexy, já são motivos mais que demais pra mim xþ; Mari: tarada rsrsrs,; Sofia: coisa que você não é u.ú; Mari: rerere, melhor voltar a fic né n.n')

-Acho melhor a gente entrar, ta ficando frio.- disse tentando quebrar a gelo que tinha entre a gente, mais abraçando meus braços sem perceber..

_**cause i wanted to fly**_

_**so you gave me your wings**_

_**and time held its breath so i could see**_

_**yeah**_

_**and you set me free**_

Mais para piorar minha situação, ele apenas tirou a camisa e colocou me cima dos meus ombros, me fazendo ter a visão de sua barriga tanquinho, que pude perceber que era bem durinha, pelos músculos .Serio podia lavar ate calca jeans naquele peitoral grande, forte , e lisinho ,e o seu osso da bacia a mostra , fazendo um caminho ,...err,voltando, os braços , pude perceber que eram maiores do que eu pensava.( Mari e Sofia: babando ). Juro que tive que segurar meu queixo, para ele não cair.( Itachi:alguém ai tem um lençol, ou uma toalha, a Mari e a Sofia, tão molhando o estúdio com a baba.E e meu irmãozinho , nem é tudo ; Mari ; ta com ciúmes Ita-kun ^^ ?.Itachi :* virando o rosto* claro que não.; Sofia: que kawaiiiiiiii.; Mari: o mo bem , fica sim, não sabe que eu te amo xD; Itachi: bom mesmo* riso malandro* )

_**when i was alone**_

_**you came around**_

_**when i was down**_

_**you pulled me through**_

_**and there's nothing that**_

_**i wouldn't do for you**_

E antes que eu falasse alguma coisa ele já estava me cortando.

-Pode ficar, estou com muito calor. Vamos.- e pegando na minha mão me guiou ate o salão de festas.

_**cause i wanted to fly**_

_**so you gave me your wings**_

_**and time held its breath so i could see**_

_**yeah**_

_**and you set me free**_

_**( A/ N) ( On )**_

Um pouco longe dali, uma sombra os observava.

-Esse Uchiha já esta começando a me dar trabalho. Estou vendo que vai ser preciso me livrar dele primeiro.- disse a sombra antes de seguir pelo mesmo caminho de Sasuke e Sakura. ( Itachi: quem será ??rsrsr; Sofia: ate tu brutos , atrapalhando a fic.??; Mari :é por isso que eu te amo Ita-kun *-*. * pulando e abraçando Itachi *)

_**( A/ N) ( Of )**_

Caminhamos em direção do salão em silencio e para minha surpresa ainda de mãos dadas.

O cheiro de Sasuke exalava de sua camisa, e já estava me deixando completamente sem ação.

Tudo parecia calmo nós jardins da escola, mais algo começou a me incomodar. O Silencio.

Todo barulho parecia mais alto que o comum, o meu peito começou a apertar, e o medo começou a me invadir.

Acho que Sasuke percebeu algo errado, pois não parava de olhar para um lado e para o outro e apertava cada vez mais minha mão.

Mais mesmo assim continuávamos andando , mais só que mais rápido.

As arvores pareciam mais sombrias e o vento se tornou mais gelado.E então algo aconteceu.

_**( A/N) ( On)**_

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, um vulto pulou de uma arvore um pouco afastada deles e atira o que parecia duas facas em suas direções .

Sasuke se pois na frente de Sakura e consegui pegar uma faca e jogá-la de volta acertando em cheio o peito do a outra ele não teve tempo de pegar e acertou de raspão na cintura da garota , fazendo um corte e rasgando sua camisa .

-SAKURAAAAAAA- gritou Sasuke a medida que ela ia caindo no chão . O corpo da garota foi amolecendo e Sasuke a pegou no colo antes que ela caísse no chão desmaiada.

Continua...

----------------x------------x-------

Mari: Oi gente , desculpe eu estar postando só agora, mais é que eu to quebrada.^^

_**Itachi: É gente, ela ta horrível.**_

_**Mari: Valeu Ita-kun, você me animou tanto ¬¬***_

_**Itachi: 8D, se sabe que eu te amo , estrela ^^**_

_**Sofia: Aff, enfim, deixando os dois de lado, ai esta mais um capitulo.n.n**_

Mari: Desculpe se tiver alguma coisa errada , perdoem mesmo.

Musica do capitulo : _**You **__**Set me free da Michelle Branch**_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Max X Sayuki-chan**__**: A ta entendi, o lance com as pedras rsrsrs, desculpa erro técnico tututu.( Sofia: tadinha da criança, ela sofre u.u ) E valeu pela parte que me toca, ficar do lado da Sofia, , todo mundo da minha casa é louco , há e amo isso. isso que você falou da idéia, eu acho que NÃO, mhuhahahahah, valeu pela idéia, mais eu não vou poder contar hahahahah. Mais você me deu outra idé essa eu acho que eu vou poder conta, mais só daqui dois capítulos, mhuahahahah. ( Sofia: não sei como agüento essa peste u.u . Será que se eu vender ela eu ganho alguma coisa ?)Gente , nossa que amor em Sofia ¬¬. Mais Max, ele também é doida, você precisa ver ela na praia, menino deu tanto trabalho fazer ela ficar quieta. ( Sofia: a eu quero é festa n.n ) .Mais voltando, você tem razão , vocês rapazes são muitos espertos, alguns é claro, mais agora é que pega o negocio. Quem disse pra vocês que não sabemos disso ^^. Algumas volto a dizer. Cara é muito legal, quando vocês falam que não querem ir, e a gente da beijinhos , os dois saem ganhando não é mesmo? ^^.A respeito da Karin , não importa o quantos grossos vocês sejam , elas correm a trás. Acredite é hilário isso, e também muito fazer o que , tem gente e tem gente. que nem os porcos vão gostar , mais só fazemos a sopa e jogamos fora . mhuhahahahha.( Sofia : Só de matar a Karin já compensa todo o trabalho mhuhahahha.E tem razão, mais eu que devíamos jogar fora , ou queimar a restos de Karin, não podemos ^^E tem razão ,a Mari sem mim seria nada U.u ) Modesta a garota neh ¬¬, também você deu idéia kakak .Que bom que gostou do capitulo , fico feliz n. que goste do capitulo também ta . Beijos e obrigada pela reviwes ^^**_

_**Sayuky-chan: Você tem toda razão.E não é que eu viajei e lá , toda hora tocava uma musica assim .Na hora pensei em você . Quase não acreditei , e comecei a rir, e minha mãe perguntou se eu não tinha batido a cabeça, que é um esporte da minha ame me chamar de doida, e de outros elogios , se é que me entende ^^.Tem companhias e companhias, me um amigo meu, numa festa pediu pra dançar comigo, ate hoje lembro que meu pé , doeu muito, mais que no final valeu a pena ^^. que show, deve ter sido muito legal, e seus amigos muitos divertidos, pra ganhar ate elogio da cantora.n.n. Tem festas que eu fico sozinha pois meus amigos as fezes não estão, mais logo faço amizade rápido e me divirto muito, Porque fazer bagunça e me divertir é comigo mesmo.^^.Que bom que gostou do capitulo. É só que tem pessoas tão retardadas , eu gostam de ser humilhadas , kakakak. E se depender de mim, ela ainda vai ser muito. Adorei a musica , e não tem problema da reviews ser atrasada não ,^^. E eu amei as musicas, ate minha irmã dançou comigo ^^..**__** Espero que goste do capitulo também ta . Beijos e obrigada pela reviwes ^^**_

_**--darkgilr--: Oi, que bom que você adorou o capitulo, e obrigada pelo elogio. E pode deixar que eu não demoro muito não ta .**__** Espero que goste do capitulo também ta . Beijos e obrigada pela reviwes ^^**_

_**Lúcia almeida martins: Essa musica foi uma amiga minha que me mandou. Eu achei ela muito fofa para o momento ^^.Err, vai demorar um pouquinho o beijo, mais não muito, * eu acho *. Não agora serio, não demora muito não.^^. Pois é a Karin, é uma vaca mesmo.^^. Espero que goste do capitulo também ta . Beijos e obrigada pela reviwes ^^**_

Mari , Itachi e Sofia: valeu gente ^^


	13. Chapter 13

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Fonte : Calibri ( Corpo)**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

_**Pequeno aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

_**--xx--xx—**_

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior.**_

_-SAKURAAAAAAA- gritou Sasuke a medida que ela ia caindo no chão . O corpo da garota foi amolecendo e Sasuke a pegou no colo antes que ela caísse no chão desmaiada._

_**----------xx---------xx-------**_

_**Capitulo 12:**_ _**Sonho**_

_Fui acordando muito lentamente para me acostumar com a claridade do local, que por sinal era muita._

_**Grew up in a small town**_

And when the rain would fall down

_**I'd just stare out my window**_

_**Dreamin' of what could be**_

_**And if I'd end up happy**_

_**I would pray**_

_Foi ai que olhei para minha roupa, era um vestido rosa bem clarinho, longo, e de amarar nas costas , com um decote muito pequeno. Simples ,sem nenhum tipo de enfeite ou bordado, mas não deixando de ser bonito. Comecei a andar e a olhar em volta._

Trying hard to reach out

_**But, when I tried to speak out**_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_**Wanted to belong here**_

_**But something felt so wrong here**_

_**So I'd pray**_

_**I could break away**_

_-Onde eu estou ? Parece que estou em casa, mais isso é impossível .Eu deveria estar na escola.- falei para mim mesmo._

_-Sakura.....- me chamou uma voz atrás de mim_

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

_**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky**_

_**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And break away**_

_-Eu conheço essa voz.....Mamãe.?- perguntei me virando para trás e dando de cara com um mulher linda, de cabelos curtos olhos verdes esmeraldas igual aos um vestido longo branco e com mangas, que pareciam asas .Um rosto calmo e lindo._

_-Meu anjinho.- ela disse e eu corri para abraça lá.- Como você cresceu .- ela falou me analisando, mas logo me abraçando de novo. _

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But, I won't forget all the ones that I love**_

_**I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And break away**_

_-Que saudade , mamãe .- disse por fim chorando._

_Como era bom estar perto de minha mãe._

_**Wanna feel the warm breeze**_

_**Sleep under a palm tree**_

_**Feel the rush of the ocean**_

_**Get onboard a fast train**_

_**Travel on a jetplane, far away**_

_**And break away**_

_-O meu anjinho, como eu queria estar abraçando você quando você chorava a noite.- disse levantando meu rosto e beijando minha testa.- Mais saiba que eu sempre olhei e sempre vou olhar por você, porque eu estou sempre aqui ,- disse apontando para meu coração .- E você vai sempre estar aqui também no meu.- disse apontando para o dela._

_-A mamãe.- eu não consegui falar nada só chorava._

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

_**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky**_

_**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And break away**_

_-Mais quero que preste atenção numa que me prometer que vai ficar segura e tomara cuidado.- disse seria._

Out of the darkness and into the sun

_**I won't forget all the ones that I love**_

_**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And break away**_

_-Mais porque?_

_-Na hora certa saberá , agora só me prometa.- disse me dando um sorriso lindo._

_**Buildings with a hundred floors**_

_**Swinging round revolving doors**_

_**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me**_

_**But, gotta keep moving on, moving on**_

_**Fly away, break away**_

_-Claro.- eu falei abraçando._

_-Esta na hora de acordar meu anjinho rosa.- disse me apertando mais forte._

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

_**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta**_

_**Take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

And break away

_-Mais ..........._

_-Nos encontraremos de novo, meu bem - e dizendo isso ela sumiu._

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But, I won't forget the place I come from**_

_**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And break away**_

_---------xx------xx-----_

Na mesma hora fui abrindo os olhos novamente, para me acostumar com a luz, não tão intensa .Mais onde realmente eu estava.?

_**Notice me**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**Why are we**_

Abri os de uma vez e vi que me encontrava num quarto, e que estava deitada numa cama bem confortável.

Mais espere, não era pra mi estar lá fora?

_**Strangers when**_

_**Our love is strong**_

_**Why carry on without me?**_

-Vejo que finalmente você esta?- me perguntou uma voz muito conhecida.

-Estou bem Sasuke.-mais espera foi ai que eu notei que não estava na enfermaria e nem no meu quarto, e olhando para os lados , me parecia ser o quarto do também que estava apenas de roupas intimas, mais antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa ele percebeu e me interrompeu.

_**Everytime I try to fly**_

_**I fall without my wings**_

_**I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams**_

_**I see your face, it's haunting me**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

-Não se preocupe, não foi eu que retirou sua roupas e sim suas amigas, elas que cuidaram de você .

-Quanto tempo dormi?- perguntei

_I make believe_

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

-Um dia inteiro.- ele respondeu se sentando do meu lado.

_**I see clear**_

_**What have I done**_

_**You seem to move on easy**_

Fiquei um pouco calada, apenas o olhando e ele me olhando. Então por algum motivo que eu desconheço eu coloque a mão na minha cintura e senti um curativo.

Me lembrei do que havia acontecido, e que Sasuke salvara minha vida.

_**Everytime I try to fly**_

_**I fall without my wings**_

_**I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams**_

_**I see your face, you're haunting me**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

Ele apenas sorriu e segurando minha mão, abaixou se e a beijou delicadamente.( Eu e Sofia: que kawai *-*; Itachi: aff )

Corei e dei um sorriso sem graça.

_**I may have made it rain**_

_**Please forgive me**_

_**My weakness caused your pain**_

_**And this song is my sorry**_

Ele ia falar alguma coisa se a porta não tivesse sido aberta e umas 4 loucas não tivessem entrado correndo, fazendo Sasuke se levantar e soltar minha mão.

-Sakura como você esta?- perguntou Hinata primeiro.

-Graças ao Sasuke, bem.- respondi o fitando.

_**Ouuuuu...**_

-Ai que alivio, quando fomos procurar você , vimos Sasuke te carregando nós braços desacordada.- falou Tenten, seria

-Pareci ate cena de cinema.- falou Ino, fazendo todas nós sorrirmos.

-Então o seguimos e cuidamos de você.- falou Temari sorrindo.

_**At night I pray**_

_**That soon your face**_

_**Will fade away**_

Ficamos um pouco me silencio, ate que Sasuke se pronunciou.

-Meninas acho melhor vocês deixarem a Sakura descansar, ela ainda esta meio fraca.

_**Everytime I try to fly**_

_**I fall without my wings**_

_**I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams**_

_**I see your face, you're haunting me**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

Todas disseram um sim e foram saindo do quarto, não antes de me abraçar é claro.E com isso voltei a dormir.

----------xx---------xx-----------

_**( A/N)( On )**_

Enquanto Sakura dormia, e um lugar um pouco afastado podia se ver e ouvir uma pessoa falando no seu telefone

**Como ela esta ?-** perguntou a outra pessoa da linha

Esta bem, foi apenas um susto.- respondeu somente

**Que seja só não quero que aconteça de novo**_**.-**_disse um alterando a voz um pouco, parecia irritado.

Sim senhor.- disse firme.

**Ótimo me mantenha informado –**falou outro se controlando um pouco

Claro- dizendo isso desligou.

"_Aff só me meto em furada"-_ pensou o outro antes de voltar para seu caminho

_**Continua............**_

_**-------x------------x-------**_

_**Sofia: Oi gente, a Mari não pode falar com vocês , porque aconteceu uma coisinha que deixou ela não muito feliz..Por isso ela não vai poder responder as reviews de vocês.**_

_**Itachi: Ela amou receber suas reviews, mais ela não ta em condições de responder ^^. Espero que entendam^^.**_

_**Sofia:**_ _**Lúcia almeida Martins, pediu, ela colocou uma musica da **__**Britney Spears, no capitulo.**_

_**Itachi: Esperamos que gostem do capitulo , e o próximo é o inédito **_

Musicas do capitulo: _**Break away da Kelly Clarkson e Everytime da Britney Spears .**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Fonte : Calibri ( Corpo)**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

_**Pequeno aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

_**--xx--xx—**_

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior .**_

_Ótimo me mantenha informado –falou outro se controlando um pouco_

_Claro- dizendo isso desligou._

"_Aff só me meto em furada"- pensou o outro antes de voltar para seu caminho_

_**-----------xx-------------xx------**_

_**Capitulo 13 : Nova professora**_

Depois daquele ,digamos "incidente" que eu sofri, passaram se uma semana. E agora tudo corre como se nada tivesse acontecido.

É claro que durante o percorrer da semana , todos notaram a minha falta, mais ,Sasuke as garotas e os garotos , certificaram se em falar que eu estava gripada e de cama, por isso não estava indo as aulas .

_**I was blown away**_

_**What could I say**_

Com isso recebi inúmeras visitas da Diretora e de alguns admiradores , que insistiam em me mandar flores , cartãozinhos com inúmeras juras de amor e ate mesmo visitas .

E é claro que o Sasuke, tratou logo de por eles pra correr apenas com um olhar.( Eu : me lembre de nunca querer ver esse olhar rsrrsrs; Sofia: eu assino em baixo kkk; Itachi: aff eu mereço .)

_**It all seemed to make sense.**_

_**You've taken away everything**_

_**That I can't do without.**_

E por falar em Sasuke, nessa ultima semana eu e ele estamos cada vez mais próximos . Sei lá acho que foi pelo fato dele ter salvo minha vida, ou dele dês do dia que cheguei na escola tenha sido muito legal comigo, do jeito dele é claro, mais tenha sido muito legal, deva ter pesado bastante. Mais enfim , o fato é , eu e Sasuke estávamos nos tornando cada vez mais amigos .( Eu e Sofia: rsrsrsrrsrs ;Itachi: doidas u.ú ).

_**I try to see the good in life.**_

_**But good things in life are hard to find.**_

E falando de amigos, nunca pensei que eu pudesse fazer amigos verdadeiros. Estou falando serio. Dês que minha adorada mãe morreu , nunca tive amigos verdadeiros. Os que eu arranjava pra não ficar sozinha na escola, ou eram riquinhos de mais para me dar atenção , ou eram interesseiros de mais . Mais agora vejo que existem amigos de verdade

_**I'll blow it away, blow it away**_

_**Can we make this something good?**_

Não tenho muita afinidade com Neji, Naruto, Gaara e o Nara, mais eles se mostraram , amigos para qualquer hora. E já Hinata , Ino, Tenten e Temari, fizeram que nossa amizade aumentasse , e olha que gente nem se conhece direito, mais parece que nós conhecemos a muito tempo.

_**(well i'll try to do it right this time around)**_

Acho que me apeguei neles, como se eles fossem minha nova família. E falando em família, não tive mais sonhos com minha mãe, e confesso que isso me deixou um pouco pra baixo .Mais confesso que me animei muito ao receber uma ligação de meu pai.

_**( Flash Black On ) (N/A )**_

_Sakura estava conversando com suas amigas que estavam no quarto , quando seu celular começa a tocar, a fazendo estranhar um pouco,pois o numero que aparecera era de seu pai, e que quase nunca ligava para ela._

_-Papai .?– falou garota com um tom confuso ._

_**-Sakura , estou te ligando para avisar que farei uma viagem de negócios.**_

_-Tudo bem então.- falou simplesmente ._

_**-Er, e você esta .....esta bem ?- perguntou ele com um certo receio.**_

_-Estou sim.- ela falou mais que depressa .Não queria preocupar o pai._

_**-Então esta –falou ele **_

_-Há papai só uma coisa. Eu te amo. _

_Um certo silencio pairou no outro lado e a garota achou que ele havia desligado , mais se surpreendeu_

_**-Eu também .- e desligou.**_

_**(Flash Black Off ) ( Sak/ N )**_

_**let's start over,**_

_**I'll try to do it right this time around**_

_**It's not over**_

_**Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.**_

_**This love is killing me**_

_**But you're the only one**_

_**It's not over.**_

Nem preciso falar que essa foi a conversa mais estranha que eu já tive com meu pai pelo

que ele estava preocupado com algo, mais não sabia como me falar ou perguntar. Só sei que fazia tempo que não dizia para meu pai , que eu o amava. E dizer isso me fez sentir muito bem.

_**I've taken all I can take**_

_**And I cannot wait**_

_**We've wasted too much time**_

Mais deixando meus pensamentos de lado, hoje é digamos um dia muito complicado , afinal é o dia em que eu estou voltando a assistir as aulas.

Não sei quantas vezes ouvi o sermão dos meus alguma coisa como:

_Você ainda esta se recuperando._

_Você esta doida? Tem que ficar de cama._

_Vamos amarra lá ._

Bom esse ultimo vocês devem imaginar de quem foi, e é claro que ele levou um pedala meu .u.ú. ( Sofia , Mari e Itachi: Naruto u.ú )

Mais aqui estou eu , indo em direção a minha sala de aula, como se nada tivesse acontecido e tudo estivesse normal.

_**Being strong and holding on**_

_**Can't let it bring us down**_

Tirando é claro, que parecia que eu estava sendo escoltada por seguranças. Serio , não é brincadeira. Eu e as meninas andávamos juntas conversando e os garotos andavam em nossa volta .

Cara tava muito engraçado. Mais melhor deixar quieto , porque seu eu falo alguma coisa, capaz deu apanhar dos garotos.

Enfim chegamos a sala de aula , e como de costume todos nós olharam , xD. Sentamos e esperamos o professor chegar.

_**Cause it's all misunderstood**_

Achei ela bonita. Uma mulher alta, de seios fartos, olhos na cor lilás, e cabelos até a bunda roxo. Usava uma roupa não muito , formal. Apenas uma calça jeans, boca larga , cheia de bolsos, uma o que parecia uma rasteirinha, e uma camisete branca . Os meninos babaram nela. ( Mari e Sofia: homens ¬¬*, ; Itachi: eu sou inocente ^^ )

Achei ela muito descolada, e bom e pelo que pude ver, ela deve ter no maximo 21 anos. Por isso da roupa descolada.

_**(Well I'll try to do it right this time around)**_

Logo que ela entrou, ela olhou pra mim dando um sorriso.

- Bom você deve ser a Sakura , não é mesmo ? – ela me perguntou de uma forma calma.

- Sim.- me limitei a responder

- Muito prazer , me chamo Natsumura Rin.- ela sorriu.

- Prazer.

- Sou nova professora Historia.- ela falou olhando pra frente.

Cara depois disso a aula dela , foi muito legal. Ela é daquele tipo de professora que passa uma coisa mínima no quadro e depois deixa a gente fazer o que quer, enquanto fica jogando não sei o que no PC dela, só sei que a cara que ela faz é ilaria,

_**We can't let this get away**_

_**Let it out, let it out**_

Achei ela muito legal, e muito doidinha, mas que atire a pedra que ai nunca teve um momento doido ou é doida sempre .( cricricricri )

A aula dela passou muito rápido, e logo já era o sinal para o recreio.

Caminhamos naturalmente por entre o pátio, ate que eu vi que Karin e suas clones vinham e nossa direção .

_**Don't get caught up in yourself**_

_**Let it out.**_

Na hora achei que ela ia passar direto fingindo que nem conhecia a gente, mais não ela fez pior . Como os garotos estavam um pouco mais a frente , ficaram eu e as garotas para trás. Karin passou do nosso lado e deu uma cotovelada , bem na minha cintura, justamente a onde eu tinha sido acertada com a faca . Na hora minha boca ficou seca e minhas pernas tremeram. ( Eu e Sofia: vamos fazer picadinho da Karin agora Ò.Ó; * Itachi afiando sua shuriken * )

-Karin, sua desgraçada .- rosnou Temari enquanto me segurava , fazendo assim os garotos olharem para trás.

-O que aconteceu aqui ? – perguntou Sasuke enquanto me ajudava a sentar.

-Karin deu uma cotovelada na cintura dela.- falou Hinata me dando um copo de água, que eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde ela arrumou.

_**Let's start over**_

_**We'll try to do to it right this time around**_

_**Its not over**_

_**Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.**_

_**This love is killing me**_

_**But you're the only one**_

_**It's not over.**_

Achei que Sasuke ia voar no pescoço dela, os olhos dele pareciam ate vermelhos de tanta raiva .( Eu: isso me soa familiar rsrsrrs.; Itachi e Sofia: aff baka )

Enquanto Sasuke era segurado pelos outros Karin e suas clones saíram andando rindo , como se não tivesse feito nada. Mas para meu espanto Rin, minha professora as parou no meio do caminho.

-Senhorita Karin, eu vi muito bem o que você fez, por tanto quero que me acompanhe ate a sala da Diretora agora.- falou minha professora e alto e bom som.

Karin tentou protestar , mais foi parada com apenas um olhar .

_**Lets start over**_

_**Its not over**_

-Acho que você não me ouviu disse AGORA.- gritou ela a ultima frase, fazendo todos que estavam perto se assustarem .( Mari, Sofia e Itachi: bem feito.)

Sasuke pareceu se acalmar um pouco e eu percebi que minha cor estava voltando, pois me sentia ate que não passou de um susto .

Mas uma coisa me intrigou .Pelo jeito que Karin bateu em mim, parecia que ela sabia que eu tinha um ferimento naquela local.

Mais como ela saberia , se Sasuke me garantiu que ele tomou cuidado para que ninguém visse e com certeza ninguém de nós contaríamos nada para Karin.

A não ser que ela.............., Não que isso, virei paranó aqui pensando que Karin teria mandado feito isso. Ela não teria celebro para tanto.( Mari: quase não acabou com ela agora né? Rsrsr; Sofia: detalhes rsrsrsr; Itachi: eu acho é pouco xD )

_**Yeah yeah**_

_**This love is killing me**_

_**But you're the only one**_

_**It's not over**_

-A se eu pego essa garota .Vão ter que fazer uma reconstrução do rosto dela.- falou Temari.

-Vai ver assim ate melhora .- falou Naruto, fazendo todos rirem.

-Ei como você esta ?- me perguntou Sasuke se abaixando para ficar na minha altura.

-Estou bem sim.- forcei um sorriso, não estava doendo mais , mas eu também não estava 100%.

-Então vem, o sinal já tocou.- falou Sasuke pegando minha mão pra que eu pudesse levantar.( Mari e Sofia: kawaiii xD; Itachi: aff )

--------xx-------------xx-----------

_Longe do pátio._

_-Ótimo trabalho, ninguém suspeitou de nada .- falou uma sombra sorrindo._

_**-É mais tome cuidado eu não quero perder mais ninguém, aquele Uchiha, já me custou um excelente profissional. – falou a outra sombra um pouco seria, mais logo começando a sorrir.- Agora vamos , porque minha vingança esta apenas começando.**_

-----xx------------xx-------------

Um mês se passou, dês do ultimo acontecimento.E nossa como ele passou rápido.

Mas pelo visto tudo voltou ao normal.

_**I was thinking of you**_

_**And the things you do**_

_**Time after time**_

Eu estava bem melhor, graças a Hinata . Ela seria uma ótima medica, porque vai cuidar bem assim dos outros

Eu e Sasuke alem de mais próximos, retomamos as aulas de piano.

Estou cada dia mais adorando minha professora nova . Nossa ela é de mais, alem de ter dado uma tremenda bronca em Karin, ela é uma professora muito gente boa. Cara ela é de mais.

_**You made me blue**_

_**Crying for help**_

_**But now we're through**_

O único que parece não gostar dela é é melhor deixar quieto , afinal ele é mas estranho n.n.

A uma novidade para vocês .

_**I was lost and despair**_

_**But now I know**_

_**Memories remain**_

Sabe que eu tinha falado que ia perguntar para as garotas sobre o Lual .Pois bem , eu perguntei.

Ino foi a primeira que falou que Gaara , enquanto estavam dançando, disse que ela era linda de mais e que ele não ia resistir por muito tempo.

_**For you too**_

_**Searching for light**_

_**Everywhere I turn**_

_**( Flash Black Ino/N On )**_

_Enquanto você Sakura dançava com Sasuke, Gaara começou a dançar vai e vem ele chegou bem perto do meu ouvido e começou a falar._

_-Ino você esta linda de mais ._

_-Obrigada Gaara-kun , você também esta muito bonito.- disse amigavelmente ._

_-Eu não vou agüentar muito tempo.- ele me disse , fazendo com que eu o olha-se ._

_-Eu não entendi o que .............- mau tive tempo de dizer isso e ele me beijou._

_**( Flash Black Ino/N off )**_

_**Come on somebody come on**_

_**Rescue me**_

_**Come on somebody come on**_

_**Set me free**_

Começamos a rir da cara dela.

-Mais foi só aquela vez, porque depois nós começamos a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Tenten, não falou nada de mais , somente que ele começou a falar umas coisas no duplo sentido, mais não aconteceu nada. ( Mari e Sofia: lerda ; Itachi: o.O, acho que os garotos dessa fic estão muito soltos .rsrsrrsr )

_**Come on somebody come on**_

_**Rescue me**_

_**Come on somebody come on**_

Hinata, bom Hinata disse que Naruto , somente falou que ela era bonita e depois começou a fazer palhaçada e ela começou a rir.(Mari :Aff esse não tem jeito rsrsrs ; Sofia: É lerdo de mais .xD; Itachi: Melhor ele nasceu lerdo u.ú ).

Temari não disse nada , mais eu sei que ai tem , e como tem kkkkkk

_**Rescue me**_

_**Come on somebody come on**_

Enfim nada de mais nessa semana. Mais acho que coisa boa não vem por ai , porque minha madrinha acaba de entrar na minha sala .

E ela esta sorrindo , e isso eu aprendi que definitivamente não é bom .

_**Set me free**_

Continua..............

---------------xx---------------xx----------------

Mari: OI é eu voltei com a corda toda nesse capitulo ^^

_**Itachi: O problema dela não afeta mais ela, dei um jeito nele mhuhahahaah**_

_**Sofia: Enfim, ai esta em primeira mão o capitulo novo ^^**_

Mari: Desculpem o atraso e já vou avisando, que o capitulo 14 vai demorar um pouquinho ta . E desculpem qualquer erro de português ^^

_**Itachi: Mais nada de muito grave ta gente n.n**_

_**Sofia: Espero que gostem desse capitulo. ^^**_

Musicas do capitulo_** : I'ts Not Over do **__**Daughtry**__** e Set me free da **__**House Boulevard**_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**n.n Uchiha Belinha n.n**__**: OI, que bom que você achou tudo isso da minha fic, e por favor não morra. Pensa comigo, se você e sua inner morrerem , não saberão a continuação ^^.* tentando não fazer a leitora não se jogar do penhasco *. Me perdoe também pelo suspense , mais é que sem ele minha fic não seria nada ^^. Espero que goste desse capitulo e obrigada pela reviews , beijossssssss ^^**_

_**Sayuky-chan**__**: Oi,que bom que você gostou do capitulo. Pois é, eu corri o Maximo que eu pude , pra não demorar muito ^^. Que bom que você gostou das musicas e espero que goste dessas também. E como eu disse antes , o que ele fez , eu já superei ^^.E o que você disse sobre o Sasuke, você percebe as coisas rápido neh. Mais espere pra saber o que eu vou aprontar ainda , mhuhahaha. Espero que goste desse capitulo e obrigada pela reviews , beijossssssss ^^**_

_**Max X Sayuki-chan**__**: Oi, que bom que você entendeu das reviews, e como eu disse antes , o que ele fez , eu já superei ^^. Que bom que você gostou do encontro delas, e ainda vai ter mais ^^.É a idéia que vc me falou, é a seguinte, o Sasuke só vai perceber que gosta da sakura quando se sentir ameaçado por outro, ai eu vou fazer isso. ^^. No próximo capitulo você vai entender melhor.^^ . Obrigada pela idéia , e a respeito do que você e a **__**Sayuky-chan**__**, perceberam do Sasuke, eu so tenho a dizer que vocês entenderam ^^. Mais espere pra saber o que eu vou aprontar ainda , mhuhahaha .Espero que goste desse capitulo e obrigada pela reviews , beijossssssss ^^**_

_**--darkgilr—: Menina você acha bem as coisas neh, mais só por causa disso , não deixe de acompanhar .^^ . Que bom que você gostou do capitulo. ^^. Espero que goste desse capitulo e obrigada pela reviews , beijossssssss ^^**_

_**luciaalmeida**__**: Daquelas, não comenta nada então ^^, que bom que você já sabe, ^^.Também quero ver a reação dela quando souber n.n. Espero que goste desse capitulo e obrigada pela reviews , beijossssssss ^^**_

_**Mari, Itachi e Sofia: VALEU GENTE, VOCÊS SÃO MARASSSSSSSSSS ^^**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Fonte : Calibri ( Corpo)**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

_**Pequeno aviso: Eu e Sofia desejamos a vocês uma boa leitura, e vamos poder postar só nós fins de semana, por causa da escola .Beijo e boa leitura.**_

--xx--xx--

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior .**_

_Enfim nada de mais nessa semana. Mais acho que coisa boa não vem por ai , porque minha madrinha acaba de entrar na minha sala ._

_E ela esta sorrindo , e isso eu aprendi que definitivamente não é bom ._

_Set me free_

_**--------xx--------------xx--------**_

_**Capitulo 15: Descobrindo sentimentos .**_

- Meus queridos .- ela começou e a gente ate se sentou direito na cadeira esperando o pior.- A escola faz aniversario mês que vem e por isso vou organizar uma festa do dia das bruxas. E eu sei que o dia das bruxas ta longe.- ela continuou quando viu que tinha algumas meninas atrás de mim, levantando a mão.- Mais eu gosto desse tema, e a senhorita Karin que o sugeriu.- ela disse apontando para a coisa indefinida, que sorria feito uma boco.( Mari: coisa que ela já não é. Rsrsr: Sofia: é só a Karin aparecer sem maquiagem que podemos por ela de espantalho mhuhahaa.; Itachi: tadinho do espantalho Soso mhuhahaha).

Todos da Sala se empolgaram com a noticia da festa , ate eu ^^.

- Mas .- minha madrinha continuou e é agora que a coisa não vai prestar.- Para que tudo ocorra bem , eu vou precisar da colaboração de vocês .Por isso cada sala , vai ser responsável por ajudar em alguma coisa da festa. A sala de vocês , ficou responsável por fazer a decoração.

Ichi , Tamo ferrado XD. Tenho certeza que a maioria das pessoas daqui da sala, não sabe nem como se decora um quarto , imagina uma festa inteira ^^

Pelo menos isso não vai valer nada de importante .

- E tenho que informar para você que isso vai valer 20% da nota desse bimestre , que será avaliado pelo seus professores.- ela falou e eu tampei minha boca correndo .- E também uma viajem que será escolhida por vocês.- Juro que nessa hora eu queria me jogar da ponte.

Minha madrinha sair toda sorridente da sala , e a gente ficou com cara de poucos ças a Merlin que o sinal bateu logo e o meu querido professor saiu da sala.

Nessa hora eu tomei coragem e fui ate o centro da sala.

- Gente espera só um minutinho.- pediu suando frio, assim que todo mundo em olhou.- Que tal se a gente dividisse a sala em grupos de 5 , e cada grupo cuidar de algum ponta da decoração. Assim o grupo que acabar o seu , pode ajudar o outro.O que acham?- eu perguntei olhando para a cara de cada que me olhavam pensativos.

- O coisinha acho que ninguém gostou da sua idéia.- a coisa não indefinida falou e eu abaixei a cabeça, pois ate agora ela foi a única que falou, mesmo que seja contra.

- Pois nós aqui gostamos da idéia.- ecoou a voz de Sasuke pela sala, apontando pro nosso grupinho.

Pronto, e foi só ele falar isso que todo mundo concordou, tirando é claro a coisa não definida, que saiu pisando duro pela sala.( Mari e Sofia; meu herói *-*; Itachi: ¬¬)

Enquanto o pessoal ia saindo da sala ,eu fui me juntar com as meninas que sorriam pra mim .

- Muito boa a idéia Sakura.- falou Temari batendo de vagar no meu ombro e as meninas todas concordaram .

- Obrigada meninas .- falei sorrindo sem graça.

Vi que os rapazes vinham em nossa direção, e vi que Sasuke me olhava com aquele costumeiro sorriso sexy.

- Sakura.- ia continuar olhando pro Sasuke se eu não estivesse sendo chamada.

- Sim?- respondi olhando pra trás.

Me deparei com um aluno da minha sala chamado Eric.

Eric era realmente muito bonito. Alto, forte , loiro, de cabelos arrepiados para cima . Olhos castanhos claros, quase as meninas comentarem que ele é inteligente e charmoso, e bom charmoso eu pude notar que é, porque ele ta rindo e ele fica mais bonito ainda.E é claro, ele também é muito cheiroso .( Mari e Sofia: mamãe *-*; Itachi: òó * Itachi com o sharingan ativado*)

- Parabêns pela idéia .- ele me falou e me dando um beijo no rosto saiu da sala.

Não sei se fiquei corada pela proximidade, se pelo beijo, ou pela bagunça que as meninas fizeram.Só sei que fiquei bem corada.( Mari e Sofia: e quem não ficaria com um pecado desses *-*; Itachi: * com uma área negra em sua volta*)

- O que ta acontecendo aqui ?- advinha quem perguntou isso ? O lesado do Naruto.u.u

- A Sakura que ficou toda vermelha , quando o Eric deu um beijo no rosto dela.- falou a Ino divertida.

- Cá entre nós, quem não ficaria ? Ele é o maior gato.- brincou Tenten , fazendo as garotas rirem, e Neji fechar a cara.

Notei isso e ri , mentalmente .

"Depois tenho que falar com a pucca "- pensei agora sorrindo.

A antes que eu me esqueça eu dei esse apelido pra Tenten. Mais voltando ao real motivo do acontecimento.^^.

- Então foi por isso que o teme fechou a cara .- falou Naruto sorrindo e foi nessa hora que eu olhei pro Sasuke.

Ele realmente estava com a cara fechada, olhando para a porta da sala

" Será que ele esta com ciumes.?" – me perguntei , sorrindo.

Mas parece que ele escutou o que o Naruto falou, pois ele respondeu rapidamente .

- Fica quieto dobe, ate parece que eu vou ficar assim com essa cara por tão pouco., estou assim porque vou ter que te atura no grupo que formamos.- ela falou serio.

( Mari: credo o.O; Sofia: ele tinha que responder desse jeito o.O ?; Itachi: irmãozinho tolo u.u)

Quando ele falou isso, meu sorriso morreu , e no lugar apareceu uma ponta de decepção .Lá no fundo eu queria que ele ficasse com ciúmes de mim.

Com isso eu comecei a sair da sala, e de perto da turma, que estava tão ocupados em comentar a reação de Sasuke , que nem perceberão que eu ia saindo.

Caminhei no meio dos alunos de cabeça baixa .

Deixei que meus pés me guiassem e percebi que tinha ido direto ate a sala de musica.

Engraçado , é a segunda vez que eu deixo meus pés me guiarem e eu acabo nessa na sala e fui direto para o piano .

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lie**_

_**Is made up on your side**_

Começei a tocar uma das minhas musicas favoritas , sem me importar com mais nada .

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

Outra coisa engraçada , mal conheço o menino e já estou assim por ele.^^. Sou mesmo uma boba.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_

_**And make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

Mais eu não tenho culpa do meu coração bater acelerado toda vez que eu vejo ele .Toda vez que eu escuto a sua voz, a sua respiração perto de mim .

_**I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everything that I do**_

_**Reminds me of you**_

_**And the clothes you left lye on the floor**_

_**And they smell just like you**_

_**I love the things that you do**_

Também não tenho culpa de me sentir protegida perto dele. De me sentir confortável.

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

Mas espera um momento, eu agora eu percebo porque em sinto assim com ele.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_

_**And make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

Eu estou apaixonada por ele.

_**We were made for each other**_

_**I'll keep forever**_

_**I know we were**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**All I ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**_

_**I can only breathe**_

_**I need to feel you here with me**_

_**yeah**_

Por isso que me sinto assim, agora eu entendi .Estou apaixonada por isso era tão obvio.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear will always get me through the day**_

_**And make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

- Você o ama , não é mesmo ?- falou aquela voz atrás de mim

Continua................

---------xx-------------xx--------------

Mari: Oi gente , olha mais um novo capitulo saindo do forno ^^. TO muito feliz com todas as fics que recebi do capitulo passado. * correndo e pulando * E desculpem se tiver algum errinho , foi sem querer .^^

_**Itachi: Esperamos que gostem desse capitulo ta n.n**_

_**Sofia: Achamos que ele fico meio bobo , mais o que vale é a intenção.**_

Mari: O Eric é meu personagem e ninguém tasca,e nem no Ita-kun mhuhahhaha.

_**Itachi:**_ _**ÒÓ, não gosto desse Eric**_

_**Sofia: Ele vai ter um papel importante na fic, logo entenderam ^^**_

Mari: gente eu tenho que falar com vocês . Como esse ano eu entrei na faculdade, vai ficar meio complicado eu postar certinho como eu tinha planejado. Mas vou fazer o Maximo pra postar ta ^^.

_**Itachi: Espero que desculpem a Mari 8D**_

_**Sofia: Agradecemos dês de já XP**_

_**Musica do capitulo : When you're gone da Avril Lavigne**_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Dark-girls-dragons**__**:OI, eu vi que chique que você ficou agora ^^. Pois é , a Karin é uma vaca mesmo e bem que podia estar ajudando, e a professora é muito boazinha. Mas aparecias enganam . Eu eu não posso falar mais nada por não tentar continuar logo . Beijos espero que goste desse capitulo e obrigada pela reviews^^**_

_**Sayuky-chan**__**:Oi que bom que gostou das musicas, adoro Summer 5, mais a Set me Free, é minha favoritaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Tambem gosto dessa outra adoro o ritmo dela^^.Sabe ele me falou aquilo pra me magoar , por isso doeu tanto, mais já estou recuperada, nunca chorei por causa disso, e não é hoje que eu vou chorar ^^.E concordo com você , são eles, que precisam da gente também tenho muita paciência, mais olha , que ele já arranjou outra por isso, não to triste , to aliviada ^^ . Tava falando pro Max, nossa to boba, com você ate agora, menina que queria ser assim tão observadora, voltando , gosto de filosofia, acho muito legal, e você realmente parece ser uma pessoa que sabe o que quer , e isso é bom. Concordo muito com você, se eu ganhar um presente e não gostar não digo na cara da pessoa, abro um grande sorriso, e falo que adorei, as vê\zes ate eu acabo gostando depois, por isso prefiro não falar nada, sabe odeio, magoar um pessoa, quando sei que ela me deu de coração ^^.Minha mãe fala que eu sou muito mole, mais não é , sou apenas carinhosa com aquilo que ganho ^^.Olha concordo com tudo, adoro ser lembrada, que não gosta ?É por isso, procuro sempre entender e agradecer o presente , mesmo que eu não o use sempre, mais eu uso ^^.Tambem , to com raiva daquela coisa, e não se preocupe com a reviews, eu sei como é ^^. Vou tentar continuar logo . Beijos espero que goste desse capitulo e obrigada pela reviews^^**_

_**Mimita-chan**__**: OI que bom que você adorou a fic. É realmente a Karin é uma vaca, cachorra, e olha que ela vai aprontar muito ainda.E que isso, não precisa agradecer , sua fic é ótima. ^^ .Vou tentar continuar logo . Beijos espero que goste desse capitulo e obrigada pela reviews^^**_

_**Anny S.U.H: OI que bom que você gostou da minha muito feliz. É mais o Sasuke ta bonzinho, mais não tanto , com ela, ainda tem aquelas famosas respostas ^^, mais isso é detalhe. Vou tentar continuar logo .Eu também adoro esses casais . Beijos espero que goste desse capitulo e obrigada pela reviews^^**_

_**binutti-chan:OI que bom que você gamou na minha fic .Fico muito feliz^^.Tambem gosto de historias desse jeito, e eu sou viciada em SasuSaku vou tentar continuar logo ta.X não quero ser a responsável por falta da sua sanidade mental . Beijos espero que goste desse capitulo e obrigada pela reviews^^. E que bom que você gosta dos comentários do Itachi e da Sofia.^^ Vou tentar continuar logo . Beijos espero que goste desse capitulo e obrigada pela reviews^^**_

_**Max X Sayuki-chan**__**:Oi , obrigada pela dicas com meu namorado, mais isso já passou e é bola pra frente. Infelizmente a gente terminou, por decisão minha, e dele juntas, mais isso é detalhe .E , pois é , você me falou sobre ciúmes e ai eu tive a idéia.E eu sei que você é muito esperto. ^^. Pois é , eu to ate agora boba, sacaram muito rápido ^^, mais isso é bom, quer dizer que prestam a tenção na os dramas das meninas fazem quando descobrem que eles são seguranças, tem toda uma coisa. Bom algumas são exageradas, mais tem outras que tem um pouco de razão. Sabe , elas confiam no cara e eles sabem de toda a vida delas, e tem que contra um monte de historias pra elas não descobrirem, acho que um pouco da confiança acaba , por isso aquele desespero isso é a vida sei como é isso, comecei a faculdade , e nossa senhora , não tenho tempo nem pra sentar na frente do computador. AFF. E pelo visto as meninas da sua nova escola, te veneram , kakakaka. Liga não, um dia elas cansam, você tem que continuar como esta, apesar de ter meninas, que gostam ^^. Tenho um conselho, pede pra Sayuki-chan, te acalmar , ela vai adorar fazer isso , brincadeira ^^, E sem problemas quanto a reviwes , a Sayuki-chan , me mandou sim, e mesmo se não desse eu entendo ^^. E obrigado por tudo ta , valeu mesmo, e pode deixar que eu não me acostumo ta . Você também é um grande amigo especial, e que eu adoro conversar. Vou tentar continuar logo . Beijos espero que goste desse capitulo e obrigada pela reviews^^**_

_**n.n Uchiha Belinha n.n**__**:OI , ainda bem que você não pulou, fico mais aliviada ^^. Me desculpe por te deixar tão curiosa , não é de total intenção ^^.( Sofia: acredito ¬¬) rerer, mais enfim , concordo com a sua Inner, eu ia festejar dias e noites com a morte da Karin **__**è.é.E pode ter certeza que eu, a Sofia e o Itachi vamos participar dessa campanha mhuhahaha. Ç.Ç, eu também quero um Sasuke assim .Eu também concordo com a sua Inner, só posso revelar se você continaur lendo a fic mhuhahah. Beijos pras duas .**__**Vou tentar continuar logo . Beijos espero que goste desse capitulo e obrigada pela reviews^^**_

_**Pamela Candido Oakes**__**:OI amigas , que bom que gostaram da fic .E Polly, eu só te empresto o Itachi , porque ele ta meio ocupado, mais se você quiser o Gaara, eu mando ele pra você .Pode ?^^.Que bom que gostaram da fic, fico muito feliz 8D. E calma , porque o que é da Karin ta guardado mhuhahahha. Pamela, liga não, adorei o sei comentário também . Vou tentar continuar logo . Beijos espero que goste desse capitulo e obrigada pela reviews^^**_

_**Uchihinha Chibi:OI , quanto tempo neh ? Mais liga não, o importante é que você voltou . Pois é a Tsuande é madrinha da Sakura, porque ela era amiga da mãe dela, mais no decorrer eu explico melhor.^^E santo irmão seu eh , brincadeira . Vou tentar continuar logo . Beijos espero que goste desse capitulo e obrigada pela reviews^^.**_

_**  
**__**Bruuh.s2**__**: Oi que bom que você gostou da minha fic, fico muito feliz 8D. Que bom também saber que eu ando acertando com as musicas ^^. Vou tentar continuar logo . Beijos espero que goste desse capitulo e obrigada pela reviews^^**_

_**Sakura-Tell, brigada pela a musica, vou por ela no capitulo que vem ta ^^.Beijos miga **_

_**Mari, Itachi e Sofia: VALEU GENTE, VOCES SÃO MARAS **_

_**Mari: Tenho um recado pra vocês . SE vocês não deixarem reviews para mim , eu vou pular do absmo da morte ( mhuhahah) e não acabo a **_

_**Itachi: Isso mesmo, e eu pulo com a Mari* abraça a autora***_

_**Sofia: E como eu não quero ficar só, eu pulo junto MHUhahaha**_


	16. Chapter 16

Mari: Gente eu tenho que falar com vocês . Como esse ano eu entrei na faculdade, vai ficar meio complicado eu postar certinho como eu tinha planejado. Mas vou fazer o Maximo pra postar ta ^^.

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

--xx--xx--

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior .**_

_I miss you_

_- Você o ama , não é mesmo ?- falou aquela voz atrás de mim _

_**--------xx--------------xx--------**_

_**Capitulo 16: Lembranças**_

- Como você sabe madrinha?- perguntei para ela me virando , e a encontrado atrás de mim.

- Porque assim como a sua mãe, você quando canta, transmite seus sentimentos.- ela me falou rindo.

- Serio?- perguntei, sorrindo.

- Claro. Ate nisso vocês duas são parecidas .- ela tornou a afirmar sorrindo.- E quando vai contar pra ele que você o ama.?

- Sabe madrinha não sei ao certo, porque acho que ele não sente o mesmo por mim.- falei coma cabeça baixa.

- Meu bem eu te entendo, já tive a sua idade. E não se preocupe, de tempo, ao tempo, tenho certeza que se for pra acontecer , ira acontecer.- ela me disse , e eu sorri pra ela. ( Mari: nossa que profundo ^^; Sofia: pois é *-*; Itachi : bakas)

- Obrigada madrinha.- falei me levantando e indo ate ela, e a abraçando.

- A querida já estava me esquecendo.- ela falou quando se soltou de mim.-Eu ache isso , e vi que você poderia gostar. Era de quando sua mãe estudou nessa escola.- ela em entregou um CD.- Assista que você vai entender o que eu te disse sobre sua mãe.- e sai da sala .

Fiquei olhando atentamente para o CD, sem entender o que ela quis disse e com isso fui caminhando para meu quarto.

Não demorei muito pra chegar ate ele, e quando eu cheguei o encontre vazio como suspeitava. Fui ate o computador, o liguei, e coloquei o CD lá.

Era um vídeo, de alguns anos atrá eu pude ver a escola, e um grande palco.

_**E com vocês agora , nossa querida aluna Samantha Haruno.**_

( Mari: Como eu não seu o nome da mãe da Sakura , eu vou por Samantha .^^)

Começou a mulher da tela, chamando minha mãe.

Ela estava linda, quando entrou . Usava um vestido vermelho, tomara que cai e longo. Os cabelos rosas curtos, estavam presos em um coque . Deveria ter minha idade , e eu vi que me parecia com ela. Mais os traços do rosto dela, ainda era mais delicados que o meu. Uma boneca de porcelana . Já vi porque meu pai se apaixonou a primeira vista por ela. ^^

O piano , começou a tocar e a voz dela saiu.

_**You are everything I need to see**_

_**Smile and sunlight makes**_

_**sunlight to me**_

_**Laugh and come and look into me**_

_**Drips**_

_**of moonlight washing over me**_

_**Can I show you what want from**_

_**me**_

Ela parecia nervosa, mais isso não impediu de cantar perfeitamente.

_**Angel of mine, can I thank you**_

_**You have**_

_**saved me time and time again**_

_**Angel, I must confess**_

Os meu olhos começaram a encher de lagrimas, ao ver minha mãe, nova cantando.

_**It's you that always gives me strength**_

_**And I**_

_**don't know where I'd be without you**_

Uma saudade enorme , apertou meu coração e toquei a tela do computador com meus dedos, como se eu pudesse a tocar .

_**After**_

_**all these years, one thing is true**_

_**Constant force within**_

_**my heart is you**_

_**You touch me, I feel I'm moving into**_

_**you**_

_**I treasure every day I spend with you**_

_**All the**_

_**things I am come down to you**_

Ri com esse pensamento e continuei a olhando. Agora eu entendi o que Tsunade dizia ,minha mãe consegui passar sentimento através da musica que ela cantava e sorria o tempo todo.

_**Angel of mine**_

_**Let**_

_**me thank you**_

_**You have saved me time and time again**_

Mais lagrimas caíram do meu rosto , quando ela olhava pra frente, e eu deseje que ela ainda estivesse viva, que eu pudesse ouvir ela cantar , sem ser por um ví eu a pudesse abraçar.

_**Angel, I must confess**_

_**It's you that always gives**_

_**me strength**_

_**And I don't know where I'd be**_

_**without you**_

A porta se abriu e as meninas entraram no quarto e caminharam em minha direção em silencio. Elas se sentaram ao meu lado e começaram a ver o vídeo também.

_**Back in the arms of my angel**_

_**Back**_

_**to the peace that I so love**_

_**Back in the arms of my angel I**_

_**can finally rest**_

_**Giving you a gift that you remind me**_

Quando o mesmo acabou , todas me abraçaram ,e eu continue chorando .

Ficamos assim um bom tempo ate eu me acalmar e as olhar . Elas estavam com o semblante triste.

- Sakura você esta bem ?- perguntou Hinata cortando o silencio

Respondi que sim com a cabeça.

- Sua mãe era linda Sakura , e você lembra muito ela.- falou a pucca e eu dei um sorriso fraco pra ela.

- Já vi de onde você canta tão bem assim.- brincou Temari e eu ri fraco de novo.

- Que tal você ir tomar banho hem.? Ajuda a melhorar o humor.- falou Ino, limpando as lagrimas dos meus olhos e eu concordei que sim .

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**Your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

Elas ligaram o chuveiro e sairão do banheiro , eu entrei de roupa e tudo debaixo do chuveiro. Vendo o vídeo , eu senti um grande vazio no meu peito novamente, porque só assim que eu veria minha mãe. Por vídeos , fotos, e isso era como seu tivessem arrancado uma parte do meu coração. Chorei novamente , agora deixando a água do chuveiro cair sobre mim.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Me lembrei de um verão que passei com toda minha família.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_**Flashback ON ( A/N )**_

_Uma garotinha de cabelos rosas corria de um lado para o outro no grande parque que seus pais a haviam a levado._

_Sua mãe e se pai, haviam se sentado debaixo de uma grande arvore de Sakuras .As flores rosas, caiam sobre o casal, que sorria , enquanto via a pequena correr e brincar com as florzinhas que caiam sobre ela._

_A garotinha , corria brincando, ate que como estava distraída acabou torcendo o tornozelo , à fazendo cair._

_Sakura na mesma hora começou a chorar e não percebeu quando sua mãe chegou atrás de si , se abaixando ._

_- Meu anjinho, o que aconteceu ?_

_- Eu cai mamãe .- a garotinha respondeu ainda chorando ._

_- Meu anjo , se acalme , foi só um susto – disse Samantha com carinho a pegando no colo._

_Sakura aos poucos ia se acalmando e quando finalmente se acalmou , olhou pra sua mãe que estava a olhando com ternura._

_- Promete , que você vai sempre estar comigo quando eu cair mamãe ?- pediu a menina a olhando com os olhos brilhando._

_- Sempre._

_**Flashback Off ( A/N)**_

Agora sei que essa promessa nunca vai se realizar . Minha mãe não esta comigo .

Então ai me lembrei das palavras da minha mãe no meu sonho .

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**By your resonating light**_

_**But now i'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_**Flashback On ( Mari: a Sakura vai continuar narrando ta ^^)**_

_-O meu anjinho, como eu queria estar abraçando você quando você chorava a noite.- Mais saiba que eu sempre olhei e sempre vou olhar por você, porque eu estou sempre aqui ,- disse apontando para meu coração .- E você vai sempre estar aqui também no meu.- disse apontando para o dela._

_**Flashback Off **_

Sorri ao lembrar disso, e me toquei que não importa a distancia, minha mãe vai sempre estar comigo e eu sempre vou estar com ela.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Me levantei do chão do banheiro, desliguei o chuveiro, tirei a roupa molhada e pois um roupão que eu achei lá.

Sai do banheiro e minha cama já estava arrumada e as meninas estavam sentadas nas suas devidas camas.

Quando cheguei mais perto da cama, elas se levantaram e Temari , me disse me meio a um abraço.

Ri agora verdadeiramente para elas, concordando com a cabeça.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

Por fim elas, me fizeram deitar na cama, de roupão e tudo , e me cobriram, como se eu fosse uma criancinha. E confesso , que eu adorei ser tratada assim. Fazia tempos que eu não me sentia tão querida .

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along**_

Adormeci logo me seguida, bem mais clama, e feliz.

Feliz por ter encontrado amigas verdadeiras ,e mais calma , por saber que minha mãe sempre vai estar comigo .

Continua...............

_**------xx------------xx-------------**_

Mari: Oi , gente* enxugando as lagrimas, enquanto é abraçada por Itachi *.

_**Itachi: Esse capitulo não era pra ter sido triste ^^**_

_**Sofia: Mais a Mari, ta numa onda depressiva essa semana , ai ela fez esse capitulo. Por isso não a matem ^^**_

Mari: Gente, me fizeram escutar musica triste e romântica,depois assiste filme, triste, ai saiu esse capitulo.

_**Itachi: ¬¬, Mais prometemos fazer o próximo capitulo bem mais alegre ta ^^.**_

_**Sofia: E estamos tentando melhorar o tamanho deles XD, Mais não prometemos nada. **_

Musicas do capitulo : Bom as duas são do _**Evanescence **_. A primeira cantada pela mãe da Sakura é _**Angel of Mine**_ e a segunda , é _**My Inmortal ( Band verson )**_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Sakura Hyori**____**: OI que bom que você ta gostando da minha fic , fico feliz em saber , e em saber sua opinião também . Me desculpe pela demora dos capitulo, é que a faculdade ta me deixando maluca ^^, mais eu to tentando postar o mais rápido que posso. Desculpa novamente e espero que goste desse capitulo também . Beijos e obrigada pela reviwes ^^.**_

_**luciaalmeida**__**: Desculpa, desculpa, pela demora. Eu comecei a faculdade esse ano, e o trem ta ficando difícil encaixar com as fics. Mais eu to fazendo de tudo pra dar tempo , pra mim , eu dou um jeito , não vou deixar vocês na mão com minha fic XD. **__**Desculpa novamente e espero que goste desse capitulo também . Beijos e obrigada pela reviwes ^^**_

_**n.n Uchiha Belinha n.n**__**: OI que bom que achou perfeito, fico muito feliz. Bom no momento o Eric, é o bem, mais quem sabe mhuhahahah. E pode deixar que eu vou ajudar na campanha( Sofia: Mais não é você que decide se ele vai roubara a Sakura do Sasuke ? o.O; Mari: Detalhes Sofia, detalhes u.u mhuahahah) Desculpe a demora do capitulo, mais a facu, é fogo rsrsrsr. E que bom que acha minha fic assim, fico feliz mesmo XD. **__**Desculpa novamente e espero que goste desse capitulo também . Beijos e obrigada pela reviwes ^^**_

_**Uchihinha Chibi: OI, que bom que gostou do capitulo , fico muito feliz. E sabe como é neh, como eu vou prender a atenção de vocês, se não fizer suspense mhuhahahah. Acho que é assim que escreve mesmo, rsrsrsr. Vou tentar não demora, rsrsrrs.**__** Desculpa novamente e espero que goste desse capitulo também . Beijos e obrigada pela reviwes ^^**_

_**Pamela Candido Oakes**__**: OI amigas ^^, que bom que gostaram do capitulo, fico muito feliz..* Mari, manda Garra, ir ate a casa de Polly* E ele já ta indo ai, espero que faça bom proveito ^^ Pro se ver , homem é tudo bobo mesmo. E pode deixar que eu faço questão de te chamar pra da cabo da Karin mhuahhaha. Desculpa a demora, mais a faculdade é foda de mais , mais eu vou tentar não demorar muito .Desculpa novamente pela demora **__**e espero que goste desse capitulo também . Beijos e obrigada pela reviwes ^^**_

Mari: Tenho um recado pra vocês . SE vocês não deixarem reviews para mim , eu vou pular do abismo da morte ( mhuhahah) e não acabo a fic

_**Itachi: Isso mesmo, e eu pulo com a Mari* abraça a autora***_

_**Sofia: E como eu não quero ficar só, eu pulo junto MHUhahaha**_

_**Mari, Itachi e Sofia: VALEU GENTE, VOCES SÃO MARAS **_


	17. Chapter 17

Mari: Gente eu tenho que falar com vocês . Como esse ano eu entrei na faculdade, vai ficar meio complicado eu postar certinho como eu tinha planejado. Mas vou fazer o Maximo pra postar ta ^^.

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

--xx--xx--

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior .**_

_Adormeci logo me seguida, bem mais clama, e feliz._

_Feliz por ter encontrado amigas verdadeiras ,e mais calma , por saber que minha mãe sempre vai estar comigo ._

_**--------xx--------------xx--------**_

_**Capitulo 17: Animo ^^**_

Acordei no outro dia bem mais disposta , e bem mais feliz. Vi que era 9 horas, e por ser domingo as meninas iam dormir ate mais tarde.

_**Ah, ah!  
(Woohooo...)  
Dale mambo!  
(Entre tú y yo!)  
Ah, dale mambo!  
Daddy!  
(Yeah...)  
**__**Cosas que pasan en el Barrio Fino...**_

Iam , porque liguei o som, que tinha lá , um pouco alto, enquanto as meninas iam acordando e me tacando o travesseiro . ( Mari : se alguém me acordasse assim, eu matava o infeliz òó. Sofia e Itachi: o.O)

_**Esa noche contigo la pase bien...  
(Woohooo...)  
Pero ya me entere...  
Que te debes a alguien...  
(Yeah...)  
Y tú fallaste...  
Pero ya es tarde...  
Y tú fallaste...  
Pero ya es tarde...**_

O ritmo da musica era envolvente e eu comecei a dançar no mesmo ritmo , enquanto minhas amigas que já estavam agora acordadas e me olhavam como se eu fosse doida. ( Mari, Sofia e Itachi : Novidade u.u )

_**Lo que pasó, pasó  
Entre tú y yo  
Lo que pasó, pasó  
Entre tú y yo  
Lo que pasó, pasó  
Entre tú y yo  
Lo que pasó, pasó  
Entre tú y yo  
**_

Por fim elas começaram a dançar também , já que foram vencidas por mim , mhuhahahah.

_**Es una asesina  
Ella conlleva la medicina  
Engañadora que te envuelve  
Y te domina  
Una abusadora  
Ella como sabe te devora  
Y si no tienes experiencia  
Te enamora  
Una especialista  
A la que te ponga ella la vista  
Balas hechiceras  
Un hombre en su lista  
Que si es maliciosa  
Yo que la trate como una diosa  
Me engaño y ahora me llamas  
Como loca, ah**_

O detalhe era que todas nós estavam de pijamas curtos ( Mari: a Sakura pois o pijama ta u.u ) , dançando e cantando e rindo .

_**Presea, dale, presea  
Si ya no estamos juntos  
Otra mujer me gardea, mami  
Presea, dale, presea  
Que poco son los indios  
Y muchas indias en la aldea, sabes  
Presea, dale, presea  
No dejes pa' mañana lo de hoy  
Que te lo llevan, ma'  
Presea, dale, presea  
Ahora estas celosa por que  
Otra me desea, aja**_

Temari e Hinata , as que eram as mais caladas, faziam caras e bocas , enquanto subiam em suas camas, fazendo a gente rir muito . Por isso que eu digo, as santinhas são as mais perigosas, ^^ ( Mari , Itachi e Sofia: com certeza ^^ )

_**Esa noche contigo la pase bien...  
(Woohooo...)  
Pero ya me entere...  
Que te debes a alguien...  
(Yeah...)  
Y tú fallaste...  
Pero ya es tarde...  
Y tú fallaste...  
Pero ya es tarde...**_

Lo que pasó, pasó  
Entre tú y yo  
Lo que pasó, pasó  
Entre tú y yo  
Lo que pasó, pasó  
Entre tú y yo  
Lo que pasó, pasó  
Entre tú y yo

Ino, Tenten, e Eu, dancavamos imaginando que estavamos sendo apontavamos o dedo, pro nada , e piscavamos .( Mari, Itachi e Sofia: Problematicas u.u)

_**Presea, dale, presea  
Si ya no estamos juntos  
Otra mujer me gardea, mami  
Presea, dale, presea  
Que poco son los indios  
Y muchas indias en la aldea, sabes  
Presea, dale, presea  
No dejes pa' mañana lo de hoy  
Que te lo llevan, ma'  
Presea, dale, presea  
Ahora estas celosa por que  
Otra me desea, aja**_

(Dile!)  
Yo soy soltero mai, y tu preseas...  
Yo saco a otra a bailar, y tu preseas...  
Tu comes en to's lao's y me preseas...  
Si tienes dueño, ma', por que preseas...  
(Vamos a dejar esto claro ya, ¿okay?)  


Estávamos tão felizes que nem vimos quando Naruto abriu a porta do nosso quarto e ficou nós olhando com cara de bobo .( Mari, Itachi e Sofia: outra novidade u.u )

_**Lo que pasó, pasó  
Entre tú y yo  
Lo que pasó, pasó  
Entre tú y yo  
Lo que pasó, pasó  
Entre tú y yo  
L**__**o que pasó, pasó  
Entre tú y yo  
**_

_**Ah, ah!  
Dale mambo! Ah!  
Dale mambo!  
Luny Tunes!  
Son cosas que pasan...  
...en el Barrio Fino!  
Daddy!  
Eliel!  
Siqui, da, da!  
(Ohh!)  
Siqui, da, da!  
Daddy Yankee! Yo!  
Come on!  
(Ohh!)**_

Fomos só nós dar conta desse detalhe quando a musica acabou e o vimos, ainda com a cara de bobo dele.

- Eu acabo de morrer e fui pro céu .- ele falou fazendo com que a gente gritasse e joga-se os travesseiros nele , que permanecia com a cara de bobo.

- O Naruto se não for muito incomodo da sua parte , da pra SAIR e fechar a porta – falou Temari , abaixada atrás da cama .

Naruto pareceu acordar do transe e saiu do quarto corado, e pedindo varias desculpas.

Eu olhei para as meninas e elas pra mim, e do nada começamos a rir. ( Mari , Itachi e Sofia: o.O)

Resolvemos nós trocar e fomos tomar café na cantina, enquanto íamos rindo e conversando os ais diversos assuntos. Meu animo , parecia que estava renovado, e eu estava muito feliz.^^

Quando entramos no refeitório , vimos que os garotos estafem sentados numa mesa, e Naruto também estava lá, contando algo muito interessante para eles, porque eles pareciam bem concentrados .

Caminhamos em direção a mesa deles, e vimos que fomos notados , pois eles pararam de prestar atenção na gente . Caminhamos sorrindo e quando passamos do lado da mesa deles, sorrimos e piscamos.

As caras deles foram de mais , principalmente do Naruto que ficou muito vermelha .

_**( Mari : Gente eu vou narrar a mesa dos meninos antes das garotas chegarem ta .) **_

_**Flashback ( ON ) ( A/N) **_

_Os garotos esperavam Naruto já sentados na mesa._

_- O que diabos o Naruto foi fazer? Ele costuma ser o primeiro a levantar para tomar o café da manha .- falou Gaara, já meio irritado com a demora._

_- Não faço a mínima idéia.- falou Sasuke ._

_- Ei olha ele vindo ai – falou Shikamaru, chamando a atenção dos demais para um bem corado loiro._

_- O que aconteceu Naruto?- perguntou Neji quando o amigo se sentou._

_- Caras eu tava no céu .- o loiro falou sorrindo , fazendo varias gotas surgirem nós demais .- Eu passei no quarto das garotas para falar com a Sakura ._

_- Falar o que ?- Sasuke perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida, cortando o amigo._

_- Isso não vem ao caso agora .- falou Naruto , não percebendo os olhares que os amigos lançaram a Sasuke .- o caso é que , tinha uma musica alta vindo do quarto das garotas , e eu bati umas três vezes e ninguém respondeu, ai eu abri a porta que estava destrancada .Ai – ele fez uma pausa fatal , olhando os rostos dos amigos, que só tinham curiosidade.- Elas estavam de micro pijamas , dançando uma musica, bem sensual fazendo caras e bocas.- ele falou sorrindo imaginando a cena novamente.- Por isso que eu morri e fui pro céu , por alguns momentos ._

_Os demais, não sabiam se matavam o Naruto pela sorte dele, se imaginavam as garotas em seus micro pijamas dançando, ou se abriam e fechavam a boca._

_E tudo piorou quando as meninas entraram no refeitório, e quando passaram por eles, sorriam e piscaram._

_- Porque isso só acontece com você ? – perguntou Gaara desanimado ._

_**Flashback ( Off ) ( A/N)**_

Depois desse pequeno encontro com os garotos, tomamos o café da manha , e fomos para o salão de festas, porque resolvemos começar com o preparativos da festa..

Quando chegamos lá , medimos todo o local, e começamos a imaginar o que fazer.

Passaram se algumas horas e já tínhamos resolvidos como a decoração ficaria.

Agora só faltava começar a arrumar .E se depender de mim e minhas amigas, essa ira prometer .mhuhahahaha.

Continua ..................

-------xx-------------xx------------

Mari: Oi gente , como prometido o capitulo mais animado ^^

_**Itachi: E então o que acharam ? ^^**_

_**Sofia: Esperamos que gostem dele.**_

Mari: Hoje eu não tenho muito o que falar, só que me desculpem pela demora . E que dessa vez, eu não sou a única culpada . O Fanfiction não queria abrir de jeito nenhum Òó , e eu estava dês de domingo tentando colocar o capitulo, e depois o meu PC resolver não funcionar , e atrasou mais minha vida . Mais aqui estou eu , e então espero que gostem ^^. Eu sei que ta pequeno , mais eu to tentando melhorar esse pequeno detalhe 8D.

_**Itachi e Sofia: ^^**_

Mari : A é, valeu Ita-kun * dando um beijo rápido nele XD * , a festa vai ser no próximo capitulo, mais eu preciso de fantasia para o Sasuke, Gaara , Naruto, Neji e o Nara.

_**Sofia: Estamos sem idéias, para **_

_**Itachi: Então se vocês puderem , escrevam, as fantasias, com as características das roupas, que vocês querem neles, e mandem para a gente ^^**_

Mari: Ficaríamos felizes se vocês ajudassem a gente . As fantasias melhores, vão estar no próximo capitulo ta . Obrigada dês de já.

_**Musicas do capitulo : **__**Lo que pasó, pasó. Do cantor Daddy Yankee . **_

_**Sayuki-chan espero que goste da musica **_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Uchihinha Chibi: Oi que bom que gostou do capitulo , fico muito feliz ^^. E claro que precisa pedir desculpa, você tira um tempo seu pra me mandar uma reviews, e mesmo que sem querer eu demoro T-T, rsrsrrs, claro que eu tenho que te pedir desculpa. E desculpa ainda pelo capitulo, rsrsrsr, eu vou tentar fazer maior. ^^. Vou tentar não demorar muito ta.^^ Espero que goste desse capitulo também XD. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Uchiha Belinha: Oi que bom que gostou do capitulo , fico muito feliz ^^.E se você chorou, imagina eu que escrevi , rsrrs. Minha irmã falou que eu inunda o PC , fico ainda mais feliz , por saber disso ( * Mari corre de um lado para o outro , pulando * Sofia: ¬¬). Isso eu posso te falar , o Eric não vai ser mal, ele é muito bonito pra isso. Mhuhahahha. Vou tentar não demorar muito ta.^^ Espero que goste desse capitulo também XD. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Paola Moura*: Você deve estar maluca achando que eu não me importo de ter leitora nova ( * Mari encolhida num canto * , Sofia: ela amou saber que tinha um leitora nova ^^. * Mari pulando agora de um lado pra outro *) rsrsrsr, seja muito bem vinda, a minha humilde fic ^^. Que bom que gostou do capitulo , fico muito feliz ^^. Vou tentar não demorar muito ta.^^ Espero que goste desse capitulo também XD. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Uchiha Lily: Oi que bom que gostou do capitulo , fico muito feliz ^^.Obrigada pelos parabéns ( Sofia: ^^) Eu vou tentar fazer ele não roubar a sakura, mais ele sabe me convencer ( * Eric só de cueca box preta * . Itachi: ele ta pedindo pra morrer**__** ò.ó ).Também amo esse casal rsrsrs.**__** . Vou tentar não demorar muito ta.^^ Espero que goste desse capitulo também XD. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Uchiha-no-hanna: Pois é, rsrsr, eu notei isso. Mais é legal, e bom eu achei tão legal que eu mudei o meu , mais isso é detalhe ^^. E se você chorou, imagina eu que escrevi , rsrrs. Minha irmã falou que eu inunda o PC , bom que achou a fic Mara, rsrsrsrs.E pode deixar que eu não vou pular não ta ^^. Vou tentar não demorar muito ta.^^ Espero que goste desse capitulo também XD. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Max X Sayuki-chan: OI , não que isso ta tudo bem , eu te entendo perfeitamente , escola é fogo e parece que os professores não gostam da gente nem um pouco . E é eu estou muito bem, já recupere 100% , e já to pronta pra outra , que eu espero demorar um pouco , rsrrsrs. Bem a respeito de ciúmes, não te culpo , por você te-ló , porque quando a gente gosta de alguém , não quer nenhum ser estranho perto neh, então liga não , é só da uma controladinha básica rsrsrs. Pois é eu to boba com a Sayuki-chan , rsrrs. Viu , mais também não precisa fazer aquele drama, que as mocinhas fazem , que ai enche o saco rsrs.( Sofia: acho que ela ficou meio malvada u.u) Detalhe Soso, rrrss. Desculpa eu rir de você, e olha se você não morasse tao longe de mim eu ia ai te defender delas. Ora quem elas pensam que são para dar em cima do meu amigo e ainda por cima, que namora minha amiga ? **__**Òó ( Sofia: To falando ela, ficou malvada u.u ) rsrsrrs. A faculdade não é ruim , mais eu to fazendo Fisioterapia, ai eu tenho que ir para a clinica , fazer os trabalhos que são pequenos , sabe neh . Ai eu fico sem tempo pra nada. Serio, nesse carnaval tenho no minino uns 5 trabalhos pra fazer , ai nossa senhora do brigadeiro .Mais enfim, que bom que você gostou do capitulo e do Eric, e pode ter certeza que você vai se surpreender com ele , mais isso ainda é segredo ( Eric: O que essa doida vai fazer comigo ? o.O; Sofia: relaxa , não é nada de muito grave XD ) . E pra falar a verdade , também adoro falar com você, e você é um dos meu grandes amigos , que eu vou sempre lembrar ( Sofia: e eu também , te adoroooooooooooo rsrrs). Obrigada por entender o caso da demora , eu e a Soso ficamos bem mais aliviadas rsrsr. ( Sofia: e pode deixar que eu vou cuidar dela direitinho, ate o Itachi ta ajudando u.u ; Itachi : E eu estou sendo muito bem recompensado neh Mari , XD) errr, enfim,também estava com saudades suas e das nossas conversas e se aquelas meninas continuarem te enchendo, pode me falar que eu dou um jeito de ir ai , pra dar uma lição nelas, mhuhahahah, ( Sofia e Itachi : O.O). Beijos , e eu também espero que você esta já bem .**__** .^^ Espero que goste desse capitulo também XD. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

Mari: Tenho um recado pra vocês . SE vocês não deixarem reviews para mim , eu vou pular do abismo da morte ( mhuhahah) e não acabo a fic.u.u

_**Itachi: Isso mesmo, e eu pulo com a Mari* abraça a autora***_

_**Sofia: E como eu não quero ficar só, eu pulo junto MHUhahaha**_

_**Mari, Itachi e Sofia: VALEU GENTE, VOCES SÃO MARAS **_


	18. Chapter 18

Mari: Gente eu tenho que falar com vocês . Como esse ano eu entrei na faculdade, vai ficar meio complicado eu postar certinho como eu tinha planejado. Mas vou fazer o Maximo pra postar ta ^^.

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

-----------x---------------x----------

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior .**_

_Passaram se algumas horas e já tínhamos resolvidos como a decoração ficaria._

_Agora só faltava começar a arrumar .E se depender de mim e minhas amigas, essa ira prometer .mhuhahahaha._

_**------------x-----------x-------------**_

_**Capitulo 18 : Os preparativos **_

Finalmente chegou segunda feira, e eu pude reunir os alunos na sala, para poder dividir , o que cada grupo faria .

_**This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion**_

O grupo do Sasuke , ficou responsável pelas luzes.

O do Eric, ficou com os efeitos sonoros.

O da Karin, ficou responsável em arranjar os monstros .( Mari: simples é só por uma foto da Karin, que já assusta todo mundo XD; Sofia e Itachi: concordo plenamente XD)

_**It's not what I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention**_

E o meu , ficou responsável de fazer de tudo um pouco . Claro neh , gente , vocês acham que eu deixar esse povo fazer as coisas sem eu ta lá pra olhar ? rsrrs. Claro que não . Eu e minhas amigas estamos afim de ganhar essa pequena disputa.

Enquanto os outros iam saindo da sala eu comecei a arrumar alguns papeis, que estavam meio bagunçados .* Tipo assim, ela são mui amigas, porque vazaram assim que souberam que tinha que arrumar alguma coisa* Mais deixa , ainda vão precisar de mim , e eu vou me lembrar .XD

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**_

Ficou marcado, que iríamos começar a arrumar as coisas na semana da festa, pois ai teremos tempo, de comprar os matérias que precisaríamos para fazer a tão esperada festa.

- Sakura .- fui cortada dos meus férteis pensamentos , por uma voz bem familiar.

- Fale.- eu respondi me virando para encarar os olhos ônix de Sasuke.

- Eu queria saber se você esta bem, pois as meninas comentaram que você não estava bem. Ai bem eu queria saber se estava tudo bem.- ele disse se aproximando de mim.

Ta primeiro eu tenho que matar as fofoqueiras das minhas amigas, segundo , o Sasuke,esta preocupado comigo? E terceiro, mais não menos importante, porque diabos ele esta a milímetros de distancia de mim?

_**No,I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature**_

Serio gente, eu já to começando a corar , e isso não é bom. Mais ele precisava ter esse perfume tão bom ? E estar me olhando com aqueles olhos lindos e misteriosos ? E ainda

estar dando aquele meio sorriso ? Não, definitivamente ele não precisava ^^. ( Mari e Sofia: aiaiaia ^^; Itachi : ¬¬)

Eu não sabia se respondia ele , ou se olhava para aqueles olhos e aquele meio sorriso . Estava perdida , e ele parecia se divertir com aquilo, e isso tava fazendo eu garra um ódio dele. Serio não é só porque eu descobri que estou apaixonada por ele , que ele pode ficar assim , me provocando.

_**( Sasu/ N ) ( On )**_

Eu soube depois de muita insistência , com as meninas , * mais isso eu tirei de letra, afinal eu sou ótimo em conseguir as coisas que quero XD* Claro que eu tenho que fazer uma lista de tarefas , mais isso é detalhe. ^^.Enfim que a Sakura não estava bem, mais que agora ela havia melhorado , mais como eu fiquei muito preocupado ,e tinha que perguntar como ela estava .Mais como? Parece que ela fica cheia de seguranças.

Se não é com a garotas, é com aquele Eric Ò.Ó'. Sem brincadeira , eu não fui com a cara dele. Ele é muito quietinho , santo , e fica cheio de olhares para a Sakura . Não que eu esteja com ciúmes ( Mari , Itachi e Sofia: não que isso XD) , mais não posso deixar qualquer um chegar perto da Sakura , eu tenho que proteja-la .( Mari e Itachi : rsrsr ai que vontade XD ; Sofia : não falem nada u.u ; Itachi : Ta estraga prazeres ¬¬ ) .

Enfim vi a oportunidade de falar com ela depois da aula, quando tínhamos acabado de decidir o que os grupos iriam fazer , ela estava sozinha arrumando alguns papeis . E Ca venhamos que ela fica linda assim tão seria , e... ta é melhor eu ir logo falar com ela .

- Sakura .- eu a chamei , e vi que ela estava meio perdida em pensamentos .

- Fale.- ela me respondeu se virando para mim.

- Eu queria saber se você esta bem, pois as meninas comentaram que você não estava bem. Ai bem eu queria saber se estava tudo bem com você ?.- eu disse me aproximando dela.

_**It's not what good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey**_

Eu definitivamente não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo . Serio quando eu estou perto dela , eu perco o controle, e começo a agir sem pensar.

Mais ver aquele olhar de surpresa dela, me deixa ainda mais agitado. Gosto do estado que deixo nela, mesmo sabendo que não devo por dois motivos.

O primeiro é que não posso mesmo e segundo é que sempre tem volta.

E é isso que eu vou ter, porque ela ta me olhando , daquele jeito sapeca dela . Isso não vai prestar ( Mari e Itachi: já ouvi isso XD; Sofia: bakas Ù.u ).

_**( Sasu/ N) ( Off ) **_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**_

Se ele quer jogar eu também quero participar disso .

"As vezes a vida precisa de uma dose de perigo"- ( Mari : amei essa frase ^^, Itachi e Sofia: u.u ) e com esse pensamento , sorri e diminui ainda mais a distancia que tinha entre a gente ,e ainda o olhando nós olhos , mordi de leve o lábio inferior dele. ( Mari, Itachi e Sofia: O.O) Me afastei dele sorrindo e respondendo a pergunta dele.

_**Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent**_

- Estou muito bem , Sasuke .- e finalizei saindo da sala , o deixando bem atordoado .

_**( Sasu/ N ) ( On )**_

Ela se aproximou de mim, dando aquele sorriso dela , e ainda me olhando, mordeu de leve meu lábio inferior.

Nem preciso dizer que quase a abracei e a beijei ali mesmo, só não fiz isso, porque ela se afastou de mim e respondeu a pergunta que tinha feito para ela.

- Estou muito bem , Sasuke.- e saiu da sala .

Cara ela sabe como me deixar atordoado , e respirando fundo, sai da sala .

_**( Sasu/ N) ( Off) **_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**_

-------------x---------------x-----------------

Os dias passaram rápido e já estávamos na semana da festa.

Eu e Sasuke nem nós víamos direto , e quando nós víamos eu apenas ria e piscava, e ele dava aquele seu famoso meio sorriso.

Mais enfim, hoje é o primeiro dia de preparativos e já estávamos todos nós arrumando.

Eu e as meninas, optamos , por tirarmos os uniformes, e ficarmos de shortes não muito curtos, tênis, regatinha simples,e os cabelos presos.

E bem acho que fizemos sucesso , porque por onde passávamos , os meninos olhavam, e as meninas queriam nós matar.

Mais voltando ao que interessa , começamos a arrumar as coisas. ( Mari: Gente eu não sou muito boa para descrever essas coisas de festa n.n ; Itachi: Mais ela tentou ta XD ; Sofia: E acho que ficou muito bom ^^; Mari : de qualquer modo , me desculpem se não ficou bom n.n)

Primeiro pegamos um tapete grande preto, colamos desenhos de aboboras, caveiras *deixando os olhos e a boca com furos para depois ser colocadas as luzes e o vidro.*, e colocamos nos salão . Depois pegamos pão bem seco, mais muito seco mesmo, e colocamos por baixo de todo o tapete. Assim quando pisarmos nele, vai parecer que estamos pisando em ossos.

Sasuke e os meninos , colocaram refletores, por todos o local , e estalaram as luzes vermelhas nós olhos e nas bocas das caveiras e aboboras , coladas no tapete , depois que estaladas eles colocaram um vidro por cima. E ficou bem legal. Também estalaram luzes negras ,roxas, laranjas, vermelhas na entrada e mais alguns lugares .

O grupo do Eric, gravou vários, efeitos , e colocaram . Eram bem legais ,tipo, alguns era de arroz cru caindo encima de um tabuleiro de metal fazendo parecer chuva. Outros eram , de trovoes feitos com placas de metal, alguns gritos, acho que deles mesmos, e muitos outros.

Bom o grupo da Karin, alguns ajudaram a colocar, esqueletos , múmias, bruxas , morcegos em tamanho natural e alguns rostos em alto relevo , nas paredes, mais a Karin e suas clones ficaram sentadas conversando.

Bom e o meu grupo , estava enfeitando as mesas. A gente colocou alguns rostos contorcidos , no centro da mesa e colocamos um vela* Algumas das cores pretas , laranjas , ou roxas XD * em cima de cada rosto. Cobrimos as mesas , com teias feitas de algodão .

Colocamos algumas cortinas de teia de arranha, nas portas e janelas. Arranhas, morcegos , cobras , ratos , e gatos pretos , espalhados por todo lugar, e ainda com os olhos vermelhos . Muitos candelabros , enfeitados com caveiras sorrindo, ou fazendo cara de terror . Também colocamos uma arvore bem grande, cheia de galhos secos , ao lado da porta, onde tinha como enfeites, bruxas, duendes, fantasmas e aboboras de todos os tamanhos .

Gente , se tudo dar certo, e eu tenho certeza que vai dar, a festa vai ficar de mais . Serio eu to tão empolgada , que to batendo o maior papo com a Pucca , em cima da cadeira , enquanto prendo a outra parte da teia na janela .

Estava tudo bem , se não fosse a Kain ter esbarrado na cadeira, enquanto falava no telefone .( Mari, Itachi e Sofia : Òó )

- SAKURA- a Pucca teve tempo só de gritar, quando eu tombei para trás, pronta para uma queda feia.

Mais algo , ou alguém me segurou faltando alguns centímetros para eu cair de costas com tudo no chão.

Olhei para cima para ver quem fora o meu salvador que em pegou no colo, e levo um susto . ( Mari e Sofia: Quem será ? *-*; Itachi : quietas u.u )

Eric estava me segurando no colo, e meu rosto estava a centímetros de distancia do dele. Cara eu corei muito , e não sabia o que fazer, o olhar dele parecia devorar minha alma , e eu abaixei meu olhar por alguns segundos .

- Sakura .- falou outra voz, e essa muito conhecida .- Você esta bem ? – Sasuke me perguntou, pela segunda vez hoje U.u

- Estou sim Sasuke.- eu respondi ainda corada, e ainda nós braços de Eric.- O Eric me segurou quando eu ia cair.

Vi que Sasuke deu uma olhada fria para Eric e esse o olhou do mesmo jeito segurando forte minha cintura.

- Bom , acho que eu já posso ficar em pé – falei olhando para Eric, que sorrindo concordou e me colocou no chão com cuidado.- Obrigada .- agradeci sem jeito .

- Que isso Sakura, não a o que agradecer .- ele me falou dando um beijo na minha bochecha , e depois de lançar um olhar estranho para Sasuke saiu , pegando seu telefone e começando a falar .

Sasuke ficou olhando ele sair de perto de mim, e voltou sua atenção para mim.

- Tem certeza que esta bem mesmo .? – ele falou se aproximando de mim.

- Sim estou Sasuke.- eu disse sorrindo e dando um beijo no rosto dele .- Obrigada por se preocupar .- e sai de encontro a Pucca, que estava com os olhos arregalados .

- O que foi aquilo?

- Depois te conto.- eu disse olhando para Sasuke, que estava olhando para mim , com aquele meio sorriso .

----------x------------x----------

_**( A/ N ) **_

Um pouco longe dali, uma pessoa falava no telefone

_- Porque não podemos acabar com ela , nessa festa ?- perguntou a pessoa entediada._

**- Porque nessa, festa terá muita gente ,e eu não posso correr o risco de me mostrar ainda .- falou a outra pessoa já irritada .**

_- Droga.- falou desligando o telefone .- Mais ela que me aguarde .- e com um sorriso triunfante entro novamente no colégio ._

Continua...................

------------x---------------x--------------

Mari: Oi gente , dessa vez eu não demorei muito não é?

_**Sofia: Tomou vergonha na cara neh *-***_

_**Itachi: menos Sofia , bem menos u.u **_

_**Itachi: Mari, fala para eles.* abraçando a autora ^^ ***_

Mari: Gente , por favor me ajudem com as fantasias dos Garotos , e para o próximo capitulo , e eu to desesperada * bate a cabeça num livro grosso *

_**Itachi: tadinha dela gente , não a deixem assim * Abraçando Mari ***_

_**Sofia: Eu ate gosto de fazer ela sofrer ,mais pensem no bem da fic ^^**_

_**Mari , Itachi e Sofia : Por favor *-* * Olhinhos de cachorro se dono ***_

Musica do capitulo_**:**____**I Kissed A Girl da cantora Katy Perry**_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Uchihinha Chibi : Oi miga , se viu o Gaara é muito safado , rsrsrsr. Mais se La vi , kakaka. O.O, se você é doida que nem ela, você é uma das minhas , ^^ ( Sofia: ichi só que a Mari é bem, mais , bem piradinha ) Valeu Sofia ù_ú . Que bom que você , gostou do capitulo, fico muito feliz mesmo . Beijos e espero seu que goste do próximo capitulo ta ^^.Obrigada por comentar **_

_**n.n Uchiha Belinha n.n : Oi miga, desculpa a demora pelo capitulo anterior, nossa tava difícil postar ele , credo , mais tamo ai na luta. E finalmente eu consegui postar ele , rsrsrs. E é mesmo o Naruto sabe ser atrevido ù_ú, é e o Sasuke ficou bem mais com ciúmes nesse capitulo, e vai ficar mais , mhuahahahha. Beijos e espero seu que goste do próximo capitulo ta ^^.Obrigada por comentar **_

_**Pamela Candido Oakes: Oi miga que bom que você gostou do capitulo , e que bom que você acha meus capítulos fofos .Pois é o Naruto, é sempre o Naruto u.u E miga claro que ta de pé nosso plano, mhuhhahaha, eles ainda serão nossos, mhuhahahaha, Miga vou tentar não demorar muito com o próximo ^^. Beijos e espero seu que goste do próximo capitulo ta ^^.Obrigada por comentar **_

_**uchiha-no-hanna: Oi miga, que bom que você gostou, eu adorei escrever essa parte , e olha que vai ter bem mais coisas assim ^^. Que bom que você adorou, fico muito feliz *-*. Vou tentar não demorar muito com o próximo ^^. Beijos e espero seu que goste do próximo capitulo ta ^^.Obrigada por comentar **_

_**Uchiha Lily: Oi miga , rsrsrs eu também adorei o Naruto , vermelho , rsrsr foi muito ilario . E eu não posso falar nada, porque eu também queria estar lá dançando , principalmente se fosse para os meninos , *-*, postei esse mais rápido que o outro rsrsrs, mais eu não posso prometer que o próximo vai ser rápido n.n', foi mal , errrr. Mais que bom que gostou fico muito feliz . Beijos e espero seu que goste do próximo capitulo ta ^^.Obrigada por comentar **_

_**Mari , Itachi e Sofia: Valeu gente, vocês são MARASSSSSSSSSSSS**_


	19. Chapter 19

Mari: Gente eu tenho que falar com vocês . Como esse ano eu entrei na faculdade, vai ficar meio complicado eu postar certinho como eu tinha planejado. Mas vou fazer o Maximo pra postar ta ^^.

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

-----------x---------------x----------

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior .**_

_**( A/ N )**_

_Um pouco longe dali, uma pessoa falava no telefone_

_- Porque não podemos acabar com ela , nessa festa ?- perguntou a pessoa entediada._

_- Porque nessa, festa terá muita gente ,e eu não posso correr o risco de me mostrar ainda .- falou a outra pessoa já irritada ._

_- Droga.- falou desligando o telefone .- Mais ela que me aguarde .- e com um sorriso triunfante entro novamente no colégio ._

_**--------------xx------------xx------------**_

_**Capitulo 19 : A festa ( Parte 1 ) **_

Carama finalmente chegou o dia da tao festa . e eu para falar a verdade estava bem orgulhosa , com a nossa decoração .

Também não poderia ser diferente porque eu praticamente organizei tudo u.u . ta podem falar isso foi horrível , mais o que , que custa uma pobre alma, como eu se sentir um pouco. ( Mari: prefiro não comentar . Itachi e Sofia: u.u )

_**Esta noche no entregaré el corazón  
No confundiré el amor con la pasión  
No quiero saber de engaños que me hacen sentir desilusionada, luego de entregarme abandonada**_

Ta vamos ao que interessa , depois do meu quase tombo , graças ao energúmeno da Karin, a Pucca não parou de me atormentar nenhum minuto , sobre a "cena " minha e do Sasuke.

Agora eu pergunto para vocês , O que tem de mais , você agradecer uma pessoa que esta preocupada com você com u beijo no rosto? ( Mari: nesse ponto , nada rsrrs. Itachi : u.u ; Sofia : bakas ).Serio pra mim não vejo nada de mais .......

_**No estaré loca pérdida por un hombre que no tiene nada para darme solo un duro corazón  
Money Money, si no hay Money Money no  
No tendrás ni mi numéro de teléfono**_

Só porque ele é Sasuke Uchiha, um , ou uns dos caras mais lindos da escola ?. Ainda assim não vejo nada de mais *-* ( Mari e Sofia: ela acha rsrs; Itachi: o.O ).

E como eu sou uma pessoa muito boa, esperei ficar a noite, e quando estivesse as meninas todas reunidas, para que eu contasse. Nem preciso dizer que a Pucca queria me matar, mais isso é detalhe XD.

_**Que pagué con lágrimas el dolor  
Y en mí, solo el pobre corazón  
Y hoy sé que no quiero hablar de amor  
Sin hacerme llorar, anyway**_

Agora imagine a cena, no quarto ,4 loucas, escutavam a 5º louca, com atenção , que contava do seu digamos tudo de bom do seu dia .

_**( Flashback On )**_

_Eu acabei meu relato , e as olhei . _

_O único som que ouvi durante cerca de 5 segundo, foi o cri, cri , cri,de um grilo que tava lá fora , porque depois foi: _

_- Nossaaaaa ( Mari: Imaginem , o Vesgo e o Silvio do Panico da Teve , falando Nossa rsrsr) safadinha._

_E o pior é que elas começaram a dançar a dança da vitoria em cima da cama ._

_**( Flashback Off ) **_

Cara, foi muita comedia . A dança da vitoria delas, parecia a dança da minhoca , com os braços levantados ( Mari , Itachi e Sofia: o.O"'). Foi muito ridículo , mais muito engraçado .

_**Ya no quiero llorar, ya no quiero llorar, ya no quiero llorar, ya no quiero llorar, ya no quiero llorar, ya no quiero llorar  
Y esta noche la sacaré para bailar**_

E é nessas horas que eu deveria ter uma filmadora , mhuhahahhaha. Mais voltando ao que presta , hoje como eu disse , É a grande festa.

Agora é serio, não sei se é porque foi a gente que ajudou a organizar, mais é que eu estou tão empolgada, que quase que não me controlo .

_**Siente Como la música vuela  
Llevamos en mis sentimientos en un viaje y tú  
Sientes como mi corazón se congela  
Y se pone fríamente calculado cuando tú**_

Siente como la música vuela  
Llevamos en mis sentimientos en un viaje y tú  
Sientes como mi corazón se congela  
Y se pone fríamente calculado cuando tú

Siente como la música vuela  
Llevamos en mis sentimientos en un viaje y tú  
Sientes como mi corazón se congela  
Y se pone fríamente calculado cuando tú

Serio, hoje acordei ate mais sedo, e como é sábado isso, foi um milagre. Mais parece que não é só eu que estou tão empolgada com a festa, pois as meninas acordaram sedo também.

Resolvemos , ir tomar café e aproveitamos para levar nossas fantasias, que havíamos escolhido, já na semana passada, para nada sair errado. Caminhamos pelo pátio, sorridentes e reparamos que o dia seria perfeito , pois, o céu estava azulzinho, Maravilhoso.

_**Quieres hacerme llorar  
Y ya no voy a llorar  
Quieres hacerme llorar  
Y ya no voy a llorar, anyway**_

Estávamos tão, distraídas conversando , que sem querer , acabamos , nós esbarrando em um grupinho , que estava parado, conversando .

- A desc........- eu ia falar , mais foi ai que eu vi quem eram as pessoas do grupinho. Nada mais nada menos , que Karin, e suas adoradas clones.

- Olhem para onde andam _**coisinhas**_, agora terei que tomar banho de novo.- começou a Karin, fazendo as clones rirem.

- Agüentar você na sala de aula, já é triste. E agora no sábado de manha, é um Pesadelo.- falou a Temari , pondo a mão na cabeça sorrindo .

- Acho que você ainda só sabe falar no diminutivo, não é **queridinha** .- falei sorrindo ironicamente.

- Que vocês pensam que são pra falar assim comigo?- ela perguntou dando um passo na nossa direção.

_**Esta noche tomaré tu corazón  
Busco sacarlo de la obscura prisión  
Luego de bailar contigo yo te haré sentir  
Tanto amo que olvidaras la pena y yo**_

Acho que ela pensou que a gente ficaria com medo, do seu tom de voz , e não pela as cara .XD

- Karin, eu já sabia que você era burra, mais lerda, ainda não .- falou a Ino sorrindo.

- Você quer que a gente fale os nossos nomes de novo ? Ou prefere que a gente desenhe.?- perguntou Tenten com cara de anjo.

- Vocês , acham que podem ir falando assim com a gente ? – falou um clone. E eu achando que ela era muda.

- Vocês se esqueceram quem nós somos ? – falou a outra clone, agora sorrindo triunfante.

- Claro que sabemos quem vocês são.... .- começou Hinata , e todas nós olhamos para ela.- Você são filhinhas de pais ricos , que acham que só porque eles tem dinheiro, pensam que são donas de todos. Mais eu terei que avisar ,que o mundo não gira me torno de seus umbigos e vocês não são nada para nós .- e Hinata finalizou sorrindo.( Mari , Itachi e Sofia : O.O)

_**Ten cuidado digo que te quiero, que me muero por tenerte a mi lado  
Bailando este reggaeton..  
**__**Honey honey, dance until we see the moon  
Bailemos con la música de Luny Tunes**_

Gente , eu to bege . Acho que abria a boca umas cinco vezes , assim como todas nós presentes. Cara virei fã da Hinata .

- O que você disse?- perguntou uma abobalhada Karin.

- O que a Hinata disse, foi pra ser escutado, e não gravado _**queridinha **_.- eu falei sorrindo, deixando ela e as clones bufando.

- Vocês me pagam .- ela gritou ,saindo de lá com as clones.

- Pagamos pra ver .- falou Ino e Tenten, juntas.

_**Que pague con lágrimas el dolor  
Y en mí, solo el pobre corazón  
Baila y solo abre tu corazón  
Y yo no te haré llorar, anyway**_

Depois ,nós viramos para a Hinata e aplaudimos ela.

- Hinata viramos suas fãs.- Ino falou .

- A que isso meninas, eu não falei nada de mais .- ela falou ficando vermelha.

- Lembre-me de morre sua amiga.- falei , fazendo as outras ríssemos .

----------x---------------x--------

Depois desse pequeno ocorrido com Karin e suas clones, fomos tomar café da manha , e passamos para deixar nossas fantasias , na lavanderia .

Depois de termos feito isso , fomos para o quarto , e não saímos mais de lá. Afinal tínhamos que ficar bem , descansadas , e preparadas para a festa , que começarias as 23:00 horas.

_**Yo no te haré llorar, yo no te haré llorar, yo no te haré llorar, yo no te haré llorar, yo no te haré llorar, yo no te haré llorar, yo no te haré llorar, anyway**_

Dormimos um pouco, e depois ficamos conversando, sobre diversos assuntos . Como por exemplo, os meninos .

E por falar neles, a gente nem os tinha visto hoje , e não tivemos tempo de conversar com eles , no decorre da semana. Ficamos pensando nas fantasias que eles usariam , e como eles estariam.

Não sei se foi porque estávamos ansiosas, mais o tempo passou muito rápido e foi então que nos demos conta que já eram 22:30, e tínhamos , que ir pegar nossas fantasias, para começarmos a nós arrumar.

_**Siente como la música vuela  
Llevamos en mis sentimientos en un viaje y tú  
Sientes como mi corazón se congela  
Y se pone fríamente calculado cuando tú (4x)**_

Fomos buscar nossas fantasias , e quando chegamos , ao nosso quarto com elas e retiramos elas dos sacos , tivemos uma surpresa.

Nossas fantasias estavam destruídas.

Serio, todas cortadas, sujas, com o que parecia cafe, molho , e algumas coisas que eu nem sabia o que era .

Ficamos pasmas, e ai eu vi um pequeno bilhetinho preso aos restos da minha fantasia.

_**Quieres hacerme llorar  
Y ya no voy a llorar  
Quieres hacerme llorar  
Y ya no voy a llorar, anyway**_

_Espero que gostem , das fantasias novas COISINHAS _

_Karin_

( Mari: mais que #$%^%$$; Sofia: Eu vou matar ela; Itachi : o.O)

- Eu vou matá-la .- Temari falou depois de ler o bilhete em voz alta.

- Aquela filha de.........- falou Ino , rasgando o papelzinho.

- E agora o que faremos, só temos 2 horas, ate o começo da festa ?. – perguntou Hinata, olhando o relógio quase me pânico.

- Não podemos usar isso.- apontou Tenten , para os restos das roupas.

- Vamos dar um jeito .- eu falei sorrindo.- Se aquela coisa, acha que não vamos, ela esta muito enganada. Vamos dar uma lição , tão bem dada nela, que ela nunca mais vai esquecer .

Continua ....................

-------------x---------------------x-----------

Mari: Eu sou a autora mais feliz do mundo. ^-^ * abraçando Itachi , e dando beijinhos nele *

_**Itachi: Quero ver ela sempre feliz * sorriso malicioso* **_

_**Sofia: Bakas. Mais deixa eu explicar porque essa baka ta feliz. 1º : Essa baka , ta conseguindo não demorar muito , 2º: E vocês estão deixando reviews , maravilhosas .^^**_

_**Mari , Itachi e Sofia : Valeu gente .**_

Mari: Sobre o capitulo, ele ficou meio pequeno e bobo, eu sei , por isso , queria pedir desculpas . E se quiserem me ameaçar de morte eu também entendo * suando frio*. Nesse capitulo eu pois apenas o inicio do dia da festa . Com armações e tudo .E a festa vai ser dividida em três capítulos. Esse que é começo.O próximo que vai ter as fantasias . E o ultimo é que vai ter os romances. Os romances , vão estar divididos pelos casais ta ^-^. E eu já vou pedindo desculpa, se não ficar muito bom 8D.

_**Itachi: Mais nos próximos capítulos vamos tentar deixá-los maior , porque já estamos fazendo eles , pra não perder as idéias .**_

_**Sofia: Obrigada pela compreensão .**_

_**Musica do capitulo: Money Money, da banda RBD **_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Yasu Ika: Oi migas que bom que vocês gostaram do capitulo, fico muito feliz , pois é ,se viu O.o, to bege ate agora rsrsr. E se tem razão , só falto agarrar , mais o gente mole rsrsrsr.A karin é uma ( atenção, palavreado, contra indicado ) #$%$#, rsrsrs. Mais ela vai ter o que merece . O Sasuke é fofo quando ta com ciúmes ^-^.E se viu, o Eric é de mais ( Itachi: ò.o ) ^-^. Pode deixar que eu vou tentar não demorar muito, afinal vocês merecem o capitulo rapidinho ^-^. Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo , e obrigada pela reviews.*-***_

_**Uchihinha chibi : Tadinho do Eric , é o Sasuke , fica fofo quando ta com ciúmes ^-^ . Que bom que você gostou do capitulo, fico muito feliz XD. Bom isso não é questão de ser lerda não , que isso, é que eu não deixei claro o porque , e nem quem são as pessoinhas . Só vou falar no decorre da fic( Sofia:o suspense é a alma do negocio*-*) **_

_**Rsrrs. Me desculpe, mais só depois que eu vou poder falar , mhuhahahah. Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo , e obrigada pela reviews.*-***_

_**Daphine marcelly: Oi nossa muito obrigada , você salvou o capitulo e minha vida , brigada mesmooooooooooo, rsrsrsrrs. Nossa você me deu umas idéias muito boas . E você não se importa se eu mudar só um pouquinho ? . Obrigada de novo , você é minha heroína rsrsrs. E tadinho do Eric , rsrsr, porque você não gosta dele ? Não o Kiba não aprece nessa fic, mais eu posso por ele na festa ta *-*.rsrsrs E é claro que você agradou, e foi muito rsrrs. Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo , e obrigada pela reviews.*-***_

_**Pietra-chan: Minha salvadora dois . Obrigada pela dica ta , você ajudou a salvar a pobre alma dessa autora rsrsrs. E que bom que você ta gostando do capitulo, fico muito feliz XD. E como você foi muito bozinha , o Itachi pode te dar um beijo ,mais eu prefiro não olhar ta .^-^.Mil beijos pra você também , e espero que goste desse capitulo , e obrigada pela reviews.*-***_

_**Uchiha Lily: Oi que bom que você gostou do capitulo , fico muito feliz XD. Também adorei o momento , XP , adorei por ele. Tadinho do Eric , ele é tao lindo e gente boa .( Itachi: eu concordo com você , ainda mato ele * sorriso diabólico * ) o.O, ta neh obrigada por entender meu dilema, mais eu to fazendo todo o possível para os capítulos não demorarem . .^-^ Beijos , e espero que goste desse capitulo , e obrigada pela reviews.*-*  
**_

_**Mimita-chan : Oi que isso , não tem problema você ter demorado não , só de saber que você adorou o capitulo já fio muito feliz XD. E você viu, o Sasuke é tão fofo assim ^-^. Rsrsr Mais pensando por um lado, coitada das pessoas que virem a foto da Karin, vão ter trauma pra sempre , mhuhahahah. .Obrigada por achar a fic Mara , rsrs.^-^ Beijos , e espero que goste desse capitulo , e obrigada pela reviews.*-***_

_**n.n Uchiha Belinha n.n : Oi , eu sei que sou uma autora muito má, mais não é minha culpa , eu juro * cara de cachorro sem dono, e ainda com fome* ( Itachi: tadinha da minha Mari * abraçando ela * , Sofia: aff ~.~' ) , me desculpe pela demora e por te deixar agoniada, não foi por querer mesmo . E realmente , o Sasuke é muitooooooo ciumento rsrsrs. Você ainda vai ver o Sasuke com muito ciúmes, esse capitulo agora , é só um pouco , mhuahhaah. Também adoro o sorrisinho dele , aiaiai( Mari: Ita-kun, mais se sabe que eu te amo, neh rsrsr ) .^-^Beijos , e espero que goste desse capitulo, e obrigada pela reviews.*-***_

_**Sayuky-chan: Oi , nossa quanto tempo mesmo, rsrsr. Mais não precisa me pedir desculpa não, eu sei como é ,estar atolada com a escola. Só pra você ter uma idéia, a semana inteira eu tive no mínimo uma prova, e trabalhos para entregar. Eu ainda só não to batendo minha cabeça , porque eu ainda não to tao desesperada , porque se não , rsrsr. Eu adoro o ritmo dessas duas musicas, e eu sei como é isso, esses dias, eu tava vendo a tradução de uma musica que agora não to lembrada , rsrrs, e minina, nunca mais canto ela em voz alta . Agora eu sei porque algumas pessoas me olhavam . que pena, mesmo, pra mim o Max parecia estar bem apaixonado por você, e acho que você por ele neh , rsrsr. É o seu caso é pior que o meu , mais ainda bem que você esta bem, qualquer coisa , to ai .( Sofia: a gente compra uma passagem e vai pra i, fica tranqüila ta ^-^ ). A maioria das vezes eu só assim , sempre concordo com algo que maioria não concorda. Mais serio, eu não gostaria de ver a cara de decepção da outra pessoa, que teve o trabalho de se lembrar de mim ^-^. Nunca tinha escutado ela , e sabe , sempre que você me indica uma musica boa ( Sofia: que é sempre u.u ) , eu fico tentada a por no capitulo . E esse não foi diferente rsrsr. Serio, todo mundo tem algo contra o Eric rsrsr ( Itachi: algo? Eu tenho tudo contra ele u.u ; Sofia: minino ciumento n.n) . Mais é realmente estranho quando você encontra uma pessoa perfeita de mais , por isso não culpo você e nem ninguém. É sempre aquele ditado, As aparências enganam .XD. E adoro ele com ciúmes, a cansei da Sakura só sentir ciúmes, ele também tem que ter esse gostinho , mhuhahahaha. Não esquenta com as reviews, só de saber que você gostou dos capitulo,já fico muito feliz. ^-^.**_ _**Beijos , e espero que goste desse capitulo, e obrigada pela reviews.*-***_

_**Mari , Itachi e Sofia : vocês São MARASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**------xx--------------xx-----------**_

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior **_

_- Não podemos usar isso.- apontou Tenten , para os restos das roupas._

_- Vamos dar um jeito .- eu falei sorrindo.- Se aquela coisa, acha que não vamos, ela esta muito enganada. Vamos dar uma lição , tão bem dada nela, que ela nunca mais vai esquecer ._

_**-----------x---------------x--------------**_

_**Capitulo 20 : A Festa ( Parte 2 ) **_

Depois que falei , começou a verdadeira bagunça e correria no quarto . Serio, era roupa voando para um lado, sapato pro outro, tava uma loucura. Afinal faltavam apenas 2 horas para a festa começar , mais vi que estávamos fazendo um bom trabalho .

( Mari: Gente o nome da tradução da musica é o Tudo que uma Garota quer, para combinar com a fic ^-^)

_**What a girl W**__**ants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
Yeah Yeah**_

Temari ficou pronta primeiro .

Ela colocou o que parecia ser um maio preto . Ele , se prendia no pescoço, parecido com uma coleira. Entre o busto dela, ele era aberto , e tinha uma pequena argola de metal prendendo as duas pontas. Deixando um decote não muito farto, e o resto colado no corpo. Ela então pegou o a minha saia longa também preta, presa em um cinto de argolas . A saia era lisa, e ia ate o chão . Rasgamos a saia, nós dois lados de suas coxas , mostrando totalmente suas pernas, tendo tampado apenas, a frente e a trás do maio , pelo tecido. Colocou uma tornozeleira ( Mari : não sei se é assim que escreve u.u )de argolinhas , pulseiras de argolas e brincos de argolas. Todos pratas. Alisou os cabelos , e fez um tranca raiz neles. Pegou a sandália baixa de amarrar na perna da Ino também preta. E por fim fizemos uma rápida maquiagem nela. Era apenas uma sombra negra nós olhos, que nas pontas ia meio prata, realçando os mesmos , e um batom claro , com apenas um pouco de brilho.

_**I wanna thank you  
For giving me, time to breathe  
Like a rock you waited so patiently  
While I got it together, oh  
While I figured it out  
I only looked but I never touched  
´Cause in my heart was a picture of us  
Holding hands, making plans  
And it´s lucky for me you understand**_

Temari parecia aquelas sacerdotisas, que eram dadas como sacrifício e vivos o quanto aquela roupa a deixou bonita. Não é a toa que chamamos ela de Sacerdotisa .XD( Mari : Que coisa criativa neh ? rsrrs. Sofia e Itachi: prefiro não comentar u.u )

Tenten foi a segunda de nós a ficar pronta .Já tinha em mente o que vestir .

**What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly...  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thanking you for being there for me  
Yeah Yeah**

Ela aproveitou o vestido branco que ia usar na outra fantasia , e cortou a parte na qual as clones de Karin jogaram o café .Ele ficou mais ou menos na altura da metade de suas coxas e com alcinhas .Temari pegou seu espartilho preto, e entregou para Tenten, que colocou sobre o vestido , o apertando , valorizando o busto e mostrando o vestido branco . Enquanto isso Ino , cortou uma sai preta , a " desfiando " e entregando a Tenten, que colocou também por cima da saia do vestido .O contraste que apareceu , ficou bem legal. Eu deixei uma luva preta longa minha com alguns furos e entreguei a ela , que colocou. O mais difícil seria as assas, mais pra minha surpresa, Tenten tinha as assas, negras. Ela disse que foi para uma apresentação quando pequena .As asas eram negras e desfiadas e entre elas, parecia que tinha uma teia negra , só que mais clara . Colocou uma meia calca que parecia teia ( Mari : sinto muito mais não sei o nome daquilo n.n ) e uma sandália preta de salto fino e alto . Fizemos uma maquiagem pesada nela , com a sombra preta, mais com um sombreado brando e um batom preto na boa . Colocou um tipo de colerinha no pescoço ,sem nenhum detalhe e alisou o cabelo ,dando duas jogadas nele , para o deixar meio bagunçado.

_**A weaker man might have walked away  
But you had faith  
Strong enough to move over and give me space  
While I got it together, yeah  
While I figured it out  
They say if you love something let it go  
If it comes back it´s yours  
And that´s how you know  
It´s for keeps, yeah, it´s for sure  
And you´re ready and willing to give me more than**_

Um Anjo das Trevas, foi o nome que escolhemos para ela. Ela tinha ficado muito bonita e a roupa bem criativa .n.n

Hinata foi a terceira , e ficamos em duvida , sobre qual fantasia ela iria por. E para nossa surpresa , ela tinha dando uma boa idéia .

_**What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
And I'm thanking you for giving it to me  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thanking you for being there for me**_

Primeiro , Tenten pegou um de seus vestido vermelho curto* Si para minha surpresa Tenten, tinha muitos vestidos vermelhos e curtos u.u * e entregou a Hinata . O vestido era um tomara que caia muito colado no corpo , e tinha um decote não muito grande, mais de um tanto que chamaria a atenção. Ele ia ate mais ou menos , três dedos pra cima da coxa, e fez as bochechas da Hinata ficarem vermelhas, mais ela não mudou de idéia . Como a pele da Hinata é branca , o vestido fez um contrate bem legal. Pintei as longas unhas da Hinata de vermelho , enquanto Ino fazia a maquiagem nela . Nós olhos ela passou um sombra preta, não muito forte , para destacar a boca com um batom vermelho sangue . Temari pegou uma meia calca vermelha com rendinhas, que era aberta nos dedos , e deu para Hinata por , e depois colocou a sandália vermelha de salto alto da Ino . Faltava três coisas , mais Tenten , veio correndo com elas. Primeiro foi o sinto vermelhos com o rabinho de diabinho também , o tridente preto , coma as pontas vermelhas , e a tiara com o chifres vermelhos.

_**Oh baby, oh darling  
Thank you, thank you**_

Uma Diabinha fofa , foi o que a Hinata ficou, ela se olhava no espelho assombrada com o resultado , e eu as meninas, falávamos que as santinhas que eram as

Chegou a vez da Ino , que sorria sonhadora para sua idéia de roupa XD

_**A girl needs somebody sensitive but tough  
Somebody there when the going gets rough  
Every night he'll be giving his love  
To just one girl  
Somebody cool but real tender too  
Somebody, baby, just like you  
Can keep me hangin' around  
With the one who always knew**_

Ela pegou uma camisola bordada dela e colocou. A camisola era longa e azul de um decido confortável , fino , e não era transparente ,para a sorte da Ino XD. Tinha um pequeno decote, que era bordado com rosinhas, em prata e verde claro . Temari encaracolou os cabelos da Ino, e eu pequei minha coroa de flores e coloquei nela. Fizemos uma maquiagem clarinha nela , apenas uma sombra verde, com detalhe em azul e ela passou um brilho nós lábios . Calcou uma sandália prata com detalhes em verde água de salto alto. Ela parecia pronta , mais faltava algo. Então vivos a Tenten, chegar com uma asa que parecia de borboleta , meio grande. A asa era linda , na medida que a loira colocava e a luz batia na asa ela mudada de cor. Tenten trouxe também, aquelas pontinhas de orelha de elfo.( Mari: olha a imaginação da criança aqui n.n , Itachi Sofia : u.u ) Era uma pontinha de encaixar.

* Nota mental. Perguntar onde a Tenten , arranja esse acessórios incríveis 8D *

Uma Fada, era isso que Ino era. Ela parecia aquelas bonequinhas frágeis , com aqueles olhos azuis , e aquelas orelhas de elfo.

_**What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free  
Ohh oh, I´m thanking you for being there for me  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms is what I neeed,  
ohh...**_

E então chegou minha vez . E eu já tinha ate decidido com que fantasia eu ia .

Coloquei uma meia calca preta toda rasgada ,minha bota preta de cano alto e salto alto agulha .Peguei a saia preta lisa da Ino ,que ia ate o joelho , com vários bicos de vários tamanhos. O sutiã roxo da Temari de amarar no pescoço , ficava a mostra por baixo do meu espartilho preto apertado, valorizando o meu colo. O espartilho deixava meu umbigo a mostra. E por isso aparecia , o pequeno pirce ( Mari: é assim que escreve ????) que eu aproveitei e puis o pingente em formato de morcego em prata com os olhos vermelhos ( Mari: Como eu tenho uma imaginação fértil não é ^^; Sofia e Itachi:melhor nem comentar u.u) . Coloquei a pulseira da Hinata que trancava no meu braço na cor prata, com o formato de duas colar também prata com o pingente em formato de uma pequena aranha com os olhos vermelhos. ( Mari e Sofia: Nossa que belos animais rsrsrs, Itachi : . Ù.u).

Tenten ,alisou meus cabelos, mais nas pontas ela , os deixou com uns cachos . Meus olhos, estavam bem delineados , na cor preta, e com um sombreado roxo. Os lábios estavam com um batom roxo claro e com um brilho por cima .E por fim , Tenten me deu o chapéu preto meio torto e pontudo.E uma vassoura de palha, daquelas bem antigas, mais com o detalhe do cabo preto , que vinha trancado com correntes pratas , em formato de duas serpentes de olhos vermelhos.

_**What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets you free...  
**_

Nós olhamos no espelho e vivos como estávamos. Estávamos lindas e sexys, mais comportadas. E aquelas _**coisinhas,**_ iriam ver como é que podemos e iremos , humilhá-las ^-^( Mari : isso ai *-*, Sofia : mostrem quem manda rsrrs. Itachi :XD )

_**Always what I need, always what I want  
What I need, what I want, and you´ve got, yeah yeah  
Oh baby, I thank you, cause you know...  
What you got, is what I need  
What you want, hahaha, what I want  
Ooh, ohh yeah**_

-----------x------------x------------

O caminho para o salão de festa, nunca ficou tão escuro e vazio, como naquela noite. Serio , já tava dando ate medo andar nela . Eu estava atrás junto com a Pucca, conversando , enquanto as outras iam mais na frente.

( Mari: Gente eu nunca tinha escutado essa musica , mais gostei n.n. Itachi e Sofia: Esperamos que gostem também *-* )

_**I'm blind folded on this rollercoaster they call life**_

_**Keep trying to make it through the next turn that goes wide and hold in tight**_

Tudo parecia calmo, ate de mais. Fiquei apreensiva com isso, pois comecei a lembrar daquele dia que fui atacada, mais só que Hoje , Sasuke não estava do meu lado, pra me proteger.

_**So here I go,**_

_**Taking the curve**_

_**But I know that I'm never alone**_

Comecei a sentir , aquele aperto no coração novamente, e parecia que o corredor , estava cada vez mais escuro.

_**I think of you**_

_**Until you never let me go**_

Escutei um barulho de passos rápidos um pouco afastado de mim , e vi que as meninas , também escutaram , porque pararam ,e olhavam para trás.

- Não sei vocês, mais esse corredor , de repente começou a ficar mais escuro ? - comentou Ino, baixo, depois que voltamos a andar.

- Eu não estou gostando disso.- murmurei , para a Pucca, que concordou.

_**Chorus**_

_**I feel connected, protected**_

_**It's like you are sitting right, with me all the time**_

_**You hear me, you're near me**_

_**And everything else is gonna be all right**_

Continuamos a andar ate que escutamos, passos mais rápidos , e do que parecia ser duas pessoas vindos um pouco atrás de nós.

_**Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie...**_

_**Connected...**_

_**Connected in time...**_

Paramos novamente e olhamos uma para cara da outra e começamos a correr. A medida que corríamos, a pessoa que estava atrás de nós também corria. Começamos a ficar desesperadas , ate que os passos pararam por completo e ai percebemos que estávamos bem diante ao salão de festas , que estavam com as luzes que Sasuke e os garotos estalaram ligadas, dando uma iluminação sombria , junto com as velas.

_**It's not an accident the time we spent apart,**_

_**But now we are so close I can always find you right here in my heart**_

_**You are giving me something I need**_

_**And I don't ever want it to end**_

_**Because of you, I know I found my strength again**_

Também os efeitos sonoros foram ligados , e isso contribuía para dar um ar sinistro a festa.

_**Chorus**_

_**I feel connected, protected**_

_**It's like you are sitting right, with me all the time**_

_**You hear me, you're near me**_

_**And everything else is gonna be all right**_

Paramos para respirar ,e vi que muitas pessoas pararam e olhavam para nós. E eu fiquei pensando quem poderia estar correndo atrás de nós.

_**Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie...**_

_**Connected...**_

_**Connected in time...**_

- Sakura ?- alguém me chamou um pouco a frente de mim, e eu tive que segurar um grito de susto. Levantei os olhos e vi Eric me encarando com um sorriso.

_**Every time that I breathe I can feel the energy,**_

_**reaching out, flowing through, you to me and me to you,**_

_**wake or dream, walk or stand, you are everywhere I am,**_

_**Separate souls unified, touching at the speed of air**_

_**Flying...**_

Ele estava com calça marrom junto com um casaco da mesma cor. Uma blusa branca , toda aberta , por baixo do casaco , revelando um abdômen bem definido .Também tinha um cinto na cintura ,na cor marrom . No cinto estava preso uma crus de madeira , frascos que pareciam ter água benta e uma estaca ( Mari: Os exorcistas tem estacas ???? rsr). De baixo do braço ele tinha uma bíblia preta . Os cabelos arrepiados.

Estava muito bonito e serio , incorporando o personagem ^-^.

- Oi Eric, do que esta vestido ?- perguntei tentando ser amigável .

- Estou de Exorcista , e você de Bruxa , esta muito linda.- ele falou e eu correi um pouco.- Vocês também meninas. Estão todas lindas.- ele continuou sorrindo.

- Obrigada Eric.- agradeceu Tenten em nome das outras.

- Eu vou indo ta meninas, nos vemos la dentro.- ele falou , enquanto seguia para a festa.

- Não sei vocês, mais eu na muito com acara desse Eric.- falou Temari ,fazendo Ino bufar.

- Lá vem a Tema, não indo com a cara das pessoas. Vamos logo para a festa.- ela falou começando a puxar a gente para o salão .

_**You are giving me something I need**_

_**And I don't ever want it to end**_

_**Because of you, I know I found my strength again**_

Estávamos quase chegando na porta, quando vimos os meninos na porta do salão acenando para a gente. Quero dizer , o Naruto acenando para a gente.

Os meninos estavam lindos.

Sasuke estava de Vampiro.

Estava com uma camisa vermelha sangue , com dois botões abertos , mostrando o peitoral definido . A gola alta ia até a metade do seu rosto. Usava também uma calça social preta um pouco larga e sapatos sociais também pretos .Tinha uma longa capa, que por dentro era vermelha , mais por fora era preta .

Usava dentes postiços que pareciam verdadeiros , de tão bem feitos que eram . Como o seu rosto era já pálido, não foi preciso fazer muita coisa, somente alguma manchas vermelhas , do lado direito do lábio , que davam a perceber que eram sangue. Os olhos estavam com um lente vermelha , e os cabelos , todos arrepiados para cima com um gel.

Estava lindo, e muito misterioso. ^-^

Depois vinha Neji, que parecia estar de Mago Negro.

_**Chorus**_

_**I feel connected, protected**_

_**It's like you are sitting right, with me all the time**_

_**You hear me, you're near me**_

_**And everything else is gonna be all right**_

Estava com uma camisa roxa, também com dois botões abertos, mostrando o peitoral definido, e um colete preto por cima .Uma calca preta e um sapato preto social , também fazia parte de seu figurino .Também estava com um capa de gola alta ,que ia ate mais ou menos em cima da sua panturrilha , roxa por dentro, e preta por fora . Os cabelos , todo penteado para trás com gel , sem deixar nenhum fio para frente, e presos num rabo um pouco mais apertado, mais não deixando de ser olhos , perolados , estavam um pouco destacados por causa de sua roupa escura .E por fim, estava com o que parecia um cetro ( Mari: eu não sabia o nome daquilo que os mágicos usam . Então imaginem que é um cetro ^-^) preto, com a ponta prata , e trancado no cabo, em prata e roxo .

Bem serio, mais muito bonito. n.n

Depois era o Gaara, do que parecia um Comissário da Morte

_**Connected, protected...**_

_**Got you in my mind, now I'm doing fine**_

_**You hear me, you're near me**_

_**And everything else is gonna be all right.**_

Estava com uma calça preta social, descalço e estava sem camisa, deixando o peitoral bem definido e barriga de tanquinho toda amostra. Usava uma longa capa preta por cima, com o capuz. A mão direita estava uma foice ( Mari: vamos dizer que é de mentira rsrsrs ) , com o cabo preto, e a lamina prata .O rosto dele estava bem sombrio, pois ele havia passado um pouco de pó branco , e seus olhos estavam contornados de preto . Quem o olhasse de longe, veria só os verdes de seus olhos , que estavam bem sombrios .

Muito original , e o deixando bonito apesar de tudo .^-^

Depois o Naruto que parecia estar de Gênio.

_**Connected, protected...**_

_**Got you in my mind, now I'm doing fine**_

_**You hear me, you're near me**_

_**And everything else is gonna be all right.**_

Ele estava com uma calça , daquelas estilo árabe laranja , e um colete laranja também aberto, mostrando a barriga perfeita de tanquinho que ele tinha . Os sapatos também laranja, tinha as pontas voltadas para cima, também estilo árabe. E os cabelos de Naruto estavam arrepiados, quase num moicano .

Ele não tinha muito detalhes na fantasia , mais por isso mesmo , que ele ficou tao bonito e tao Naruto.n.n

E por fim Shikamaru de Fantasma ( Mari: mais com estilo rsrsr )

_**Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie...**_

_**Connected...**_

Estava apenas com uma calça branca longa , daquelas , estilo capoeira. Descalço , e sem camisa, deixando também a barriga sarada a mostra. Ele parecia ter passado pó branco em todo o corpo, para parecer bem pálido, e um sombra um pouco escura nós olhos

Também não tinha muito detalhes na fantasia , mais isso também fez com que ele ficasse bonito , e parecido com o Nara de verdade , quando olha as estrelas n.n

A medida que íamos chegando, podemos ver que eles nós analisavam de cima em baixo, e coramos um pouco.

( Mari: Eu amo essa musica e espero que gostem N.N )

_**Red Wine**_

_**Konvict**_

_**Gaga**_

_**Oh eh**_

- Vocês estão maravilhosas .- e para meu espanto que falou isso não foi Naruto e sim Gaara, que abaixou o capuz revelando os cabelos ruivos arrepiados , jogando a capa um pouco pro lado, e pegando na mão de Ino , sorrindo .O.O.- Vamos Minha Fada .?

Ino não respondeu nada , apenas corou e segui com Gaara para o salão.

- Se me dão licença , Meu Anjo, vamos?- perguntou Neji para Tenten , O.o', que sorrido pegou na mão dele e seguiram Gaara e Ino.

- Minha linda Problemática.- O.O" falou Nara, pegando Temari pela mão , que corou e segui para o salão .

_**I've had a little bit too much, much**_

_**All of the people start to rush, rush**_

_**caught in a twisted dance**_

_**Can't find my drink oh man,**_

_**where are my keys I lost my phone**_

- Se minha linda Diabinha, aceitar meu convite, vamos?- perguntou Naruto , estendendo o braço para Hinata , que sem corar pegou nele e o segui para a festa.

Ta bom , o mundo ta doido, para o mundo que eu quero descer u.u .Primeiro o Gaara, falou uma frase longa e chamou Ino de _**Minha Fada **_; segundo o Neji, chamou a Tenten, de _**Meu Anjo**_; terceiro o Nara tava acordado e chamou a Temari de _**minha Linda Problemática**_, e por ultimo, o Naruto chamou a Hinata de _**minha Linda Diabinha **_, e a convidou para entrar com ele e ela _** não**_ _**corou**_.

Ta ou o mundo ta acabando, ou os meninos resolveram acordar pra vida , ou ficaram bem possessivos .O.o

_**I've had a little bit too much, much**_

_**All of the people start to rush, rush**_

_**caught in a twisted dance**_

_**Can't find my drink oh man,**_

_**where are my keys I lost my phone**_

- Minha linda Bruxinha .- aquela voz o meu chamou bem no meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu arrepia-se .E falando em possessivos Ú.u – Vamos para a festa.?- ele disse dando aquele sorriso de lado, mostrando seus caninos longos e um brilho malicioso nós olhos vermelhos, me estendendo a mão.

- É claro .- eu respondi , pegando em sua mão e indo para o salão .

" _É essa festa promete . E como prometeeeeeeeeeee *-* " - _afirmei para mim mesma, enquanto seguia Sasuke e os outros para dentro do salão .

_**Just dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom**_

_**Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom**_

_**Just dance, it's gonna be okay**_

_**Da da da**_

_**Dance, dance, dance**_

_**Just, just, just, just dance**_

------------x-----------------x---------------

Paramos na entrada do salão , que agora escuro, estava bem sombrio. Os olhos no tapete estavam ligados , junto com os candelabros .

Varias luzes negras, davam um ar sombrio na festa , e as luzes coloridas, quebravam esse ar , deixando o salão bem animado . E alem das luzes, as caveiras mecânicas estavam ligadas, e riam , quando a gente passava em sua frente. E alem dos efeitos sonoros, dentro do salão , as musicas que tocavam eram bem animadas .

_**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth**_

_**How'd i turn my shirt inside out**_

_**Control your poison babe**_

_**Frozen as stones they say**_

_**And were all getting hosed tonight**_

Era as mais tocadas nas pistas de dança . Entre elas estavam minhas preferidas:

_**Don`t stop me now - McFLY**_

_**Love you Down- Jennifer Lopez **_

_**Burnin`Up - Jonas Brothers **_

Nós dez paramos na porta do salão de entrada e ficamos admirando nosso trabalho. E podemos concordar com uma coisa com uma coisa. NÓS SOMOS MARASSSS.

Serio o salão estava de mais mesmooooooooo. Podíamos ver varias pessoas fantasiadas, de alunos ate professores.

Kakashi estava de Ninja.( Mari : olha que novidade rsrsr; Itachi e Sofia: baka ¬¬ )

_**What's going in on the floor**_

_**I love this record baby but I can't see straight**_

_**anymore**_

_**Keep it cool, what's the name of this club**_

_**I can't remember but it's alright a-alright**_

Estava com uma daquelas calças pretas, meio justas, destacando aquelas coxas maravilhosas ^-^. Err , estava também com uma blusa cavada preta, mostrando, os baços musculosos. Estava com mascara preta que cobria o nariz e a boca . E por fim, estava com algumas Kunais , nas costas , e uma Katana na cintura.

Tenho que confessar , ele estava muito bonito ^-^

E para minha surpresa, foi ver a diretora , sim a minha adorada madrinha de Dançarina do Ventre . Sim , meus caros amigos e amigas, de Dançarina do Ventre . E tenho que falar que ela estava linda.

A roupa dela ela preta com detalhes prata. ( Mari :só chegadinha num preto e prata nhe ? n.n .; Itachi e Sofia : detalhe u.u )A saia preta , era lisa e com alguns abertos dos lados e na frente. O cinto da sai , era todo bordado em prata. Estava descalça , e tinha uma tornozeleira prata na perna esquerda . O bustiê , apertado , destacava o busto avantajado dela. As pedras presas em prata no bustiê bordado, caiam ate a altura do umbigo dela. Estava com os longos cabelos loiros soltos ,e a maquiagem dela, era bem forte no olho , que estava apenas contornado , com lápis preto,e a boca um pouco de brilho. E por fim ,alem das varias pulseiras , e brincos ( Mari: Sabe aqueles do estilo da Leona, de Cobras e Lagartos n.n ) , no meio de sua testa , ela estava com o que parecia uma gota prata.

Enfim , Tsunade estava arrasando .n.n

_**Just dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom**_

_**Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom**_

_**Just dance, it's gonna be okay**_

_**Da Da Da**_

_**Dance Dance Dance**_

_**Just, just, just, just dance**_

Mais assim que eu pode ver direito o salão , eu finalmente vi Karin , e suas por Kami-sama, mais ela tem alguma coisa com rosa só pode.

( Mari: Gente, eu não caprichei nas fantasias da Karin e suas Clones , porque Ca venhamos , elas não merecem *-*; Itachi e Sofia: concordo n.n )

As duas clones da Karin, estavam com saias, curtas, de um tecido muito brilhoso branco. Um tope também branco , e perucas azuis ¬¬. Estavam com saltos muito altos azuis , e maquiagem, tinha a sombra branca.

Agora eu pergunto,o que diabo é a fantasia delas ?

.

A Karin estava de rosa * para variar ¬¬ *. Um vestido rosa bem clarinho, muito curto e colado no corpo , do mesmo tecido branco brilhoso de suas asa de anjo de um rosa mais escuro. ¬¬*. O cabelo estava com o que parecia um topete em cima, e o resto estava armado e com algumas pulseiras brancas , e uma sandália branca de salto alto. E por fim a maquiagem branca e preta escura no rosto.

Eu acho que a intenção dela, era que ela se vestisse de anjo,mais eu acho que não deu muito certo não .

Ela andava pelo salão, se oferecendo para os meninos , e sorrindo para todos. Parecaim que já estavam de Pena que eu e minhas amigas , que também a viram .* Como não veriam com todo aquele rosa u.u * teríamos que estragar a festa para elas.

Continua...............

-------------x---------------------x-----------

Mari: Oi , gente , esta ai a segunda parte da festa .Acho que ate agora esse foi o capitulo maior que eu fiz : )

_**Itachi:Bom esperamos que gostem das fantasias, porque deu um trabalho pra Mari fazer. ^-^**_

_**Sofia: É gente, se não gostarem , nós desculpem, tentamos ajudar . **_

Mari: Agradecemos a quem nós ajudou mandando dicas para as fantasias dos meninos. Agradecemos de Coração mesmo

_**Itachi: Vocês são Marasssssssss**_

_**Sofia: E agradecemos a quem não mandou também XD. Pois sabemos o quanto é difícil descrever uma fantasia**_

Musica do capitulo_**:**_ _**What a girl Wants**___da cantora_** Christina Aguilera **_, a _**Connected **_do _**RBD**_ e por fim a _**Just Dance**_ da cantora _**Lady Gaga**_.

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**uchiha-no-hanna: Oi que bom que você achou esse capitulo perfeito *-*, fico muitooooo, feliz . Eu to tentando ao maximo não demorar, com os capítulos, agora que meu computador deu pau de novo , aff. Mais enfim , espero que goste desse capitulo XD. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

_**Uchiha Lily.:Oi, se viu, eu disse que as santinhas são as piores rsrsrs. A Karin, definitivamente ta na minha lista negra , mais a Sakura e as meninas vão cuidar dela , mhuhhahaha. Pena que vai ser só no próximo capitulo, mhuhahahaha. Eu to tentando ao maximo não demorar, com os capítulos, agora que meu computador deu pau de novo , aff. Mais enfim , espero que goste desse capitulo XD. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

_**Daphine Marcelly (): Oi , eu sei que ele ficou curto, não era exatamente essa a intenção , mais sabe quando você da aquela doida e apaga o que você escreveu e reescreve ??? Então, aconteceu isso. bom que você o achou criativo , fico muito feliz e saber 8D. Mais enfim , espero que goste desse capitulo XD. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

_**Yasu Ika: Oi nossa que bom que você ta gostando *-*, to muitoooooooo feliz XD. Se viu, eu adoro a Hinata , e ela ainda vai fazer muita coisa, mhuhahaha. Bom, o que elas vão fazer só vai ter no próximo capitulo, mhuahhahaa. Miga , espero que goste da fantasia do Gaara e dos menino , eu tentei pelos parabéns , eles me deixam muito feliz XD. E obrigada pela compreensão , só nessa semana, tive prova o tempo todo, e duas em cada dia , aff. Eu to tentando ao maximo não demorar, com os capítulos, agora que meu computador deu pau de novo , aff. Mais enfim , espero que goste desse capitulo XD. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

_**n.n Uchiha Belinha n.n: Olha eu de volta , XD. Desculpa por ter demorado a postar, mais se sabe como é, parece que tudo contribui para dar errado quando a gente quer fazer uma coisa , no meu caso , quando é pra postar , aff , mais se La vi. Rsrrs. Eu também quero matar a Karin, de varias formas dolorosas possíveis, aquela filha de uma #$% .e.e. Miga virei sua fã , nossa senhora, ADOREI o que você fez com a menina :p Bom para falar a verdade , não sei ainda o que vou fazer com a Karin, mais tenho algo em mente , agora só falta vê se vai ficar bom , mhuhahhaa, e você não é me nenhum pouco , sinto muito ter não ter colocado ele de pirata, mais te garanto que vai ter outra maneira de ver o físico lindo dele , XD. Que bom que você achou minha fic linda, nossa to muito feliz , mesmoo. Mas enfim, eu to tentando ao maximo não demorar, com os capítulos, agora que meu computador deu pau de novo , aff. Espero que goste desse capitulo XD. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

_**Uchihinha Chibi (): OI pois é, você realmente vai ter que esperar, mais acho que não vai ser muito não *-*. Eu não sou muito vingativa, mais sei ser quando tenho que ser, mhuahhaha. Mais é o caso , a Sakura vai devolver isso, mais eu não sei se vou ficar satisfeita . Sabe eu também tenho esse problema, a Karin fez tanta coisa, que só ela morrer não me deixa feliz . Bom , eu não sei se te respondo ou não sobre a Sakura, rsrsrs.E fico muito feliz que você tenha escrito essa reviews grande na finha fic ^-^. Espero que goste desse capitulo XD. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

_**Sayuky-chan: Oi , como eu disse , não tem problema , não a demora da fic, eu sei como é .Minina, seu pego o desgramado que inventou isso, eu arrebento ele , mhuhahha. Não vou dizer que eu sei o que você esta passando, com essa historia do Max, porque ate hoje eu nunca passei por isso. Mais posso dizer que vocês ainda vão se ver , e é isso que importa. E que você tem que ser feliz enquanto esse dia não chega ( Sofia: nossa a Mari , ta profunda neh , u.u' ) Que você acabou de estragar neh Sofia, ò.ó. Mais voltando ao assunto , eu adorei essa musica, nossa muito boa e as outras que você me mandou , também são muito legais . Parece que você adivinha, quando eu preciso de musica , : D.É mesmo, musica espanhol é demais . Olha sobre o Eric e a Karin , eu não posso dizer muita coisa, porque se eu falo , nem que se for um sim , eu to ferrada , porque ai você descobre , e ai eu vou ter que me atirar da ponte . Mais não se preocupe não, ainda vai ter muita coisa, para você descobrir, mhuhahahha.( Itachi: eu não tem tudo contra o Eric ......, eu tenho muito mais u.u' ) Ta neh ,O.o'.. Que bom que gostou do capitulo, fico muito feliz XD. Pois é, eu acho que a Karin, veio com defeito de fabrica mesmo, só que ai não aceitavam devoluções u.u ( Sofia: ¬¬ ) .A mais ela vai ter troco, mhuhaahaah.Já foi fã desse grupo, só que ai , parei de escutar as musicas, mais ainda gosto um pouco. Bom ai é que ta o negocio, Sasuke e Eric, bom não posso falar muito, mais se depender de mim, ainda vai ter muita coisa, antes da Sakura , ficar com algum dos dois. ^-^.E apesar do fato do Sasuke ter mentido , acho que ele tem alguns créditos *-*.Bom posso dizer , que eu me esforcei com as roupas das meninas, mais ao garanto muita coisa não .u.u. Nossa e fio muito feliz em saber que você arranjou uma brechinha para comentar na minha humilde fic.**_ _**Espero que goste desse capitulo XD. Beijos e como sempre , obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

Agradeço a minha__amiga _**Sakura Tell,e sua Inner **_que eu sei que não podem mandar reviews por enquanto, mais que acompanha . Beijos Migas rsrsr

_**Mari: Gente uma pequena propaganda, pra quem não leu o livro Crepúsculo, ou ainda não viu o filme, assistam e leiam , é MARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA rsrsr **_

_**Mari , Itachi e Sofia : vocês São MARASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Mari:**__OI gente tentativa de fazer uma fic decente para vocês do Neji e da Tenten. Isso é uma experiência , se vocês gostarem eu posto o resto se não eu tiro a fic ta .Obrigada pela atenção e vamos a fic ^^_

_**Tudo que uma garota quer**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal: Sasuke e Sakura **_

_**Aviso: Naruto não me pertence .Ainda, porque ele será meu, meu meuuu, kukukukukukukuku.**_

_**----------xx----------------xx------------**_

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior **_

_Ela andava pelo salão, se oferecendo para os meninos , e sorrindo para todos. Pareciam que já estavam de fogo .Pena que eu e minhas amigas , que também a viram . * Como não veriam com todo aquele rosa u.u * teríamos que estragar a festa para elas._

_**-------------xx----------------xx-----------------**_

_**Capitulo 21: A Festa ( Parte Final )**_

Dizemos para os garotos que iríamos resolver um pequeno detalhe , e caminhamos de vagar para onde a vaca ruiva se encontrava Muitos dos presentes, paravam de dançar e abriam caminho para que a gente passasse .* Nota mental: É estamos fazendo muito sucesso ^_~ * Quando chegamos ate ela ,ela e suas clones nós encararam surpresas .

- O que estão fazendo aqui ....-ela ia falar mais a Temari interrompeu

- Lindas com essas fantasias ?- a loira perguntou para ela e a Karin bufou.

- Sabe Karin nunca pensei que ia dizer isso , mais obrigada.- a Ino começou .- Se você não tivesse cortado nossas fantasias, não estaríamos aqui, lindas e maravilhosas , e é claro sexys.- Ino falou e a vaca ruiva e suas clones bufaram de novo.

- A gente podia muito bem , vir aqui e acabar com você , mais não vamos fazer isso com você.-a pucca falou sorrindo .

_**-**_ Seria perda de tempo. E tempo é a única coisa que não queremos desperdiçar com você . Você não merece tanto .- finalizou Hinata a frase da pucca .

-Mais vou te falar uma coisa. – eu comecei e ela me olhou.- Você tem que ficar ai , ameaçando, esfregando na cara dos outros que você é rica, para não ficar sozinha. Nem suas amigas gostam de você , elas estão do seu lado, porque convém a elas, porque quando elas não precisarem de você , elas vão te deixar sozinha.- eu ia falando, e Karin olhou para suas clones, que me olhavam de boca aberta.- Você não passa de uma garota amargurada , e essa é a diferença entre nós e você. – disse apontando pra gente .- Nós somos lindas, ricas, e educadas. Não tratamos os outros mal, só pra provar isso .- e para finalizar com chave de ouro a Hinata começou.

- Você é digna de Pena, nada mais

Todos que estavam perto dela, escutaram a conversa , e a olhavam com pena . Ela ainda tentou dizer alguma coisa , mais se calou e saiu de lá bufando, sendo seguida por suas clones . Mais ao passar empurrando os outros, alguém acabou deixando cair ponche na roupa dela , e com isso a fazendo escorregar e caindo no chão. Todos começaram a rir , menos nós , e ela ainda nós olhando com raiva saiu correndo .

Não em senti mal por isso, e tenho certeza que as garotas também não. Apenas falamos, o que ninguém tinha coragem de falar . E as vezes nem sempre a verdade é boa . Mais tenho certeza que a Karin ai vai aprontar .

É mais agora vamos aproveitar a festa , porque temos todo o direito.

( * Mari aparece de índia, Itachi , de Deus grego e Sofia de Policial *: Hora da Festaaaaaaaaaaa)

------x----x-----

_**Parte Neji e Tenten **_

_**( Tenten/ N)**_

Assim que terminamos digamos o serviço com a Karin, segui atrás de Neji, que continuava sentando .Cheguei atrás dele de vagar , e sorri quando vi que ele não tinha me notado ainda.

_**A hundred days have made me older Since**_

_**the last time that I saw your pretty face,**_

_**A thousand lies have made me colder,**_

_**And I don't think I can look at this the same**_

_**And all the miles that separate,**_

_**They Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

Sentei em seu lado, e pude ver que ele estava perdido em antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, Neji se virou pra mim sorrindo.

_**I'm here without you baby,**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby and I dream**_

_**about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby,**_

- Sabia que você não iria demorar.

- Como sabia que era eu.?- perguntei fazendo biquinho, o fazendo sorrir

- Eu apenas sei Meu Anjo .- ele sussurrou em meu ouvido , me fazendo arrepiar.

- Vamos dançar ?- eu perguntei me pondo de pé o olhando meio que depressa de mais .

Ele não respondeu , apenas se pois de pé , e pegando minha mão , me levou ate a pista de dança.

_**But you're still with me in my dreams,**_

_**And tonight (girl), there's only you and me**_

_**The miles just keep rollin',**_

_**As the people leave their way to say hello**_

_**I've heard this life is overrated,**_

_**But I hope that it gets better as we go oh yeah yeah**_

Estava tocando uma musica lenta , e Neji me abraçou pela cintura, enquanto eu colocava meus braços em volta de se pescoço . Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto dançávamos no ritmo da musica .

_**I'm here without you**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby and I dream**_

_**about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby,**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams,**_

_**And tonight(girl), there's only you and me**_

- Tenten, eu estive pensando , e queria te falar uma coisa .- ele falou no meu ouvido pela segunda vez, e me fazendo arrepiar de novo.

- Fale então.- eu respondi o olhando.

- Mudei de idéia.- ele falou sorrindo e eu não entendi. Mais ele logo continuou.- As vezes uma atitude vale mais que mil palavras.- ele terminou de falar e me beijou.

_**Everything I know, and anywhere I go**_

_**It gets hard but it won't take away my love,**_

_**And when the last one falls,**_

_**when it's all said and done.**_

_**It gets hard but it won't take away,**_

_**my love, woo oh woooo ooooh ou_ouoh**_

No começo fiquei sem reação e ele riu ainda com os lábios colados aos meus, mais depois percebi que estava sendo boba, e correspondi assim que ele mordeu eu lábio inferior. Ficamos nós beijando por um bom tempo , e eu queria que isso durasse para como todo mortal que preste precisa de ar, tivemos que nós separar.

- Tenten , sou apaixonado por você dês do dia que te vi.- ele falou e eu sorri .- Sou louco por você, e seria o homem mais feliz do mundo se você namorasse comigo. ( Mari, Itachi e Sofia: direto nenhum pouco XP )

- Achei que nunca ia pedir isso .- falei o beijando de novo. E no meio do beijo, sussurramos juntos.

_Eu te amo_

_**I'm here without you baby,**_

_**But you're still on my lone**__**ly mind**_

_**I think about you baby and I dream**_

_**about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby,**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams,**_

_**And tonight, there's only you and me**_

_**( Tenten/ N) ( Off) **_

----x-----x----

_**Parte Ino e Gaara **_

_**( Ino / N)( On ) **_

_**Tell me**_

_**Just what you want**_

_**me to be**_

_**One kiss and boom**_

_**you're the only one for me**_

Estava voltando para a mesa, quando fui puxada bruscamente pelo braço Kiba, vestido de lobisomem . Se eu não estivesse com tanta raiva dele agora , eu juro que ia rir, mais fiz uma cara de poucos amigos.

_**So please tell me whyyyyy**_

_**Don't you come around no mooooore**_

_**'cause right now I'm cryyyyin**_

_**Outside the door**_

_**Of your candy store**_

- Se não for muito incomodo da sua parte, pode me largar ? - pedi já bastante irritada.

- E se eu não largar, o que vai fazer Fadinha ?– ele me provocou. A ele quer apanhar e.e.

_**So please tell me whyyyyy**_

_**Don't you come around no mooooore**_

_**'cause right now I'm cryyyyin**_

_**Outside the door**_

_**Of your candy store**_

- Ela nada, mais Eu faço você largar .- respondeu Gaara parando na nossa frente , olhando para Kiba ,de um jeito que o fez engasgar e soltar meu braço.

- O que você é dela, pra se intrometer em Gaara.?- aquele cachorro tava louco pra levar uma surra._** ò.ó**_

_**It just takes a little bit of this**_

_**A little bit of that**_

_**It started with a kiss**_

_**Now we're up to bat**_

_**A little bit of lies**_

_**A little bit of pain**_

_**I'm tellin you my baby**_

_**It's all in the game of...**_

- Meu namorado.- eu falei pegando no braço de Gaara, enquanto era olhada , por Kiba, e por um Gaara que estava com uma sobrancelha em pé.

-Se ele é seu namorado, você não se importaria em o beijar não é Ino?- ele me desafio cantando vitoria . Filho da #$ ( Mari : tadinha da mãe dele , ela não tem culpa de ter um filho assim n.n; Itachi e Sofia: u.u )__

_**Love is whatever you make it to be**_

_**Sunshine set on this cold lonely sea**_

_**So please baby tryyyyy**_

_**And use me for what I'm good for**_

_**It ain't sayin' goodbyyyyyye**_

_**Knockin' down the door**_

_**Of your candy store**_

- Claro.- e sem dizer mais nada , puxei um pouco mais Gaara ate que nossos corpos colassem e o beijei.

_**Cause it just takes a little bit of this**_

_**A little bit of that**_

_**Start it with a kiss**_

_**When we're up to bat**_

_**A little bit of lies**_

_**A little bit of pain**_

_**I'm tellin you my baby**_

_**It's all in the game of...**_

_**Love**_

_**It's all in the game of looooove**_

Eu não sabia porque diabos eu estava fazendo isso, só sei que o Gaara beija muito, mais muito bem primeira vez que nós beijamos , foi como se apenas tivéssemos "ficado". Mais esse agora tinha um Q a mais , do que o outro. Eu só não sabia o que era.

_**You roll me**_

_**Control me**_

_**Console me**_

_**Please hold me**_

_**You guide me**_

_**Divide me**_

_**Into whaaaaaaaattttttt**_

Não sei bem o que aconteceu com o Kiba, porque quando finalmente terminei o beijo com Gaara ele não estava mais lá.

_**"Make me feel good, yeah!"**_

- Dess....Desculpe Gaara.- pedi corando assim que o olhei nós olhos.

- Não vou te desculpar Ino.- ele falou com calma se aproximando mais de mim.- Você só fez uma coisa, que eu queria fazer a tempos , mais não tinha coragem .( Mari e Sofia: que lindo _**:p**_; Itachi: mulheres u.u )

_**So please tell me whyyyyy**_

_**Don't you come around no mooooore**_

_**'cause right now I'm dyyying**_

_**Outside the door**_

_**Of your love store**_

E sem dizer mais nada, me beijou . Esse muito mais possessivo , muito mais um tanto que eu pude perceber , de paixão, amor.

_**It just takes a little bit of this**_

_**A little bit of that**_

_**It started with a kiss**_

_**Now we're up to bat**_

_**A little bit of lies**_

_**A little bit of pain**_

_**I'm tellin you my baby**_

_**It's all in the game of love**_

_**It's all in this game of love**_

_**It's all in the game of love**_

_**Let's play the game of love**_

É eu definitivamente estava apaixonada .................................................................

_**Roll me**_

_**Control me**_

_**lease hold me**_

...................................................................................E sabia que era correspondida.

_**( Ino/ N) ( Off) **_

_---x----------x----_

_**Parte Temari e Shikamaru**_

_**( Temari/ N ) ( On )**_

Como é doce o sabor da vingança n.n. Nossa como eu estou me sentindo bem ,u.u. Apesar que se fosse por mim eu teria feito picadinho daquela vaca ruiva, e teria dado as piranhas. Mais ai tadinha das piranhas, iam ter indigestão ( Mari: credo o.O, Sofia: eu acho é pouco mhuhahahaha; Itachi: a Soso, e a Temari me assustam o.O )

_**You saying baby**_

_**I'll take you for a ride**_

_**Let's get together**_

_**Work it all night**_

Bom, agora vou aproveitar a festa porque não sou de ferro.

_**I'll be your love**_

_**You sexy look fine**_

_**I'll make you feel like**_

_**Heaven is near**_

Fui caminhando ate o meio da pista e comecei a dançar sozinha, a musica agora tava agitada , e eu me soltei bastante. Estava dançando tão envolvida na musica de olhos fechados, que nem notei quando alguém começou a dançar comigo. Só fui perceber quando o mesmo, colocou a mão em minha cintura e sussurrou no meio ouvido.

_**Let Me Think About It**_

_**Let Me Think About It**_

- Fica linda quando esta dançando.- abri os olhos, e senti uma corrente elétrica passar por mim, assim que olhei bem fundo nós olhos do Shikamaru que me olhava de um jeito estranho.

_**Come on girl believe me**_

_**I'll make you see**_

_**That I am the true way**_

_**Towards ecstasy**_

- Eu sou linda sempre.- ( Mari, Itachi e Sofia: convencida a garota u.U ), brinquei , assim que percebi a nossa aproximação, colocando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e mordendo meu lábio inferior sensualmente .

_**Touch me, feel me**_

_**Then you will find**_

_**We are meant to be...**_

_**And I aint lying**_

Ele me olhou por um momento parando de dançar fazendo com que eu parasse também.

_**Let Me Think About It**_

_**Let Me Think About It**_

- Não devia me provocar assim ?- ele disse malicioso por fim .

- E porque não?.- sorri inocente.

_**Can I get with you baby**_

_**Take a tour, we ain't gonna rush up**_

_**Let me think about it**_

Ele não respondeu , apenas me beijou . E gente que beijo . Foi o BEIJO. Nunca pensei que o lerdo do Shikamaru beijasse assim tão possessivamente e tão bem. E eu claro ,não perdi tempo em responder na mesma intensidade .

_**We can mean it even more**_

_**Can I get some more that of you're so sure**_

_**You don't have to think no more**_

_**Baby I got the cure**_

Quando por fim terminou , fiquei ate sem fôlego , o olhado .Ele parecia calmo , como sempre ¬¬.

- Porque fez isso?- perguntei e sei que saiu meio idiota, mais na hora não tava pensando com clareza.

- Porque cansei de olhar as estrelas, pensando em você. Quero te ter pra sempre perto de mim , e não só em sonhos. Quer namorar comigo ?- ele falou muito rápido e eu meio que me perdi.( Mari e Sofia: *-*; Itachi: u.u , não foi pra tanto assim não )

_**You say you want me**_

_**You say you need me**_

_**You say you love me**_

_**How come you' re leaving**_

Ele permaneceu parado me olhando , e sorrindo. E quer saber de uma coisa, eu sonhei de mais com isso e não vou perder esse momento vez de responder, o beijei , da mesma forma, que o primeiro. E tenho certeza que ele entendeu minha resposta .

_**Let Me Think About It**_

_**Let Me Think About It**_

Sabe pode ate parecer estranho saindo da minha boca, já que eu sou uma garota seria e durona. Mais o amor é realmente lindo . Ainda mais , quando é correspondido n.n

_**( Temari/N ) ( Off) **_

_---x----------x----_

_**Parte Hinata e Naruto **_

_**( Hinata/ N) ( On ) **_

Depois do acontecido com a Karin, e pela primeira vez eu não me arrependi de ter feito isso . Sabe nunca fui de me vingar de ninguém , mais essa garota já tava passando dos limites. ¬¬

_**you don't remember me but I remember you**_

_**I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you**_

_**but who can decide what they dream?**_

_**and dream I do...**_

Bom enfim , eu caminhei para o salão de dança, mais fui interrompida de chegar lá , por um ser laranja que eu adoro muito.

- Sabe , Hianata preciso conversar com você .- ele falou meio serio, e eu acho que o assunto é serio.

- Pode fa..falar...Naruto-kun.- pedi corando um pouco

" _Ta , é agora Hinata , se controle , ele pode falar que te amo, então não estrague tudo."_ – pensei sorrindo por dentro.

- Bom você sabe, se aqui tem Ramen ? É que eu to varado de fome e não acho.- ele me disse sorrindo .

_**I believe in you**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you**_

_**I have to be with you to live to breathe**_

_**you're taking over me**_

Espera ai , eu aqui achando que ele ia me falar uma coisa interessante , que ia se declarar e ele me pergunta se eu sei se na festa tem ramen . RAMEN

- Naruto seu IDIOTA.- eu gritei o assustando .- Não sei porque eu fui me apaixonar por um garoto que só pensa em comer e esquece de perceber que eu o AMO.

_**have you forgotten all I know**_

_**and all we had?**_

_**you saw me mourning my love for you**_

_**and touched my hand**_

_**I knew you loved me then**_

Nossa eu tava nervosa e Naruto me olhava assustado também . Acho que se a musica não estivesse tão alta , todo mundo tinha parado pra me olhar e provavelmente teria me chamado de louca.

Mais eu tinha me cansado , arre , dês de que eu me entendo por gente , eu amo esse idiota, e ele nunca me notava . E agora eu estava achando que ele finalmente havia me notado, ele queria saber de comida.

- Hina...Hinata .- ele tentou falar , mais eu me virei.

_**I believe in you**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you**_

_**I have to be with you to live to breathe**_

_**you're taking over me**_

- Há Naruto esquece.- falei suspirando .- Sei que você não vai entender mesmo.- e me virei pra ir embora.( Mari , Itachi e Sofia: O.o, Hinata , assustadora )

Estava me afastando um pouco dele, quando foi parada por ele, que apareceu na minha frente colando nossos corpos.

- Não zombe da minha inteligência. Não você.- ele falou e eu me assustei um pouco, nunca vi Naruto serio daquele jeito .- A muito tempo venho me perguntando , o que eu sentia por você , mais não sabia a resposta . Não via você como amiga , mas também não sabia o que sentia por você . Mais agora , agora eu sei o que eu sinto por você. Eu te amo, e só não disse antes, porque tinha medo de te afastar, mais agora se eu não disser posso te perder. – ele falou e meus olhos encheram de lagrimas.- E isso eu não suportaria . ( Mari e Sofia: Que lindo *-* ; Itachi: ele ate me surpreendeu u.u )

_**I look in the mirror and see your face**_

_**if i look deep enough**_

_**so many things inside that are just like you are taking over**_

E sem dizer mais nada , ele me beijou. Juro que eu sonhei com esse beijo, mais é bem melhor quando se esta acordada. O beijo foi carinhoso, mais com desejo.

Quando por fim nós separamos ele estava sorrindo.

- Será que você , ainda pode me amar ?- ele perguntou e eu sorri.

- Pode ter certeza que sim .- e eu o beijei .

É as vezes é bom explodir . A gente consegue muita coisa ^_~ ( Mari , Itachi e Sofia: O.O )

_**( Hinata/ N ) ( Off ) **_

_---x----------x----_

_**Parte Sakura e Sasuke ( Mari , Itachi e Sofia: Finalmente *-* ) **_

_**( Sakura/ N) ( On ) **_

Ate que enfim eu vou poder curtir a festa que eu ajudei a fazer . Estava caminhando para o Salão de danças, quando senti alguém me cutucar no ombro.

- Dança comigo .- e me virei para aceitar o convite do Eric que estava sorrindo.

Peguei na mão dele, e fui para o meio do salão . Começou a tocar uma musica latina, muito envolvente digamos. Quando o som da bateria começou Eric me puxou de uma vez de encontro a seu peito , e sorrindo eu joguei meu corpo pra trás , e voltando a ficar de frente para ele.

_**sa mujer me esta matando**_

_**Me a espinado el corazon**_

_**Por mas que trato de olvidarla**_

_**Mi alma no da razon**_

_**Mi corazon aplastado**_

_**Herido y abandonado**_

_**Aber aber tu sabes dime mi amor por favor**_

_**Que dolor nos quedo**_

Ele dançava muito bem, e eu acompanhava sem nem estranhar o ritmo , afinal não é atoa que eu tinha feito aula de dança.

_**Ah ah ay corazón espinado (como duele me duele mamá)**_

_**Ah ah ay como me duele el amor**_

Ele dançava muito bem, e eu acompanhava sem nem estranhar o ritmo , afinal não é atoa que eu tinha feito aula de dança .A medida que a musica ia tocando, as pessoas abriram espaço para que a gente dança-se mais confortável.

_**Como duele como duele el corazon**_

_**Cuando nostiene entregados**_

_**Pero no olvides mujer que algun dia diras**_

_**Hay ya yay como me duele el amor**_

Ele sempre sorria e eu também , enquanto os passos ficavam sensuais .Ele me fez rodar pelo salão com um impulso, e por um momento fechei os olhos. Foi quando eu acabei batendo não forte com um peito masculino bem duro, abri os olhos e era Sasuke , me puxando para dançar com ele . A musica ficou mais lenta e ele pegou me joelho e me na minha cintura me levantando no alto.

_**Ah ah ay corazón espinado (como duele me duele mamá)**_

_**Ah ah ay como me duele el amor**_

Ele começou a me descer , e ficamos muito colados.

_**Como me duele el olvido**_

_**Como duele el corazon**_

_**Como me duele estar vivo**_

_**Sin tenerte aun lado amor**_

Ele sorria de lado, e eu me senti corando. Sasuke fazia um jogo de pés impressionante , parecia que dançar para ele era uma coisa fácil. Eu estava admirada . Ele me guiava, por todo o salão fazendo giros , e passos muitos sensuais .

_**corazó espinado....**_

corazó espinado....

Continuamos a dançar ate que a musica parasse , e me vi sendo aplaudida por todos os presentes. Eric veio ao nosso encontro, mais Sasuke deu um olhar estranho pra ele e me pegou pelo pulso e me levou para um canto mais calmo do salão .

- O que pensa que estava fazendo , dançando com aquele ....aquele ..Eric- ele parecia estar irritado e eu estava adorando.

- Eu estava danç que não podia ? - respondi como se fosse a coisa mais inocente do mundo, e ele parecia não ter gostado, porque me prensou contra a parede , e falou sussurrando em meu ouvido.

- Não.- arrepiei só com o contato do seu hálito quente em minha orelha.

- E porque não posso?- perguntei inclinando meu rosto um pouco mais pra perto dele, mordendo seu lábio inferior, como da primeira vez.

- Você esta brincando com fogo Sakura.- ele falou tentando se acalmar pelo que pude perceber

- Eu.- comecei e pus os braços em volta do pescoço , e me aproximando de novo dele.- Adoro me arriscar .

Acho que esse foi o ponto, porque ele me beijou tão avassaladoramente , que eu senti que ia cair se ele não estivesse me segurando .

Gente como eu queria esse beijo e parece que ele também .Parecia que o mundo tiha sumido, só existia nós dois. E isso pra mim já era o suficiente .

Eu tenho que admitir . estou adorando essa festa .

_**( Sasuke/ N ) ( ON ) **_

Eu a vi dançando com aquele ser , e não podia deixar. Cada sorriso dela, e eu ficava louco de raiva . Não podia , não devia, mais quem disse que eu poderia controlar .É eu estava com ciúmes .

Vi uma oportunidade de acabar com isso quando ele a girou, a fazendo para em meus braç na hora que a musica ficava mais lenta . Então eu peguei, no seu joelho e na sua cintura a levantando no alto.

Comecei a descer ela, e nosso corpos colaram. Ela dançava perfeitamente bem , e eu estava ficando louco, e isso não ajudava.A musica acabou , e eu vi Eric vindo em nossa direção, acho que lancei meu melhor olhar, porque ele parou, e eu puxei a Sakura para um lugar mais reservado .

- O que pensa que estava fazendo , dançando com aquele ....aquele ..Eric- eu estava irritado , e ela adorando

- Eu estava danç que não podia ? – ela me respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia de se fazer . e fez aquela pergunta fatal

- Não.- claro que não, ela só podia dançar comigo mais ninguém.

- E porque não posso?- a ela quer me se aproximou de mim e mordendo meu lábio inferior, como da primeira vez.

- Você esta brincando com fogo Sakura.- eu estava tentando me controlar, mais a nossa aproximação não estava deixando isso fácil.

- Eu.- ela começou, pondo seus braços em volta do meu pescoço , e se aproximando de novo de mim .- Adoro me arriscar .- A que se dane, e sem pensar mais nada a beijei .

Todo desejo que eu tinha estava naquele beijo, e ela me correspondia do mesmo jeito. Não podia estar fazendo isso . mais se eu não visse-se me mataria , ou duvidaria da minha sexualidade.

E tenho que admitir, esse baile esta ótimo .

_**( Sasuke/ N ) ( Off) **_

Continua................

------------xx----------------xx-----------

Mari: Oi gente , desculpe a demora, mais a minha criatividade, resolveu fazer companhia para meu PC, e sumiram de .

_**Sofia : Muita gente, ficaria desanimado, triste, mais não a Mari , e a gente , mhuhahahah**_

_**Itachi: o.O, ela me assusta .**_

Mari: Bom, esse é o final da Festa, mais espero que ele esteja bom. E outra coisa, eu sei que você queriam que eu visse se uma coisa melhor , e pior com a Karin, mais eu não sabia o que fazer . As meninas poderiam ter rasgado a roupa dela, poderiam, ter batido nela , entre outras coisas. Então me desculpem pela essa coisa fraquinha , TT-TT.

_**Itachi e Sofia: Nos tentamos . E esperamos que a parte dos casais estejam bons n.n **_

Musicas do capitulo( Mari: que são apenas 5 musicas rsrsr):

_**Here Without You**_ do _**3 Doors Down**_ ;

_**The Game Of Love**___do cantor_** Carlos Santana;**_

_**Wherever You Will Go**_ do _**The Calling**_ ;

_**Let Me Think About It**_ da cantora _**Ida Corr **_

_**Taking Over Me **_da_** Evanescence **_

_**Corazon Espinado **_do _**Mana**_ e _** Carlos Santana**_

Agradeço de coração :

_**Bruuh.s2**__** : Oi que bom que você ta amando minha fic, fico realmente muito feliz e estou mais ainda por saber que você é fã das minhas fics. Fico honrada . Obrigada por achar que eu escrevo bem ^-^. Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

_**Uchihinha Chibi**_ : _**Oi que bom que você tenha achado a fic lega, fico realmente muito feliz XD. Sabe esse eu tive que fazer , descritivos por causa das fantasias , mais que bom que tenha gostado mesmo assim XD. Vou te dar uma dica, sim eram as pessoinhas sim . Mais a não posso falar mais nada, mhuhahahha. Não se preocupe , em seu lugar eu já pensaria em fazer algum acordo coma autora da historia. , pelo contrario , adoraria que você me desse dicas em como fazer a Sakura se vingar, apesar que ela tenha que continuar com aquela carinha de anjo .O nome da fantasia do Gaara, foi uma leitora que deu a dica, ai eu não sei se ela estava se referindo ao Harry Potter, e eu também pensei nisso , porque eu viciada em Harry Potter também, apesar que qualquer historia que envolva vampiros e bruxos , me deixa viciada , mais isso não vem ao caso ^^. Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

_**Uchiha Lily.**__**: Oi que bom que amou os meninos ^^.E que bom que tenha achado as fantasias MARAS . Desculpa se não estiver bom a vingança das meninas, mais eu não sabia o que fazer . Desculpe de novo . Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

_**Sakura T. e Inner**__** : Oi migas do meu coração , que eu adoro muito, tenho que pedir desculpas, para vocês se algum capitulo eu não puis o nome das duas, mais sabem que eu também to correndo, e esqueço das coisas. Gente eu também adoro vocês, vocês é que são demais.^^. Eu te entendo amiga , não se preocupe, sei como é esse negocio de mudar de escola. E minina não me fala de matemática que eu ate arrepio, eu odeio isso .E sei como deve ta sendo duro pra você . A vida é tirana T-T .E eu que tive três provas por dias, durante três semanas, eu quase morri, mais é a vida .T-T .Miga que lindo, eu to ate emocionada , em saber que você le minha fic, assim ( Sofia: i Inner, agora ela começou a chorar , u.u ) Ai que lindo miga, já falei que te adoro neh . eu adoro as duas ( Sofia: e eu tbm , estão no meu s2) . Miga que bom que gostou das fantasias, eu a Inner tem o Kakashi o.O, que lindo miga.( Sofia: arrasa garota ) . Isso Sakura segura o que é seu , mhuhhhhah. Beijão amigas do meu coração, adoro vocês mesmo . Nunca se esqueçam disso . **__**Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^. Beijo amigassssssssss**_

_**Yasu Ika**____**: Oi miga , que bom que gostou da fantasia do Gaara, ele realmente fica lindo em tudo. Pois é, o Eric é uma interrogação , tem gente que gosta, que não gosta , mais isso já vai ser revelado, em breve , mhuhahaha. Que bom que gostou das fantasias. E obrigada pelo elogio na fic, **__**Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

_**Mari, Itachi e Sofia: Vocês são MARASSSSSSSSSSSSS**_


	22. Chapter 22

Mari: Gente eu tenho que falar com vocês . Como esse ano eu entrei na faculdade, vai ficar meio complicado eu postar certinho como eu tinha planejado. Mas vou fazer o Maximo pra postar ta ^^.

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

_**------------x-----------x-------------**_

_**Capitulo 22: Ganhamos ^^**_

_**( Mari: Eu sei que o nome do capitulo ta tosco, mais o que eu posso fazer TT-TT.; Sofia e Itachi :.Ú.u ) **_

_**[Akon]**_

_**When I see you**_

_**I run out of words to say (oh oh)**_

_**I wouldn't leave you**_

_**'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (oh**_

_**oh)**_

O que poderia ser mais perfeito, que uma festa onde a gente dança e se diverte? Um beijo , ou melhor, vários beijos, com um Uchiha, lindo, que te tira do serio ,^-^. Serio, nunca pensei que um beijo dele podia , ser tão, tão bom, rsrsrsr. Agora imagina vários, aiaiaia n.n

_**I see the guys tryna' holla**_

_**Girl I don't wanna bother you**_

_**'Cause you're independent and you got my attention**_

_**Can I be your baby father**_

_**Girl I just wanna show you**_

_**That I love what you are doin' hun**_

Fui dormir umas 5:00 da manha, pra variar ¬¬, parecendo que tinha visto um passarinho verde. Não só eu tenho que acrescentar, mais também Tenten, Ino, Temari e a Hinata. Poderíamos ate ter posto a conversa em dia, mais chegamos tão cansadas que a primeira coisa que vimos , foram nossas camas .

_**I see you in the club**_

_**You gettin' down good**_

_**I wanna get with you, yeah**_

_**I see you in the club**_

_**You showin' thugs love**_

_**I wanna get with you**_

-----xx-------------xx-------

_**( Mari: gente eu vou fazer um pequeno especial dos meninos ^-^. Itachi: É agora que a festa começa , mhuhahahah; Sofia: Itachi, chegamos na sua especialidade, u.u. os pensamentos dos meninos , rsrsr ) **_

_**( Sasuke/ N ) ( On ) **_

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**So damn beautiful**_

_**Said you're so beautiful**_

_**So damn beautiful**_

A festa foi acabar realmente para mim , assim que Sakura foi embora dormir. Isso devia ser umas 5:00 horas da manha . Cedo pra falar a verdade ¬¬.

Enfim cheguei no quarto pronto para desabar na cama , mais ai eu encontro uma coisa curiosa. Os rapazes eufóricos com sorrisos na cara .

_**[Akon & Colby O'Donis]**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**beautiful**_

_**beautiful**_

_**beautiful**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**beautiful**_

_**beautiful**_

_**beautiful**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

Porque curiosa? Porque não é todo o dia, que você encontra o Gaara, Neji e Shikamaru, com sorrisos bestas na cara . É claro que o Naruto é todo do dia u.u, mais ele parece mais eufórico do que antes .E isso não é bom .

_**[Colby O'Donis]**_

_**Like the clouds you**_

_**Drift me away, far away (yeah)**_

_**And like the sun you**_

_**Brighten my day, you brighten my day (yeah)**_

_**I never wanna see you cry cry cry**_

_**And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie**_

_**Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry**_

_**And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie**_

- TEMEEEEEE.- ele gritou pra variar . Não disse u.U

- Fala baixo Dobe, ou você quer acordar a cidade inteira ?- perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

- A larga de ser chato, não esta vendo que eu estou feliz .- ele rebateu .- Quero dizer, nós estamos felizes .

_**[Akon]**_

_**I see you in the club**_

_**You gettin' down good**_

_**I wanna get with you, yeah**_

_**I see you in the club**_

_**You showin' thugs love**_

_**I wanna get with you**_

Serio, os rapazes pareciam bêbados . Estavam com os olhares apaixonados e sorrisos, abobalhados . Só faltava sair flutuando os coraçãozinhos. Se eu tivesse uma maquina fotográfica, eu ia adorar tirar uma foto, para usar mais tarde , mhuhhahahah ( Mari, Itachi e Sofia: O.o )

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**So damn beautiful**_

_**Said you're so beautiful**_

_**So damn beautiful**_

- Isso ate um retardado perceberia .- eu falei me sentando na minha cama .- Sem ofensas Naruto u.u

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso , Sasuke .- ele falou com uma gota na cabeça, e eu ri mentalmente .

- Agora se não for muito incomodo , porque estão com essas caras de bêbados ?- eu perguntei pro trio abobalhado, e um loiro a bestado .u.u ( Mari : ele ta meio mal ?o.O ; Itachi: Acho é pouco XD; Sofia : ADOROOOOOOOOO rsrsr)

_**[Akon & Colby O'Donis]**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**Beautiful**_

_**Beautiful**_

_**Beautiful**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**Beautiful**_

_**Beautiful**_

_**Beautiful**_

Um minuto de silencio . Dois minutos .Três minutos e minha paciência começou a acabar. Quatro minutos e eu não agüentei. Tenho a paciência curta u.u

- Falem Inferno .

- Ela esta namorando comigo .- falaram os quatro juntos ainda suspirando e depois rindo.

- Eu mereço .- eu disse batendo a mão na minha testa.- Deixa eu ver se adivinho. – eu comecei .- Neji, pediu Tenten em namoro; Gaara, o mesmo pra Ino; Shikamaru pra Temari; e o Dobe pra Hinata.?

Eles nem responderam só concordaram com a cabeça.

_**[Kardinal Offishall]**_

_**Kardinal told you**_

_**Whether the sky blue or yellow**_

_**This fella ain't that mellow**_

_**If it ain't about you (you)**_

_**Hourglass shape make the place go (ooohhh)**_

- Só podai ser pena das coitadas.- eu disse rindo, e eles me fuzilaram com os olhos, para depois voltarem ao estado a bestado .- E depois eu é que sou estranho.- E sem dizer mais nada , virei e fui dormir, deixando os patetas acordados. Afinal ganho mais sonhando com minha Sakura. Espera ,dês de quando ela é minha ? Aff, eu e minhas perguntas idiotas. Ta vendo, isso que da a convivência com o Dobe ¬¬

_**Waistline makes my soldier salute**_

_**I'mma brute (brute)**_

_**High from your high heel game**_

_**High heels push up ya ass last name**_

_**And you livin' in the fast lane**_

_**Eyes like an angel (goddess)**_

_**Watch my yellin' as she undress**_

_**Spotless (otless) bad to the bone**_

_**Make me wanna go put me in the triple X zone (zone)**_

_**Lames don't know how to talk to you**_

_**So let me walk with you, hold my hand**_

_**I'mma spend them grands, but after you undress**_

_**Not like a hooker, but more like a princess**_

_**Queen, empress, president**_

_**Pull any way ya got my love**_

_**'Cause your beautiful (okay??)**_

_**( Sasuke/ N ) ( Off ) **_

-----------xx-------------xx-------------

_**[Akon]**_

_**I see you in the club**_

_**You gettin' down good**_

_**I wanna get with you (ohh yeah)**_

_**I see you in the club**_

_**You showin' thugs love**_

_**I wanna get with you**_

Acordei no Domingo, tão bem com a vida , que parecia que era a primeira vez que eu tinha um sono tão bom .

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**So damn beautiful**_

_**Said you're so beautiful (so beautiful)**_

_**So damn beautiful (so beautiful)**_

Sai cantando pelo quarto , parecendo uma doida , pra variar ¬¬ e fui fazer minha higiene matinal. Quando voltei pro quarto, as meninas já tinham acordado, e me esperavam com sorrisos nós rostos

A foi uma gritaria daquelas, quando elas contaram o que aconteceu e eu também . Parecíamos 5 loucas ( Mari, Itachi e Sofia: só pareciam ? O.O ).

_**[Akon & Colby O'Donis]**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**beautiful**_

_**beautiful**_

_**beautiful**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**beautiful**_

_**beautiful**_

_**beautiful**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

Resolvemos trocar de roupa e ir tomar café da minha. Ou melhor almoçar ,porque já era 12:30. Pusemos umas bermudinhas simples, e uma blusinha também simples, e sandálias rasteiras e saímos do quarto.

_**[Akon]**_

_**Where'd you come from you're outta this world**_

_**To me (ohh ohh)**_

_**You're a symbol of what every beautiful woman should**_

_**be (oooh wee)(ohh ohh)**_

E qual foi nossa surpresa , ao encontrar os rapazes no corredor indo para a cantina.

A cena era muito engraçada. A gente corou e os rapazes abaixaram a cabeç comecei a rir , e logo todos nós já estávamos rindo. ( Mari. Itachi e Sofia: o.O """ )

Sasuke passou seu braço em minha cintura, e meu deu um selinho. E pronto foi só ele fazer isso que os meninos acordaram e fizeram os mesmo em suas devidas namoradas.

_**[Colby O'Donis]**_

_**I never wanna see you cry cry cry (don't cry)**_

_**And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie (oh yeah)**_

_**Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry (ohhhh)**_

_**And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie (lieee)**_

Agora espera . Eu e o Sasuke estamos namorando ? Não porque a palavra , _**namoro**_, não foi dita nenhuma, vez. Se bem que esta bom do jeito que esta e eu não estou afim de estragar o momento com conversar inúteis . Não agora , n.n

Seguimos juntos para o salão rindo e cada um abraçado em seu par .Quanto nós 10 chegamos , todos viram as cabeças em nossa direção . parecia que estavam nó esperando . Vi que Karin me fuzilava com os olhos, e Eric fuzilava Sasuke , e confesso que achei isso divertido, muito mesmo ,rsrrs

_**[Akon]**_

_**I see you in the club**_

_**You gettin' down good**_

_**I wanna get with you (ooh yeah)**_

_**I see you in the club**_

_**You showin' thugs love**_

_**I wanna get with you**_

Mais foi ai que eu vi que Tsunade estava em pé em cima da mesa. Fazendo o que eu não sabia, mais algo me diz que iríamos descobrir .XD

- Bem agora que todos chegaram .- ela lançou um olhar pra gente e eu me encolhi um pouco.- Bom como todos vocês sabem , na festa de ontem, os professores estavam avaliando o melhor rendimento das turmas que organizaram as festas . – ela fez um pausa, eu vocês não fazem idéia de quanto eu odeio isso ¬¬.- Bom e sem mais rodeios, a turma que ganhou foi a do professor Kakashi

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**So damn beautiful**_

_**Said you're so beautiful**_

_**So damn beautiful**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

-Espera um momento, quer dizer que foi a gente.- eu falei depois de um momento em silencio.

A ai foi só festa , a professora Rin, veio me abraçar e me dar os parabéns .E o professor Kakashi e a minha madrinha, sorriam um pro outro.

É ai tem , mhuhahuahaua.

Eu abracei forte as meninas, e depois Sasuke me deu um beijo . Quero dizer aquele beijo .Assim , como Gaara e Ino, Tenten e Neji, Shikamaru e Temari e Hinata e Naruto. Agora imagina no meio do salão, com um monte de gente nós olhando.E eu não estava nem ligando,e acho que os outros também não .^-^ .Sabe estávamos bastante ocupados , mhuhahah.

Vamos para a Praia

Continua...................

------------x---------------x--------------

Mari: Oi gente, mais um capitulo fresquinho para vocês ^-^. Eu achei ele meio bobo, mais ai é com vocês n.n

_**Itachi: Espero que gostem XD**_

_**Sofia: Ele ainda teve um pouco dos pensamentos dos meninos mhuhhahaha. Que eu achei muito engraçado escrever .**_

_**Itachi: É claro que com minha ajuda , mhuahhaha.**_

_**Sofia e Mari: Convencido ¬¬**_

Mari: Bom gente, tenho uma novidade. Como Quarta, Quinta e Sexta –feira eu não vou ter aula, vou poder postar os capitulo 23 no Sábado . Eba ,eba, mais isso é claro, se vocês me madarem reviwes , mhuhahahahha

_**Itachi: Mari , não seja assim se não , não te dou um ovo de páscoa u.u **_

_**Sofia: Olha a chantagem ^-^**_

Mari: rsrsr tava brincando , Itachi, amor da minha vida . * Abraçando ele , mais ainda sussurra ( Mandem reviews plis rsrsr )

Musica do capitulo_**: **__**Beautiful **_do cantor _**Akon e Colby O'Donis**_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**nanda (): Oi que bom que tenha gostado para pedir mais .^-^. Fico muito feliz em saber .**__** ^-^. Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

_**Haruno Melonie (): Oi é claro que eu lembro de você. Como eu poderia me esquecer da minha adorada fã , hem? Hem? que bom que você tenha achado o capitulo perfeito , e que bom que gostou dos casais .^-^. Fico muito feliz, você não sabe o quanto é bom ler isso. E obrigada pelo elogio ^-^.**__** Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

_**Uchihinha Chibi (): OI, que bom que gostou do capitulo , fico muito feliz ^-^. Bom não tem problema , você entrar nós feriados, porque eu só to podendo postar nas quartas-feiras . Isso é claro se não for nenhum problema , e se não for te atrapalhar . XD.( Sofia: Bom Inner, eu sei como é , mais a Mari nunca me escuta quando eu mando matar alguém u.u ) rsrsrs. Mais mesmo assim já agradeço . o Eric, ia TENTAR , mais acho que ele não ia conseguir não . mhuhahahha.**__** Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

_**Max X Sayuki-chan: OI nossa quanto tempo, já tava achando que você esqueceu essa pobre criança aqui TT-TT.( Sofia: menos baka ¬¬). Rsrsr. Enfim , seja bem vindo de novo. *-*( Sofia: aiaiaiaia ) . Bom eu estou agora mais calma em relação a facul, mais isso não quer dizer que eu tenha muito sossego, porque de relatório e prova, eu já tenho vários pra fazer , u.u. E sim, a Sayuki me contou que você mudou.E como esta indo na escola nova ?A vida agora em outro lugar ?. É eu achei muito triste vocês terminarem, mais não liga não, tenho certeza que vão achar um jeito de ficar juntos. ( Sofia: Eu e a Mari estamos torcendo ^^.) Não posso falar , que sei o que você esta sentindo, mais posso falar que torço pra que tudo de certo pra vocês dois.n.n .E saiba que te admiro muito, por saber que você não pretende dar moral pras meninas, ai . A Sayuki tirou a sorte grande de te ter ^-^ rsrsrsr. Devo imaginar suas conversas com as outras autoras. com você, a vida é bela de mais pra você ficar achando tudo ruim, e curta de mais, pra você ficar remoendo problemas ( Sofia: ichi filosofo agora u.U) ¬¬.rsrsr, Já penso em ser Psicólogo, acho que você leva o maior jeito .Serio, mesmo, vez que a gente conversa eu riu muito, não que eu esteja te chamando de palhaço, mais é que você em calma , estranho neh o.O? ( Sofia: vindo de você u.u ) rerer muito engraçado Soso ¬¬.Que isso você não quebrou promessa nenhuma, sei o que aconteceu deve ter te complicado a sua vida e por isso , não tem que em pedir desculpas . Que bom que gostou do capitulo *-*. Eu também achei que as coitadas das piranhas não mereciam isso , rsrsr. Se viu a Hinata se mostrando muito danadinha , rsrsrrs e o Naruto esperto .Outro ponto que concordo com você, a maioria das fics , a Sakura tem ciúmes, então eu puis o Sasuke que é bem mias divertido, ê é um dos poucos que acha o Eric legal, eu também não entendo, ele parece ser tão legal. ^_~.**__** Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^. E nós também te adoramos **_

_**Sakura T. (): Migasssssssssssssssssss, que bom que conseguiram comentar ( Mari , Itachi e Sofia, dançando a dança da vitoria ) .Que bom que vocês gostaram do capitulo. Eu que isso amiga, eu só tento fazer um capitulo legal. Mais acho que esse não ficou muito, mais isso é detalhe. ( Itachi: o Sasuke aprendeu comigo essa pegada u.u ) tenho que concordar amiga , isso é mal de Uchiha , amiga, vindo de vocês os elogios , eu me sinto muito feliz XD. É muito importante pra eu TT-TT. Miga tenho que te contar, acho que você vai gostar do que vai acontecer . E por falar nisso preciso da ajuda das duas e uma coisa. ( Sofia: Inner e Sakura, é trem é ), mais depois eu te falo o que é .Ou melhor, depois te mando pelo msn, o que é ,. Mhuhahahha.**__** Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^. E nós te adoramos amigas ^-^**_

_**Mari , Itachi e Sofia: Valeu gente, vocês são MARASSSSSSSSSSSS**_


	23. Chapter 23

Mari: Gente eu tenho que falar com vocês . Como esse ano eu entrei na faculdade, vai ficar meio complicado eu postar certinho como eu tinha planejado. Mas vou fazer o Maximo pra postar ta ^^.

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

_**------------x-----------x-------------**_

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior**_

_Eu abracei forte as meninas, e depois Sasuke me deu um beijo . Quero dizer aquele beijo .Assim , como Gaara e Ino, Tenten e Neji, Shikamaru e Temari e Hinata e Naruto. Agora imagina no meio do salão, com um monte de gente nós olhando.E eu não estava nem ligando,e acho que os outros também não .^-^ .Sabe estávamos bastante ocupados , mhuhahah._

_Vamos para a Praia_

_**-------------x------------x---------**_

_**Capitulo 23: Sonho Estranho **_

Nossa como eu poderia estar mais feliz. Estava com Sasuke, minhas amigas estavam felizes, e ainda por cima ganhamos o concurso, e vamos para a Praia.

_**Who's to say what's impossible?**_

_**Well they forgot this world keeps spinning**_

_**And with each new day**_

_**I can feel a change in everything**_

É realmente , tudo esta perfeito de mais . ^-^

Depois que Tsunade deu o comunicado e avisou que iríamos viajar no próximo fim de semana e fiquei bem mais animada . Serio nada me atingia, nem as caras de raiva que a vaca ruiva fazia, e muito menos as provocações dela. Porque toda a vez que ela chegava perto do meu Uchiha, ele revirava os olhos e me abraçava cada vez mais.

_**And as the surface breaks reflections fade**_

_**But in some ways they remain the same**_

_**And as my mind begins to spread its wings**_

_**There's no stopping in curiosity**_

É e você notaram que eu não estou ficando nada possessiva com esse MEU Uchiha, mais serio, ele não me larga * e pelo visto não vai em largar tão cedo n.n * , olha feio pro Eric e fica falando que eu sou a melhor coisa que aconteceu com ele, tenho todo direito de me sentir possessiva. Afinal se ele é, porque eu não posso ser ? rsrsrs.

Mais enfim , a semana passou muito rápido , e na sexta feira uma coisa me deixou insegura .Sonhei com minha mãe .

_**I want to turn the whole thing upside down**_

_**I'll find the things they say just can't be found**_

_**I'll share this love I find with everyone**_

Não que isso seja ruim , mais é que me deu um aperto no coração com as palavras delas.

_**Flashback On ( A/N ) **_

_Sakura se viu em um lugar estranho, parecia um parque, mais ela nunca esteve lá Não que ela lembra-se .Ele estava deserto , e tinha muitas arvores .Tinha alguns brinquedos, mais o que chamou a atenção da garota , foi a pequena fonte que tinha no centro dele , com dois golfinho em mármore , que formavam um arco . _

_**We'll sing and dance to mother nature's songs**_

_**I don't want this feeling to go away**_

_**Who's to say I can't do everything?**_

_**Well I can try, and as I roll along, I begin to find**_

_Estava com um vestido azul de alcinhas , que ia te o joelho e seus cabelos estavam trancados em uma trança de lado._

_Olhou em volta na tentativa de encontra alguém conhecido e se deparou com sua mãe, sentada no balanço a olhando , com um sorriso lindo. Estava com o mesmo vestido da primeira vez que Sakura a viu._

_**Things aren't always just what they seem**_

_**I want to turn the whole thing upside down**_

_**I'll find the things they say just can't be found**_

_**I'll share this love I find with everyone**_

_**We'll sing and dance to mother nature's songs**_

_Sakura correu ate seu encontro , mais sua mãe parecia que ia se afastado cada vez mais, com um sorriso triste . Ela então tentou a chamar, mais sua voz não saia ._

_**This world keeps spinning**_

_**And there's no time to waste**_

_**Well it all keeps spinning, spinning**_

_- Tome cuidado Sakura. Nem tudo é o que aparenta ser .- essas foram as palavras de sua mãe antes de desaparecer por completo deixando Sakura sozinha ._

_Então ela escutou uma risada baixa , e se virou imediatamente para ver quem era a pessoa. Mais a risada sumiu assim como a pessoa._

_**Round and round and upside down**_

_**Who's to say what's impossible and can't be found?**_

_**I don't want this feeling to go away**_

_Foi então que um vulto negro apareceu e atacou Sakura ,a jogando no chão com força._

No mesmo instante a garota foi acordada por suas amigas.

- O que aconteceu Sakura ?- perguntou Hinata preocupada, vendo que a amiga parecia desesperada e estava muito suada .- Você estava gritando.

- Eu tive um sonho muito estranho.- e rosada falou , olhando para os lados , vendo que as outras garotas estavam ali também .

- Vamos tome, é água com açúcar , você vai se aclamar .- disse Tenten, estendendo o copo com água e açúcar para Sakura que aceitou sem protesto .

_**Please don't go away**_

_**Please don't go away**_

_**Please don't go away**_

Depois de alguns minutos para se aclamar Sakura contou o sonho para as meninas, que a tranqüilizaram dizendo que era apenas um pesadelo .

Sakura apenas concordou, e voltou a dormir, mais as palavras de sua mãe não saiam de sua cabeça .

_- Tome cuidado Sakura. Nem tudo é o que aparenta ser_

_**Is this how it's supposed to be?**_

_**Is this how it's supposed to be?**_

_**Flashback Off ( A/N ) **_

Acordei no Sabado sedo me sentindo um pouco estranha, sabe aquele pesadelo pareceu tão real, que realmente me assustou. Mais o que não conseguia entender eram as palavras da minha mãe .

_- Tome cuidado Sakura. Nem tudo é o que aparenta ser_

Porque ela disse isso, eu não conseguia entender. Achei melhor não comentar nada com Sasuke, porque ele já é cismado , com nada , agora imagina com um sonho desses. Na certa não me deixaria ir para a praia.n.n

Mais o porque desse sonho. ? Algo me diz que irei descobrir em breve , e eu não estou gostando nada disso.

Continua............

-------------xx---------------xx----------

Mari: Bom gente eu sei que esse ficou pequeninho , mais é pra dar um ar de mistério, mhuhauhahah.

_**Sofia: tadinha, chocolate de mais no sangue u.u **_

_**Itachi: E quem não gosta de chocolate? XD.**_

_**Sofia: ate tu o.O**_

_**Mari e Itachi; Viva o chocolate XD**_

Mari: Mais enfim, eu disse que o capitulo ia sair no sábado, mais aconteceu um imprevisto, e eu acabei postando hoje.

_**Itachi: Toda vez que a Mari tenta fazer alguma coisa, aparece um ser e atrapalha ò.ó. **_

_**Sofia: Mais aqui esta o capitulo e esperamos que gostem ^^**_

_**Mari, Itachi e Sofia: Feliz páscoa gente, e muito ovo de páscoa para vocês ^-^**_

Musica do capitulo_**: **_Não conhecia a musica, mais achei ela bonitinha e pois no capitulo, espero que gostem dela ta ^^_** . A musica é **__**Upside down**___do cantor___**Jack Johnson**_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Haruno Melonie (): Oi, que bom que gostou do capitulo, eu realmente não tinha gostado dele. Fico muito feliz em saber que ele esta bom XD.**__** Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n. mais uma vez . Eu apenso tento agradar meus leitores favoritos .^_~ . Espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

_**Max X Sayuki-chan: Oi Max ^-^. E que isso , você sempre será bem vindo , ^-^.Pois é a vida é bela de mais pra gente reclamar dela , apesar que as vezes ganhamos rasteiras dela, mais isso é mero detalhe , rsrsr. Sim senhor papai, rsrsrsrs , ta brincadeira, mais eu imaginei meu pai falando isso pra mim . A que isso você não deve ser tão velho assim . Eu acho , rsrsr, ta brincadeira ( Sofia: tadinha ela ta feliz hoje, comeu muito ovo de páscoa u.u ) A se queria o que Soso, chocolate é meu ponto fraco n.n . E você comeu muito chocolate ?????????. tem toda a razão, estude quando é preciso. Sempre digo que estudar de mais, da estresse, e deixa a pessoa doida. n.n . Um então você agora é capitão do time ai, nossa minino importante rsrsrsr. Ai que lindo, você e a Sayuki. *-*. E palavras de amiga, tenho certeza que vocês ainda vão ficar bem .^-^. ( Sofia: é tem hora que ela dá uma de filósofa ,e começa assustar os outros assim u.U ) Nossa Soso, fico tão feliz em saber que assusto os outros ¬¬. E que bom que eu não falo tanta besteira , ( Sofia: as vezes n.n ) A Soso, ta engraçadinha hoje ¬¬.É tem razão, psicólogo, deve ser uma profissão bem difícil. Já pensou , vem uma pessoa com um problema minino, achando que é o fim do mundo, e você não pode brigar. Eu no meu caso ia no minino pular da ponte, pra não bater na pessoa. E acho que no seu caso seria o mesmo , com o que você disse da Karin, gente como uma pessoa pode ter feito uma pessoa como a Karin. Serio, a pessoa deve ter sido muito ruim, e pra pagar os pecados, teve a Karin, nossa que coisinha chata que ela é. Pois é eu riu muito mesmo, e tenho que te falar ate quando eu to deprimida eu releio suas reviews para que eu possa rir ( Sofia: tadinha ela sofre u.u ). Agora você que deu um de Filosofo , sobre á vida. E que isso, estou ai pra isso . Também tenho que te agradecer por me fazer ri e por existir. Você é um amigo que eu adoro, muito, muito XD. ( Sofia: momento lindo esse nhe *-*. Também te adoro xuxu n.n ) ¬¬, acho que o chocolate ta afetando a Sofia também ela não ta normal, u.u. Você falou no Sebastião e eu vi que a gente também não se conhece a muito tempo, legal isso nhe, e mesmo assim já te considero um amigão. E nossa você ta na Itália , aaaaaaaaaaaa, que Mara , que dizer, não tanto, mais eu acho a Itália muito legal, a minha bisavó era daí , e é muito engraçado ver minha avó xingando em Italiano , rsrsrsrs. Nossa ai é bonito? ( Sofia: a gente ainda vai ai pra conhecer a Itália , só não sabemos quando rsrsrrs. É tem razão, nunca confie quando seus pais querem que você aprenda outra língua eu adorei escrever o Naruto e a Hinata. A Sempre ela é tímida e ele o boco, então resolvi por eles na ação , rsrsrrs. Bom eu não posso falar muito do Sasuke , porque bem nesse capitulo,ele não aparece, ele é mais citado . Mais nós próximos capitulos, é meio que decisivo pros dois. To falando a Hinata ta Maraaaaa, rsrsrs. É sempre assim, tadinho do Eric ( Itachi: tadinho de quem ??? Ò.ó. ) rsrsrs nada não n.n'. ( Sofia: tem razão, quanto mais a Mari conhece dos homens, mais nós gostamos dos nossos cachorros u.u ; Itachi: credo neh o.O ) ¬¬, pois é estamos revoltadas. Tirando você e o Itachi, eu e a Sofia, estamos desapontadas com os homens "santinhos". Rsrsrsr.( Sofia:Max eu desisto da Mari, ela ate que faz os relatórios , mais as confusões , tão difíceis dela não se meter ¬¬.) Influencia de quem Sofia? u.U ( Sofia: Sou um anjo de pessoa n.n ). Beijos e espero que você também fique bem . E como sempre ^_~.**__** Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^. E nós te adoramos **_

_**Bruuh.s2 : Nossa que bom que minha fique fes esse efeito em você XD. Obrigada por achara a fic boa, é muito importante pra mim saber disso XD.**__** Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n. mais uma vez . Eu apenso tento agradar meus leitores favoritos .^_~ . Espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

_**Uchihinha chibi: Oi que bom que voe gostou fico muito feliz em saber ^-^.rsrsr eu adorei fazer essa parte. XD. Entã na hora da vingança eu te aviso . Muito obrigada mesmo dês de já . XP. .**__** Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n. mais uma vez.^_~ . Espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

_**E a Sakura Tell,e a Inner dela, que são minhas grandes amigas. Beijos migas te adoramos ( Sofia e Itachi: XD ) **_

_**Mari , Itachi e Sofia: Valeu gente, vocês são MARASSSSSSSSSSSS**_


	24. Chapter 24

Mari: Gente eu tenho que falar com vocês . Como esse ano eu entrei na faculdade, vai ficar meio complicado eu postar certinho como eu tinha planejado. Mas vou fazer o Maximo pra postar ta ^^.

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

_**------------x-----------x-------------**_

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior**_

_Mais o porque desse sonho. ? Algo me diz que irei descobrir em breve , e eu não estou gostando nada disso. _

_**-------------x------------x---------**_

_**Capitulo 24: Praia **_

Mais deixando meu sonho um pouco de lado, acordei no Sabado sedo e fui arrumar minhas coisas. Afinal , iríamos para a praia. E isso animava qualquer um.

Assim como minhas amigas, eu levei coisas leves , como biquínis , uns 3 shorts, 4 regatinhas, meu pijama é claro, minhas coisas de higiene pessoal , como xampu, sabonete, protetor solar ,etc.... Enfim, e outros acessórios que não podem faltar na bolsa de uma mulher ^^. Também levei uma blusa de frio grande , só pra prevenir . E para completar meu violão, que eu trouxe escondido. Não é pra me gabar não, mais meu violão é de mais . Serio, ele é preto, com alguns detalhes em rosa choque. * claro que eu personalizei ele XD*.

Para ir coloquei , um short meio amarronzado, com alguns desenhos da mesma cor do short. Uma regata branca de amarar no pescoço e meio folgadinha. Coloquei meu tênis branco . Amarei meu cabelo em um rabo alto, e coloquei meu boné branco, E por fim o óculos marrom , porque estava uma manha muito linda , e um brilho nós lábios. Estava ótima , assim como minhas amigas.

A única diferença minha e delas, eram as cores dos shorts ,a cor das blusas e os bonés.

Ino estava com um short branco,e a regata azul escuro. O boné também azul e o tênis branco. Estava de rabo de cavalo também.E o óculos preto

O short da Temari era preto, e a regata branca. Tênis e boné pretos. Rabo de cavalo também e o óculos preto .

Hinata estava com a regata na cor rosa tomara que caia . Estava com um shorts xadrez , branco e rosa, e o tênis preto . Estaca com duas trancinhas no cabelo , e o óculos preto. Gente ela tava muito fofa, parecendo uma bonequinha XD.

E por fim não menos importante, Tenten . Ela estava com um short branco, e uma blusinha mula manca roxa. O tênis era preto com roxo e os cabelos trancados em uma trança de lado . E por fim estava sem o boné, mais sim som um óculos preto com detalhe roxo. Óculos muito Mara tenho que acrescentar XD.

Depois de nos olharmos no espelhos pegamos nossas mochilas, que por incrível que pareça era uma pra cada. Quero dizer , tirando a da Ino, que eram 3 mochilas. Serio, achei que ela estava levando o guarda roupa dela inteiro. E sabe o que a vaca loira falou.

- Eu não tenho culpa de ser uma mulher precavida .

Cara vê se pode, rsrsr.

------x-------x--------

Depois de muito brigar com a Ino , chegamos ate o ônibus que estava quase cheio com alguns alunos. Vimos Karin, e suas clones conversando . Elas estavam iguais , estavam com um tope tomara que caia preto e um micro short também preto. Salto alto e maquiagem pesada.( Mari , Itachi e Sofia:prefiro não comentar mhuhahaha)

_**Everybody knows**_

_**that I was such a fool**_

_**to ever let go of you**_

_**But baby I was wrong**_

_**And yeah I know I said**_

_**We'd be better off alone**_

_**It was time that we moved on**_

_**I know I broke your heart**_

_**I didn't mean to break your heart**_

Mais agora vem a pergunta. Será que elas sabem que a gente vai pra uma praia ? Bom porque pela roupa que elas estão , elas vão........, melhor deixar pra la , XD

_**But baby, here I am**_

_**Banging on your front door**_

_**My pride's spilled on the floor**_

Entramos no ônibus , e minhas amigas foram sentar com seus devidos namorados, E eu como não vi Sasuke , fui caminhando para ir mais pro fundo , onde tinha apenas um lugar , que era do lado do Eric.

_**My hands and knees are bruised**_

_**And I'm crawling back to you**_

_**Begging for a second chance**_

_**Are you gonna let me in?**_

_**I was running from the truth**_

_**And now I'm crawling back to you**_

Ele sorriu pra mim, e fez sinal para que eu sentasse com ele, eu sorri , mais quando ia responder, algum me puxou pela cintura , me fazendo cair sentada no banco.

_**I know you're in there**_

_**And you can make me wait**_

_**But I'm not going away**_

_**It's the least that I can do**_

_**Is to tell you face to face**_

_**I was lying to myself**_

_**Now I'm dying in this hell**_

- Onde pensa que vai senhorita ?.- Sasuke sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu corei na hora , mais eu não ia deixar barato , ele ter me dado um susto.

- Ia sentar com o Eric.- falei sorrindo .

_**Girl, I know you're mad**_

_**I can't blame you for being mad**_

Na mesma hora ele fechou a cara , e fez um bico. Que na minha opinião era lindo de morrer.( Mari e Sofia: que lindo n.n, ; Itachi : ¬¬ )

_**But baby, here I am**_

_**Banging on your front door**_

_**My pride's spilled on the floor**_

_**My hands and knees are bruised**_

_**And now I'm crawling back to you**_

_**Begging for a second chance**_

_**Are you gonna let me in?**_

_**I was running from the truth**_

_**And now I'm crawling back to you**_

- Mais ai eu mudei de idéia , e vim sentar com um moreno muito lindo .- eu disse dando um sorriso de lado. Só pra constar , convivência faz isso com uma pessoa 8D.

_**If you could see**_

_**these tears I'm crying**_

_**Touch these hands**_

_**that can't stop shaking**_

_**Heal my heart**_

_**that's heavily bleeding**_

_**You would see a different man**_

Ele riu. Sim , meus caros ,ele deu uma gargalhada gostosa , mais baixa , só pra mim.u.u ( Mari , Itachi e Sofia: aconteceu um milagre o.O )

_**If you could see**_

_**these tears I'm crying**_

_**Touch these hands**_

_**that can't stop shaking**_

_**Heal my heart**_

_**that's heavily bleeding**_

_**You would see a different man**_

- Sabe ,é a primeira vez que eu vejo você rindo assim.- eu disse olhando pra ele .

_**But baby, here I am**_

_**Banging on your front door**_

_**My pride's spilled on the floor**_

_**My hands and knees are bruised**_

_**And I'm crawling back to you**_

Ele tiro meu óculos e meu boné, colocando num canto, e acariciando meu rosto falou.

- É porque você é a única que me faz feliz .- e sem mais nada me beijou. ( Mari, Itachi e Sofia: O.O )

_**Begging for a second chance**_

_**Are you gonna let me in?**_

_**I was running from the truth**_

_**And now I'm crawling back to you**_

Ta para o mundo que eu quero descer , o Sasuke alem de ter me falado essa coisa linda, ainda me da um beijo calmo, carinhoso, e o pior apaixonante ^-^. Gente tenho que confessar pra vocês, a cada dia que passa eu estou mais apaixonada pelo Sasuke.

_**Banging on your front door**_

_**My pride's spilled on the floor**_

_**I was running from the truth**_

_**And now i'm crawling back to you**_

Paramos para respirar e ele estava me olhando , com aquele meio sorriso lindo dele, e os olhos cheios de carinho. Sorri pra ele , e ele com uma mão me abraçou pela cintura, fazendo com que eu em acomodasse no seu peito, enquanto com sua outra mão, ele fazia carinho nós meus cabelos .( Mari e Sofia : que lindo *-*; Itachi : ensinei isso pra ele u.u )

**---x----x----**

_**( A/ N ) ( On ) **_

Mais o que o casal não sabia , é que alguém olhava aquela sena , com repulsa .

" _Seja feliz em quanto pode Sakura, pois é seu tempo esta acabando" _– a pessoa pensou sorrindo .

_**( A/ N ) ( Off) **_

**--x----x--- **

A viajem passou tranqüila, quero dizer eu nem vi ela passando, porque o carinho que Sasuke estava fazendo em minha cabeça me fez dormir .

- Ei bela adormecida , vamos acorda já chegamos.- Sasuke disse me sacudindo com carinho.

Eu já tinha acordado , mais que ficar ali era tão bom , que preferi ficar mais .

- Só mais um pouquinho aqui ta tão bom. – e escutei ele rir de novo .

_**( Sasu / N ) ( On) **_

Ter Sakura assim tão perto de mim, era a melhor sensação do mundo . Acariciar seu rosto , seu cabelos, sentir seu cheiro e a beijar , era como seu eu estivesse num sonho.

O engraçado é que eu nunca fui assim com ninguém, mais ela , ela era diferente . Eu sentia isso . Um calafrio corria minha espinha toda vez que ela não sorria, e eu sentia medo só de pensar em algo acontecer com ela .

_É eu acho que estou apaixonado _

Pensei e com isso sorri de que isso era errado , mais eu não queria pensar nisso agora .

_**( Sasu/ N ) ( Off ) **_

- Vamos Sakura – ele disse dando beijinhos por todo meu rosto , me fazendo ter cócegas .- Acorda

Eu comecei a rir e acabei abrindo os olhos .

- Sabe isso é golpe baixo .- eu fiz bico e ele riu mais uma vez ( Mari ,Itachi e Sofia: O.O)

- Você fica mais linda assim com esse bico .-ele disse e meu beijou .

E iríamos ficar assim por mais algum tempo se não fosse .

- Ei casal , lindo, vamos que a gente ainda tem que deixar as coisas na pousada .- a voz de Naruto apareceu bem do nosso lado, fazendo a gente se separar com, o susto.

- Naruto se você não corre agora eu te mato .- falou Sasuke , bufando de raiva .

Naruto começou a corre e antes de ir atrás dele , Sasuke em deu um meio sorriso e um selinho .

--x---x---

Ainda não era nem meio dia , quando a gente acabou de arrumar nossas coisas na pousada , que é Mara . toda de madeira , e muito aconchegante .

Eu e as meninas resolvemos ir nadar um pouco.

Coloquei meu biquíni preto com rosa, aparecendo o pirce que agora tinha o pingente de lua , e uma ganga rosa por cima. Temari estava com um biquíni verde água, que mostrava sua tatuagem . Era uma sombreado destacando uma borboleta nas costas, linda e uma ganga branca. Ino de biquíni branco com vermelho , e uma ganga vermelha . Tenten de biquíni preto , com a ganga azul e pra nossa surpresa a Hinata estava com um biquíni vermelho, e a ganga meio dourada. ( Mari e Sofia: Hinata safadinha ; Itachi : XD ) .

Estávamos de cabelos soltos e com uma havaina combinado com nossas gangas.

Chegamos na areia e sentamos por cima de nossas gangas. Como já tínhamos passado o protetor solar , ficamos lá conversando.

Foi ai que vimos, os meninos com calções , saindo da água todos molhados, seus corpos esculturais , conversando e sorrindo e com suas pranchas .( * Mari e Sofia babando * ; Itachi: ¬¬ )

Sasuke estava com um calção preto; Naruto , um laranja; Neji , um preto com vermelho; Shikamaru , um verde com branco e o Gaara um preto com cinza .

Quase babamos , mais como somos controladas ,resolvemos brincar um pouco com eles.

Levantamos , e fomos em direção ao mar , passando por eles e nem os cumprimentando. Fingimos que nem os vimos,e nem os olhamos quando eles chamaram nosso nomes.

Mergulhamos um pouco e ficamos jogado água em nós mesmos , rindo .E é claro eles nos olhando o tempo todo.

Resolvemos sair, bem na hora que passava um grupo de rapazes , que ficaram nós olhando e mexendo , quando tirávamos a água do corpo, balançando os cabelos.

Nem sei como , mais assim que olhamos para os _**nossos **_garotos, eles já estavam do nosso lado, segurando nossas cinturas e lançando olhares mortais para o grupo de rapazes que saíram de lá quase correndo.

Quando vimos a cena , começamos a rir .

- Vocês quase não são ciumentos .- eu disse rindo da cara de Sasuke e as meninas rindo dos outros.

- A é – escutei o Gaara falando e parei de ri, assim como as meninas .

- Então vamos ensinar um lição para vocês .- falou Neji e eu já não gostei

- A não cumprimentar a gente direito .- terminou Naruto sorrindo.

- Estão pronto rapazes ?- perguntou Nara a gente fez menção em correr.

- Sim .- respondeu Sasuke sorrindo de lado .

Assim que ele respondeu sim, ele me pegou no colo, assim como os meninos pegaram as meninas e sem nem ouvir nossos protestos , nós jogaram na água com eles .

E assim foi a tarde inteira, brincando na água .

--x-----x----

Quando chegou a noite , fizemos uma fogueira e juntamos apenas nosso grupinho e ficamos conversando.

Estávamos todos abraçados e brincando .

-Esta faltando um violão.- falaram as meninas em coro.

- Não esta faltando mais.- e então eu peguei meu violão, que tinha escondido de baixo de uma blusa, ( Mari , Itachi e Sofia; Blusa grande essa neh ? o.O ) e me afastei um pouco de Sasuke , mais ele mantinha ainda a mão na minha cintura .

Comecei a cantar uma musica que eu adorava . Era a primeira vez que Naruto , Neji , Gaara e Shikamaru , me ouviam cantar , e a cara deles era impagável

_**I read your mind a thousand times**_

_**Exempt myself from alibis**_

_**Surrender to me softly**_

_**You're trying to find a different side on me**_

_**You see this life**_

_**As nothing but a song without no rhyme**_

_**Hum dap dararah**_

_**Hum dap dararah oh**_

_**Devote myself with compromise**_

_**Selfishly lying, giving bad advice**_

_**Surrender to me once again**_

_**You're trying to find a boy inside a man**_

_**You ask me why**_

_**We suffocate our lives beneath the sky**_

_**Hum dap dararah**_

_**Hum dap dararah oh**_

_**Maybe we're losing all reason in our silly fights**_

_**Maybe this time it'll seem right**_

_**I wanna tell you 'bout**_

_**The day we first met and**_

_**How I feel when you're holding me tight**_

_**Oh, And how you've changed my life**_

_**Hum dap dararah**_

_**Hum dap dardrah oh**_

Quando terminei todos me aplaudiram muito, e eu fiquei muito corada.

- Nossa Sakura não sabia que você catava tão bem .- falou Naruto sorrindo abraçado a Hinata.

- E que tocava bem .- dessa vez foi Gaara que falou sorrindo, também abraçado a Ino.

- Isso é porque vocês não viram ela tocar piano.- comentou a Pucca , abraçada a Neji.

- Essa eu faço questão de ver .- falou Neji sorrindo.

- Por isso que o Sasuke ficou louco na Sakura.- falou rindo Shikamaru , e eu corei e por incrível que pareça o Sasuke também .

Mais ai o Sasuke pegou o violão da minha mão e começou a tocar minha musica favorita.

_**( Sasuke )**_

_**Let me hold you  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything**_

When I love you  
Is so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking  
It's the voice of someone else  


Ele olhava nós meus olhos todo o tempo e eu fazia o mesmo sorrindo

_**( Sasuke )**_

_**Oh it tears me up  
I try to hold on but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay**_

You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

_**  
Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before**_

Comecei a cantar nessa parte da musica, como se ele estivesse cantando essa musica só para mim o acompanhar .

_**( Sakura )**_

_**Oh what are we doing  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us  
**_

Começamos a cantar juntos, e tudo parecia ter parado. Só estávamos nós dois ali e mais ninguém.

_**( Juntos ) **_

_**  
**__**Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late  
Too late  
**_

_**Oh it tears me up  
I try to hold on but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay**_

Nossos amigos apenas nós olhavam abraçados , sorrindo, enquanto nós nos olhávamos sorrindo

_**  
**__**( Juntos )**_

_**  
You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real**_

Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before

_**Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late  
Too late**_

Como era bom me sentir livre , perto de Sasuke. Esquecer dos meus problemas, e só me concentrar nele e em mais ninguém .

_**( Juntos )**_

_**You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real**_

Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
So how can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before  
Oh you know that I love you a little less than before

Let me hold you  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again

Quando acabamos de cantar, eu tirei o violão da mão dele e dando um selinho lhe disse.

- Por isso que eu estou louca por você, você sempre me surpreende.- e sem mais nada o beijei , enquanto os outros riam .

Ficamos mais um tempo ali, mais depois tivemos que ir dormir, afinal amanha ira ser um novo dia e com novas surpresas .

Continua........

-------x-------------x----------

Mari: E então o que acharam do capitulo ? Eu achei ele tao fofo *-*

_**Itachi: Bom, o próximo capitulo, como Sakura disse , estará cheio de surpresas. **_

_**Sofia: Por isso não percam , mhuhahhaha **_

Musica do capitulo_**: **__**Crawllng Back To You **_dos_** Backstreet Boys, **_a _**Nothing But a Song**_ do _**Tiago Iorc e **__**Broken Strings**__** de James Morrison **__**feat Nelly Furtado)**_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Haruno Melonie (): Oi, que bom que você gostou do capitulo, fico muito feliz e desculpe por ele ter sido tão curto, mais eu adoro fazer mistério , mhuhahahah.A valeu pelo toque, como eu to sem beta, os erros passam batido . Obrigada ^-^. **__**Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

_**Mari , Itachi e Sofia: Valeu gente, vocês são MARASSSSSSSSSSSS**_


	25. Chapter 25

Mari: Gente eu tenho que falar com vocês . Como esse ano eu entrei na faculdade, vai ficar meio complicado eu postar certinho como eu tinha planejado. Mas vou fazer o Maximo pra postar ta ^^.

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

_**------------x-----------x-------------**_

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior**_

_Quando acabamos de cantar, eu tirei o violão da mão dele e dando um selinho lhe disse._

_- Por isso que eu estou louca por você, você sempre me surpreende.- e sem mais nada o beijei , enquanto os outros riam ._

_Ficamos mais um tempo ali, mais depois tivemos que ir dormir, afinal amanha ira ser um novo dia e com novas surpresas ._

_**-------------x------------x---------**_

_**Capitulo 25 : Mudanças **_

Acordei no domingo um pouco agitada, pois , eu tive o mesmo sonho com a minha mãe.

A frase que ela me falou no sonho , ficava ecoando na minha mente o tempo todo, e isso já estava começando a me preocupar. Se pelo menos ela me falasse , do que me proteger. Mas a única coisa que ela fala é :

Resolvi tomar um banho de água gelada , e me trocar, pra ir tomar café da manha .Depois de alguns minutos no banheiro, as meninas já tinham acordado e me esperavam com cara de sono e cabelos todos bagunçados. Pensei em falar alguma coisa, mais no mínimo eu apanharia delas, então apenas ri em silencio e fui trocar de roupa.

Coloquei uma saia branca e um tope também branco. Uma rasterinha e o óculos, e eu estava pronta e perfeita. A e eu não sou nenhum pouco modesta .u.ú ( Mari, Itachi e Sofia: Ninguém notou XD )

Esperei as meninas se arrumarem , para fossemos tomar café . Ino estava de saia preta e uma blusinha azul claro , e pra terminar o óculos e uma havaiana .

Temari, estava de short vermelho e um tope preto. E pra terminar o óculos e uma havaiana .

Tenten, estava de vestidinho tomara que caia azul , com algumas estampas de flores num, azul mais escuro . Ela pois o óculos e uma rasterinha .

E a Hinata por fim, estava de saia rosa escuro, e uma blusinha tomara que caia rosinha . Pois o óculos e uma sandália de salto não muito alo.

Estávamos lindas, e simples, algo que pouca gente conseguia , mhuhahaha. Mais voltando, fomos ate o restaurante, e deparamos como uma cena um pouco , estranha.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning**_

Sasuke, meu Sasuke, estava conversando cheio de meio sorrisos , com a Karin . Agora para tudo, o que ele estava fazendo conversando com a Karin ???????. Com a Karin?/ Ele simplesmente detesta a Karin, e agora ta conversando com ela , e ainda mostrando seu meio sorriso.

Mais afastado dos dois, vimos Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru e Neji, olhar aquela cena, tanto, ou mais assustados que a gente.

_**I never meant to do those things to you  
And so, I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

- Eu to bêbeda, ou ainda to dormindo?- perguntou Temari esfregando os olhos.

- Se você esta vendo a mesma coisa que eu , então somos duas bêbedas .- falou Ino, ainda olhando aquilo.

- O que deu nele ?- perguntou Hinata , cruzando os braços .

- Por que ele ta conversando justo com ela?- agora quem perguntou Tenten, mostrando uma certa irritação , assim como Temari, Hinata, e Ino .

Fiquei um momento em silencio, depois me afastando um pouco delas, disse.

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you**_

- Não sei, o que aconteceu com ele. Mas vou descobrir agora

Então por um momento, meu olhar e o de Sasuke se cruzaram , e ele desvio o olhar e saiu restaurante a atrás de Sasuke. Mas vi que quando passei pela Karin ela sorria triunfante. Ai como me deu uma vontade de socá-la

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through**_

Chamei pelo seu nome , mais ele não parava , e isso começou a me irritar

- Ei Sasuke , porque você ta fugindo de mim?- perguntei pra ele assim que a gente chegou ao corredor e ele parou de andar.

- Eu fugindo de você ? De onde tirou isso?.- ele me respondeu com outra pergunta friamente e eu estranhei isso .

- O que esta acontecendo com você ?- perguntei me aproximando dele e ele me afastou.

- Só cansei do seu jeitinho Sakura . Ou melhor , casei de você .- ele me falou como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

_**I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear**_

Segurei as lagrimas que queriam cair, e tentava me mostrar o choque daquelas palavras , estava tornando isso mais difícil.

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new**_

- Então tudo que você sentia por mim, era ...- mais ele me cortou com aquela voz fria.

- Mentira? Não , eu realmente sentia alguma coisa por você .- e falou me olhando bem fundo do meus olhos. – Era pena, e ainda sinto pena de você .- ele falou dando aquele meio sorriso , que antes e achava lindo, mas agora , já não tinha o mesmo efeito.

_PLAFT_

_**And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
**_

Esse som ecoou por um longo minuto , naquele corredor vazio, e eu pode ver perfeitamente , a marca de meus cinco dedos no rosto dele.

Por um momento, esperava que ele disse que aquilo era mentira , ou que eu acordasse desse sonho, m

ais a única coisa que ele fez, foi sorrir de um jeito irônico.

_**And the reason is you  
And the reason is you**_

- Não gosta que as pessoas sintam pena de você ? Da garotinha que perdeu a mãe e tem um sonho idiota ?- a cada palavra que ele disse , as lagrimas iam caindo lentamente, manchando meu rosto .

Reuni toda forca que tinha no braço e deu um soco nele, o fazendo bater na parede. Não me importei da minha estar doendo agora , só queria por toda raiva que tinha sentido naquele soco .

_**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

- Bom , isso muda tudo .- eu disse com a voz fria e secando minhas lagrimas.- Nunca mais ouse olhar pra mim Uchiha . Porque pra mim, você acaba de morrer .- eu por fim respirei fundo, cheguei mais perto dele e olhei com ódio pra ele.- E quer saber mais, você e a Karin se merecem .

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you**_

E sem dizer mais nada , sai andando para meu quarto, lutando contra a louca vontade de chorar , o deixando para trás .Mais assim que eu virei o corredor .Cheguei ate meu quaro e sem nem pensar em fechar a porta, me atirei na cama , e chorei. Era só isso que eu podia fazer nesse momento. Chorar

_**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**_

Se isso for um sonho, que eu acordasse logo.- esse pensamento ecoava pela minha cabeça .Mas eu sabia que aquilo não era um sonho. Pois a dor que eu estava sentido, me mostrava que era verdade. Uma dura verdade.

**----------x---------x------------**

_**( A/ N ) ( On ) **_

_Pros trás da ultima porta meia aberta ,no final do corredor, uma pessoa assistia , tudo aquilo rindo._

_- Mais isso esta ficando fácil de mais.- ela disse por fim fechando a porta.- Agora falta pouco ._

_**( A/ N ) ( Off ) **_

Continua............

-------------xx---------------xx----------

Mari: Oi gente , o capitulo ta pequeno e triste ,eu sei , e por isso me desculpem .

_**Itachi: Irmãozinho tolo ¬¬'**_

_**Sofia: Ai que raiva do Sasuke **__**ò.ó**_

_**Mari e Itachi : Prefiro nem comentar se não eu mato ele **__**ò.ó**_

Mari: Agora vem aquelas famosas perguntas.

_Será que a mãe da Sakura, quis alertar a filha sobre isso ?_

_Porque Sasuke fez isso ?_

_Quem estava escutando toda a briga ?_

_Quem é a pessoa que esta atrás da Sakura ?_

_Porque esta atrás da Sakura ?_

Mari: Mais eu só vou poder responder nós capitulo que estão por vir. E é claro que com uma condição mhuhahahhaha.

_**Itachi: Adoro a Mari má mhuhahhaha * Itachi abraça autora * **_

_**Sofia: Cada doido com sua mania u.u **_

_**Mari, Itachi e Sofia : A condição é que vocês mandem reviews , por favor T-T, rsrrs**_

Musica do capitulo_**: The Reason **_de _**Hoobastank**_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Uchihinha Chibi ():Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz que você me mandou duas reviews, é sobre a segunda eu não posso te falar quem é a pessoa. Mhuhahahah. E serio, eu fiz o capitulo e depois fui ler sua reviews, e bem que você falou que tava preocupada com a Sakura . Mais ai esta o negocio, será que a mãe da Sakura estava avisando sobre isso ??????? O.O. Pois é Eric ou Sasuke ? O.O mais como eu não posso dizer, mhuhaha, mais logo , logo, você vai saber . .**__** Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

_**Max X Sayuki-chan: Oi , você , é e sempre vai ser bem vindo. XD.É tem toda a razão, quando a coisa aperta , a gente chama a mãe, pra poder brigar, esepra se você aprendeu a falar Italiano dês dos 8 anos, e isso faz 10 anos, você tem 18, e isso quer dizer que você é mais velho ,eu tenho 17 da nada, isso é apenas um detalhe, ^-^.( Sofia: Eu não comi chocolate não u.u ) Não, você simplesmente comeu dois ovos grandes de chocolate sozinha O.o ( Sofia: abafa o caso u.u ) rsrsrsrs.E que bom que você comeu chocolate, chocolate é uma das melhores coisas que existe. X ). Eu fico imaginando como eu içaria depois de falar com essas pessoas por 2 minutos. Primeiro ficaria depressiva ( Sofia: E pra por a Mari pra baixo tem que caprichar u.u )Brigaria com a pessoa ( Sofia: ADORO), ou pularia da ponte , rsrsrsr E viu Soso eu não assusto o Max,e nem falo besteira u.U ( Sofia: imagina quando falar então ¬¬ ) Ai hoje a Sofia da daquele jeito ¬¬ .( Sofia: Mhuhahahaha. Serio, fico parecendo uma boba rindo em frente ao computador , e eu deixo você ficar convencido . Você podeeeeeeeeee rsrrss.E que bom que eu divirto você , ganhei o dia em saber disso.* Mari, olha pra um lado e pro outro vendo se a Sayuki não esta perto* Max é por isso que eu te ADOROOOOOOO, você é de +++++++. EEEEEE, e você esta no topo da minha lista, de amigões ^-^( Sofia: gente a vida é linda, os amigos são prefeitos *-* ) Ichi a Soso ficou inspirada rsrs. Minha avó fica muito hilária xingando, ai a gente não entende nada e ri, ai que ela fica mais brava, razão , é melhor desconfiar mesmo, rsrsr. Meu pai é diferente, ele não é chegado a viajar pra outro pais, e no dia que falei que ia viajar, pro Mexico,Itália, China e Nova Zelândia, ele quase deu um infarto , mais isso é detalhe, nem que seja pra mim dentro de uma mala , eu vou visitar esses países . mhuhahaha. SE viu, a Hinata resolveu mostrar as asinhas, e Naruto resolveu se tocar e o Sasuke, por um milagre de Deus riu, rsrrs( Itachi: ta todo mundo louco O.O) rsrs. Tem razão de novo ( Sofia: quantas vezes já falou isso ? *-* ) Não sei, só sei que ele tem razão u.u. Esse garotos e garotas santinhos é que são os piores. Você pensa que eles são uma coisa, ai eles se mostram uma totalmente não aconteceu nada de especial, só que eu e a Soso, acho que temos dedo quebrado pra escolher garotos decentes . Mais eu já to ate me acostumando com . Se La Vi, fico muito agradecida em saber que posso contar com você, e Você pode sempre contar comigo ta *-*. Bom agora você viu que a Soso não é tão santa, mais é isso que faz que a gente combine tanto . Por isso que adoro ela ( Sofia: E eu você, você me entende n.n ). É ela que me ajuda com meus problemas, e olha que eu sou um ima pra isso u.u ( Sofia: Mais eu adoro me divertir , mhuhahaha ). E sobre os capítulos que bom que você gostou. Eu simplesmente amo, os Backstreet Boys , e liga não a gente abafa o caso, de você ouvir ém gosto**_ _**Jack Johnson, mais eu tenho é uma queda mesmo pelos Backstreet Boys *-*.Nossa tadinha da Sayuki, tanto trabalho , e eu que tenho tanta prova, fico brincando , escrevendo reviews, mais SE La Vi, nunca gostei muito de estudar. Não, posso garantir sua desconfiança, porque se não eu vou acabar de dando uma pista sobre o mistério , mais da nada não. Acho que ainda vai demorar um pouco pro Sasuke e Sakura se entenderem, isso se eles se entenderem mhuahaha.E o Eric fica uma interrogação . rsrrsrs. O Eric ta meio sumido, mais garanto que ele aparece no próximo capitulo.**__** Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Beijos e ate em breve na fic ou no MSN,(Sofia : Esse ultimo acho que muito difícil , já que ela ta entrando uma vez na vida outra na morte ) rsrsre espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^. Espero que fique tudo bem com você e também te adoramos.* Nossa eu realmente escrevi um texto pra vc kakakak ***_

_**Haruno Melonie ():Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz cada vez eu fico mais feliz em saber que você gosta tanto da minha fic *-*. **__**Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Obrigada mais uma vez, por gostar da minha fic , fico muito honrada em ter você como leitora *-*.. Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

_**Sakura Tell ():Oi Migasssssssssssssss, que bom que vocês gostaram , fico muito feliz sei que essa falta de tempo é fogo , rsrrs. **__**Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Miga tenho que te contar as novidades, boas e ruins que aconteceram comigo, e quero saber das suas também .Beijos, também adoramos você muitooooooooooooo e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

_**pietra-chan: Oi Pia-Chan que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD.**__** Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

_**Uchiha Lily.: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz não ter feito você esperar muito , mais aqui esta o capitulo XD. .**__** Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^**_

_**Mari , Itachi e Sofia: Valeu gente, vocês são MARASSSSSSSSSSSS**_


	26. Chapter 26

Mari: Gente eu tenho que falar com vocês . Como esse ano eu entrei na faculdade, vai ficar meio complicado eu postar certinho como eu tinha planejado. Mas vou fazer o Maximo pra postar ta ^^.

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

_**------------x-----------x-------------**_

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior**_

_Pros trás da ultima porta meia aberta ,no final do corredor, uma pessoa assistia , tudo aquilo rindo._

_- Mais isso esta ficando fácil de mais.- ela disse por fim fechando a porta.- Agora falta pouco ._

_**-------------x------------x---------**_

_**Capitulo 26: Brigas??**_

_**( Mari: Sem idéia melhor para um titulo n.n´; Itachi e Sofia: baka ¬¬.Itachi A Gente leia o a Mari escreveu lá no fina, e não liguem pelas bobeira não, *-*)**_

Posso dizer que eu estava destruída . Sim, nunca pensei que ele, Sasuke Uchiha, o cara que eu descobri apaixonada , que disse que em amava , tinha feito aquilo comigo.

_**If I were a Boy  
Even Just for a day  
I'd Roll outta bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted then go  
Drink beer with the guys**_

_- Só cansei do seu jeitinho Sakura . Ou melhor , casei de você .- ele me falou como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo._

Eu queria esquecer aquilo, mais não consegui , as palavras dele ficavam na minha cabeça .

_**And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
Cause they'd stick up for me  
**_

_- Mentira? Não , eu realmente sentia alguma coisa por você .- e falou me olhando bem fundo do meus olhos. – Era pena, e ainda sinto pena de você .- ele falou dando aquele meio sorriso._

-Como fora tão idiota acreditando nele. Ai como eu sou BURRA.- gritei a ultima frase fazendo minha voz ecoar pelo quarto vazio.

_**Chorus  
If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
I'd listen to her**_

_- Não gosta que as pessoas sintam pena de você ? Da garotinha que perdeu a mãe e tem um sonho idiota ?_

-Mais quer saber de uma coisa, não vou ficar aqui chorando por ele . Mesmo que ele tenha acabado comigo, eu não vou dar esse gostinho a ele.- murmurei pra mim mesma

_**Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed**_

Me levantei da cama com e lavei o rosto. Não , eu não ia dar o gostinho pra ninguém me ver assim . Retoquei minha maquiagem e sai pra fora do quarto.

Estava destruída por dentro , mentiria se falasse que as palavras dele ,não me atingiram. Mas mostrarei pra ele, e pra quem quer que fosse que era forte.( Mari, Itachi e Sofia: Ihu Sakura XD)

_**If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone its broken  
So they'd think that I was sleeping alone  
I'd put myself first**_

-------xx---xx------

Encontrei minhas amigas ainda no restaurante conversando. Forcei uma sorriso, que tenho certeza que ficou meio torto, e fui ate o encontro delas .

_**And make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waiting for me to come home  
To come home**_

No meio do caminho encontrei Karin e suas clones rindo, e quando me viram sorriram ainda mais. Nem preciso ser gênio pra saber que elas estavam falando de mim. Senti uma enorme vontade de socar a cara delas , principalmente da Karin, mais não fiz. Pois sabia que eu iria acabara pondo ele no hospital e ia estragar o resto do meu passeio.( Sofia, Mari e Itachi: o.O)

Fui me aproximando das três, e quando passei por elas, dei meu melhor sorriso as ignorando completamente .

_**Chorus  
If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
I'd listen to her**_

- Sakura esta tudo bem ?- me perguntou a Pucca, quando me aproximei delas .

- Sim.- respondi , mais minha vontade era gritar que não.

- Quer nos contar alguma coisa ?- perguntou Temari, docemente.

_**Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed**_

Eu não poderia ficar ali muito tempo, eu estava segurando pra não chorar e se elas me perguntassem mais alguma coisa, eu vou acabar chorando e eu não quero que isso aconteça .

- Não, esta tudo bem. Mais se me dão licença tenho que ..... que, ir ali.- eu disse nem esperando a resposta delas.

_**Bridge  
It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say its just a mistake**_

Estava sendo doloroso de mais, e mesmo que não seja a intenção delas , eu não suportaria ver pena nós olhos delas.

Idiotice ? Besteira? Talvez, mais o que eu quero nesse momento é ficar sozinha.

_**Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong**_

Resolvi ir caminhar na praia, quem sabe a bela visão do mar, não acalma o que eu estou sentindo?

Fiquei caminhando sozinha na área, acho que por horas, ou minutos. Não sei ao certo e nem quero saber. Eu estava me sentindo bem , com a brisa batendo eu meus cabelos , e o barulho das ondas.

_**Chorus  
But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
Yeah you don't understand  
How it feels to love a girl someday  
You wish you were a better man**_

Foi então que lembrei do sonho. Não sei porque lembrei dele agora, ou melhor das palavras da minha mãe. Será que era do Sasuke que elas estava me alertando? Mais se era ele, porque ela não disse o nome?

_**You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you have got destroyed  
But you're just a boy**_

- Há mamãe , que falta a senhora me faz .- eu murmurei enquanto uma lagrima escorria silenciosa pelo eu rosto.

- Oi anjinho.- disse uma voz atrás de mim e eu limpei rápida a lagrima.

- Há , oi Eric.- disse tentando dar um sorriso, mais acho que ele não saiu bem.

- Sabe anjinho , não sei o que aconteceu com você, pra te deixar assim.- ele disse e eu fiz menção de falar mais ele me cortou sorrindo. – E não se preocupe , porque eu nem quero saber. Só quero te falar, que não podemos nós deixar abalar quando a vida nós dá uma rasteira. E você é linda de mais pra se deixar abalar porque não merece você.- ele disse olhando no fundo dos meus olhos. ( Mari e Sofia: Que lindo *-*; Itachi: ¬¬)

E sem pensar muito eu o abracei , algumas lagrimas caiam, fazendo eu chorar em silencio, ele apenas me abraçava forte brincando com meu cabelo.

" _Como eu queria que fosse o Sasuke"-_ e com esse pensamento eu chorei mais.

- Larga ela Eric.- gritou uma voz furiosa, puxando Eric do abraço, dando um soco e o jogando no chão.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo Sasuke ?- eu quase gritei com ele , e fui ajudar o Eric a se levantar.

- O que eu pensado que estou fazendo? O que eu penso? Ele estava te agarrando.- Sasuke falou irritado, e se eu não estivesse tão irritada ficaria com medo.

Estávamos numa parte isolada da praia, e por isso acho que ninguém conseguia nós escutar.

- Correção , ele estava me abraçando.Não sabe a diferença ?- eu o corrigi irônica.

-MAIS EU NÃO QUERO QUE ELE TE ABRACE E NEM QUE FIQUE PETO DE VOCE .- Sasuke disse gritando já.

-PRIMEIRO VOCE DIZ QUE ME AMA. DEPOIS, DIZ QUE SETI POR MIM ERA PENA.E AGORA NÃO QUER QUE EU CHEGUE PERTO DE UM AMIGO ?– eu gritei indignada.

- Sakura me escuta- ele começou a dizer mais calmo mais eu não queria escutar mentiras.

- Escuta você. Você acabou comigo, agora me deixa em paz . Eu te odeio Uchiha.- disse agora chorando compulsivamente.

- Sakura ..- ele ia dizendo mais Eric foi mais rápido e deu um soco nele.

- Deixa ela em paz Uchiha, você não ouviu ela pedindo. – ele me abraçou e começou a me puxar em direção a pousada – Admita , que por causa de sua estupidez você a perdeu.- e sem mais nada ele me levou pra dentro da pousada.

Eu só queria sumir de lá.

---xx-----xx---------

_**A/N ( On ) **_

_- Hora de acertar nossas contas Haruno, mhuhahah- disse uma pessoa que tinha visto toda a briga, e seguia agora lentamente Eric e Sakura . _

_**( A/N ) ( Off) **_

Continua.....

-----xx--------xx---------

AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Só queria agradecer mesmo a todos que me mandam reviews, serio eu nunca imaginei que minha fic chegaria a ter isso de reviews. E agradeço por vocês fazerem isso possível. Leitoras e leitores, vou ser sempre grata a vocês por isso. Vocês estão no meu coração. *-***

**Depois dos Agradecimentos , eu coloquei um pequeno bônus pra vocês, do próximo capitulo. Espero que gostem ^^ **

Mari: Olha eu de novo . Gente eu fiz esse capitulo na sexta a tarde inteira, e como eu tava meio depressiva , escutando musica triste, e ainda tava chovendo ,saiu mais um capitulo triste. T-T

_**Sofia: Cara as vezes acho que ela não pode sair da cama em dias assim u.u**_

_**Itachi: O tadinha da minha autora favorita * abraça a autora ***_

Mari: Bem, tenho que dizer algo, eu estou muito feliz por ter mais de 100 reviews.

_**Sofia: Não sabe como essa louca ficou ao ver isso.**_

_**Itachi: Eu sei u.u * lembrando dos vários beijos e abraços * **_

_**Sofia: Pervertido ¬¬**_

_**Itachi: Porque , eu não fiz nada * cara de anjinho ***_

Mari: Err * autora ultra vermelha*, vamos ao que interessa . O Eric apareceu, e foi muito fofo. Mais as perguntas ainda estão no ar.......

_Será que a mãe da Sakura, quis alertar a filha sobre isso ?_

_Porque Sasuke fez isso ?_

_Quem estava escutando toda a briga ?_

_Quem é a pessoa que esta atrás da Sakura ?_

_Porque esta atrás da Sakura ?_

_**Sofia e Itachi: Portanto não percam os próximos episódios. **_

Musica do capitulo_: __If I Were A Boy_da cantora _Beyoncé_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**pietra-chan**__**: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz em saber as suas perguntas ainda não vão ser respondidas, mais elas estão perto de ser XD.**__** Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^.**_

_**Uchiha Lily.**__**: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz em saber é, eu adoro fazer isso, rsrsrsr. Brincaderinha. O que o Sasuke fez me deixou com muita raiva, e foi complicado escrever, porque tive que fazer algo pra realmente deixar as pessoas com raiva dele. Mais acho que isso terá explicaçã acho mhhahhaha.**__** Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^.**_

_**n1ckydant3s**__**: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz em saber a Sakura também pensou nisso , mais será mesmo que foi pra ele que a mão dela falo ? Bem não posso falar mhuhahaha. Brincaderinha, mais eu também acho que o Sasuke gosta da Sakura**__** .Bom logo , logo você vai saber quem é ,e juízo duvido que o Sasuke tome, rsrsrsr. tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^.**_

_**Uchihinha Chibi: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz em saber favor nãome bata , porque se me bater eu vou ficar impossibilitada de escrever, e se eu não escrever,e como eu vou contar quem quer matar a Sakura, e se eu não contar você vai ser a culpada mhuhahahaha. Brincadeira. Não fica triste eu também não gostei de fazer o capitulo, mais tinha que fazer.* as duas cantando canto emo*rsrs. Eu também tinha batido mais, mas ai ia estragara a cara perfeita do Sasuke e eu ia apanhar da Sakura depois rsrsrsr. Bom não posso dizer ainda, mais logo, logo você fica sabendo quem é, mhuhahhaha. **__** Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^.**_

_**Haruno Melonie: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz em saber sinto muito pelo seu avô, meus pêsames .E que isso não tem problema sua fic ter sido curta . SE precisar de qualquer coisa, pode contar comigo ta *-*.Mil beijos pra você e fique bem , sinto muito pelo seu avô.**__** Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews. ^-^.**_

_**Max X Sayuki-chan: Maxxxxxxxx, Ola * viu mudei, não falei Oi * rsrsrsr, isso fui horrível eu sei, mais eu penso num jeito melhor . Bom seu sem graça, tava tão feliz em pensar que você era mais velho, * eu sou velha T-T, * . Mais pelo lado bom , esse ano posso tirar carteira , faço 18 mhuhahahah ( Sofia: tadinho das pessoas, essa doida dirigindo , não quero nem ver u.U) Valeu Soso, suas palavras me encorajaram muito ¬¬. Mais enfim, chocolate é bom, é muito bom rsrsrss . É tem muitaaaaaaaaa coisa boa alem do chocolate, assistir filme, dormir nem pensar em escutar os problemas dessas pessoas, tenho amor a vida. U.u .Não sei se te agradeço por falar isso pra Sofia, ou brigo com você por falar que era pra esperar eu dormir ¬¬. Mais como você sabe que não consigo brigar com você , deixa quieto n.n. Sim ,sim, adoro ficar de bom humor, e você contribui e muito para que isso aconteça .Pode, você pode ficar convencido, mais porque a Sayuki diz que é um perigo você ficar convencido ?Minha mãe fica falando assim, " Mariana boba eu sei que você é , mais agora ficar rindo assim na frente do computador , já ta me assustando."o.O, não sei porque ela fala isso ¬¬.Então nós dois ganhamos o dia n. Mostra que a Sayuki é segura de si, e confia no taca dela, confia em você , e eu não vou apanhar n.n.( Sofia e Mari em coro: MAX É MARAAAAA ), pois a Soso, é tem dias,e dias. Quando tem algum plano maligno então ela fica inspirada ( Sofia: ADOROOOOOOO ) rsrsr, e parece que você é ela, quando falam da Karin, vocês tem uma mente diabólica , rsrsrsrs( Sofia: Max, é o meu parceiro XD.) Por isso que eu te adro Max, você é um dos poucos que entende a Soso. Mato nada, eu só vou viajar muitoooooo n.n. E por falar em mala, e malão, eu acho muito desconfortável . Não é que eu seja grande nem nada, mais é que eu gosto de espaço n.n.( Itachi: Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, o meu irmãozinho que é tolo de mais u.U. Eu só não bati nele, porque a Mari, tem que acabar a Historia. se não, mhuhahahah ) Pois é, quem sabe eu e a Soso, não encontramos alguém ^-^.E pode deixar, não vou ficar parada mais, como minha mãe diz, " Vai a luta sem vergonha." Viu como minha mãe sempre me elogia ¬¬.A Soso, é um anjinho, só quando não pisam no calo dela, ai ela vira bicho ( Sofia: 8 ) )Serio, eu fiquei sendo a ruim lá minha sala da faculdade. Eu ruim ? rsrsrs ( Sofia: Só porque a garota achou que podia fazer graça , a Mari mostrou que não e olha que foi sem minha ajuda rsrs. To tão orgulhosa dela XD) rsrsrs, brigada Soso n.n. Mais liga não, um dia eles cansam de você , enquanto isso a gente se diverte com eles, mhuhahaha.A Sayuki , é de mais, serio, como ela consegue fazer tudo isso? Rsrsrs. Ela precisa me dar a receita desse pique todo é bom brincar, relaxa a cabeça, a gente esquece dos problema,s que como você disse, sempre acham você. Rsrsr. O Eric ta muito legal, e o Sasuke um cachorro, mais ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar, e no próximo capitulo as coisas vão esquentar , mhuhahaha. E por falar em MSN, tadinho do meu, ta tão abandonado, um ódio do Sasuke, ele não precisava ter falado aquilo. Mais não mata ele não, se não eu não acabo a fic, um texto saindo quentinho pra você, rsrrs eu empolgo escrevendo e vira . Beijos te adoramos muito , e se os problemas te perseguirem de mais, pode chamar a gente, que a gente te ajuda ( Sofia: to certa rsrsr).**__** Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Mari , Itachi e Sofia: Valeu gente, vocês são MARASSSSSSSSSSSS**_

_**BONUS**_

_- Onde esta a Sakura?_

_- Eu não sei_

_- Porque você esta fazendo isso comigo ?_

_- Vou te contar uma pequena historia_

_**Próximo Capitulo – Você ?**_

_**Mari: E Então gostaram? Será que finalmente Sakura descobrira quem a persegue ?**_

_**Sofia e Itachi: Não percam , mhuhahahahha**_


	27. Chapter 27

Mari: Gente eu tenho que falar com vocês . Como esse ano eu entrei na faculdade, vai ficar meio complicado eu postar certinho como eu tinha planejado. Mas vou fazer o Maximo pra postar ta ^^.

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

_**------------x-----------x-------------**_

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior**_

_- Hora de acertar nossas contas Haruno, mhuhahah- disse uma pessoa que tinha visto toda a briga, e seguia agora lentamente Eric e Sakura . _

_**-------------x------------x---------**_

_**Capitulo 27: Você ?**_

_**( Mari: capitulo vai ser narrado por mim ta gente ^-^) **_

Abriu os olhos lentamente , se acostumando coma claridade. Olhou em volta para saber exatamente onde estava . A única coisa que se lembrava era de ter brigado com Sasuke , depois com a ajuda de Eric foram em direção a pousada. Mais depois não se lembrava de mais nada , e nem de como fora para naquele quarto. Sim, um quarto, bom era o que parecia . Ele não tinha mobilha nenhuma , mais era muito iluminado. Havia apenas uma porta bem enfrente a onde estava.

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you**_

Se inclinou para se levantar, mais notou que estava impedida, e então olhou para o que a impedia . Estava sentada com as mãos e os pés amarados na cadeira. Se desesperou, tentando se levantar e se soltar , mais via que não conseguia.

_**Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming**_

Notou que a porta da frente se abriu e olhou para as pessoa que entrava, mais matinha o rosto escondido.

_**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me...**_

- Ate que enfim você acordou Sakura- a pessoa disse se aproximando.

- Quem é você ? Porque você esta fazendo isso comigo?- a rosada disse sem entender , apontando para as cordas .

- Vou te contar uma historia.- a pessoa disse agora rindo um pouco, quando a porta era novamente aberta, revelando outra pessoa , mais que estava sem mascara.

- VOCE ?- ela gritou com os olhos arregalados .

_**To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one is there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**_

---------xx-----------xx----------

_Alguns minutos antes_

Sasuke depois de ver Sakura seguir para a pousada sendo aparada por Eric, não pode fazer nada.

Cometera um engano, e graças a isso perdeu a única chance de ficar pero de quem amava.

_**Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over**_

- Como fui tão idiota.?- se perguntou se jogando na areia .- Como eu pude fazer isso?

_**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding**_

Essas e outras perguntas martelavam na cabeça, ele mesmo que sem querer acabou cochilando .

_**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me...**_

_Estava em um lugar estranho, parecia uma casa abandonada . Tinha a sensação que já estivera ali, mais não conseguia se lembrar quando._

_Na porta da casa, havia um mulher muito bonita que aparentava preocupação. Ela estava com um longo vestido preto, tinha os olhos verdes, e os cabelos rosas curtos. Pensou ser Sakura, mais a mulher aparentava ter alguns anos a mais que a garota , então só podia ser uma pessoa._

_- Senhora Haruno?- perguntou meio baixo, mais a mulher o ouviu ._

_Ela o olhou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas._

_- Salve meu anjinho , salve Sakura._

_**To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one is there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**_

- SAKURA- gritou abrindo os olhos de uma vez, olhou em volta e notou que já era noite , perderá muito tempo ali.

_**No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted**_

Mais que sonho foi aquele? Porque seu peito doida como se algo ruim estivesse pra levantou rápido e correu ate a pousada. Precisava ver a Sakura, mesmo que fosse a distancia.

_**You never had to work  
It was always there  
You don't know whats it's like  
What it's like**_

Olhou em tudo, mais não a encontrava, então avistou , Hinata, Naruto , Temari, Nara, Ino , Gaara, Tenten e Neji, conversando, mais não via Sakura em lugar nenhum.

- Onde esta a Sakura?- ele perguntou, ansioso para os outros, que o olhavam sem entender.

- Eu não sei- respondeu Hinata

- Pensávamos que ela estava com você – falou Tenten, já com preocupação na voz

- Não ela não estava comigo.- o moreno respondeu rápido já sentido um arrepio na espinha.

_**To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one is there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)**_

- E agora que você esta falando eu não a vejo a horas.- falou Temari se levantando para olhar o moreno de frente.

- O que esta acontecendo ?- perguntou Ino já pensando nas possibilidades do sumiço da amiga .

- Eles a pegaram – ouviram um voz atrás deles, fazendo todos a olharem, e Sasuke arregalar os olhos.

" _Não pode ser." _

_**To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one is there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life, welcome to my life**_

Continua.....

-----xx--------xx---------

Mari: Gente desculpa a demora, mais é que deu uma pequena enrolada, mais nada de mais rsrsr.

_**Itachi: Vocês sabem , dia das Mães, eu tenho que agradar a sogra, rsrs. Ai a Mari enrolou um pouco com o capitulo. não briguem com ela * olhos de gato do sherk ***_

_**Sofia: É, porque foi culpa do Itachi u.u **_

_**Itachi: ¬¬*, vou nem comentar u.u**_

Mari: E ai o que acharam do pequeno capitulo?

_**Sofia: Notaram o suspense ? Quem pegou a Sakuraaaaaaaa? rsrsrs**_

_**Itachi: Eu sei mais não conto , mhuhahahaha**_

Mari: Bem, o capitulo ta pequeno, mais o próximo estará maior .

_**Sofia: Será que as perguntas serão respondidas ?**_

_**Itachi: Não percam o próximo capitulo de Tudo que Uma garota quer**_

Mari: E só pra constar a fic ainda não chegou ao fim, vai ter muita coisa ainda, mhuhahahah

_**Sofia e Itachi: Portanto não percam os próximos episódios. **_

Musica do capitulo: _**Welcome To My Live**_ da banda _**Simple Plan**_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Sakuraa;*: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz em saber Calma que ainda só no próximo capitulo que eu vou revelar a pessoa , ou melhor as 2 pessoas, mhuhahaha.**__** Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n. e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews.^-^.**_

_**Uchiha Lily.**__**: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz em saber XD.**__** O Sasuke agora se deu conta da burrada que fez, mais ate que o Eric se mostrou muito amigo, rsrsrs. Bom só no próximo capitulo pra saber o quem é a pessoa , ou melhor as 2 pessoas que estão atrás da Sakura , tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Mil Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews.^-^.**_

_**pietra-chan**__**: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz em saber , então você vai ter que em desculpar, porque esse capitulo tem suspense. Mais não morrenão, o que seria de mim sem suas reviews, animadoras ? rsrsrs.**__** Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Mil Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews.^-^.**_

_**Haruno Melonie: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz em saber XD.**__** Que bom que esta amando. E tadinho do Eric , ele parece ser uma pessoa tão boa, bom que esta melhor, XD.E se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode contar comigo, não é porque eu morro longe, que eu não posso tentar te ajudar, que é uma amiga pra mim u. obrigada pelo elogio. E por isso que eu te adoro, você me coloca pra cima, rsrssr. Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Mil Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews.^-^.**_

_**Uchihinha Chibi: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz em saber XD.**__**EEEEE não vou apanhar , ufa , rsrsrs.**__** Benjamin Barker ??? O.O, bom você passou perto , rsrssr.E não, a fic ainda não esta acabando. Tem mais coisas pra acontecer**__** mhuhahaha. Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n .Mil Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews.^-^.**_

_**aninh3: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz em saber XD.**____**Fico muito feliz também em saber que você vem lendo minha .**__** Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n.n. Mil Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews.^-^.**_

_**Max X Sayuki-chan: Maxxxxxxxxxx. n.n . rsrsrsr pelo menos não foi um oi neh ? rsrsrs. Realmente você é muito novinho, não tanto, mais é . E valeu pelo velha, fiquei muito feliz ¬¬.E vou fingir que você não falou aquilo pra Soso, e que você confia me mim para dirigir, ¬¬. Algo me diz que eu não devia falar, que não consigo brigar com você u.u' .tem razão você não tem amor a vida, ò.ó. Se eu te encontrasse agora, mhuhahahha. Brincadeirinha , eu só um anjo de pessoa ( Sofia: Quem você ? Nesses últimos dias você esta com vontades assassinas u.u. A garota aqui ta perigosa. E eu me orgulho disso n.n ) Mentira, to nada, só que esse dias, as pessoas resolveram me deixar nervosa, não é seu caso, isso você pode ter certeza, porque você faz meu humor melhorar. Fala pra tua mãe, ficar tranqüila, que é só eu * uma amiga doida* que te faço rir, rsrsrsr. To vendo a confiança. Mais liga não, isso é normal de mãe . A minha mãe, manda minha irmã menor me vigiar, como se eu fosse fazer algo de errado u.u ( Sofia: prefiro não comentar ¬¬ ) Bom mesmo Soso ò.ó.( Sofia: ai eu não agüento, eu tenho que falar rsrsr. A mamãe tem toda a razão, essa menina é um perigo mhuhahhaha) rsrsrs, exagerada a Soso. Rsrs engraçado, não acho que esse seja seu caso, mais a maioria dos garotos reclama que a namorada tem ciúmes, e você reclama justamente porque ela não tem , rsrsrsrs. Depois é mulher que é complicada. E a Sayuki, confia muito em você, por isso ela não tem ciúmes n.n .A Soso é normal sim,ela só tem vontades assassinas quase todo o dia, e se dependesse dela, eu agarrava cada menino que eu achasse bonito ( Itachi: ainda bem que ela controla a Soso rsrsrs ; Sofia: Por enquanto mhuhahaha ) Mais eu amo ela, e ela me ama rsrsr ( Sofia; O amor é lindo *-* * abraça Mari e sai rodando ela *) rsrsrs vocês dois tem as mentes mais diabólicas que eu conheço rsrs ( Sofia: É por isso que eu adorooooo o Max, ele me entende *-*. Ele sabe que se eu pudesse eu, eu quicaria a Karin na parede , que nem uma bola só pra relaxar. Mais não é nada falta não, ela só podia quebrar alguns muitos ossos XD )o.O. Ainda bem que ela é minha inner, imagina a Sosos como inimiga? Melhor nem imaginar rsrsrsrs.( Sofia: ma, e por falar nisso eu andei lendo alguns livros de tortura, mais ainda não me decidi. Eu estou em duvida se, ela vai ter uma morte lenta, com direito a um pouco de tortura, o morte , mais lenta ainda, com muita, mais muita tortura. Ela vai se render antes que eu tenha acabado de fazer a primeira tortura mhuhahahah ) .Max, ela me deu medo agora O.O( * Sofia, toda de branco e com asinhas e a argolinha de anjo* :O que eu sou um anjo de pessoa , mhuhahah). Mais eu tive uma idéia pra viajem . Meu primo quer viajar a trabalho,para Portugal e ele falou se eu quisesse ele me levava, nem que fosse pra passar alguns dias. Agora só falata convencer meu pai, mais o bom que ele é o sobrinho favorito do meu pai. XD. Nossa que Mara você chama Edward, *-*. Tem razão melhor não dizer pra ninguém seu primeiro nome, porque se não, alem das suas fãs , você vai ter um fã clube oficial, rsrsrs. Eu virei a ruim lá na facu, porque eu dei uma tirada não intencional na menina, ai a sala inteira zuou da cara dela, ai eu fiquei sendo a mau educada e ruim. ( Sofia: Quem mandou a menina mexer com a gente ^-^.)Nossa a Sayuki, é minha heroína, rsrrs. Quem dera se eu tivesse o pique dela u.u ( Sofia: vc ia largar de ser mole ¬¬) valeu Soso u.u ( Sofia: tamo ai pra isso XD) . Liga não, logo os problemas vão largar do seu pé. E pode ter certeza que eu vou te ajudar rsrs ( Sofia: mesmo a gente ainda não sabendo como u.u ) . Detalhes. Meros detalhes eu quase matei o Sasuke, mais como eu tinha que continuar, mais, mhuhahaha * Mari fala baixinho : pode sim , dessa vez ele mereceu , mais só um pouquinho XD * ( Sofia : É claro que eu ajudo XD; Itachi: E eu faço questão de ensinar um lição no meu irmãozinho tolo mhuhahah ).O Eric ta mesmo bem legal. Bom Espero que goste desse capitulo, porque ele tem suspense , mhuhahaha.A Soso, também ajudou, mais só um pouquinho ( Sofia: Mais ajudei u.u ) rsrsrs.E lá vai eu , com mais um texto para você, rsrsr.**__** Mil Beijos , te adoramos. E mais uma vez muito obrigada pela reviews.^-^.**_

_**-.- (): Oi , não , a gente não abandonou, só que demos uma pequena atrasada nela, nada de mais rsrs. **__**Mil Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews.^-^.**_

_**Mari , Itachi e Sofia: Valeu gente, vocês são MARASSSSSSSSSSSS**_


	28. Chapter 28

Mari: Gente eu tenho que falar com vocês . Como esse ano eu entrei na faculdade, vai ficar meio complicado eu postar certinho como eu tinha planejado. Mas vou fazer o Maximo pra postar ta ^^.

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

_**------------x-----------x-------------**_

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior**_

_- Eles a pegaram – ouviram um voz atrás deles, fazendo todos a olharem, e Sasuke arregalar os olhos._

" _Não pode ser." _

_- __**-------------x------------x---------**_

_**Capitulo 28: Porque ?**_

_**( Mari: capitulo vai ser narrado por mim ta gente ^-^) **_

- Calma meu anjinho .- a pessoa disse sorrindo

_**Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down, I look around and I'm so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling**_

Não , não pode ser . O que ele estava fazendo ali ? O que ela estava fazendo ali? . Mil perguntas passavam tão rápido pela cabeça de Sakura, que a mesma não tinha condições de por seus pensamentos em ordem .

- O que esta acontecendo Eric ? – ela finalmente consegui perguntar .

Ele ao invés de responder, riu e se aproximou mais da garota , pegando uma mecha de seu cabelo.

_**This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by?**_

- Tão linda mais tão inocente .- ele falou, e ela com raiva, sacudiu a cabeça , soltando a mecha da mão dele.

- Para com isso Eric.- repreendeu a pessoa que estava se escondendo.

Agora que Sakura notara, era uma mulher. E o pior a voz dela não era desconhecida de Sakura. Ela só não lembrava da onde conhecia .

_**I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
And this is the best feeling**_

- Agora que estão todos presentes, vou começar a contar minha pequena historia.- pela voz da mulher , Sakura podia ver que ela estava se divertido com tudo isso.

---------------xx---------xx------------

_Alguns minutos atrás_

- Quem a pegou ?- perguntou Ino nervosa

- Do que estão falando ?- perguntou Hinata , apertando a mão de Naruto, também nervosa .

Sasuke não escutava mais nada, apenas encarava Kakashi.

_**This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
'cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by?**_

- Pelo amor de Deus , diz que é mentira ? – ele pediu para o homem mais esse apenas mantinha o semblante triste .

- Sinto em dizer, mais é a mais pura verdade .

- Seu idiota- gritou alguém atrás de Sasuke .

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, depois do grito, tudo que viram foi alguém acertar um soco na cara do moreno.

_**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**_

Sasuke ainda pode ver , Neji, Shika, Naruto, Gaara, e Kakashi , tentarem segurar Tsunade , que estava possessa .

- Seu babaca, idiota , imbecil . Eu te pago pra proteger minha sobrinha e é assim que você faz ? Deixa que eles a LEVEM?- a loira gritou tentando se soltar.

- Alguém pode explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui ? – perguntou Tenten enquanto , ela e Temari levantavam Sasuke .

_**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**_

- Tsunade acalme-se . Assim você vai acabar matando ele .- falou Temari se afastando um pouco do olhar mortal da loira.

- Mais eu VOU matar ele .- ela falou se soltando , e indo em direção a Sasuke.

_**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry!**_

- AGORA CHEGA.- gritou Kakaswhi, podo-se na frente da loira e do moreno.- Tsunade , Sasuke, ama a Sakura, tanto quanto você ama cometeu um erro, e esta pagando por isso .- ele disse apontando para a cara de perdido de Sasuke , e o olhar sem foco do mesmo.- Se você continuar assim , não vamos poder ajudar a Sakura. E cada minuto perdido, pode custar a vida dela.- quando ele terminou de falar Tsunade caiu ajoelhada no chão chorando , sendo abraçada por Kakashi.

_**This innocence is brilliant  
It makes you want to cry  
It's innocence is brilliant  
Please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it (It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry)  
Don't you let it pass you by?**_

- Tsunade , eu vou achar a Sakura, nem que para isso eu tenha que ir ao inferno. Eu trago ela de volta.- falou Sasuke, fechando o punho, perante a raiva .

- Mais agora temos que explicar algumas coisas aqui. – falou Kakashi , olhando para os outros 8 jovens que estavam de boca aberta.

_**This innocence is brilliant (It's so beautiful, it's so beautiful)  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now (It makes me want to cry)  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by?**_

Continua.............

---------xx---------xx----------

Mari: Oi gente , eu sei que tinha prometido um capitulo grande. Mais meu pc ta com viros, e simplesmente apagou meus arquivos .Ai você pensam , como eu quase eu taquei meu PC, pela janela

_**Sofia: Ela só não fez isso, porque , o pai dela mata ela.¬¬**_

_**Itachi: Ai reescrevemos ele , mais n]ao sabemos se esta muito bom **_

_**Sofia: Por Isso desculpa.**_

Mari: Revelei uma pessoa , o Eric. Agora façam suas apostas, para a primeira pessoa , mhuhaha

_**Itachi: EU sabia que ele não prestava u.u**_

_**Sofia: Você estava mais era com ciúmes, que a Mari achava ele bonito ¬¬.**_

_**Itachi: Mais ele não presta e eu estava certo XD.**_

Mari: Bom espero que gostem do capitulo ta . Porque revelei muita coisa, que será explicada no próximo capitulo XD

Musica do capitulo: **Innocence ** da cantora _**Avril Lavigne :**_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Max X Sayuki-chan**__** : **__** Maxxxxxxx XDPode ficar tranqüilo eu sei que você estava brincando, e eu não seria capaz de matar um amigo, rsrsrs. Ainda mais um amigo muito especial .^-^.A qual é , eu sou um anjo de pessoa XD.( Sofia: A Mari, é um amor de pessoa, , e quando ela demonstra vontades assassinas, eu me orgulho, mais eu sei que com você é brincadeira rsrsr ). Rsrsr que bonitinho, mais é serio, você me anima sua mãe é desconfiada mesmo, u.u .Você compra sua prima com chocolate ? Eu já comprei minha irmã, por muito menos, mhuhahaha. Minha ame , me da raiva, ai eu empresto uma blusa minha, e minha irmã deixa eu fazer o que eu quero XD. Tem razão, você não parece nem um pouco com os garotos canalhas u.u. rsrsr. A Soso como inimiga muito pior que amiga , rsrsrs. O.O''', vocês dois me assustam . Apesar que fazer a Karin ter uma morte diabólica e lenta, cruel é muito Mara, mhuhahahaha ( Sofia: E depois é a gente que assusto ela ¬¬ ) Espero que você consiga ir pra Argentina XD. Obrigada ,vou precisar de muita sorte com meu pai. É pra você ver, essa povo acha que eu sou ruim por isso, imagina quando eu realmente for ruim ? ( Sofia: eu vou estar orgulhosa e espero esse dia , mhuhaha ) Virei fã da Syuki, e valeu pelo mole rsrsr. Não machuquem muito o Sasuke, porque tenho que terminar minha fic rsrsr . E fale muito obrigada para a Sayuki, pelas musicas, realmente são muito tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n. Beijos adoramos você e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews.^-^.**_

_**Uchiha Lily.**__**: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz em saber , você acertou, a respeito do Eric, mais ai esta , se o Eric é a segunda pessoa , quem é a 1 ? mhuhahah. O Sasuke ?Quem sabe . A Karin? Pode ser , ela tem motivos, não sei o que é isso, mais ficaria muitoo contente , se você fizer isso com a Karin, mhuhahaha. ( Sofia: E não liga não Inner, eu sei o é cuidar de gente louca u.u ) O que esta dizendo Soso ¬¬ ( Sofia: XD ) . A Honra é minha , em saber que sua primeira reviews grande, foi com a minha fic. Obrigada ^-^.rsrsrs. Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n. Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews.^-^.**_

_**Bruuh.s2**____**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz em saber XD. Bom pelo menos, eu puis que é a segunda pessoa . rsrsrs. Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n. e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews.^-^.**_

_**aninh3**__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz em saber XD. A primeira pessoa foi revelada, quem será a segunda mhuhahaha. Vou tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar n. Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews.^-^.**_

_**Haruno Melonie**__** Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz em saber que bom que você esta melhor. Bom Eric foi revelado, e Tsunade e o Kakashi também, agora só falata uma pessoa e o porque , mhuhahaha . Moro em Uberaba, MG, sou mineirinha, rsrsrs. Realmente você me coloca pra cima, por isso não gosto de saber que esta pra baixo todos esse elogios você me deixa sem jeito , rsrsr. Obrigada pó tudo, e conte comigo pro que precisar tentar fazer de tudo pra não demorar muito pra postar e espero que goste desse capitulo e muito obrigada pela reviews.^-^.**_

_**Mari , Itachi e Sofia: Valeu gente, vocês são MARASSSSSSSSSSSS**_


	29. Chapter 29

Mari: Gente eu tenho que falar com vocês . Como esse ano eu entrei na faculdade, vai ficar meio complicado eu postar certinho como eu tinha planejado. Mas vou fazer o Maximo pra postar ta ^^.

_**Tudo que uma garota quer.**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal : Sasuke e Sakura...entre outros...**_

_**Aviso: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, que triste T.T...Mais um dia ele será meu,meu, meu Mhuhahahahahahhahahahaha.**_

_**------------x-----------x-------------**_

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior**_

_- Tsunade , eu vou achar a Sakura, nem que para isso eu tenha que ir ao inferno. Eu trago ela de volta.- falou Sasuke, fechando o punho, perante a raiva ._

_- Mais agora temos que explicar algumas coisas aqui. – falou Kakashi , olhando para os outros 8 jovens que estavam de boca aberta._

_- __**-------------x------------x---------**_

_**Capitulo 29 : Revelações ? **_

_**( Mari: capitulo vai ser narrado por mim ta gente ^-^) **_

Sakura ficou atenta quando a mulher começou a falar com uma voz calma .

_- " Eu sempre fui a menina mais esperta da minha classe , a mais bonita , a é claro, ela tinha que ter chegado. Kurenai era uma aluna normal de 17 anos, gostava de estudar pouco, era animada e fazia amigos rápidos, mais não achei que isso poderia me afetar em nada . Bom estava enganada ._

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure**_

_Ela , não era uma garota linda, pelo contrario, eu achava ela ate meio sem graça, com aquele cabelo estranho curto e ainda rosa. Não, ela não tinha um corpo bonito como o meu, e seus olhos verdes , eram simples . Afinal tudo nela era simples , básico, e em mim, tudo era sofisticado, rico, prefeito._

_**Of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**_

_Não dei muito importância com a chegada dela, afinal , o que ela podia ter que, eu não tinha?_

_O tempo foi passando, ela se tornou um encosto pra mim. Todos as pessoas que me idolatravam começaram a se aproximar dela, dizendo que ela tinha um jeitinho lindo e meigo,. Aff quanta baboseira, mais achei que como ela era aluna nova , isso era normal. Depois essa ansiedade passava , e eles iriam a esquecer._

_**[Refrão]  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you**_

_Mais não esqueceram, na verdade eles, me esquecerem. Tudo para ficar perto daquela coisinha, nojentinha, bobinha._

_O tempo foi passando e Kurenai, ia cadê vez mais assumindo meu posto de popularidade, com aquele jeitinho meigo dela, que para mim não passava de imitação barata ._

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you**_

_Minha raiva ia crescendo cada vez mais que Kurenai ia se tornando popular. E quanto a mim? E eu ? As pessoas foram se esquecendo de mim , e a culpa era daquela desgraçada ._

_Então pensei que com o final do ano tudo isso iria mudar . E com isso eu voltaria ser o centro das atenções . Mais não ._

_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take**_

_O ultimo ano, foi pior que o antigo, ninguém ao menos se lembrava do meu nome, e Kurenai , tinha todos da escola a seus pés ._

_Foi ai que tudo mudou, um dia teve um concurso de musica , e eu participei é claro, afinal eu cantava muito em . E eu teria vencido se Kurenai não tivesse cantado. Ela foi tão doce, que ganhou em disparada ._

_**[Refrão]  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you**_

_Aquilo fez meu sangue ferver , e eu parti pra cima dela, e teria batido nela, se Tsunade, não tivesse entrado na frente. Tsunade era quase irmã de Kurenai, a amizade delas, era insuportável ._

_Com o final do ano letivo cada um foi para um lado, mais a sombra de Kurenai me perseguia . _

_**And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you**_

_Ela disparou na carreira de cantora e conquistava a todos com sua voz. Em todo o lugar tinha pôsteres dela, CD's dela, tudo sobre ela. E nada sobre mim ._

_Comecei a então armar uma vingança para ela, e comecei a vigia-la . Eu estava obcecada por isso . Eu queria saber tudo sobre ela, pra enfim ter minha vinganç se passaram, quando eu soube que Kurenai havia se casado com um lindo pianista , e tiveram uma filha .Foi ai que eu tive uma idéia , eu iria tirar aquilo que ela mais sonhou em ter, aquilo que ela mais amava . Sua filha ." _

Os olhos de Sakura se abriram ainda mais, quando inúmeras lagrimas começaram a cair. Ate mesmo Eric olhava pasmo para a mulher a sua frente

_**I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I'm Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do**_

" _Esperei o momento perfeito, o dia perfeito, contando as horas para meu plano, pra minha vingança acontecer . Então tive uma oportunidade. No dia do acidente de sua mãe , eu soube que ela levaria você e que você iria no carro da frente , e ela no de trás . Então paguei para uma pessoa cortar os freios do carro da frente, e eu finalmente teria minha vingança . _

_Mais sua mãe me passou para trás novamente .Ela teve um pressentimento , e não levou você indo no carro da lhe confessar que eu preferia que ela não tivesse morrido, pois pelo que eu saiba ela teve uma morte muita rápida . Eu queria ver ela sofrer."_

_**Is be more like me  
And be less like you  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

Sakura estava paralisada .

---------------xx------------xx------------

Alguns minutos antes

- Essa é um resumo da historia e tudo o que você precisam saber agora. – começou Kakashi olhando pra Temari, Ino, Hinata, Tente, Neji, Naruto, Gaara e Shikamaru.- O acidente que matou a mãe de Sakura, não foi acidental . Tudo indica que ela foi assassinada – ele podia ver o soque e o horror nos olhos de todos.

- E essa pessoa que matou Kurenai , esta atrás de Sakura – começou Tsunade – Então contratei Sasuke, como segurança particular dela , para a proteger.- ela falou e viu todos fitarem Sasuke .- Mais ele falhou.

- Então não temos temo a perder , temos que encontra Sakura o mais rápido possível .- falou Kakashi.

Sasuke que permanecia calado , ouvindo a conversa dos outros presentes , olhando fixamente para o chão derrepende levantou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Eu acho que sei onde Sakura esta.

Todos se calaram e o olharam

Continua.............

---------xx------------xx----------

Mari: Eu voltei ^-^'

_**Itachi: Rerere, oi gente n.n''**_

_**Sofia: Isso não vai prestar ¬¬**_

Mari: Antes de amaldiçoarem, me torturarem, de me fazer de pedir que me perdoem pela minha demora. Como eu estou na faculdade , e era final de período eu infelizmente acabei meu enrolando com os capitulo , sem falar que eu fiquei alguns dias de cama, por eu ter ficado doente .

_**Itachi: Serio gente , vocês não sabem o que eu passei sem poder fazer nada pra aguda-la TT-TT. * autora abraça Itachi ***_

_**Sofia : E eu que não podia sair de casa pra me divertir TT-TT**_

Mari: ¬¬ sem comentários Sofia. Mais enfim eu gostaria de pedir, mesmo sem ter direito a isso , que não abandonem de ler minha fic . Ela agora esta entrando em reta final , mais não é agora , ainda falta algumas coisas para acontecer. XP.

_**Itachi e Sofia: E sem falar que nesse capitulo ela já revelou algumas coisinhas pra vocês . Como por exemplo , porque a mãe da Sakura morreu e o que Sasuke era na verdade .**_

Mari: Então eu imploro a vocês não abandonem essa autora . Onegaiiiiiiii TT-TT

_**Itachi: Antes de responder a reviews , a Mari tem dois recados pra vocês .**_

_**Sofia: Eu posso falar um . É o seguinte, como a Mari demorou ela vai fazer um oneshot para vocês leitoras e leitores lindos. Ela ta quase acabando e por isso já , já ta pronta. E uma coisa , as Fics A Caçadora e Traps , estão com os novos capítulos quase prontos também .**_

Mari: Eu resolvi parar de escrever as fics Ritmo da Sedução e A Mascara da Sedutora, porque eu andei lendo ela, e ela vai ter quase que a mesma trama , então eu vou escrever uma só historia misturando as ço a quem me mandou reviews nessas duas fics, e podem esperar que logo , logo eu posto essa historia. Como também a continuação da fic Twiches , que terá o nome de Confusões de Uma Jovem Bruxa . Pois eu estou de férias agora .

Musica do capitulo: _**Numb de Linkn Park **_

_**Agora finalmente agradecemos de coração a :**_

_**aninha3: Oi tudo bem ? Estou muito feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo anterior XD .Desculpe mais uma vez pela demora do capitulo, realmente foi sem querer . Então a outra pessoa ainda não foi revelada , mais quem sabe no próximo capitulo mhuhahhaha. Espero que goste desse capitulo também . Beijos e muito obrigada pela reviews **_

_**Akaane-chaan.**__**; Oi tudo bem ? Estou muito feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo anterior XD .Me desculpe mais uma vez pela demora do capitulo , realmente foi sem querer. Não me mate , nesse capitulo eu revelei muita coisa XD. Bom o Eric é uma mal caráter , mais a Karin. Bom acho que não, ela não teria cérebro para isso mhuhahhaha. Que bom que esta amando . . Espero que goste desse capitulo também . Beijos e muito obrigada pela reviews **_

_**Haruno Melonie: Oi tudo bem ? Estou muito feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo anterior XD . Me desculpe mais uma vez pela demora do capitulo , realmente foi sem querer.O Eric é um cretino mesmo, mais por enquanto não vão fazer nada com a Sakura, rsrsrs. E sim você me coloca pra cima mesmo , e agradeço por isso . E lembre-se se precisar de qualquer coisa, eu estou aqui XD. Obrigada mais uma vez pelos elogios . Espero que goste desse capitulo também . Beijos e muito obrigada pela reviews **_

_**Uchiha Lily.**__**: Oi tudo bem ? Estou muito feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo anterior XD . Me desculpe mais uma vez pela demora do capitulo , realmente foi sem querer. Bom o Eric é um idiota, mais a Karin ?, Eu acho e repito ela não teria cérebro pra isso mhuhahaha. Bom nesse capitulo , fala que o Sasuke não é mal e sim o bonzinho XD.E quando você encontrar a Karin, me havisa pra levar pipoca e gravar , isso vai ser Mara, o Eric ainda tem algumas participações , que iram surpreender a todos , mhuhahha. ( Sofia: Isso Inner concordo com você, vamos internar as duas e controlar as coisas rsrsrrs ) E depois é a gente que é doida ¬¬.. Espero que goste desse capitulo também . Beijos e muito obrigada pela reviews **_

_**Uchihinha chibi**__**: Oi tudo bem ? Estou muito feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo anterior XD . Me desculpe mais uma vez pela demora do capitulo , realmente foi sem não tem problema não ta . XD. Espero que goste desse capitulo também . Beijos e muito obrigada pela reviews **_

_**Ed Maxie**__**: Max, oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tudo bem ? Me desculpe mais uma vez pela demora do capitulo , realmente foi sem querer. Qunato tempo a gente não conversa neh XD Mais enfim , espero que você esteja bem XD. Sim eu estava brincando quando digo que tenho vontades assassinas em você sua prima deve ser mesmo um amor, eu queria ver essa cena , dela te perguntando isso , hahahhah. Que bonitinha, eu te falo essas crianças de hoje em dia são um perigo , rsrrrs.( Sofia: essa doida ta mais pirada que o normal ¬¬. Esses dias ela bateu numa menina só porque falou mal dela . E olha que a Mari nunca foi de brigar. Estou tão orgulhosa XD ) rsrsrs menos Soso , abafa o caso .Tem razão, você tem que proteger o que é seu, e não deixe nenhum argentino se meter a garanhão com a Sayuki , rsrrss.Não bate no Sasuke ainda porque ele tem que salvar a Sakura, mais pode bater depois ( Sasuke: Mari e Sofia ,vocês vão deixar eles fazerem isso comigo * olhinho do gato do Sherek numa noite de tempestade * ) * Mari e Soso meio sem rumo * ( Itachi: Deixa eu por as mãos em você Sasuke, ta morto ÒÓ ) Eu escutei as musicas e adorei mesmo. Rsrsr Eu t tinha que falar bem do Eric afinal vocês não podiam descobrir , adoramos, e esperamos que goste desse capitulo também . E como sempre Super beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Mari, Itachi e Sofia: Vocês São Marassssssssssss**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Tudo que uma Garota Quer**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal: Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno **_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos**_

_**Aviso importante: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem . Mais podemos sonhar não é? XD.**_

_**E ultimo aviso: Eu tinha me esquecido de avisar que essa fic é UA, e que alguns personagens vão estar meio isso não estranhem ;)**_

-------------x-------------x-------------

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior **_

-----xxxxx-------xxxxx--------

_**Capitulo 30: Descobertas **_

( Alguns minutos antes )

- O que foi que você disse ? – perguntou todos com os olhos arregalados .

- Isso o que vocês escutaram ! Eu acho que sei onde a Sakura pode estar .- ele disse sorrindo .

_**And the sun will set for you,  
The sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,**_

- Você tem certeza do que esta dizendo ? Você tem idéia do que esta em jogo aqui ?- perguntou Tsunade com desdém .

_**Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you.**_

- Claro que eu tenho idéia do que esta em jogo . E não , eu não tenho certeza . A única certeza que eu tenho , é que eu ainda sou segurança da Sakura , e namorado dela . E se ainda não notou a gente tem pouco tempo para discutir quais os possíveis lugares que a Sakura pode estar. – Sasuke ia dizendo com raiva .- Se tiver algum lugar em vista , fique a vontade para falar. – ele esperou um momento mais o silencio não foi quebrado . - Agora se não se importa , cala a boca e vamos logo.- ele disse por fim, fazendo Tsunade o encarar com ódio , mais concordar com a cabeça .

- Agora vamos logo.- Tenten disse fazendo os outros a seguirem ate a porta .

- Esperem um minuto. Você não vão .- falou Kakashi serio.

_**In cards and flowers on your window,  
Your friends all plead for you to stay.**_

- A quem disse que a gente não vai ?- perguntou Hinata seria, mais antes que alguém responder Naruto já foi logo respondendo .

- Tenho dois motivos para ir .- ele falou coçando a cabeça .

- Eu tenho ate medo de perguntar , mais qual é os dois motivos ?- falou Neji para Gaara sorrindo, com uma gota .

_**Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way.**_

- Bom o primeiro é que a Sakura é nossa amiga, e não vamos deixar nossa amiga sem ajuda , justamente ela que sempre nós ajudou. Agora temos que retribuir . – ele disse serio, e todos concordaram . – E o segundo , é que eu tenho certeza que todo mundo aqui, ta louquinho pra dar uma boa surra naquele Eric . To certo .- ele disse sorrindo

- Pela primeira vez na historia eu tenho que dizer , que o Naruto esta certo .- falou Sasuke sorrindo .

_**And the sun will set for you,  
The sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,**_

- Então vamos logo, porque já perdemos tempo demais .- disse Temari e Ino falaram , enquanto começavam a correr em direção a saída

" _E pelo amor de Kami-sama que eu esteja certo."-_ pensou Sasuke

_**Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you.**_

-------x----

_( Hora Atual ) _

O silencio era a única coisa que predominava no local. Os olhos de Sakura estavam arregalados , e grossas lagrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto, enquanto ela olhava atentamente para a mulher , ou melhor o monstro na sua frente.

_**[Guitar solo]**_

Ate mesmo Eric mantinha os olhos arregalados, olhando para a mulher que ajudara . Aquilo era monstruoso de mais , ate mesmo pra ele, que apenas traiu a confiança de uma pessoa . Mais ela não , ela planejou um assassinato e se encontrava satisfeita .

- Eu não posso acreditar - a rosada sussurrou ainda chocada, enquanto a mulher a sua frente ria . – Como você é fútil, asquerosa , repulsiva. SUA DESGRACADA .

_**And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you.**_

Sakura gritou , fazendo todas as atenções se voltarem para ela .Ela começou a se debater para soltar as cordas , enquanto falava em voz alta .

- Você matou minha mãe , por um motivo tão baixo .Você acabou com minha vida, meus sonhos e os dela. Você me fez sentir fraca por não poder trazer minha mãe de volta . Você fez meu pai se tornar frio , e se fechar para a vida .- Sakura se debatia tanto, que consegui soltar as pernas.

- Eric , segure ela .- ordenou a mulher se afastando um pouco .

_**[Guitar solo]**_

Eric acordou do seu transe , caminhou em direção a Sakura , que ainda se debatia, e foi se abaixando para poder segurar as pernas da garota . Mais foi um erro, pois uma vez abaixado, Sakura chutou com toda a força o queixo do garoto o jogando para trás inconsciente ( Mari, Itachi e Sofia: BEM FEITO, da-le Sakura XD )

- E por que você fez isso ? POR QUE ? – a garota perguntou , conseguindo soltar as mãos e indo para a cima da mulher com um ódio incontrolável.- Porque você não tinha ninguém mais para manipular não é mesmo ?- ela perguntou dando um soco na cara da mulher fazendo a mascara cair no chão .

_**And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you.**_

- Vo......você ? – Sakura quase engasgou ao ver quem era aquele monstro .

- O que foi Sakura , perdeu a vontade de me bater ? – a mulher perguntou , limpando um filete de sangue que escorria da boca .

- Ela pode ate ter perdido , mais eu não Rin .- essa voz ecoou no cômodo , fazendo Rin virar e receber um forte soco na cara a fazendo cair longe .

Continua ...

---------x----------x---------

Mari: Oi gente capitulo em dia novamente não é mesmo XD.

_**Itachi: Cara como esse capitulo deu trabalho , mais espero que esteja bom XP.**_

_**Sofia: Mais esperamos que tenham gostado neh n.n**_

Mari: Bom , quem será que bateu na Rin ? E bom , você viram que foi a Rin que esteve atrás da Sakura o tempo todo .

_**Itachi: Próximo capitulo não percam , mais revelações . Por isso não percam .**_

_**Sofia: E espero que o capitulo não tenha decepcionado ninguém e que ele não tenha ficado meio bobo . **_

Musicas do capitulo: **Shadow of the Day **de** Linkin Park **

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Haruno Melonie (): Oi que bom que você gostou do capitulo XD. Fico muito feliz ^-^. Pois é, eu adoro eles mesmo, e eu tinha ate já escolhido a musica deles para esse capitulo. Não fique assustada não.O mais importante é que você não deve atender, e se perguntarem por você e você não conhece , inventa outro nome e desliga. Não se preocupe , não deve ser nada . XD . Bom nesse capitulo a Sakura pelo menos bateu no Eric e na Rin. E quem diria que era ela neh *-*. A professora boazinha .Bom nós duas nos colocamos pra cima não a cidade é detalhe pelo elogio. Espero que goste desse capitulo também .Beijos e obrigada pela reviews. E eu também te adoro XD**_

Uchiha Lily. : Oi que bom que você gostou do capitulo XD. Fico muito feliz ^-^ .Então , espero que goste de que seja a Rin. No próximo capitulo explica melhor .Isso mesmo, te dou todo o apoio para matar a Karin e o Eric ( Sofia: Mais será que eu posso brincar com eles primeiro mhuhahhahaha * olhar macabro * ). Pois é o Sasuke é o bonzinho, e não se preocupe , muita gente não achava que ele era o bonzinho XD. ( Sofia: Inner se precisar de ajuda com a Lily , pode pedir que eu te ajudo , e você me ajuda com a Mary XD) Isso por acaso é um complô contra eu e a Lily ? Acho melhor Lily a gente ficar esperta .n.n`. Espero que goste desse capitulo também .Beijos e obrigada pela reviews XD

Aninh3 ():Oi que bom que você gostou do capitulo XD. Fico muito feliz ^-^. Bom a pessoa foi revelada, agora tem que esperar o próximo capitulo, pra saber no que vai dar mhuhahhha. Espero que goste desse capitulo também .Beijos e obrigada pela reviews XD.  


_**Uchihinha Chibi ():Oi que bom que você gostou do capitulo XD. Fico muito feliz ^-^.Que bom que você entende meu lado, e porque eu ter demorado é , dizem que o seu pior inimigo é aquele que em inveja de você . rsrrs. Espero que goste desse capitulo também .Beijos e obrigada pela reviews XD**_

_**E beijos para minha amiga Sakura Tell e sua Inner que eu , o Itachi e a Sofia adoramos.**_

_**Mari , Itachi e Sofia: BEIJOS GENTE, VOCES SÃO MARASSSSSSSSSS**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Tudo que uma Garota Quer**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal: Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno **_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos**_

_**Aviso importante: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem . Mais podemos sonhar não é? XD.**_

_**E ultimo aviso: Eu tinha me esquecido de avisar que essa fic é UA, e que alguns personagens vão estar meio isso não estranhem ;)**_

-------------x-------------x-------------

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior **_

_- O que foi Sakura , perdeu a vontade de me bater ? – a mulher perguntou , limpando um filete de sangue que escorria da boca ._

_- Ela pode ate ter perdido , mais eu não Rin .- essa voz ecoou no cômodo , fazendo Rin virar e receber um forte soco na cara a fazendo cair longe ._

-----xxxxx-------xxxxx--------

_**Capitulo 31: Descobertas ( parte 2 ) **_

_**( Mari: O capitulo vai voltar a ser narrado pela Sakura ) **_

Tudo foi tão rápido que eu só pude ver a Rin cair meio tanto um pouco longe de mim , e depois eu ser abraçada por braços fortes . Reconheceria esse cheiro de longe , mais levantei a cabeça , só para me sentir confortável , perante aqueles olhos ônix , que eu tanto amava.

_**Please come now, I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I've found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape**_

- Como me achou aqui ? – perguntei ainda abraçada a ele , mais só depois vi que atrás dele vinham meus amigos , minha madrinha e Kakashi.- Como me acharam aqui ?

- Há Sakura .- começou minha madrinha , praticamente me arrancando dos braços de Sasuke para os dela .

_**I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say**_

Isso sem falar que depois dela, eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu fui abraçada . Gente é serio nunca vi tanto braço na minha frente .

Ta vocês deve me achar um pouco louca. Tipo, como eu posso estar feliz depois de passar por tudo isso ? Simples. Só de estar perto de pessoas que eu sempre vou poder confiar , já me sinto feliz 8-)

_**Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
Maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down**_

- Que cena mais linda de se ver .- falou Rin que agora estava e pé nos aplaudindo .- Não sabia que batia em mulher Sasuke.- ela falou irônica limpando o sangue que descia por sua boca.

- Você não é uma mulher , é um monstro .- ele respondeu ficando na minha frente.

_**I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in HIS grace**_

- Há você acha , eu tento .- ele disse fazendo pose vitoriosa.( Mari, Itachi e Sofia: Cara ela ta pirada .O.O ) – Mais , como descobriram que era eu ? E me acharam ?

- Na verdade não sabíamos que era você ate escutarmos um pouco da conversa e encaixar as coisas Rin – começou Kakashi

- Bom , no começo achei que era apenas uma brincadeira da Karin, mais no dia que você tentou matá-la , vi que a coisa era mais seria, e não era apenas uma aluna enciumada- Sasuke disse, e eu tenho que admitir , ele é bem inteligente .- Mais mesmo assim comecei a vigiar a Karin, mais ate então , não tinha nenhuma prova que era você.

_**I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say**_

- Rin, depois de ouvir , o porque de você ter matado Kurenai , eu me lembrei de você . Rin Tomeaga ( Mari, Itachi e Sofia: Sem inspiração para um sobrenome melhor XD ) você mudou seu sobrenome , e fez algumas modificações no rosto , para parecer mais nova . – falou minha madrinha indo para cima dela , e dando outro soco. – Nossa como eu queria fazer isso a muitos anos, sua cretina .- Dá-le madrinha XD

- Tem razão- Disse Kakashi .- Quem poderia imaginar que a professorinha , amiguinha e educadinha, seria capaz de fazer uma monstruosidade dessas

- Depois , eu não sei como, mais pensei que você e Eric , poderiam ter levado Sakura , para um lugar que a gente nunca poderia pensar . Então pensei que poderia ser esse. – Sasuke concluiu com um olhar desafiador .

_**Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
Maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down**_

- Nossa to impressionada Tsunade, vejo que valeu a pena ter pago pra ele .- ela começou e eu olhei para ela sem entender , e vi que os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram .- Há que gracinha , vocês não contaram para ela.

- Cala essa boca Rin- falou Naruto – Temari, Ino , Hinata e Tenten , tirem Sakura daqui. E Shika , Gaara e Neji....- ele ia dizer alguma coisa , mais eu não deixei.

- O que você não me contaram que eu devo saber .?- eu perguntei olhando para Sasuke, Tsunade e Kakashi , porque eles pareciam mais assustados que os outros.

- Sakura você tem que entender -começou Kakashi.

- Minha querida, era pro seu bem .- falou Tsunade , e eu me arrepiei .

- Me desculpe .- falou Sasuke, e eu entendi agora muito menos .

_**Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me**_

- Que tocante , não é mesmo. Vocês não conseguem contar para ela .- ouvi Rin rindo- Sakura queridinha , Sasuke mentiu pra você esse tempo todo.- ela disse sorrindo e eu me virei para Sasuke .

- O que ela esta dizendo Sasuke ?- perguntei me afastando um pouco.

- Sua desgraçada , eu acabo com você – falou Tsunade indo em direção a Rin, assim como os outros . Mais antes de acertá-la eu pude escutar ela dizer.

- Sasuke nunca te amou, era só parte do trabalho é contratado pela Tsunade como seu segurança.

_**'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me  
For you and me**_

Todos da sala se calaram , exceto Rin que agora ria descontroladamente. Me virei para Sasuke e para minha madrinha, tentando achar uma negação. Virei ate para meus amigos e Kakashi , mais todos estavam de cabeça baixa .

- Isso, é ...é mentira , não...não é Sasuke ?- eu perguntei me aproximando dele .

Ele levanto a cabeça e eu pude ver seus olhos tristes .

- Me desculpe Sakura , eu sou contratado pela sua madrinha como seu segurança .

Meus olhos se arregalaram mais ainda com esse baque . Não via mais nada , não escutava mais nada .Fiquei simplesmente imóvel .

_**Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

Não vi quando Rin, pegou uma arma e atirou na minha direção . Apenas vi um vulto pular em cima de mim e receber o tiro. E escutei um outro disparo

- Sas..Sasuke

Continua ...

---------x----------x---------

Mari: Oi gente capitulo em dia novamente não é mesmo XD.

_**Itachi: Eita capitulo complicado .Xd.**_

_**Sofia: Mais esperamos que esteja bom, mesmo a Mari não achando XD**_

Mari: Bom, o que podemos mais esperar ? Será que Sasuke morreu ? Quem deu o outro disparo ? Mhuahahah

_**Itachi: Próximo capitulo não percam.**_

_**Sofia: E espero que o capitulo não tenha decepcionado ninguém e que ele não tenha ficado meio bobo . **_

Musicas do capitulo: _**One Last Breath**_ de _**Creed **_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Aninh3 ():Oi que bom que você gostou do capitulo XD. Fico muito feliz ^-^.Que isso, só de saber que esta gostando , já fico muito grata. Espero que goste desse capitulo também .Beijos e obrigada pela reviews XD.**_

_**Thais ():Oi que bom que você gostou do capitulo XD. Fico muito feliz ^-^.Que bom que você mandou uma reviews , e seja muito bem vida a minha fic, mesmo você já estando acompanhando a algum tempo . Espero que goste desse capitulo também. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews XD**_

_**Uchihinha Chibi: Oi que bom que você gostou do capitulo XD. Fico muito feliz ^-^. Olha você tem que ir lá no capitulo 13 : A Professora Nova . XD . Que bom que você gostou , fico muito feliz mesmo . Espero que goste desse capitulo também. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews XD**_

_**E beijos para minha amiga Sakura Tell e sua Inner que eu , o Itachi e a Sofia adoramos.**_

_**Mari , Itachi e Sofia: BEIJOS GENTE, VOCES SÃO MARASSSSSSSSSS**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Tudo que uma Garota Quer**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal: Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno **_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos**_

_**Aviso importante: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem . Mais podemos sonhar não é? XD.**_

_**E ultimo aviso: Eu tinha me esquecido de avisar que essa fic é UA, e que alguns personagens vão estar meio isso não estranhem ;)**_

-------------x-------------x-------------

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior **_

_Não vi quando Rin, pegou uma arma e atirou na minha direção . Apenas vi um vulto pular em cima de mim e receber o tiro. E escutei um outro disparo _

_- Sas..Sasuke _

-----xxxxx-------xxxxx--------

_**Capitulo 32: O Fim do pesadelo **_

_**( Mari:Ninguém comenta o nome do capitulo n.n'; Sofia: Cara ta tosco de mais rsrs; Itachi: Não vi você ajudando Soso XD ) **_

Voltei ao normal assim que vi Sasuke se levantando com um pouco de esforço . A bala que seria pra mim , estava agora , alojada no seu braço esquerdo . Tirando o sangue que saia da feriada e manchava sua blusa branca , ele parecia bem .

_**Sorry for all the times that he lied and left your heart hanging  
I can't imagine what that feels like but that was another place and that was another time  
It's not fair to blame me for all his crimes  
**_

- KAMI-SAMA.- ouvi o grito de Tenten, que logo foi abraçada por Neji , que a de costas .

Logo acompanhei com os olhos , pra a onde os outros olharam e vi estendido no chão , o corpo da Rin, com a sombra de seu ultimo sorriso diabólico ainda em seu rosto. Uma cena realmente terrível de se ver.

_**Just for a minute  
Give me a chance let me inside just for a minute baby just for a moment  
Let me prove I'll do things right**_

Tsunade e Kakashi correram ate o corpo e procuraram algum sinal , de que ela ainda poderia estar viva. Mais só serviu pra que tivéssemos a certeza que ela realmente estava morta. Uma bala que atravessou suas costas e acertou em cheio seu coração .

Olhei para trás , para ver que foi o autor do segundo disparo , enquanto Naruto ligava para a policia e encontro os olhos de Eric. Ele estava apontando a arma ainda para frente , onde o corpo de Rin estava parado.

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Let down your guard and show me your colors  
Don't fight it anymore show me you're with me  
Open your arms I'm not like the others  
So don't fight it anymore noo  
What will it take for me to make you see  
I'm not you're enemy**_

- Sinto que as coisas tenham chegado a esse nível Sakura. Eu não sabia o que ela queria fazer, mais isso não justifica meus atos. – ele disse abaixando a arma e olhando para mim. – Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar, por tê-la ajudado a fazer isso com você .- e com um sorriso fraco ele se sentou.

_**Funny how the day that he left  
I wasn't even there it's become a nightmare  
but I'll never rest til you give your all I'll take nothing else  
til I hear happily ever after the end**_

Sabe o que minha mãe um dia me disse:

_Que a gente tem que aprender a perdoar. Por mais difícil que seja, por mais horrível que tenha sido seu crime. Não podemos guardar no coração, esse sentimento de raiva . Pois ele ira destruir , tudo de bom que tem dentro da gente pouco a pouco . _

- Sabe Eric , eu te perdoou.- eu disse e ele me olhou.- Por mais que você tenha errado , você soube admitir isso .

_**Just for a minute  
Give me a chance let me inside just for a minute baby just for a moment  
Let me prove I'll do things right**_

- Obrigado .- ele disse apenas.

Então senti vários braços em volta de mim. Vi que minhas amigas me abraçavam com forca .E vi também que os garotos iam ate Sasuke o socorrer.

- Você esta bem Sakura?- me perguntou Temari aflita, mais se acalmo quando eu afirmei que sim com a cabeça .

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Let down your guard and show me your colors  
Don't fight it anymore show me you're with me  
Open your arms I'm not like the others  
So don't fight it anymore noo  
What will it take for me to make you see  
I'm not you're enemy**_

- Não quer se sentar?- disse Ino muito pálida , e acho que eu estava quase da mesma cor que ela

- Afinal você passou por muita coisa hoje ?- falou Tenten e sorri fraco pra ela . Vi quando os para médicos chegaram e a policia .

_**How do you expect things to get any better  
if you keep me on the sideline**_

- Mais finalmente acabou neh ?- falou Hinata e eu olhei pra todas

- Sim.- eu disse abraçando cada uma dela. – Mais antes eu tenho que fazer uma coisa.

E sem esperar que elas falassem alguma coisa, fui ate onde Sasuke estava sendo atendido . Ele quando me viu , pediu que o paramédico se afastasse e foi andando ate mim.

_**Don't you know their's a million things I wanna do  
but you gotta meet me halfway you gotta try whoaa ohh**_

- Olha eu ...- ele ia dizendo mais eu o cortei.

- Você era meu segurança . Mentiu pra mim durante esse tempo todo. – eu disse e ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu sei que não presto, mais me escuta eu posso ...- eu o interrompi de novo.

- Explicar ? Explicar o que ?- eu disse seria .

- Que eu nunca menti sobre meus sentimentos. Sakura eu me apaixonei por você.- ele disse me olhando nós olhos.

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Let down your guard and show me your colors  
Don't fight it anymore show me you're with me  
Open your arms I'm not like the others**_

Eu respirei fundo e desviei por um momento meus olhos dos dele, para logo o encarar novamente .

- Sabe, eu confiei em você , e você mentiu pra mim. Você errou feio comigo . – ele abaixou novamente os olhos .- Mais ...- eu dei uma pausa e ele me olhou com esperanças .- Mais um cara que se joga na frente de uma bala pra me proteger , merece meu credito.- eu sorri e ele sorriu. Um sorriso largo ,feliz.

- Quer dizer que eu estou perdoado? – ele perguntou indo me abarcar , mais eu interrompi .

_**So don't fight it anymore noo  
What will it take for me to make you see  
I'm not you're enemy**_

- Só se fazer duas coisas.- eu falei e ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas .- A primeira é nunca mais mentir pra mim.

- Com certeza .- ele disse quase que nem esperando eu acabar de falar.- E a segunda ?

- É pra você me beijar logo – eu sorri e ele atendeu meu pedido, imediatamente .

Nossa como é bom beijar o Sasuke . Parecia que fazia anos que eu não o beijava , e isso é claro que tinha que ser compensado XD.

-Minha Sakura .- ele sussurrou no meu ouvido com aquela voz rouca e sexy dele , antes de me beijar novamente.

E eu pude entender perfeitamente , que ele estaria sempre comigo e que finalmente acabara o pesadelo

Continua ...

---------x----------x---------

Mari: Oi gente capitulo em dia novamente não é mesmo XD.

_**Itachi: Eita capitulo complicado .XD.A Mari não é muito boa em dramas XD**_

_**Sofia: Mais esperamos que esteja bom. Pelo menos , não matamos o Sasuke XD**_

Mari: E antes de mais nada , a fic ainda não acabou, falta a Sakura realizar seu sonho. Será que ela terá problemas para realizá-lo ?

_**Itachi:**_ _**Isso vocês saberão se não perderem os próximos capítulos .**_

_**Sofia: E espero que o capitulo não tenha decepcionado ninguém e que ele não tenha ficado meio bobo . **_

Musicas do capitulo: _**Not Your Enemy **_do cantor _**Jesse McCartney **_

Agradecemos de coração a :

aninh3_**:Oi que bom que você gostou do capitulo XD. Fico muito feliz ^-^.Bom , eu não matei o Sasuke isso, eu adoro suas reviews elas me animam . Espero que goste desse capitulo também .Beijos e obrigada pela reviews XD.**_

Thais_**: Oi que bom que você gostou do capitulo XD. Fico muito feliz ^-^.Nossa fico feliz que pense assim XD. Espero que o capitulo não tenha ficado sem graça , não sou boa em dramas XD Espero que goste desse capitulo também. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews XD**_

Uchiha Lily._**: Oi que bom que você gostou do capitulo XD. Fico muito feliz ^-^ Que isso, eu sei como é semana de provas , por isso não se preocupe Realmente a Rin era quase que nula para ser a vilão, por isso eu puis ela XD. Só no próximo capitulo algumas coisas vão se acertar .XD .Pelo menos não puis o Sasuke morto isso não se preocupe pela demora ta , porque prova é um saco mesmo X ) Espero que goste desse capitulo também. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews XD**_

_**E beijos para minha amiga Sakura Tell e sua Inner que eu , o Itachi e a Sofia adoramos.**_

_**Mari , Itachi e Sofia: BEIJOS GENTE, VOCES SÃO MARASSSSSSSSSS**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Tudo que uma Garota Quer**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal: Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno **_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos**_

_**Aviso importante: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem . Mais podemos sonhar não é? XD.**_

_**E ultimo aviso: Eu tinha me esquecido de avisar que essa fic é UA, e que alguns personagens vão estar meio isso não estranhem ;)**_

-------------x-------------x-------------

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior **_

_-Minha Sakura .- ele sussurrou no meu ouvido com aquela voz rouca e sexy dele , antes de me beijar novamente._

_E eu pude entender perfeitamente , que ele estaria sempre comigo e que finalmente acabara o pesadelo._

_----------xx-------xx--------_

_**Capitulo 33: De volta de um pesadelo ( parte 1 ) **_

Sabe o que é acordar de um pesadelo ?

Pois é , eu acabo de acordar de um. Serio, esses dias foram terríveis , mais finalmente acabou . Quero dizer , minha madrinha e Kakashi me pediram desculpas o tempo todo, meus amigos não saiam de perto de mim , nem um segundo. Sasuke se recuperava muito bem da bala, que por sorte havia pegado de raspão .

_**I feel like I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights;  
Waiting for someone  
To release me.  
You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way,  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away;  
Baby, baby, baby.  
**__**(baby, baby, baby.)**_

É claro que meu pai ficou sabendo de tudo, quero dizer quase tudo. As partes em que eu fui seqüestrada , e que a Rin tentou me matar, foram meio, que editadas do meu pai. Lhe disseram que a Rin tinha confessado tudo, depois tinha se suicidado.

Meu pai ficou louco da vida , querendo me tirar do colégio . Mais é claro que minha adorada madrinha deu um jeito nisso.

_**Oh whoa...  
My body's saying let's go.  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no.**_

Não sei o que diabos ela falou, mais ela consegui fazer meu pai mudar de idéia . Por isso é que hoje eu não, meus adoráveis amigos, resolveram fazer uma festinha particular para mim. Tipo uma festa de boas vindas, quando chegássemos a escola .

Me senti como uma dondoca , afinal eu não fiz nada . Na verdade eu sentei e eles organizaram a festa .Como hoje é domingo , a escola ta praticamente fazia. Ai a Tsunade , minha adorada madrinha que eu amo tanto , deu a chave de um dos salões de festa pra organizarem a festa .

_**If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price to pay.  
I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way.  
If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true.  
You gotta make a big impression, I gotta like what you do.**_

Então aqui estou eu , me arrumando , assim como as meninas. Como elas me falaram que era uma festa com direito a muita dança , optei por um short jeans preto com extras enfeitando ele . Pus uma bata lilás , que caia no ombro, e aberta em V nas costas . Coloquei uma sandália de amarrar na perna preta , com detalhe em extras. Soltei o cabelo e baguncei ele , coloquei uma brinco de argola, * que é um dos meus favoritos * E passei uma maquiagem leve nós olhos, um brilho nos lábios .

_**  
**__**I'm a genie in a bottle, baby.  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey.  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby,  
Come, come, come and let me out.**_

Tenten , colocou uma bermudinha larga jeans cheia de extras . Uma blusa tomara que caia, aberta na barriga branca , com detalhes de borboletas também em extras e escarpam preto. Prendeu o cabelo em um coque frouxo , deixando alguns fios soltos e um brinco que de uma lado era uma borboleta grande e no outro uma bolinha de extras. Usou uma maquiagem leve nos olhos e uma brilho na boca.

_**The music's playing and the lights' down low,  
One more dance and then we're good to go;  
Waiting for someone  
Who needs me.  
Hormones racing at the speed of light,  
But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight;  
Baby, baby, baby.  
**__**(baby, baby, baby.)**_

Hinata resolveu se revelar, colocou uma meia calca bem preta , e grossa . Um vestido um dedo acima da metade da coxa cinza meio tomara que caia . Um escarpam preto, e um brinco pequeno de extras com detalhe em vermelho. Bagunçou os cabelos como eu , e com uma maquiagem suave nos olhos, passou um batom bem vermelho nos lábios.

_**Oh whoa...  
My body's saying let's go  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no**_

Temari resolveu colocar uma meia calca da cor da pele , aberta na ponta dos dedos, e um sapato com a ponta aberta . Colocou um vestido roxo apertado na cintura e solto , ate o joelho de amarrar no pescoço, deixando um generoso decote . Prendeu os cabelos numa tranca raiz de lado , um brinco fino longo. E passou uma maquiagem pesado no olhos e um batom clarinho na boca .

_**If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price to pay.  
I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way.  
If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true.  
Just come and set me free, baby, and I'll be with you**_

E Ino, pois uma calca jeans de boca fina , com uma bota preta por cima de salto muito fino, cheia de bata branca com detalhe em vermelho curta na frente e comportada, e aberta totalmente a trás, presa apenas no pescoço .Soltou os cabelos, colocou um brinco pequeno , e colocou uma tiarinha , com detalhe de um coração em extras ( Mari: Nota mental , o pessoas que gostam de extras neh ? rsrsr; Sofia: Baka ¬¬; Itachi: Soso, para de implicar coma Mari ) . Passou uma maquiagem forte nos olhos e um brilho na boca .

( Mari: Gente desculpa pelas roupas se não ficou muito bom.; Sofia: Ela não tem muita criatividade com roupas ¬¬; Itachi: Não vi você ajudando Soso ¬¬ )

_**I'm a genie in a bottle, baby.  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey.  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby,  
Come, come, come and let me out.**_

Quando ficamos prontas, Ino resolveu tirar uma renca de fotos nossas . Gente serio ficamos uma meia hora só tirando foto. E graças a Temari a gente acabou indo para o salão, porque ela meio que ameaçou Ino , para parar de tirar fotos .

Mais antes de chagarmos ao salão , encontramos os meninos nós esperando .

A roupa deles , como sempre , era praticamente iguais, porque cá venhamos, u nunca vi eles se importarem tanto com roupas quanto nós . XD

_**Oh whoa...  
My body's saying let's go.  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no.**_

Sasuke, estava com uma calça jeans surrada ,cheia de bolsos . Uma camisa preta meio aberta com a manga dobrada ate a altura dos cotovelos. E ainda podia se ver o braço esquerdo dele, enfaixado . Estava com um chapéu ( Mari: Sabe aqueles com uma das pontas dobradas ? Sofia: Não sei o nome ^-^; Itachi: Pois é ,é eles XD ) . E um altars perto , lindo

Neji , estava com uma calca caqui ( Mari: é assim que escreve ??). Uma camisa pólo branca ressaltando os músculos . Os cabelos molhados , ainda presos no rabo de cavalo. Altars preto com detalhes um branco.

_**If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price to pay.  
I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way.  
If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true.  
You gotta make a big impression, I gotta like what you do.**_

Gaara , usava uma calca jeans preta surrada , uma blusa vermelha meia aberta , também com as mangas dobradas . Cabelos molhados e um altars preto com vermelho .

Shika estava com uma calca jeans normal. Usava uma blusa verde musgo , somente com os dois últimos botões fechados . Um altars preto com verde .

E Naruto por ultimo , estava com uma calca jeans surrada e com alguns rasgados na perna. Usava uma camisa cinza , meia aberta . Usava um chapéu igual ao do Sasuke, só que da cor cinza com detalhes de preto . E um altars , preto com cinza .

_**If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price to pay.  
**__**I'm a genie in a bottle, you **__**gotta rub me the right way.  
If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true.  
Just come and set me free, baby, and I'll be with you.**_

Eles nem bem nos viram e já foram ate nosso encontro .Sasuke me abraçou e sussurrou no meu ouvido , com aquela voz :

- Pronta para sua festa , meu anjo ?

_**I'm a genie in a bottle, baby, (wha-wha-what)  
Come, come, come and let me out.**_

Continua..........

------xxx---------xx--------

Mari: Bom mais um capitulo saindo gente

Sofia: Desculpa mais uma vez , pelas roupas , mais a Mari já não tinha mais idéias .

Itachi: Gente e esperamos que o capitulo esteja bom ^-^

Musica do capitulo : _**Genie in a Bottle**_ da _**Christina Aguilera**_ ( Uma das minhas musicas favoritas dela XD )

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Uchiha Lily.**____**: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD.**__**Eu também gostei , e outra de um jeito meio estranho, ele salvou a vida dela XD. Pois é , Sasuke pode ter mentido por varias coisas, mais isso ele nunca mentiu XD. Quem não quiser ouvir o sussurro do Sasuke-kun , pode se internar hahahaha.**__** Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Thais: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD.**__**Bom eu nuca pensei nisso não, e outra eu nem sei como posta no Orkut para variar rsrsr. Mais isso não deixa de ser uma idéia boa .**__** Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Uchihinha Chibi**__**: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. A mais ele levou um de raspão , só para ter um pouco de drama rsrsrsrs. Tadinho do Eric, ele já ta lascado, e ainda meio que salvou a Sakura XD.**__** Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Aninha3**__**: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. O Sasuke , não poderia morrer , se vocês me matavam XD. Que bom que achou fofo, a Sakura desculpando, pois não é bom guardar magoa XD. E sobre sua fic, ela é MARA rsrsrsr, não demora pra postar não . **__**Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Beijo para minha amiga Sakura Tell e sua Inner , que eu , a Soso e o Ita-kun adoramos .**_

_**Mari, Itachi e Sofia: VOCES SÃO MARASSSSSSSSSSS  
**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Tudo que uma Garota Quer**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal: Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno **_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos**_

_**Aviso importante: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem . Mais podemos sonhar não é? XD.**_

_**E ultimo aviso: Eu tinha me esquecido de avisar que essa fic é UA, e que alguns personagens vão estar meio isso não estranhem ;)**_

-------------x-------------x-------------

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior **_

_Eles nem bem nos viram e já foram ate nosso encontro .Sasuke me abraçou e sussurrou no meu ouvido , com aquela voz :_

_- Pronta para sua festa , meu anjo ?_

_----------xx-------xx--------_

_**Capitulo 34: De volta de um pesadelo ( parte 2 ) **_

Sabe as vezes eu acho que esse garoto quer me matar, me causando um ataque cardíaco. Não serio mesmo. Ele sabe como me deixar de pernas .

Consegui sorri pra ele , e ele me deu um leve selinho , me puxando para a frente do salão. Só ai que notei que meus amigos já tinham entrado e estavam me esperando lá dentro. Quando eu entrei lá, quase cai pra trás. Meus amigos todos que eu fiz na escola estavam lá , sorrindo pra mim.

Minha madrinha estava linda com um vestido prata , ate a altura dos joelhos e com um comportado decote . Salto alto e cabelos presos em um coque .Mais o que eu achei mais chocante, era que ela estava sendo abraçada pela cintura , por nada mais , e nada menos , pelo meu querido professor Kakashi.

Kakashi, estava com um camisa branca de mangas longas , e uma calça preta . Simples, prefeito, refinado . Gente né por nada não, mais esse povo sabe se vestir, sem parecer exagerado.

Mas agora o mais importante! Sim minha gente , eu já desconfiava , mais agora tenho certeza que eles estão juntos . Cara vocês precisavam ver a cara de apaixonados, dos dois, era tão fofo 8D .

Agora que parei de olhar os dois , eu reparei no salão. Estava lindo. Todo enfeitado com balões, e fachas escritas " BOAS VINDAS." . Uma grande mesa com comida e tudo mais . Ai eu reparei que tinha um grande palco montado lá.

- Pra que esse palco ?- perguntei assim que me livrei de vários abraços.

- Logo , logo você vai saber .- quem me respondeu isso foi Tenten que me respondeu.

Assim foi o começo da festa , muita gente me abraçando , me cumprimentando, que eu já nem mais podia ver ninguém na minha frente .

- Sasuke ?- chamei ele , assim que notei que ele não estava mais do meu lado .

Comecei a procurar ele por todo o salão, e não o encontrava . Já estava ficando desesperada , quando as luzes do salão se apagaram , e uma luz forte parou em mim .

- Eu tenho que confessar para vocês .- eu escutei a voz de Sasuke mais ainda não o encontrava .- Eu conheci a pessoas mais corajosa, linda, e determinada . Que ao longo desses dias, só me fez amá-la cada vez mais .- minha voz não saia mesmo eu ainda não o vendo .- Só que você saiba Sakura , que eu sou completamente louco por você .

Assim que ele acabou de falar isso, as luzes do palco se acenderam e eu pude ver o Sasuke , segurando um violão e dando aquele sorriso lindo de lado dele .

_**What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
And I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**_

Ele começou a cantar e meus olhos encheram de lagrimas. Ouvi vários suspiros , e risadinhas, mais nada me fez parar de olhar para os olhos ônix dele .

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes of you**_

Ele me olhava em quanto cantava , tão fundo, que parecia que estava lendo minha alma.

_**All of the things that I want to say  
Just don't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here**_

Minhas amigas riam, enquanto estavam abraçadas por seus namorados. E eu apenas sorria.

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes of you**_

Sem saber bem o que estava fazendo , fui andando ate o placo, sendo seguida pela luz, e os olhares de todos .

_**There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right**_

Subi as escadas que davam ate o palco e fiquei do lado Sasuke, que sorriu e continuou cantando voltado para mim .

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes of you**_

Como eu amava esse garoto. Ele foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu pra mim , em todos esses anos .

_**You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes of you**_

Cantei o refrão baixinho e ele sorriu . Eu sabia que de agora em diante ele só meu e eu dele , e não importava quem ousasse interferir , nós nunca nos separaríamos.

_**What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive**_

Ele acabou de cantar e virou pra mim se ajoelhando .

- Sakura, quer casar comigo ?

Continua..........

------xxx---------xx--------

Mari: Bom mais um capitulo saindo gente . E que declaração foi essa ? E que pedido ?

Sofia: Serio gente, depois disso, eu com certeza casaria rsrs

Itachi: Finalmente as coisas estão começando a dar certo pra Sakura XD

Mari: _**AVISO IMPORTANTE. VOU FAZER UM ABAIXO ASSINADO . SEM REVIEWS NÃO TEM CAPITULO MHUHAHAHHAHA**_

Musica do capitulo : _**You and Me de Lifehouse **_( Uma das minhas musicas favoritas dela XD )

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Uchiha Lily.**____**: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Obrigada pelos parabéns . E o Sasuke sabe como conquistar uma mulher XD. Eu também quero T-T rsrsrs. Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Thais: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz bom que gostou do outro e que isso , liga não XD . Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Uchihinha Chibi**__**: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD .**__** Desculpa pelo tamanho , tava sem criatividade XD .Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Beijo para minha amiga Sakura Tell e sua Inner , que eu , a Soso e o Ita-kun adoramos .**_

_**Mari, Itachi e Sofia: VOCES SÃO MARASSSSSSSSSSS  
**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Tudo que uma Garota Quer**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal: Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno **_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos**_

_**Aviso importante: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem . Mais podemos sonhar não é? XD.**_

_**E ultimo aviso: Eu tinha me esquecido de avisar que essa fic é UA, e que alguns personagens vão estar meio isso não estranhem ;)**_

-------------x-------------x-------------

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior **_

_Ele acabou de cantar e virou pra mim se ajoelhando ._

_- Sakura, quer casar comigo ?_

-------------x-------------x-------------

_**Capitulo 35 : De volta de um pesadelo ( Parte Final ) **_

Em vez de responder ele de primeira, eu comecei a cantar um pedaço de uma musica.

_**Cause I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
cause im in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you.**_

- É claro que eu aceito .- eu disse abraçando ele.

Ele por sua vez, rodou o violão para o lado , me abraçou me levantando no ar e disse perto do meu ouvido , antes de me beijar .

_**If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone  
I'll never make it on my own**_

- Eu te amo .

E me beijou , um beijo tão doce e carinhoso, que se ele não estivesse me segurando eu ia cair com tudo no chão. Esse beijo era diferente dos outros . Era um beijo passando todo o amor que ele sentia por mim, e eu por ele . Um beijo de segurança e com a promessa de _**PRA SEMPRE**_ .

_**Dreams can't take the place of loving you  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true**_

Fomos muito aplaudidos, eu enterrei meu rosto em seu peito forte.

_**When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side**_

- Eu também te amo , muito Sasuke .- eu disse baixinho e ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

_**When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes**_

Foi então que eu ouvi a voz do Naruto.

_**How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can**_

- Bom gente , depois dessa declaração , vamos voltar a festa . To certo.- ele disse e muita gente riu, incluindo eu , é claro.

_**I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear**_

O resto da noite passou muito tranqüila , sem contar que agora alem dos votos de bem vinda , eu recebi os votos de felicidades de todos.

_**When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side**_

E isso me deixou com raiva, sabem .Porque eles não deixaram o Sasuke chegar perto de mim, de maneira nenhuma.

_**When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes**_

Quando finalmente , a festa acabou, eu estava um caco , serio, eu quase me joguei no chão . XD. Meus amigos foram dormir , assim como as meninas e eu fiquei sozinha no salão.

_**  
**__**Every day, I start to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
And it's all because you're by my side**_

Comecei a pensar , em como uma pessoa podia ficar mais feliz, ate que senti uma Mao em meu ombro. Só não gritei , porque a mesma mão , tampou minha boca e eu pude sentir uma respiração em minha orelha.

_**When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side**_

- Sou eu Sakura.- Sasuke disse de uma forma maliciosa .

Eu me virei pra ele , e lhe dei um tapa no braço .

- Ai , por que fez isso ?.- ele disse esfregando o braço e eu sorri.

- Porque você me assustou .- eu disse dando um beijinho em seu braço.- Pronto melhorou ?- perguntei sorrindo.

_**When I hold you in my arms  
I know that is forever  
I just got let you know  
I never won't let you go**_

- Bom , ai sim, mais tem outro lugar que esta doendo .- ele disse apontando pra sua boca, com uma cara de cachorro sem dono - Será que pode dar um beijinho pra sarar .?

- Seu safado .- eu disse antes de beijá-lo. A quem resiste aquela carinha dele .? XD.

Sabe eu tenho que te falar uma coisa .- ele me disse depois que se separou do beijo e eu assenti pra ele continuar .- Você hoje , me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo .- ele disse se ajoelhando e abrindo uma caixinha de veludo, revelando duas alianças.

- Sasuke .- eu disse com minha voz alegre .

_**'Cause when you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright (it's alright)  
When you're right here by my side (by my side)**_

- Eu sei que tenho que fazer o pedido formal para seu quero que saiba, que você , é , e sempre vai ser , a dona do meu coração.- ele disse enquanto colocava a aliança no meu dedo.

- Eu sempre vou te amar, e nada , nem ninguém , vai poder mudar isso .- eu disse colocando a aliança no dedo dele.

- Eu te amo , meu anjo.- e me beijou, mais antes eu me ouviu falar .

- Pra sempre vou te amar .

_**When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
(Oh) I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes**_

Continua .......

---xx------xx-----

Mari: Ai que lindo neh gente * autora abraçando Itachi * . Como eu queria que isso acontece-se comigo .

_**Itachi: Isso foi uma indireta o.O ?**_

_**Sofia: ta mais para direta u.U.**_

Mari: Mais voltando, me desculpem não ter postado, no final de semana, mais é que o fanfiction resolveu travar , e ai já viu, melou meus planos . E também pelo capitulo pequeno, mais era pra mostrar o sentimento da Sakura XD.

_**Itachi: Fique em reta final gente , por isso não percam .^_~**_

_**Sofia: Desculpem qualquer erro , mais se tiver , passou despercebido XD **_

_**Musicas do capitulo : Fall tho Pieces da Avril Lavigne e When you look me in the Eyes dos Jonas Brothers **_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Mandica**__** : Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz muito bem vinda a minha humilde fic . Pois é , finalmente as coisas estão melhorando pra Sakura . E quem não casava com um Sasuke tão fofo ? rsrsrrs. Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Thais **__**: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD Que bom que você achou lindo XD. Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Aninha3**____**: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz ela não aceitar , eu mesmo mato ela , mhuhahah. Não que isso , não precisa se desculpar. O importante é que você tenha deixando agora e que tenha gostado XD. Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**__**  
**_

_**Beijo para minha amiga Sakura Tell e sua Inner , que eu , a Soso e o Ita-kun adoramos .**_

_**Mari, Itachi e Sofia: VOCES SÃO MARASSSSSSSSSSS**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Tudo que uma Garota Quer**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal: Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno **_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos**_

_**Aviso importante: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem . Mais podemos sonhar não é? XD.**_

_**E ultimo aviso: Eu tinha me esquecido de avisar que essa fic é UA, e que alguns personagens vão estar meio isso não estranhem ;)**_

-------------x-------------x-------------

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior **_

_- Eu te amo , meu anjo.- e me beijou, mais antes eu me ouviu falar ._

_- Pra sempre vou te amar ._

-------------x-------------x-------------

_**Capitulo 36: Festival De Musica**_

Sabe gente eu acordei ate mais leve no outro dia . Também não é pra menos , eu sou pedida em casamento , por um garoto simplesmente lindo, no dia da minha festa de boas vindas na escola. É ou não é , pra acordar leve no outro dia .

_**(Verse 1)  
Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**_

Só me resta agora contar pro meu pai que vou casar . Apesar que eu posso pensar nisso depois , bem depois .

Olhei em volta e as meninas não estava lá . Droga vou chegar atrasada na aula .

_**(Chorus)  
Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
Never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**_

Levantei correndo , quase caindo da cama, e quando ia em vestir, lembrei que hoje era Domingo , e domingo não tem aula .

" _Anta"_ – me xinguei mentalmente.

_**(Verse 2)  
And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cuz forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**_

Resolvi ir comer um pouquinho, porque tava morta de fome .

Chegando lá na cantina, a única coisa que eu vi, foi um par de braços fortes de abraçando e levantando. Se eu não eu conhecesse bem esse perfume, pensaria em reclamar ou bater no infeliz.

(_**Chorus)  
Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**_

- Sabe Sasuke-kun, quase que te acerto com um soco.- eu disse rindo assim que ele me pois no chão .

- Tapa de amor não dói.- ele brincou se inclinando pra me beijar , mais parou assim que escutou um grito muito alto.

_**(Verse 3)  
Ooooh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
**__**Tomorrow never comes...**_

" _Quem é o desalmado que quer morrer , por atrapalhar um momento desses_ ?" – eu pensei irritada me virando pra ver que quem gritava era , a Karin.

- Sasuke diz pra mim que e mentira ?- ela pulou no colo dele .

- O Karin desgruda que esse tem dona .- eu disse jogando ela no chão.

_**  
(Verse 4)  
Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**_

- Sua cadela, vou te ensinar a me tacar no chão .- a Karin rosnou pra mim , mais parou assim que Sasuke se pois na minha frente .

- Encosta na minha _**NOIVA**_ , que eu esqueço que você é uma mulher .- ela disse isso numa forma tão calma,e tão ameaçadora que eu gelei , imagina a Karin então?

- Então é ver..verda...verdade?- ela perguntou e os olhos encheram de lagrimas.

- Você é lerda em garota.- eu disse levantando minha mão e a do Sasuke , pra que ela visse as alianças.

(_**Chorus)  
Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**_

Ela por sua vez , saiu correndo chorando e eu quase senti pena . Quase XD.

-Enfim . Onde paramos mesm...- eu ia dizer, mais alguém me puxou pra longe do Sasuke, que sorriu com uma veia de irritação.

- Sakura , você tem que ver isso.- Ino praticamente me arrastava .

- É neh , fazer o que ?- eu disse sorrindo com um gota .

Ino me arrastou ate onde nossos amigos estavam , e Hinata veio correndo ao meu encontro

-Terá um grande festival, para novos talentos aqui na escola, o vencedor poderá gravar um CD. Por que você não participa Sakura.?- falou Hinata sorrindo

-Será Hina?- eu disse seria.

- Claro Sakura , é sua chance .- falou os outros, assim como Sasuke.E eu senti que eles acreditavam em mim e eu não podia negar isso a eles

- Então vou participar.- eu sorri e fui logo abraçada por Sasuke.

_**I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing a one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing a one more day.**_

- E antes que alguém mais me atrapalhe .- ele disse , lançando um olhar maligno, pra todos que estavam em nossa volta.- Há onde estávamos mesmo Sakura.- e me beijou.

Ai como é boa minha vida XD

Continua...........

---xx------xx-----

Mari: Ai que lindo neh gente * autora abraçando Itachi * .

_**Itachi: Desculpem a demora XD**_

_**Sofia: Semana de provas é complicada XD.**_

Mari: Mais voltando, me desculpem não ter postado, no final de semana,e também pelo capitulo pequeno.

_**Itachi: Fic em reta final gente , por isso não percam .^_~**_

_**Sofia: Desculpem qualquer erro , mais se tiver , passou despercebido XD . E o fanfiction anda comendo algumas palavras, então me desculpem XD**_

_**Musicas do capitulo : Never Gonna Be Alone do cantor Nickelback**_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Uchihinha chibi**__**: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Fofo neh XD e desculpa pela demora. Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**GiGi Haruno**_: _**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Também te adora e desculpa pela demora . Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Thais **__**: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Pena mesmo, vou sentir falta de escrever ela. E nossa que bom que você acha minha fic uma das melhores que você já leu, fico honrada T-T, ai que emoção rsrrss e desculpa pela demora. Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Aninha3**____**: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD .De preferência um Sasuke –Kun da vida neh ? Que bom que gostou fico XD e desculpa pela demora. Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Uchiha Lily:**__** Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD.Não tem problema não ( Sofia: Plano malvado pra gente se vingar do seu irmão. mhuhahaha) .Pois é o vida tirana , porque não temos um Sasuke T-T e desculpa pela demora . Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**__**  
**_

_**Aniinha Uchiha ():**__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz muito bem vinda a fic e muito abrigada por ter mandando reviews nos outros capítulos também .Que bom que você vem adorando os capitulo, e mil desculpas pela demora . Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Beijo para minha amiga Sakura Tell e sua Inner , que eu , a Soso e o Ita-kun adoramos .**_

_**Mari, Itachi e Sofia: VOCES SÃO MARASSSSSSSSSSS. AMO MUITO TODOS VOCES XD**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Tudo que uma Garota Quer**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal: Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno **_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos**_

_**Aviso importante: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem . Mais podemos sonhar não é? XD.**_

_**E ultimo aviso: Eu tinha me esquecido de avisar que essa fic é UA, e que alguns personagens vão estar meio isso não estranhem ;)**_

-------------x-------------x-------------

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior **_

_- E antes que alguém mais me atrapalhe .- ele disse , lançando um olhar maligno, pra todos que estavam em nossa volta.- Há onde estávamos mesmo Sakura.- e me beijou._

_Ai como é boa minha vida XD_

-------------x-------------x-------------

_**Capitulo 37: Brigas e Reconciliações **_

Nunca pensei que me envolver com esse negocio de festival , fosse comer tanto o meu tempo. Não estou reclamando , por não estar, gostando dele . Muito pelo contrario, estou amando participar. Mas é que , como diz o Shika, é muito problemático. Tudo porque ele foi dividido em 3 apresentações.

_**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**_

Na primeira apresentação , eu vou ter que cantar uma musica , diante dos meus professores .

Na segunda apresentação , terei que cantar uma outra musica , mais agora pros organizadores do festival.

_**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**_

E na ultima apresentação, terei que cantar duas musicas , na frente de toda a escola e jurados.

_**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**_

Vocês não sabem como eu estou nessa semana. Tudo isso porque , a primeira apresentação , é daqui a dois dias . Sim meus queridos. Eu tenho 2 dias para montar uma apresentação. Alem disso, estou tendo provas, por ter perdido algumas aulas .

Resumindo, eu só não estou babando e batendo a cabeça na parede , porque meus amigos e o Sasuke não deixam.

_**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**_

E por falar em amigos, Tenten e Neji, me resolvem brigar hoje.

Isso mesmo, eu não sei o que diabos , o Neji aprontou, mais sei que deixou a Tenten muito, mais muito irritada.

_**Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
I got my money, let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it like oh my God  
Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off**_

Agora eu e as meninas estamos aqui, tentando acalmar a ferra .

- Aquele insensível, arrogante, prepotente, dono de si, egocêntrico e idiota.- berrou Tenten, jogando as coisas pelo quarto.

_**I know that we'll have a ball if we get down  
And go out and just lose it all  
I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control**_

- O pucca se não se importar, eu ai quero usar esse quarto.- falou Ino e logo recebeu um travesseiro na cara . O negocio ta feio.

_**Fill up my cup, mozoltov  
Look at her dancing, just take it off  
Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof and then we'll do it again**_

- Eu não acredito que aceitei namorar com ele ? – ela se perguntou , enquanto tentava, eu disse tentava , arrancar a cabeça de um ursinho lindo, que o Neji deu pra ela.

- O Tenten larga esse ursinho, que ele virou o xodó do quarto.- a Temari falou, enquanto arrancava o coitado das mãos da pucca. E também pudera, o ursinho , é um Ursinho preto com os olhos verdes, com uma rosa na mão e sorrindo. É muito lindo XD

_**Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it**_

- Mais o que diabos o Neji falou, pra te deixar desse jeito ?- quem perguntou foi a Hinata , que se protegia das almofadas voadoras .

_**'Cause I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**_

- Tudo começou hoje sedo.- ela começou se aclamando, um pouco .- Eu estava com ele, e não sei bem , acho que eu fiz uma brincadeira com ele, acho que puxei sua faixa , sei lá. – ela falou com os olhos enchendo de lagrimas .- Ai ele começou a gritar comigo, dizendo que eu era uma idiota de fazer essas brincadeiras, dizendo que eu parecia uma criança, e que nem sabia o que ele tinha, quando me pediu me namoro.- ela acabou de dizer isso e desabou no choro.

_**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**_

- O QUE ?- gritamos todas nós e a pucca chorou mais

_**Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
I got my money, let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it like oh my God  
Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off**_

Cara confesso que se eu visse o Neji agora e o mataria. Nossa ele pegou pesado com ela . Justamente a pucca que sempre gostou dele.

_**Fill up my cup, drink, mozoltov, lahyme  
Look at her dancing, move it, move it, just take it off  
Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof and then we'll do it again**_

- Chora Tenten, as vezes é bom chorar.- eu aconselhei a abraçando assim como as meninas.

-----xxx-------xx-------

_**( Quarto dos meninos ) **_

_**( Sasu/N) ( On ) **_

- Você fez o QUE?- gritou o dobe do Naruto, e dessa vez, somente dessa vez, eu concordo com ele .

- Eu sou um idiota.- falou o energúmeno , do Neji, com as mãos no rosto o escondendo.- Não sei o que m deu na hora . Estava estressado, e acabei desejando tudo na Tenten.

- Cara ela deve te odiar agora.- falou o Gaara, como se fosse algo normal, fazendo todos nós menos Neji, o fuzilarem com os olhos.

_**Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it**_

- Era pra ta ajudando ele, não para o deixar pior Gaara.- reclamei com ele.

- Desculpa cara, mais eu disse apenas a verdade .- o ruivo respondeu e eu quase o estrangulei .

- Cara que problemático.- Shika se manifestou pela primeira vez .- Já pensou em como pedir desculpas ?.

_**Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock  
Easy come, easy go, now we on top  
Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop  
Round and round, up and down, around the clock**_

Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu vi aquilo. Neji levantou a cabeça, e ele estava chorando . Sim chorando. E eu nunca o tinha visto chorar , durante anos de convivência. Nem quando seu pai morreu , ele chorou. E agora, ele estava deve amar a Tenten, tanto quanto eu amo a Sakura.

- Me ajudem, por favor?- ele pediu, enfiando a cabeça entre as mãos de novo.

- É bom você não tornar a fazer isso de novo, porque nós vamos te ajudar a recuperar a Tenten. – eu disse serio.- E se tornar a fazer isso de novo, eu te mato.- eu o ameacei e ele sorriu.

- Vocês são meus verdadeiros irmãos.- ele disse

_**Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday  
Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say  
Party every day, p-p-party every day**_

Cara isso ta ficando meloso de mais pra mim. Acho melhor eu encontrar a Sakura , porque ela vai me ajudar a ter uma idéia.

_**( Quarto dos meninos ) **_

_**( Sasu/N) ( Off )**_

_**----xx-----------xx------**_

Depois de deixar a pucca dormir um pouco , e as meninas arrumando o quarto, foi encontra com o Sasuke, que estava me esperando no refeitório.

O encontrei pensativo , sentado em uma das cadeiras mais afastado do restante dos alunos.

- Que cara é essa ?- eu perguntei me sentando em seu lado, ele sorriu e me deu um selinho.

- Temos um problema, como você deve bem saber .- ela falou e eu concordei.

- A Tenten, nem se fala. Mais eu queria por minhas mãos no Neji. Eu ia esganar ele .- eu falei e o _**meu moreno**_ sorriu, aquele sorriso de lado dele , lindo e que eu amo .

_**And I'm feelin' that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**_

- Não se preocupe com o Neji, ele já esta arrasado o bastante . E ele esta pedindo ajuda.

- E porque eu o ajudaria? – eu perguntei cruzando os braços .

- Porque minha noiva é a garota mais especial que existe. E não deixaria dois amigos que se amem, desse jeito .- ele disse enquanto em abraçava forte .

- Ainda não sei se vou ajudar.- eu disse rindo e ele entendeu logo o que eu queria .

- O que eu posso fazer pra você ajudar em ?- ele me perguntou me virando de frente pra ele.

- Bom, sabe o que é? Meu noivo, ta me deixando tão sozinha esses dias .- disse fazendo bico, e ele riu .- E to me sentindo tão largada de lado.

_**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**_

- Mais isso é imperdoável .- ele disse , se fingindo de serio.- Terei que tomar medidas, serias.- ele disse antes de me beijar de um modo arrebatador.

Sempre quando ele me beija , o mundo para e eu esquece de onde eu estou, e quem eu sou.

- Eu te amo, minha pequena – ele disse com uma voz grossa no meu ouvido.

- Eu também , e muito.- eu disse antes de beijá-lo de novo.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos assim, ate que sentimos necessidade de respirar.

- Você me ajuda ?- ele perguntou e eu sorri.

- O que eu não faço por você ?- eu perguntei , e ele me beijou.

----------xx---------xx-------------

Decidimos, fazer um esquema, para levar a pucca , para o salão de festas , e lá fazer o Neji pedir desculpas.

_**You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms**_

Foi um pouco difícil convencer as meninas , a ajudar o Neji, mais ai , Naruto, Gaara e Shikamaru, deram um jeitinho delas aceitarem. Depois foi só convencer a minha madrinha a deixar a gente sair do colégio a noite . Coisa que foi muito fácil, graças ao Kakashi-sensei. XD

_**I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me**_

Passamos a tarde toda esperando Neji planejar o que ia fazer.

O que seria mais complicado era levar a Tenten, mais isso era somente um detalhe.

----xx---------xx-----

- Vamos Tenten, o que custa ir com a gente?- perguntou Ino pela vigésima vez.

- Vão vocês meninas, eu não to afim de sair .- ela falou desanimada.

_**[CHORUS:]  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you**_

- Por favor vai pucca?- eu pedi com olhinho de cachorro sem dono.

- Não

- Vai Tentenzinha .- falou Hinata sorrindo.

_**You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening to me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying too fast**_

- Não.

-Basta.- falou Temari irritada.- Tenten levanta logo daí , vai se arrumar .- ela disse de uma forma ameaçadora, fazendo todas nós a olharmos .- AGORA

_**[CHORUS:]  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you**_

Tenten levantou num pulo, igual a gente , e foi logo se arrumar.

- Temari, as vezes você me assusta.- eu disse e ela sorriu de uma jeito inocente.

------------xx-------xx---------

Chegamos na boate , e lá estavam os meninos nós esperando. Lógico que Neji não estava .

Os meninos estavam lindos como sempre.

_**I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me**_

Sasuke estava com uma camisa pólo azul, e calca jeans.

Gaara, com uma camisa pólo branca , e calca preta

Naruto, com uma camisa pólo laranja , e calça jeans

_**[CHORUS:]  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you**_

E Shikamaru, com uma camisa pólo verde e calça verde musgo bem escura.

( Mari: To ficando sem idéias para roupas , Sofia e Itachi: Percebe-se ; Mari: E vocês não ajudam, calados ò.ó; Sofia e Itachi: O.O )

Eu estava com um vestido cor de pele tomara que caia , rodado ate o joelho. Salto alto e maquiagem básica. Deixei o cabelo solto mesmo.

Ino estava com um vestido vermelho liso , com uma faixa preta em baixo do busto. Cabelos num rabo de cavalo alto, salta alto, uma sandália baixa e uma maquiagem leve.

_**[CHORUS:]  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you**_

Temari , estava com uma calça jeans rasgada nas pernas , uma bota rasteira por cima da calça e uma bata vermelha de amarrar no pescoço , frente única. Uma maquiagem um pouco escura nos olhos e alisou os cabelos , o usando lisos.

* Detalhe o , Nara quase engasgou quando viu a Temari, quase morri de rir *

A Hinata , estava parecendo uma bonequinha, com um vestido todo rodado rosa de amarrar no pescoço. Usava uma sapatilha de amarrar na perna e tinha o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo alto e por fim uma maquiagem levinha.

E por fim a Tenten, que estava com uma cara de intero. A roupa também ajudava. Estava com um vestido todo preto frente única, liso e ate o joelho. Tinha um decote V discreto , era frente única. Usava uma sandália de salto alto , uma maquiagem pesada nos olhos e os cabelos presos numa trancas de lado. Ela não estava feia , mais ela poderia melhorar a cara pelo menos.

Os meninos , nós cumprimentaram, e evitamos nós beijar enquanto a Tenten estivesse perto. Sentamos numa mesa e ficamos conversando por alguns minutos, esperando a hora do Neji aparecer, quando a Tenten se levantou.

- Gente foi um erro eu vir aqui, então eu to indo embora.- Ela disse , dando uma pausa , pra logo voltar a falar .- E não quero ninguém atrás de mim, não quero estragar a noite de ninguém.- ele terminou começando a andar.

- Essa musica é pra uma pessoa muito especial pra mim, mais que eu acabei pisando na bola.- ouvimos a voz do Neji no microfone e nós viramos para ele.- Tenten essa é pra você .- ele disse e vimos quando a pucca parou e o olhou.

Neji começou sendo acompanhado pela banda

_**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand**_

_**I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**_

_**Oh yeah  
Yeah, yeah**_

_**You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Panting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright**_

_**I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**_

_**Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you  
You next to me  
Oh, I need to find you  
Yeah**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (Need to find you)  
I gotta find you (Yeah, yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (Need to find you)  
I gotta find you (Gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**I gotta find you**_

Ele acabou de cantar e foi ate ela , que estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, e se ajoelhou.

- Me perdoa se fui um idiota completo com você, sei que errei e te peso perdão. Estava com raiva e descontei tudo justamente na pessoa que mais amo nessa vida.- ele disse alto pra que ela pudesse escutar, não só ela como todos da boate.- Eu te amo .

Ela por sua vez, chorava muito. Comecei a ficar preocupada, mais ai ela sorriu.

- Levanta Neji .- ela pediu e ele levantou.- Não precisava tudo isso só para me pedir desculpas , é claro que eu te perdou .- ela disse o abraçando .- Espera , você ta chorando.- ela disse olhando bem pra ele , e ele desviou.

- Você deve estar me achando um fraco , que esta com medo de te perder.- ele disse limpado algumas lagrimas.

- Não – ela disse virando o rosto dele, pra que a olhasse.- Voce é o simplesmente a pessoa que eu mais amo , em todo o mundo .- ela disse por fim o beijando .

Ai, foi um tão de Eu Te Amo , pra lá, Xuxu , pra cá. O Naruto tombou a Hinta e disse parecendo galã de filme, " I Love You" , e a beijou.

Bom , a Ino, estava bem ocupada com o Gaara, e dente como eles tem fôlego XD.

Nara , lascou um beijo na Temari que quase a derrubou na cadeira, me fazendo rir muito.

- Você é de mais, minha pequena .- ouvi Sasuke sussurrar em meu ouvido .

Eu simplesmente eu sorri e eu o beijei .

Continua...........

------xx-----------xx------

Mari: Oi gente, mais uma vez me desculpe pela demora T-T

_**Itachi: Como um meio de desculpas , a Mari escreveu um dos capítulos maiores .**_

_**Sofia: Espero que vocês gostem.**_

Musicas do capitulo : _I Gotta Feeling__ do __Black Eyed Peas__ e I Miss You da Hannah Montana _e _I Gotta Find You dos __Jonas Brothers_ _Agradecemos de coração a :_ _Uchihinha Chibi:__ Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Pois é, a palavra chave , QUASE , mhuhahaha. Desculpa pela demora. Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews._ _Aninha3__:__ Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz , a Karin é um pé no saco mesmo. E quem não que ele neh ? pela demora. Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews._ _Aniinha Uchiha:__ Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Obrigada pelo simpática , você também é ( Sofia e Itachi: Beijo AMORE XD ). Pode deixar, que antes da fic terminar eu posto o casamento dos dois ta .Mil desculpas pela demora, não foi intenção.. Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews._ _GiGi Haruno__:__ Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz pela demora, e fico feliz que tenha gostado . Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews._ _Thais:__ Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz o Vacakarin rsrrs. Desculpa pela demora. Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews._

_**Beijo para minha amiga Sakura Tell e sua Inner , que eu , a Soso e o Ita-kun adoramos .**_

_**Mari, Itachi e Sofia: VOCES SÃO MARASSSSSSSSSSS. AMO MUITO TODOS VOCES XD**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Tudo que uma Garota Quer**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal: Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno **_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos**_

_**Aviso importante: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem . Mais podemos sonhar não é? XD.**_

_**E ultimo aviso: Eu tinha me esquecido de avisar que essa fic é UA, e que alguns personagens vão estar meio isso não estranhem ;)**_

_**-------------x-------------x-------------**_

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior **_

_- Você é de mais, minha pequena .- ouvi Sasuke sussurrar em meu ouvido ._

_Eu simplesmente eu sorri e eu o beijei ._

_**-------------x-------------x-------------**_

_**Capitulo 38: Apresentação I parte **_

_**I want you  
I need you  
I'd give my freedom just to be with you  
Together, divided  
You are like a song I want to hear again  
I know that I belong here by your side  
Love is something that you cannot hide**_

Hoje é o primeiro dia de apresentações para o Concurso . Vocês não tem noção de como a escola esta um caos. É menina histérica de um lado, e grupo ensaiando do outro. Resumindo , uma baderna .

_**Come to me, set me free  
Love can last an eternity  
Play your part with in your heart  
Let your Love Show  
Yeah...**_

Ao contrario do que eu imaginava , estou calma . Ta não tão calma assim , porque minhas mãos estão frias, e minha barriga esta dando voltas. A esqueci de mencionar que tenho pavor de platéia.

Ridículo eu sei pra quem tem um sonho de se tornar uma grande cantora, mais o que eu posso fazer, eu não sou perfeita mesmo.

_**Love can change  
Everything  
Turn your winter into spring  
Play your part with in your heart  
Let your Love Show  
Yeah...**_

O bom é que tenho, minha tia, meus amigos e meu Sasuke do meu lado, porque se não fosse isso, eu tava ferrada.

_**My spirit  
Our story  
I know I never felt this way before  
You give love  
New meaning  
And now we're opening a brand new door  
No one else can make me feel so fine  
No one else is ever on my mind**_

Mais voltamos ao que realmente importa , a primeira audição . Ela foi marcada , para as 2 horas da tarde , e o auditório será trancado para alunos que não iram participar, ou seja, Sasuke e os outros estarão de fora.

_**Come to me, set me free  
Love can last an eternity  
Play your part with in your heart  
Let your Love Show  
Yeah...**_

Isso não é ótimo de se dizer.

_**Love can change  
Everything  
Turn your winter into spring  
Play your part with in your heart  
Let your Love Show  
Yeah...**_

A minha sorte é que Kakashi e Tsunade , vão estar lá para me dar apoio, e isso já é um bom começo.

_**Only for you  
Do I see, a world  
Love show must go on**_

Nessa primeira faze, nós não vemos as apresentações dos outros, e isso também é um alivio.

_**Come to me, set me free  
Love can last an eternity  
Play your part with in your heart  
Let your Love Show  
Yeah...**_

- Vai Sakura, já estão te chamando.- falou Ino sorrindo.

- Sempre juntas – falaram as meninas pegando minha mão .

- Sempre .- eu respondi e sorri.

- Sorte Sakura .- falaram os meninos e eu ri para eles

- Você consegue minha pequena .- Sasuke disse e eu dei um selinho nele .

_**Love can change  
Everything  
Turn your winter into spring  
Play your part with in your heart  
Let your Love Show  
Yeah...**_

Respirando fundo eu entrei na sala. Bom agora não tem mais volta .

_**Never the end**_

_**Never the end**_

_**Never the end**_

_**Never the end**_

_**Never the end**_

_**Never the end**_

Continua.............

-----------xx----------xx

Mari: Eu sei , mereço que vocês me matem , pela demora e pelo capitulo curto.

_**Itachi: Mais peço que esperem , porque segunda sai mais um capitulo, e bem maior **_

_**Sofia: É , gente não matem essa baka, porque eu preciso dela XD.**_

_**Mari e Itachi: O.O**_

_**Sofia: Quem vai me arranjar os amigos gatos dela ? u.u **_

_**Mari e Itachi: Baka **_

Musica do capitulo : _**Love Show (English Version ) Da banda Sonohra ( Alem de gatos, catam super bem XD ) **_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Thais: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Desculpa pela demora. E que bom que gostou Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Aninha3**__** : **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Desculpa pela demora. Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Aniinha Uchiha: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Desculpa pela demora. Bom meu msn é marianaslombardi . . hotmail.( tudo sem espaço e letra minúscula ). A Karin é uma vaca e ponto mesmo rsrsrrs. Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Manu Moony**__** : **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Desculpa pela demora. Seja muito bem vinda , a minha humilde fic. E que bom que você gostou tanto assim, fico muito contente XD. Obrigada mesmo . Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Beijo para minha amiga Sakura Tell e sua Inner , que eu , a Soso e o Ita-kun adoramos .**_

_**Mari, Itachi e Sofia: VOCES SÃO MARASSSSSSSSSSS. AMO MUITO TODOS VOCES XD**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Tudo que uma Garota Quer**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal: Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno **_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos**_

_**Aviso importante: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem . Mais podemos sonhar não é? XD.**_

_**E ultimo aviso: Eu tinha me esquecido de avisar que essa fic é UA, e que alguns personagens vão estar meio isso não estranhem ;)**_

_**-------------x-------------x-------------**_

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior **_

_Respirando fundo eu entrei na sala. Bom agora não tem mais volta ._

_**Never the end**_

_**Never the end**_

---------xx-----------xx------------

_**Capitulo 39 : Apresentações Parte 2**_

Assim que entrei no palco , vi meus professores sentados em uma grande mesa todos enfileirados , estavam conversando, mais assim que me viram olharam pra mim com caras serias.

- Sakura Haruno.- chamou Kurenai .- Na hora em que você quiser .

Bom era a hora , e tudo que eu tinha que fazer era me controlar .

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air  
See the lights see the party the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd**_

Comecei a musica cantando um pouco baixo , acho que para tomar coragem .

_**And say hello  
Little did I know  
That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go  
and I said**_

Mais ela logo veio com o refrão . Me soltei mais , e isso fez com que meus professores sorrissem .

_**(Chorus)  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

A musica, conta a historia de uma moça , ao ver um rapaz, lembra se que ela era a Julieta e ele seu Romeu.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
Cause you were romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go  
and I said**_

Todos temos que enfrentar desafios para encontrar quem procuramos ,para nos fazer feliz .

_**(Chorus)  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Romeo save me they're trying to tell me  
how to feel  
This love is difficult but it's real  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

Agora eu já cantava , côo se a musica fosse feita pra mim, como uma emoção muita grande . Acho que foi isso que minha mãe sempre esperou de mim. Que eu cantasse com o coração .

_**I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
and I said**_

Kakashi e Tsunade começaram a bater palma no ritmo da musica, para que eu e sentisse mais confiante , e eu ri pra eles em forma de agradecimento .

_**(Chorus)  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
and said  
Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

Agora era hora de finalizar a musica, e voltei para o centro do palco para cantar o ultimo refrão .

_**Oh oh oh, oh oh oh**_

_**Cause we were both young when I first saw you.**_

Bom agora era só esperar o que os jurados acharam . Eles conversavam baixo, e eu ficava mais aguniada .

- Bom Sakura, chegamos a uma conclusão .- começou Kurenai se levantando .- Você...

Continua...........

------------xx-----------xx-----------

Mari: Como prometido mmais um capitulo rsrsrrs.

_**Itachi : Será que a Sakura passou ? Mhuhahaha**_

_**Sofia: Não percam o proximo capitulo de Sabado , mhuhahahha**_

Musica do capitulo_** : Love Sotry da cantora Taylor Swift **_

Agradecemos de coração a :

Paloma: _** Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Que bom que gostou, e seja bem vinda . os comentários não aparecerem , mais prometo por logo , logo. Que bom que tenha gostado , fico muito feliz mesmo . E que bom que gostou Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

Manu Moony: _** Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz mais uma vez. E fique tranqüila isso foi só o começo , mhuhahahha. Tem muita surpresa ainda mhuhahha XD. E que bom que gostou Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

Thais:_** Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Ainda bem que você entende, o negocio de faculdade é complicado XD. E como promete , aqui esta o capitulo . E que bom que gostou Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

Aniinha Uchiha:_** Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz pelo tamanho , TT-TT. E já te aceitei no msn ta XD.. E que bom que gostou Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

Aninha3:_** Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Desculpa por deixar você curiosa, ais esse é meu trabalho , mhuhahaha. E que bom que gostou Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Beijo para minha amiga Sakura Tell e sua Inner , que eu , a Soso e o Ita-kun adoramos .**_

_**Mari, Itachi e Sofia: VOCES SÃO MARASSSSSSSSSSS. AMO MUITO TODOS VOCES XD**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Tudo que uma Garota Quer**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal: Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno **_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos**_

_**Aviso importante: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem . Mais podemos sonhar não é? XD.**_

_**E ultimo aviso: Eu tinha me esquecido de avisar que essa fic é UA, e que alguns personagens vão estar meio isso não estranhem ;)**_

_**-------------x-------------x-------------**_

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior **_

_Bom agora era só esperar o que os jurados acharam . Eles conversavam baixo, e eu ficava mais agoniada ._

_- Bom Sakura, chegamos a uma conclusão .- começou Kurenai se levantando .- Você..._

---------xx-----------xx---------

_**( AVISO IMPORTANTE NO FINAL )**_

_**Capitulo 40 : Apresentações Parte 3 **_

_**Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah**_

Tudo que eu queria era sair daquela sala , o mais rápido possível. Eu não podia acreditar, que isso tinha acontecido. ( Mari: O que ? kkkk; Sofia: mal aparece e já faz essa pergunta baka o.O ; Itachi: tadinha ela tem problema mhuhahaha; Mari: Itachi Uchiha não conversa mais comigo u.U ; Sofia e Itachi : O.O )

_**I wanna hold em like they do in Texas plays  
Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me  
(I love it)  
LoveGame intuition play the cards with space to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on  
his heart**_

Assim que sai da sala , vi que todos os meus amigos estavam lá em esperando com caras estranhas. Agora só faltava eu dar essa noticia . ( Mari: ....; Sofia: O que deu nela ? O.O ; Itachi: Não sei , Mari fala comigooooooooooooo )

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**_

- E então Sakura , o que eles disseram ?- perguntou Naruto e eu respirei fundo .

_**Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)**_

- Bom ..- eu ia dizer mais fui interrompida pela aquela aberração ruiva .

_**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)**_

- O que foi coisinha ? Não passou foi? Porque eu passei, como eu tinha certeza .- ela disse rindo e meu sangue ferveu.- Que sabe na próxima você pensa em ganhar.- ela fez uma pose vitoriosa , e Sasuke segurou meu braço, pra mim não fazer um favor a humanidade, quebrar a cara desse energúmeno .( Mari: isso ai garota mhuhahhaa ; Sofia: Se ta bem .O.O ?; Itachi: TT-TT amor fala comigo )

_**I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me  
(I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun,  
fun**_

- Engano seu queridinha.- eu disse respirando fundo tentando, eu disse tentando me controlar , porque alem da sala de espera estar cheia, eu tinha que contar a novidade.- Pra seu engano, eu passei sim. Por tanto eu devo avisar, que o ano que vem você é quem deveria se escrever .- eu disse sorrindo .

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**_

- Sakura eu sabia .- disse as meninas em coro me abraçando .

_**Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)**_

- Isso ai Sakura .- disse Naruto me abraçando me apertado, enquanto os outros me cumprimentavam com a cabeça.

_**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)**_

- Naruto ta me deixando sem ar .- eu disse e ele me soltou com uma gota .

_**I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin with my muffin  
I'm not lying I' m just stunnin with my  
love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous**_

- Desculpa Sakura- disse com a mão na cabeça .

_**Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)**_

- Parabéns minha pequena .- disse Sasuke me abraçando .- Comemoramos depois .- ele disse sussurrando em minha orelha me arrepiando .( Mari: *-*. Sofia: O pecado; Itachi: * Quartinho escuro * )

_**Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)**_

- Vejo que o nível caiu muito esse ano.- falou Karin pra uma das clones dela que riu.

_**Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)**_

- Com certeza, você passou.- falou Tenten , fazendo com que eu sorrisse ..

_**Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)**_

Karin bufando chegou bem perto de mim apontando o dedo na minha cara .

_**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)**_

- Você não vai conseguir me ganhar nesse concurso. Você canta mal igual sua mãezinha mortinha .- ela disse com are de deboche .

_**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)**_

Epa, mexer comigo tudo bem, agora com minha mãe, é assinar a sentença de morte .

_**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)**_

- Que saber de uma coisa, vai pro inferno.- respondi dando um soco bem dado na cara de Karin, fazendo com que ela cai-se por cima de uma cadeira que estava atrás dela com as pernas para o ar, deixando todos com a boca aberta, e morrendo de rir. ( Mari, Sofia e Itachi: O.O ) -Limpe bem a boca antes de falar da minha mãe.- eu disse sendo aplaudida elos meus amigos .

_**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)**_

E esse foi só o começo das apresentações, imagina o que esta por vir.

Continua.......

------------xx---------xx----------

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE : Gente como Sábado e Domingo agora eu vou fazer o Enem de novo, eu vou postar o capitulo na Quarta-Feira . Espero que me perdoem o contra tempo, mais quarta de manha eu posto o capitulo ta .^-^.**_

_**Itachi: Mari me desculpa , conversa comigo . * com um olhar sexy e entregando um buquê para a autora .***_

_**Mari: Ai Ita-kun eu te adoro .**_

_**Sofia: Eita povo carente e doido u.U.**_

Mari: Voltando , e ai gostaram do capitulo? Pequeno mais legal. XD

_**Itachi: Gostei do Soco mhuhahaha**_

_**Sofia: Eu acho é pouco mhuhahahhaha.**_

Mari: gente eu fiz 18 anos, eu sou de maior agora lalalalal

_**Itachi: Adoro * olhar malicioso***_

_**Sofia: O.o , o mundo ta perdido **_

Musica do capitulo : _**Poker Face da Lady Gaga**_

Agradeço de coração a :

_**Paloma: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD .Detalhe, abafa o caso rsrsr. Agora ta numa parte que aparece mais a Sakura, mais eu vou colocar o Sasuke-kun ta . E que bom que gostou Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Aninha3**__** :**__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz me deixa muito feliz mesmo. E que bom que gostou Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Thais: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Eu estou no 2° período de Fisioterapia XD. Eu malvada , mhuhahhaa , que isso , imagina . Ta brincadeira XD.E que bom que gostou Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Aniinha Uchiha: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Nossa muito obrigada por ser fã da minha fic. Isso me deixa muito feliz mesmo XD. E que bom que gostou Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Manu Moony**__**: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Também adoro muito essa musica, e foi por causa do clipe que eu resolvi colocar a musica , fico feliz que tenha gostado . Os garotos do Sonohra são lindos e cantam bem, quem não gosta XD rsrsrs.E que bom que gostou Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Beijo para minha amiga Sakura Tell e sua Inner , que eu , a Soso e o Ita-kun adoramos .**_

_**Mari, Itachi e Sofia: VOCES SÃO MARASSSSSSSSSSS. AMO MUITO TODOS VOCES XD**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Tudo que uma Garota Quer**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal: Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno **_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos**_

_**Aviso importante: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem . Mais podemos sonhar não é? XD.**_

_**E ultimo aviso: Eu tinha me esquecido de avisar que essa fic é UA, e que alguns personagens vão estar meio isso não estranhem ;)**_

_**-------------x-------------x-------------**_

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior **_

_**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)**_

_E esse foi só o começo das apresentações, imagina o que esta por vir._

---------xx-----------xx---------

_**Capitulo 41: Comemoração **_

Gente tenho que contar pra você as minha comemoração com o Sasuke ( Mari: Morram de Inveja mhuhahaha; Sofia e Itachi: O.O ) .

Sabem o que é perfeito ? Então, foi mais que isso, foi espetacular. Inacreditável .

Sasuke escolheu um lugar que eu nem ao menos tinha idéia que existia . No meio do pátio , tem um coreto lindo, branco com flores vermelhas. Ele o iluminou com velas e pois uma mesa para um jantar. Pediu para que me vestisse com um vestido de gala e assim eu fiz. Coloquei um vestido de seda tomara que caia dourado, ate os joelhos, apertado ate a cintura e rodada ate o joelhos . Puis uma sandália dourada e prendi meu cabelo em um coque bem apertado . Passei uma sombra apenas e um brilho no lábio e fui o encontrar.

Ele estava lindo me esperando. Estava de Smoking preto ,cabelos ainda mais arrepiados, porque eu acho que esses não te mais jeito . Mais o que me chamou mais a atenção, foi a linda rosa que estava na suas mãos.

- Acho que essa rosa esta em desvantagem .- ele disse me entregando após beija - lá – Você esta maravilhosa Sakura .- ele disse pegando minha mão e me levando ate a mesa de jantar.

- Isso esta lindo Sasuke .- eu tinha que dizer , afinal estava maravilhada . A luz da lua cheia deixava a noite ainda mais linda.

- Não comparado a você .- ele disse e eu tenho que confessar que nunca vi Sasuke tão romântico ( Mari, Itachi e Sofia: O.O)

- Sabe , eu nunca te pedi desculpas mesmo pelo o que eu disse na praia .- ele começou e eu fiz menção de interrompe-lo mais ele continuou .- Sakura você é tudo que eu mais precisava.- Você é meu anjo , minha vida . ( Mari: gente que declaração foi essa ???; Itachi e Sofia: O.O )

- Você também é tudo que eu mais precisa Sasuke .- eu disse apertando nossas mãos e sorrindo.

Do nada começou a tocar uma musica e Sasuke me puxou.

- Vamos dançar ?- ele me perguntou já me apertando contra seu corpo, me impedindo de negar .

_**Time, is going by**_

_**O tempo está passando**_

_**So much faster than I**_

_**muito mais rápido do que eu**_

_**And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you**_

_**E eu estou começando a me arrepender de não passá-lo com você**_

_**Now I'm wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside**_

_**Agora eu estou tentando saber porque deixei isso preso dentro de mim**_

_**So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you**_

_**Então, estou começando a me arrepender de não ter dito tudo para você**_

_**So if I haven't yet I've gotta let you know**_

_**Então, se eu ainda não o fiz, quero que agora você saiba**_

Eu adorava essa musica , e Sasuke me puxou mais contra seu corpo , colocando a boca perto da minha orelha e cantando o refrão .

_**You're never gonna be alone**_

_**Você nunca vai estar sozinha**_

_**From this moment on**_

_**de agora em diante**_

_**If you ever feel like letting go**_

_**Mesmo que você pense em desistir**_

_**I won't let you fall**_

_**Não vou deixá-la cair**_

_**You're never gonna be alone**_

_**Você nunca vai estar sozinha**_

_**I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone**_

_**Vou te segurar até a dor passar**_

Ele cantou essa parte com uma voz rouca e eu me arrepiei . Coisa que ele notou pois continuou ali sorrindo.

_**And now as long as I can**_

_**E agora enquanto eu puder**_

_**I'm holding on with both hands**_

_**Estarei te segurando com ambas as mãos**_

_**Cause forever I believe**_

_**Pois sempre acreditei**_

_**That there's nothing I could need but you**_

_**Que não nada que eu precise a não ser você**_

_**So if I haven't yet,**_

_**Então, se eu ainda não o fiz,**_

_**I've gotta let you know**_

_**Quero que agora você saiba**_

Ai como eu o amava , ele foi meu porto seguro , quando eu mais precisei dele .

_**You're never gonna be alone**_

_**Você nunca vai estar sozinha**_

_**From this moment on**_

_**de agora em diante**_

_**If you ever feel like letting go**_

_**Mesmo que você pense em desistir**_

_**I won't let you fall**_

_**Não vou deixá-la cair**_

_**When all I hope is gone**_

_**Quando toda a esperança tiver desaparecido**_

_**I know that you can carry on**_

_**Eu sei que você pode continuar**_

_**We're gonna see the world on**_

_**Vamos ver o mundo sozinhos**_

_**I'll hold you till the hurt is gone**_

_**Vou te segurar até a dor passar**_

Ele me ajudou mesmo não falando nada .

_**Ooooh!**_

_**Ooooh!**_

_**You've gotta live every single day**_

_**Você tem que viver cada dia**_

_**Like it's the only one**_

_**Como se fosse o único**_

_**What if tomorrow never comes?**_

_**E se o amanhã nunca vier?**_

_**Don't let it slip away,could be our only one**_

_**Não o deixe escapar, poderia ser nosso único dia**_

_**You know it's only just begun**_

_**Você sabe que apenas começou**_

_**Every single day, may be our only one**_

_**Cada dia, pode ser o nosso único dia**_

_**What if tomorrow never comes?**_

_**E se o amanhã nunca vier?**_

_**Tomorrow never comes**_

_**Amanhã nunca vier**_

- Você sabe que eu te amo muito.- ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e olhou bem fundo dos meus olhos .- Você é minha pequena .

_**Time, is going by**_

_**O tempo está passando**_

_**So much faster than I**_

_**muito mais rápido do que eu**_

_**And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you**_

_**Estou começando a me arrepender de não ter dito tudo para você**_

E por fim ele me beijou de uma forma tão carinhosa, que senti minhas pernas cederem , e se ele não estivesse me segurando eu iria com certeza cair .

_**You're never gonna be alone**_

_**Você nunca vai estar sozinha**_

_**From this moment on**_

_**de agora em diante**_

_**If you ever feel like letting go**_

_**Mesmo que você pense em desistir**_

_**I won't let you fall**_

_**Não vou deixá-la cair**_

_**When all I hope is gone**_

_**Quando toda a esperança tiver desaparecido**_

_**I know that you can carry on**_

_**Eu sei que você pode continuar**_

_**We're gonna take the world on**_

_**Vamos ver o mundo sozinhos**_

_**I'll hold you till the hurt is gone**_

_**Vou te segurar até a dor passar**_

Assim que nos separamos do beijo ele sorriu .

_**I'm gonna be there all of the way**_

_**Eu estarei lá para tudo**_

_**I won't be missing one more day**_

_**Não vou perder mais nenhum dia**_

_**I'm gonna be there all of the way**_

_**Eu estarei lá para tudo**_

_**I won't be missing one more day**_

_**Não vou perder mais nenhum dia**_

- Estarei com você pra sempre .- ele disse antes de me beijar mais uma vez.

Isso não poderia ser mais perfeito.

Continua.......

------------xx---------xx----------

Mari: Então gente como foi canselado o Ene, eu estou postando o capitulo hoje.

_**Itachi: Ta bem meloso e , mais esperamos que gostem . **_

_**Sofia: Não esta meloso , esta romântico XD**_

_**Mari: Gente deixa eu perguntar pra vocês , o que acham de eu fazer uma fic sobre Piratas ? **_

Musica do capitulo : _** Never Gonna be Alone. Do Nickelback**_

Agradeço de coração a :

_**Claudia Boo :**__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Seja muito bem vinda a minha humilde fic. Nossa de Portugal? Sempre tive vontade de conhecer ai XD. E que bom que gostou Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Thais: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz , desculpa não ter postado na quarta , mais como eu vi que não ia ter o Enem, eu resolvi postar hoje XD .E que bom que gostou Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Aniinha Uchiha: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Eu também amei o soco mhuhahha. E que bom que gostou Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Manu Moony**__**: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz adorei o soco, mhuhahah. Que legal, assim que eu escutei ela achei que ficaria legal no capitulo XD. E que bom que gostou Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Tauanne: Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. A Vakarin, mereceu foi mais , mais mhuhahahha. E espero que tenha gostado da comemoração XD.E que bom que gostou Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Beijo para minha amiga Sakura Tell e sua Inner , que eu , a Soso e o Ita-kun adoramos .**_

_**Mari, Itachi e Sofia: VOCES SÃO MARASSSSSSSSSSS. AMO MUITO TODOS VOCES XD**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Tudo que uma Garota Quer**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal: Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno **_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos**_

_**Aviso importante: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem . Mais podemos sonhar não é? XD.**_

_**E ultimo aviso: Eu tinha me esquecido de avisar que essa fic é UA, e que alguns personagens vão estar meio isso não estranhem ;)**_

_**-------------x-------------x-------------**_

_**Capitulo 42: Preparativos e Descobertas **_

Como as meninas tinham certeza que eu iria passar na segunda etapa , elas queriam que as preparações do show começassem. Achei isso uma loucura, mais minhas amigas disseram que seu demoramos muito depois não teremos tempo para as coisas saírem perfeitas .

_**A-N-G-E-L**_

_**A-N-G-E-L**_

Temari, disse que o cenária era pra deixar com ela. Ino cuidaria de chamar as pessoas certas, Hinata das minhas roupas e Tenten das coreografias . Ate pensei em falar que não precisava de tudo isso , mais pelos olhares de assassinas delas, quando eu mencionei dizer alguma coisa me fizeram deixar isso de lado ( Mari: Imagina os olhares neh gente XD ; Itachi e Sofia; O.O )

_**Just like a shadow**_

_**I'll be beside you**_

_**I'll be your comfort**_

_**I'm there to guide you home**_

_**I will provide you**_

_**A place of shelter**_

_**I want a be your stone**_

Sasuke e os garotos, ajudavam com os preparativos , por mando das namoradas é claro . ( Mari, Itachi e Sofia: * com enormes gostas na cabeça * ).

_**I'll act as if you do**_

_**Tell me what you're wanting me to do**_

_**I'll make it great to be a man**_

_**With a woman who can stand**_

_**On every promise given**_

_**Makin' vows to please her man**_

- Sakura você já escolheu qual vai ser as duas musicas que você vai cantar .?- perguntou Ino quando estávamos no quarto, não só nós meninas, mais nossos namorados também

_**If I could be your angel**_

_**Protect you from the pain**_

_**I'll keep you safe from danger**_

_**You'll never hurt again no more**_

_**I'll be your a-n-g-e-l**_

_**I'm gonna be your a-n-g-e-l**_

_**I'll be your angel**_

- Bom Ino a primeira eu tenho sim.- eu comecei chamando a atenção de todos.- E queria que ela fosse animada , então eu escolhi uma do grupo Pussycat Dolls .- eu falei e Tenten logo pulou da cama , quase derrubando Neji que estava do seu lado. ( Mari , Itachi e Sofia: Não contamos lalalalal )

_**Just like the moon**_

_**I'll step aside**_

_**And let your sunshine**_

_**While I follow behind**_

_**Cuz baby what you got**_

_**You deserve all the props**_

_**You're everything I'm not**_

_**I'm so glad your mine!**_

- Se for a que eu estou pensando , eu tenho a coreografia perfeita para ela.- ela disse toda entusiasmada . – E para a segunda musica .

_**I'll act as if you do**_

_**Tell me what you're wanting me to do**_

_**I'll make it great to be a man**_

- Bom isso, a algum tempo eu já tenho ela em mente .- eu disse e mais uma vez todos me olharam . – A alguns anos eu achei uma musica que meu pai tinha escrito . Foi sem querer, eu apenas entrei no seu quarto e notei que tinha uma folha em sua cama . Era a musica mais linda que ele já tinha composto para minha mãe, e desde então eu jurei que iria canta-la .( Mari: Vocês acham que eu vou contar ? ; Itachi: Só no dia saberão XD; Sofia: mhuhahaha )

_**With a woman who can stand**_

_**On every promise given**_

_**Makin' vows to please her man**_

- Nossa Sakura, mais eu achei que seu pai não compunha mais musicas ?- comentou Hinata .

_**If I could be your angel**_

_**Protect you from the pain**_

_**I'll keep you safe from danger**_

_**You'll never hurt again**_

- Foi depois da morte da minha mãe , eu acho. E também essa foi a ultima .- eu disse dando um sorriso fraco .

_**I'll be your a-n-g-e-l**_

_**I'm gonna be your a-n-g-e-l**_

_**I'll be your angel**_

- E falando do seu pai Sakura, como pretende contar pra ele sobre a festival .- me perguntou Temari e eu sorri.

_**Tell me why are there so many good**_

_**Men in the world misunderstood**_

_**He's a dog, he's no good**_

_**I wish somebody would**_

_**Disrespect my man**_

_**You gon have to come see me**_

_**I go hard for my baby**_

_**He's all that I need**_

- Não vou.

- Como assim não vai ? – exclamaram surpresos Neji , Gaara e Shikamaru ao mesmo tempo.

_**So if you gotta good one**_

_**Put your hands up,**_

_**C'mon girl and stand up**_

_**Go ahead lift your man up**_

_**Get up**_

- Falem baixo , vocês querem que todos escutem.- para surpresa geral da nação quem falou isso foi Naruto ( Mari: O mundo ta acabando XD; Itachi e Sofia: salvem-se quem puder XD )

- Se ele descobrir , eu posso esquecer esse festival.É capaz dele me tirar da escola e me mandar pra outro país .- ta eu exagerei um pouquinho, mais se brincar ele faz isso mesmo. U.u

_**If you gotta good one**_

_**Put your hands up**_

_**C'mon girl and stand up**_

_**Go ahead lift your man up**_

_**Get up**_

- O que ? Minha noiva não sai mais de perto de mim .- falou Sasuke , fingindo uma voz de desespero me abraçando .- O que será de mim ? ( Mari , Itachi e Sofia: O Sasuke fazendo piada O.O ¹²³ )

Foi só ele falar isso , que os meninos tacaram um travesseiro nele , e virou uma guerrinha de travesseiro .

_**If I could be your angel**_

_**Protect you from the pain**_

_**I'll keep you safe from danger**_

_**You'll never hurt again, a-n-g-e-l**_

_**I'll be your angel**_

_**------xx---------xx-------**_

_**( A /N ) ( ON ) **_

_**O que eles não sabiam é que essa ultima parte havia sido escutada por uma das pessoas que nunca poderia saber .**_

_**- Agora já sei como me vingar de você coisinha .**_

_**( A/ N ) ( OF) **_

_**-------xx---------xx---**_

O resto da semana passou muito rápido , com preparativos , escolha de roupas , ensaios de coreografias e muita , mais muita bagunça . Foi muito divertido , ate minha madrinha e Kakashi participaram . Ela me ajudando com o figurino e Kakashi , ajudando com a coreografia . E podem acreditar , ele dança muito bem. Ele dançou ate salsa ( Mari e Sofia: Imaginem o Kakashi dançando salsa , aiaiaia ; Itachi: u.u eu não imagino nada )

Passou tão rápido a semana que hoje é o dia da segunda apresentação . Eu não tinha certeza do que cantar , mais essa semana com meus amigos me ajudou a escolher . Então resolvi fazer uma surpresa para ele , porque eles poderiam me assistir hoje.

Esperei que chamassem meu nome , e quando assim o chamaram e eu subi no placo.

- Então você é a filha da Samantha Haruno ?- começou uma senhora baixinha de cabelos brancos, presos num coque e roupa digamos que espalhafatosa de mais . Usava uma blusa rosa, com um cachecol verde e uma calça preta. E uma bolsa azul e sapatos rosas .( Mari, Itachi e Sofia: Ela saiu da onde ? )

- Sim .- eu respondi simplesmente.

- Me prove que você merece passar nessa faze.- ela disse e engoli seco .

Olhei pros meus amigos , pro Sasuke , minha madrinha e Kakashi e eles sorriram me dando coragem .

_**Sometimes You think You'll Be Find by Yourself  
Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone  
Its Easy to Feel Like You Dont Need Help  
But Its Harder To Walk On Your Own**_

Comecei a cantar calmamente e olhei pras meninas que cantavam baixinho e os meninos sorria, batendo palma .

_**You'll Change  
Inside  
When You  
Realize  
The World Comes To Life  
and Everythings Alright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty Of All  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in  
The Gift of a Friend(x2)**_

Comecei a lembrar dos momentos que eu passei juntos com eles. Das vezes que riamos de nado, ou das vezes que me consolavam quando eu estava num momento difícil .

_**Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared  
There through The Highs and The Lows  
Someone You Can Count On, Someone Who Cares  
Besides You Where Ever You Go**_

Eles foram as pessoas que mais me ajudaram sem cobrar nada. Me deram suas amizades sem nem me conhecerem direito.

_**You'll Change Inside  
When You  
Realize  
Inside  
The World Comes To Life  
and Everythings Alright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty Of All  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in  
The Gift of a Friend**_

Me ensinaram que todos mereciam amigos e que nada no mundo poderia nós separar.

_**And When The Hope Crashes Down  
Shattering To The Ground  
You'll, You'll Feel All Alone  
When You Dont Know Which Way To Go  
And There's No Such Leading You On  
You're Not Alone**_

Era por isso que agora eu cantava essa musica pra eles, pra saberem que sempre estarão no meu coração, e eu sempre levarei eles comigo .

_**The World Comes To Life  
and Everythings Alright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty Of All  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe In  
When You Believe In  
You Can Believe In**_

Acabei a musica e fui muito aplaudida , por eles. Agora só me restava saber se eu convenci minha jurada .

- Você provou não só pra mim, mais para todos que é capaz de seguir os passos de sua mae . Você passou querida, parabéns .- ela disse sorrindo, e eu sorri em forma de agradecimento .

- SAKURA .

Meu sorriso morreu assim que escutei aquela voz .

Continua.......

-----------xx-----------------xx--------------

Mari: Oi gente , fic em reta final, somente mais dois ou três capítulos .

_**Itachi: De quem será essa voz ? Quem tramou contra a Sakura ?**_

_**Sofia: Agora , só falta saber o que será da nossa Sakura.**_

_**Mari: Acho que fiz uma confusão com o nome da mãe de Sakura, mas é Samantha. **_

Mari: Não percam os capítulos decisivos de TUDO QUE UMA GAROTA QUER.

Musica do capitulo : _**Angel da cantora**__** Natasha Bedingfield e**__**The Gift of a Friend da Demi Lovato**_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Haru-chan: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz muito bem vinda a minha humilde fic.( Itachi: que bom que gosta dos nossos comentários .; Sofia: XD ) Pois é , eu quero um Sasuke assim pra mim TT-TT ( Itachi: Ingrata você já me tem u.U ) XD. E que isso você não me encheu em nada , pode ficar a vontade cuide você também *-* . Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Aniinha Uchiha: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz bom que não achou meloso XD . E pois é , o vida tirana essa XD. E que bom que gostou Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Aninha3**__**: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD .Me conta quem não quer um Sasuke assim. ( Sofia: ele pode vir ate com seu mal humor normal XD ) .E que bom que gostou Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Claudia Boo: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz eu tentei fazer esse capitulo maior, mais nos dois finais , vão estar maiores XD .rsrsr E obrigada pela força n a maionese XD E que bom que gostou Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Manu Moony**__**: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Essa musica do Nickelback é linda de mais, sou apaixonada por ela, ainda mais se tem de brinde um Sasuke todo romântico aiaiaiaa .Eu também queria .E que bom que gostou Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Thais**__**: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz vou te falar a verdade, ainda bem que cancelaram, porque assim da tempo deu estudar mais, mhuhahaha. XD E que bom que gostou Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Beijo para minha amiga Sakura Tell e sua Inner , que eu , a Soso e o Ita-kun adoramos .**_

_**VALEU GENTE , VOCES SÃO MARASSSSSSSS**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Tudo que uma Garota Quer**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal: Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno **_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos**_

_**Aviso importante: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem . Mais podemos sonhar não é? XD.**_

_**E ultimo aviso: Eu tinha me esquecido de avisar que essa fic é UA, e que alguns personagens vão estar meio isso não estranhem ;)**_

_**-------------x-------------x-------------**_

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior**_

_- SAKURA ._

_Meu sorriso morreu assim que escutei aquela voz ._

-----------xx------------xx---------

_**Capitulo 43: Pai !**_

- Pai .- exclamei chocada

- Hidan ? – falaram Tsunade e Kakashi ao mesmo tempo , tão surpresos quanto eu .

- Senhor Haruno.? - agora foi a vez de meus amigos e Sasuke falarem .

Meu pai era um homem alto e de cabelos castanhos claros . Olhos verdes um pouco mais escuros que os meus . Apesar do seu porte atlético ser ressaltado pelo terno preto que usava , e parecer jovem , tinha 43 anos . Ele era muito bonito, mais agora não parecia muito, pela sua expressão fria e dura. ( Mari: Ele me lembra o Sasuke em seus dias de cão XD ; Sofia e Itachi: Não estraga o drama só u.U )

- Então é assim que você estuda ?- ele perguntou irônico numa voz tão gelada que eu me arrepiei .

- Pai eu posso explicar .- eu comecei a falar , mais ele me cortou com um olhar.

- Não quero saber de suas explicações . Você tem o tempo de descer desse palco para irmos embora , depois mando buscar suas coisas . – Eu não tinha como fazer nada , apenas obedecer.

- Hidan , não faça isso .- começou Tsunade, mais meu pai a interrompeu .

- Cuide de sua vida, pois da minha filha cuido eu .- ele disse curto e grosso e vi que Kakashi segurou o braço dela .

- Se você deseja assim Hidan.- começou Kakashi o olhando seriamente .- Mais pense no que esta fazendo com sua filha .- ele finalizou mais meu pai pareceu nem dar ouvidos para ele .

Minhas amigas fizeram menção de falar alguma coisa, mais foram interrompidas pelos garotos .

- Melhor não falarmos nada .- começou Shika , disse serio, mais com um olhar triste em minha direção .

- Quando as coisas esfriarem vocês conversam.- disse agora Neji, olhando para as meninas, e elas me olhando .

- Já esta sendo muito desagradável .- disse Gaara , sorrindo sem graça , olhando para todos fora nós que estavam no anfiteatro.

- Melhor deixa-los se entenderem sozinhos .- finalizou Naruto serio, em olhando como se pudesse me consolar.

Enquanto isso eu ia de encontro ao meu pai, que agora já não me olhava nós olhos . Me despedi de todos apenas com um aceno de cabeça, mais minha madrinha e Kakashi me abraçaram , assim como minhas amigas . Passei por Sasuke e ouvi ele sussurrando baixinho só para que eu ouvisse .

- Coragem minha pequena , estamos aqui.( Mari e Sofia: XD que lindo ; Itachi: Querem parar de interromper u.U )

---------xx-----------xx-----------

O caminho de volta para casa foi longo e em completo silencio . Eu lutava com a vontade de chorar e meu pai parecia que ia falara alguma coisa, mais parava assim que me olhava de lado .

Assim que chegamos no apartamento, entramos no elevador ainda sem falar nada , mais assim que entramos em casa ele começou .

-Como você pode fazer isso comigo ? Me desrespeitar . – ele disse passando as mãos nos cabelos .

- Eu estava apenas cantando pai , porque não posso ?- perguntei sentando no sofá , ficando de costas para ele .

- PORQUE EU SOU SEU PAI E A PROIBO .- ele gritou me assustando um pouco, nunca o tinha visto com tanta raiva , mais isso não fez com que eu o olhasse e nem que para-se de falar.

- Como soube ?- afinal alguém tinha contado, ele não era vidente .

- Hoje de manha recebi uma ligação de uma amiga sua, acho que o nome dela era Karin, me convidando para a sua audição.- ele disse eu quase cai do sofá me levantando rápido ( Mari , Itachi e Sofia: Vou fazer picadinho de piranha ò.ó )

- Ela não é minha amiga, ela é uma garota que me odeia e faria de tudo para acabar comigo . – eu disse parado em sua frente .- Ela mentiria ....- eu ia dizer mais ele me interrompeu .

- Não a culpe por um erro seu .- ele disse tentando se acalmar .

- Erro? Que erro? – eu perguntei ficando mais um a vez virando de costas .- Não sabia que ir atrás do meu sonho era erro.

- Você não sabe o que é ter sonho .- ele me disse ficando na minha frente.

- Como vou descobrir o que é ter um , se você não me deixa viver minha VIDA- gritei a ultima parte e parece que meu pai chegou ao seu limite .

- Vida ? VIDA? Você destruí minha vida ao nascer e eu a quero de volta. SE você não estivesse aqui , eu hoje estaria feliz com Samantha e estaria realizando meus sonhos . Mais não , você esta aqui e Samantha não, sua garota mimada .- ele disse isso tão rápido que eu demorei um pouco para digerir.

Sabe quando seu mundo acaba, e você não tem mais chão . Eu permanecia parada olhando para meu pai com os olhos arregalados enquanto varias lagrimas caiam deles. Eu não tinha mais coração, meu pai acabou de arranca-lo .

- Sakura , não..... eu não queria......me desculpa ......por Kami-sama ....não é isso....- acho que meu pai percebeu o peso de suas palavras , pois tentava de uma forma frustrada as corrigir .

- Não se preocupe pai, eu entendi muito bem o que você queria .- e corri , sim corri muito , e fui parar numa praça perto da minha casa, sentando debaixo de uma arvore . Era o único lugar que eu pensei em ficar .

_**Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who i really am  
But you'll never know me  
Everyday  
It's as if i play a part  
Now i see if i wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But i cannot fool my heart**_

" _Você destruí minha vida ao nascer e eu a quero de volta."_

_**Who, is that girl i see  
Starring straight  
Back at me  
When will my reflection show  
Who i am, inside**_

As palavras do meu pai ecoavam em minha cabeça , me fazendo chorar cada vez mais , abraçada com o colara de minha mãe .

_**Who, is that girl i see  
Starring straight  
Back at me  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know  
Must i pretend that i'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who i am  
Inside**_

" _Se você não estivesse aqui , eu hoje estaria feliz com Samantha e estaria realizando meus sonhos."_

_**There's a heart that must be free  
To fly  
That burns  
With the need to know  
The reason why**_

Retirei minhas botas, porque eu estava de uniforme , e abracei minhas pernas,

_**Why must we all conseal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide**_

" _Mais não , você esta aqui e Samantha não." _

_**I won't pretend that i'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who i am inside  
When will my reflection show  
Who i am, inside**_

Porque as coisas tinham que ser assim ? Porque eu não podia viver em paz ?

_**Ohhh, yeah, yeah, mmmm**_

Começou a chover e eu não me importava mais , tudo que eu queria era esquecer .

----xx---------xx----------

( A/N) ( ON )

Assim que Sakura saiu pela porta, Hidan começou a gritar, indo para seu escritório batendo a porta, e jogando tudo no chão, rasgando papeis, virando a mesa .

Quando finalmente se cansou escorreu pela parede e começou a chorar. A primeira vez que ele chorava depois da morte de Samantha .

E foi ao pensar nisso que pegou uma foto dela, guardada em sua carteira e a olhou.

- Porque você foi me deixar, eu preciso tanto de você .- disse acariciando a foto- Eu não sei mais o que fazer, eu estou tão cansando . Sinto tanto sua falta me Anjo .- ele disse abraçando a foto .

( A/ N ) ( Of)

Continua........

----------xx----------xx-----------

Mari: Oi gente , mais um capitulo fresquinho .

Itachi : Esse é o penúltimo , então o próximo relamente vai ser o ultimo gente T-T

Sofia: A fic esta chegando ao fim. O que acontecera agora ?

Mari: Bom espero que gostem do capitulo , e qualquer coisa é só falarem comigo neh XD .

Musica do capitulo : _**Reflection da Christina Aguilera ( gente eu penei pra achar uma musica para essa parte e espero que esteja boa XD ) **_

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Aniinha Uchiha**__** : Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz vou te falar a verdade SE precisar de ajuda pra matar a Karin é só me falar XD . Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews**_

_**Haru-chan**__** : Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz vou te falar a verdade. Seja bem vinda novamente XD . Obrigada pelo elogio , mais eu que agradeço por acompanhar a fic . Bom com o Sasuke, ele é sempre muito frio , mais ai resolvi por ele romântico XD. A Karin é uma vaca mesmo, o que , que ela tinha que abrir aquela matraca . mais o que é dela esta guardado mhuhahahha. Que isso, eu fico muito feliz, em receber sua fic e não me importo dela estar grande, gosto ainda mais XD. ( Itachi: eu sei, eu sei . Quem resiste a mim u.u ) Convencido o garoto neh XD . Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews**_

_**Manu Moony**__** : Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz vou te falar a verdade. A Karin ainda vai ter o que merece mhuhahha. Eu imaginando o Kakashi dançando é bom , imagina ao vivo aiaiaia .Espero que tenha acertado quem aparece no final XD. E sobre a musica eu também não a conhecia, mais ao ouvi-la adorei XD Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews**_

_**Aninha3**__** : Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz vou te falar a ppela curiosidade mais é meu trabalho neh XD . Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews**_

_**Thais**__** : Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz vou te falar a verdade. Pois é , coitada dela, e sim a fic esta em reta final, infelizmente T-T . Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews**_

_**Claudia Boo**__** : Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz vou te falar a verdade. Espero que tenha acertado quem é que apareceu no final e de quem tramou contra a Sakura XD Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews**_

_**Beijo para minha amiga Sakura Tell e sua Inner , que eu , a Soso e o Ita-kun adoramos .**_

_**VALEU GENTE , VOCES SÃO MARASSSSSSSS**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Tudo que uma Garota Quer**_

_**Pensamento: " bla bla bla"**_

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal: Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno **_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos**_

_**Aviso importante: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem . Mais podemos sonhar não é? XD.**_

_**E ultimo aviso: Eu tinha me esquecido de avisar que essa fic é UA, e que alguns personagens vão estar meio isso não estranhem ;)**_

_**-------------x-------------x-------------**_

_**Emoções do capitulo anterior**_

_- Porque você foi me deixar, eu preciso tanto de você .- disse acariciando a foto- Eu não sei mais o que fazer, eu estou tão cansando . Sinto tanto sua falta me Anjo .- ele disse abraçando a foto ._

_( A/ N ) ( Of)_

_-------xx----------xx--------_

_**Capitulo 44: Realização de um Sonho (Aconselho que escutem Todas as musicas XD) **_

_**( A/ N) ( ON ) **_

_- Onde eu estou ?- perguntou Hidan ao notar que não estava no seu escritório e muito menos no seu prédio ._

_Hidan pode notar que não estava com suas roupas de executivo , mais sim , com uma camisa branca e uma calça jeans também branca. Estava descalço e não se importava com isso, apenas caminhava pelo longo campo verde . Ao longe viu uma cerejeira e a acho incrivelmente semelhante a que plantara a muitos anos em sua antiga casa ._

_**I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older**_

_- Bem vindo ao meu mundo Hidan .- ele ouviu uma voz e se arrepiou . A conhecia perfeitamente bem , e nunca a esquecera . Procurou com os olhos os lados, mais a encontrou do lado da cerejeira._

_- Samantha .- o nome escapou por seus lábios a medida que corria a encontro de sua mulher ._

_**In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life**_

_Samantha estava vestida igual ao dia em que os dois se conheceram . Um vestido floral , que ia ate os joelhos rodado . Estava com os cabelos curtos rosas soltos e os mesmos balançavam com o vento . _

_- Meu Anjo .- falou o Hidan , abraçando a mulher com tanta força e a beijando como se não houvesse um amanha . – Eu senti tanta saudades suas .- ele disse a abraçando mais levemente agora e a beijando com carinho._

_**I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me**_

_- Eu também meu amor .- ela disse o abraçando para depois olha-lo ._

_Ficaram um longo tempo assim , apenas se olhando , como se estivesse lendo suas almas ._

_- Hidan , você precisa conversar com a Sakura .- Samantha disse por fim , quebrando o silencio ._

_**I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me**_

_- Eu não sei como , eu não..- ele ia dizendo mais ela o silenciou com a ponta dos dedos._

_- Você sabe sim , meu bem. Você é um pai maravilhoso, somente se esqueceu disso .- ela disse sorrindo fazendo seus olhos brilharem ._

_Hidan se ajoelhou abraçando sua cintura , e algumas lagrimas caíram de seus olhos ._

_**In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life**_

_- Eu não sei criar Sakura sozinho, eu preciso de você . Porque você nós deixou ?- ele disse e Sakura se ajoelhou , fazendo os dois se olharem . _

_- Eu nunca deixei vocês meu amor, eu sempre vou com vocês , e nada vai mudar isso .- ela disse e ele sorriu.- E você não esta sozinho cuidando de Sakura , eu sempre vou te ajudar . Hidan, você é o melhor pai do mundo , apenas não esconda seus sentimentos , isso o esta destruindo e Sakura também . Ela precisa de você . Ela precisa saber que seu pai vai sempre estar quando ela precisar . E ela precisa saber que você vai sempre ajuda-la a realizar seus sonhos . _

_**I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me**_

_- Samantha .- Hidan disse a abraçando ._

_- Me prometa que cuidara de Sakura , como cuidava quando eu era viva ? – ela disse e uma lagrima caiu de seus olhos esmeraldas ._

_- Sim.- ele disse a abraçando mais forte , sabendo que algo estava acontecendo ._

_- Somente de um tempo para ela , e na hora certa tudo vai se resolver .- ela disse se soltando delicadamente do abraço , para se levantar ._

_**(I wanna know)  
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me**_

_- Você tem que ir agora ? – Hidan perguntou temendo a resposta._

_- Sim.- ela disse o beijando delicadamente ._

_- E se eu falhar e se eu não conseguir ?- Hidan disse e Samantha lhe respondeu antes de desaparecer ._

_- Eu tenho fé em você , meu amor ._

_**I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is**_

Hidam acordou , e viu que ainda estava no seu escritório , sentado no chão ,abraçando a foto de sua mulher .

- Meu Anjo .- e com essa frase sorriu, como a mitos anos não sorria .

_**( A /N ) ( OF) **_

-------------xx------------xx--------------

Voltei para casa já era muito tarde . Estava com frio e completamente molhada , mais isso pra mim , já não importava muito . Segui direto para meu quarto , sem encontrar sinal de meu pai , mais tudo que eu queria agora era não vê-lo e apenas dormir.

_**the broken clock is a comfort  
it helps me sleep tonight  
maybe it can stop tomorrow  
from stealing all my time  
and I am here still waiting  
though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best  
like you've already figured out**_

Entrei no quarto e nem tive o trabalho de trancar a porta, pela discussão que tivemos, tinha certeza que meu pai, não entraria no meu quarto .

_**I'm falling apart  
i'm barely breathing  
with a Broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So i'm holding on  
holding on  
holding on  
i'm barely holding on to you**_

Tomei um banho rápido segurado o choro, mais assim que deitei na cama, ele veio com tudo . Eu estava completamente destruída , eu podia sentir meu coração aos pedaços .

_**the broken locks were a warning  
You got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded  
I'm an open book instead  
and I still see your reflection  
inside my eyes  
they're looking for purpose  
they're still looking for life**_

EU não tinha culpa sobre o acidente , meu pai sabia disso . Tsunade havia contado para ele . Mas de que adiantou, ele não compartilha da mesma opinião .

_**I'm falling apart  
i'm barely breathing  
with a Broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
is there healing?  
In your name  
I find meaning  
Still holding on  
holding on  
holding on  
i'm barely holding on to you**_

Eu queria dormir e nunca mais acordar , quem sabe assim , eu estaria fazendo algo de útil par alguém .

_**hanging on, another day  
just to see whether you will float/flow my way  
Well i'm hanging on  
to the words you say  
just say that we will be okay**_

Não conseguia aceitar que meu pai senti isso por mim. Machucava de mais .

_**broken lights on the freeway  
left me here alone  
I might have lost my way  
haven't forgotten my way home**_

EU queria dormir , apenas isso , e tentar esquecer .

_**I'm falling apart  
i'm barely breathing  
with a Broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
Still holding on  
holding on  
holding on  
i'm barely holding on to you**_

-------xx--------------------xx-------------

Os dias foram passando e nem eu e nem meu pai , conversávamos . Era ate engraçado , porque comíamos na mesma mesa e nós víamos quase o tempo todo , mais não saia palavra nenhuma .

Ate que por um lado esse silencio era reconfortante , mais pelo outro eu não sabia se meu pai , ainda me culpava por não ser feliz .

Eu ficava a maior parte do meu tempo no quarto sozinha . Saia somente para comer e mais nada . E ate parecia mais pálida que o Sasuke . E por falar nisso eu estava com tanta saudades dele , e dos meus amigos .

" _Como eu queria eles aqui."_ - Eu pensei deitada na minha cama , quando escutei alguém bater na minha porta .

- Entra – eu disse nem me dando o trabalho de abrir a porta .

- Sakura vamos, levanta dessa cama agora .- para minha surpresa quem disse isso foi Temari , daquele jeito educado dela .

- O que fazem aqui ?.- eu disse me sentando na cama , pelo susto de ver minhas amigas, vestidas ainda de uniforme , no meu quarto. Ate parecia que ela leram meus pensamentos .

- O que fazemos aqui ? Testuda você tem um show pra fazer hoje , se esqueceu .- Ino falou e ai eu me lembrei que hoje era a apresentação .

- Esqueçam eu não vou .- eu disse enfiando minha cabeça de baixo do travesseiro .

- Você vai deixar a vaca da Karin ganhar ? – agora quem perguntou foi Tenten puxando meu travesseiro .

- Karin ganhou quando contou para meu pai do concurso .- eu disse pegando o travesseiro de volta .

- Agora já chega .- quem falou para meu total espanto foi Hinata . – Quem você acha que é ? – ela me perguntou com uma voz tão fria que eu me arrepiei . ( Mari, Itachi e Sofia: Mais gente O.O )

- Hina..- eu ia dizer mais ela me cortou.

- Sabe o que você é ? Você não passa de uma garotinha mimada e birrenta . – ela falou e tato os meus olhos , como os das meninas se arregalaram .- Acha que só você tem problemas ou motivos para se fazer de coitada ? Hahaha, desculpa te desapontar , mais você não é a única . – ela disse apontando para si mesma, e para as outras , e a cada palavra que ela dizia eu via que ela estava mais nervosa. - Você não passa de uma mentirosa isso sim .

- Hinata .- eu apenas sussurre seu nome .

- Creta vez você me disse que gostaria de realizar um sonho , e que faria tudo para pode-lo realiza-lo . E agora você esta ai , deitada nessa cama se escondendo . Querendo ou melhor , deixando a oportunidade de realizar seu sonho . A Sakura que eu conheci , minha amiga , ou melhor ,nossa amiga , nunca deixaria isso acontecer . Ela é forte , corajosa e passou por varias coisas, mais nunca desistiu . – agora lagrimas caiam dos nossos olhos , e eu não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos de Hinata - Agora me mostra que estou errada , levanta dessa cama , e vai lutar pelo seu sonho . ( Mari: To bege , to bege , to rosa XD; Sofia e Itachi: Começou u.u )

Quando ela terminou , eu a abracei com todo a força que eu pude , assim com as outras nos abraçaram .

- Obrigada meninas, e principalmente , obrigada Hinata por abrir meus olhos .- eu disse sorrindo .

- Não importa o que aconteça Sakura, nós sempre estaremos com você. Por que você é nossa amiga.- falou Tenten

- Então vamos fazer esse show .- eu disse e todas gritamos rindo .

-Vamos é fazer historia nesse colégio.- gritou Ino fazendo a gente rir, enquanto eu pegava uma roupa qualquer .

( A/N ) ( ON )

- Acho que foi uma boa idéia chamar as meninas para conversar com a Sakura .- Hidan sussurrou enquanto fechava lentamente a porta do quarto da filha .

( A/N ) ( OF)

----------xx---------xx------------

( Mari: Se puderem , leiam a tradução , ela é linda e faz com que a gente pense XD )

_**I am unwritten, can't read my mind, i'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending  
Unplanneded**_

Assim que chegamos na escola , Sasuke foi o primeiro que eu vi . Assim que ele me viu, me abraçou tão forte , que se eu não tivesse gostado, tinha pedido pra ele me deixar respirar ( Mari e Sofia: Eu não pedia não XD . Itachi : ¬¬)

_**Starring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun iluminate the words that you could not  
Find**_

- Eu estava morrendo de saudades suas , minha pequena .- ele disse me beijando e eu esqueci o mundo. Tudo que me importava era aquele momento .

_**Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions**_

- Eu não quero ser um estraga prazeres , mais também sentimos falta da Sakura .- escutei Naruto dizendo, fazendo com que eu e Sasuke nós separássemos rindo .

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is when your book begins  
**__**The rest is still unwritten**_

- Eu também senti falta de vocês .- disse me soltando contra a vontade de Sasuke , e indo abraçar Naruto .

_**I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the  
Lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but i  
Can't live that way**_

- Seja bem vinda Sakura – disse Shikamaru também me abraçando .

_**Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not  
Find**_

- Eu já não agüentava as meninas falarem de você .- disse Gaara me abraçando , me fazendo rir .

_**Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions**_

- Você fez falta aqui garota .- Neji disse me abraçando e ainda bagunçando meu cabelo .

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is when your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten**_

- Sakura .- ouvi meu nome ser pronunciado pela voz de Kakashi, que vei logo me abraçar .- Estava pensando que tinha que te buscar a força .

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is when your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten**_

- Nem fale padrinho .- eu disse e ele me olhou . Eu apenas pisquei e ele entendeu o que eu disse , assim que viu Tsunade vindo me abraçar .

_**Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not  
Find**_

- Sakura , querida .- ela disse me abraçando bem apertado .- Como você ?

_**Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions**_

- Madrinha eu só presisava das minhas amigas – eu disse apontando para elas , e elas sorriram .

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is when your book begins**_

- Hum então a coisinha voltou .- disse Karin longe , fazendo todos nós a olharamos .

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is when your book begins**_

- Não queridinha .- eu disse sorrindo . – E você esta pronta pra me ver ganhar de você.- eu disse piscando e virei as coisas .

_**The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten**_

- Que começe o conurso . – eu disse e todos gritamos um sim .

_**Oh, yeah, yeah**_

--------xx----------xx--------

Assim que escutamos , os gritos da platéia , meu coração começou a acelerar .

- Esta com medinho coisinha .?- perguntou Karin do meu lado acho que pronta .

Ela estava com uma calça jeans bem justa , um tope rosa, com um casaquinho rosa por cima . O cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo com um topete bem estranho e uma maquiagem bem pesada .

- O Karin, aqui é um concurso de musica , não um circo .- gritou Temari acabando de se arrumar .

A gente caiu na gargalhada e ela seguiu manchando para o palco .

- Essa foi ótima Tema .- eu disse e ela sorriu e voltamos a nos arrumar .

Passaram- se alguns segundos e Tenten veio correndo .

- Gente a Karin , pode ate ser chata , mais ela canta muito bem – ela disse e eu sorri .

- Mais a gente é bem melhor que ela .- eu disse e elas sorriram .- Prontas eu disse e elas confirmaram .- Então vamos arrasar .- eu disse seguindo para o palco.

( A/ N ) ( ON )

O palco estava todo escuro , e ninguém falava nada , então a introdução começou .

Temari, Ino, Hinata e Tenten se posicionaram em forma de V e Sakura ficou bem no centro .

A medida que a introdução seguia , as meninas iam tirando uma por uma, os casacos que elas vestiam , revelando vestidos pretos , cheias de pontas , na altura da metade da coxa .

Os vestidos eram de prender no pescoço, deixando um pequeno vão, em forma de decote V , não muito profundo . As sandálias eram pratas , próprias para dança, de salto alto . E os cabelos estavam todos prendidos em coques bem apertados , e usavam maquiagem leve nos olhos e um batom vermelho vivo .

_**When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more**_

Sakura começou a cantar , retirando o casaco , revelando um vestido vermelho sangue , igual ao das outras . A sandália preta , também igual ao das amigas . O cabelo estava soltou liso e estava com uma maquiagem também leve nos olhos, e um batom vermelho.

_**Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me**_

O palco estava montando como se fosse uma sala de dança , com grandes espelhos e barras . A medida que Sakura cantava , ela e as garotas iam fazendo uma espécie de alongamento nas barras , arrumando os cabelos e tudo. Mas sempre viradas para a platéia .

_**Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak**_

Tenten chamou a platéia , batendo palmas, sendo seguida pela platéia . Sakura sorria e piscava assim que via sua madrinha na platéia .

_**I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now**_

Sakura mesmo sabendo que aquela musica era sensual , não deixava de mostrar seu lado menina , e muito menos deixava de cantar com o coração . Ela e suas amigas apenas se divertiam .

_**Sway me, make me  
Thrill me, hold me  
Bend me, ease me  
You have a way with me**_

Nessa parte para o delírio da platéia , Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji , Gaara e Naruto entraram fazendo alguns giros no palco. Eles estavam com calças pretas sociais, sapatos pretos próprios para dança , suspensório e para delírio das mulher sem camisa, e com um chapéu preto de por de lado .

_**Sway with me  
Sway (sway) (Sway)**_

Nessa parte , eles pegaram cada um , suas devidas namoradas , e começaram alguns passos de salsa , as rodando e levantando . A platéia ia ao delírio .

_**Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
I go weak**_

Sakura voltou a cantar , esnobando Sasuke assim como as meninas, fazendo sozinhas, alguns passos sensuais . Os meninos tiravam o chapéu e se abanavam , a medida que elas faziam isso .

_**I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now**_

Sakura voltou a dançar com os meninos , e tirou o chapéu de Sasuke pondo nela mesma, enquanto dançavam .

_**Sway me  
Sway me  
Sway me now**_

Por fim finalizaram , com os meninos deitados no chão e elas com os pés por cima deles. Como se os tivessem pisando . Se curvaram , para agradecer , e enquanto eram aplaudidos de pé por todos, iam para atrás do placo .

_**( A/N ) ( OF) **_

- Gente foi tudo perfeito , o placo , tudo estava lindo .- eu disse abraçando todos em grupo .

- Você é que estava ótima cantando Sakura .- Sasuke disse me abraçando .

- Vamos , vamos , porque falta a ultima musica .- disse Ino me puxando para trocar de roupa .

Mais uma apresentação foi ouvida enquanto eu me arrumava , e eu comecei a me preocupar , afinal podia se ouvir os vários aplausos .

- Sakura se concentra , porque você vai se sair bem .- disse Hinata e eu sorri .

- Agora vai que é sua vez .- disseram as meninas me empurrando

_**( A /N ) ( ON) ( ACONCELHO QUE LEIAM A TRADUÇAO DESSA USICA QUE É LINDA ) **_

Sakura entrou no placo e estava linda . Vestia um vestido lilás justo tomara que caia. Uma ponta ia próximo ao tornozelo, enquanto o outro lado ficava acima do joelho. O vestido era inteiro bordado com pequenos diamantes. O cabelo estava preso em um elegante coque,mais do outro lado, ela havia colocado um pente com uma flor de cerejeira e estava com uma sandália prata de salto alto. Sua maquiagem era bem levinha, realçando sua beleza.

" _Mãe essa é pra você .A musica que meu pai fez pra senhora "_ – ela pensou e começou a cantar .

_**Raindrops, fall from, everywhere**_

_**Pingos de chuva caem de todo lugar**_

_**I reach out, for you, but your not there**_

_**Eu tento te alcançar, mas você não está aqui**_

_**So i stood, waiting, in the dark**_

_**Então eu continuei aqui, esperando, no escuro**_

_**With your picture, in my hands**_

_**Com sua foto, na minha mão**_

_**Story of a broken heart**_

_**História de um coração partido**_

Achou estranho o som do piano afinal , iria cantar a capela . Mas quando olhou pra trás, viu que a cortina se abria e seu pai era quem tocava o piano. Todos na platéia se surpreenderam , com Hidan Haruno tocando o piano , e os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lagrimas .

_**Stay with me**_

_**Fica comigo**_

_**Don't let me go**_

_**Não me deixe ir**_

_**Cause i cant be without you**_

_**Porque eu não posso ficar sem você**_

_**Just stay with me**_

_**Fica comigo**_

_**And hold me close**_

_**E me abrace forte**_

_**Because i've built my world around you**_

_**Porque eu construí meu mundo ao seu redor**_

_**And i dont wanna know what's it like without you**_

_**E eu não quero saber como é sem você**_

_**So stay with me**_

_**Então fica comigo**_

_**Just stay with me**_

_**Apenas fica comigo**_

Continuou cantando , ainda com mais prazer , pois finalmente seu pai voltar a tocar o piano , e ainda tocava a musica que fizera para sua mãe .

_**I'm trying and hoping, for the day**_

_**Estou tentando e esperando, pelo dia**_

_**And my touch is enough**_

_**E meu toque, será suficiente**_

_**To take the pain away**_

_**Pra manter a dor longe**_

_**Cause ive searched for so long**_

_**Porque eu tenho procurado por tanto tempo**_

_**The answer is clear**_

_**A resposta está clara**_

_**I will be hoping we dont let it disappear**_

_**Eu espero que não deixemos isso desaparecer**_

Sakura se lembrou de tudo que vivera ate agora , das brigas , dos risos e se tocara que tudo isso valeu a pena .

_**Stay with me**_

_**Fica comigo**_

_**Don't let me go**_

_**Não me deixe ir**_

_**Cause i cant be without you**_

_**Porque eu não posso ficar sem você**_

_**Jsut stay with me**_

_**Fica comigo**_

_**And hold me close**_

_**E me abrace forte**_

_**Because i've built my world around you**_

_**Porque eu construí meu mundo ao seu redor**_

_**And i dont wanna know whats it like without you**_

_**E eu não quero saber como é sem você**_

_**So stay with me**_

_**Então fica comigo**_

_**Just stay with me**_

_**Apenas fica comigo**_

Apos cantar o refrão , Sakura se aproximou de seu pai e sentou do seu lado . Ele estava sorrindo , como a muito tempo não sorria .

_**I've searched my heart over**_

_**Eu tenho procurado meu coração**_

_**So many many times**_

_**Tantas vezes**_

_**For you and i is like those stars that light the sky in night**_

_**Por você e eu, são como as estrelas que brilham no céu à noite**_

_**Our picture hangs out of tune**_

_**Nossa foto**_

_**Remind me of the days**_

_**Lembrando-me dos dias**_

_**You promised me we'd always**_

_**Você me prometeu, nós sempre**_

_**Be and would never go away**_

_**Estaríamos juntos e nunca iríamos embora**_

_**Thats why i need you to stay**_

_**Este é o porque de eu querer que você fique**_

Sakura cantava com o coração , de uma forma tão pura que todos que estavam na platéia se impressionavam .

_**Stay with me**_

_**Fica comigo**_

_**Don't let me go**_

_**Não me deixe ir**_

_**Cause i cant be without you**_

_**Porque eu não posso ficar sem você**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Fica comigo**_

_**And hold me close**_

_**E me abrace forte**_

_**Because i've built my world around you**_

_**Porque eu construí meu mundo ao seu redor**_

_**And i dont wanna know whats it like without you**_

_**E eu não quero saber como é sem você**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Então fica comigo**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Apenas fica comigo**_

O som de uma orquestra foi ouvido , fazendo toda a platéia se levantar e a aplaudir , assim como caia uma chuva de pétalas de cerejeira .

_**Oooo.. oh**_

_**Oooo... Oh...**_

_**Don't leave**_

_**Então eu continuo esperando no escuro**_

_**So i stay waiting in the dark...**_

Sakura finalizou a musica e abraçou seu pai , enquanto era aplaudida .

- Você foi um verdadeiro anjo , o meu anjinho da musica .- ele disse no seu ouvido .

- Pai eu sinto muito ...- ela ia dizendo mais ele a interrompeu.

- Minha filha , me perdoa , eu não disse aquilo serio . Você é tudo pra mim, e eu não sei o que faria sem você. – ele disse e eu sorri .- Você é nosso Anjinho da Musica . O meu e de sua mãe .

- Obrigada papai .- eu disse o abraçando forte .

Fim !!!!!!!!

( Não eu não só tão má assim XD )

-------xx------------xx-----

Resultado de tudo , eu ganhei aquele dia , e Karin digamos teve o que mereceu. ( As meninas tacaram nela um balde cheio de tinta e depois varias penas ) Tenho que confessar que foi muito engraçado .

Minhas amigas seguiram suas carreiras como minha equipe , tudo porque as pessoas certas estavam no concurso no dia. Há, e finalmente seus pais aceitaram suas

Meu pai largou o emprego e voltou a tocar piano como sempre fez . Apresentei Sasuke pra ele no dia do concurso como meu noivo , e meu pai aceitou imediatamente XD.

Kakashi e Tsunade iram se casar no verão que vem . Kakashi que tomou a iniciativa ( claro que com uma ajudinha minha n.n)

Bom e eu , gravei meu primeiro CD, que estourou nas vendas , e agora vou lançar me DVD e meu segundo CD.

- Ei minha pequena , o que mais você quer .- Sasuke me perguntou , quando estávamos no dançando na festa do nosso casamento baixinho .

Claro que eu ia casar com Sasuke neh gente, e a festa foi um luau na praia . Meus amigos foram padrinhos e a festa foi linda .

Sasuke ficou lindo de blusa branca aberta e uma calça branca também . E eu estava com uma saia branca lisa e uma blusa bordada com flores de cerejeira brancas . Meu cabelo estava todo encaracolado e a maquiagem eram bem levinha .

- Meu amor, eu já tenho tudo com o que sempre sonhei .- e o beijei

Afinal eu já tenho realmente TUDO QUE UMA GAROTA QUER.

FIM !!!!!!!!!

-----------xx------------xx----------

Mari: Gente fico muito triste em dizer mais é o fim da Fic . Sim , e essa fic deu muito trabalho e boas risadas . XD

_**Itachi: Sem contar nas vezes em que a recolocamos no Fanfiction , por diversos problemas .( E olha que não foram poucos XD ) **_

_**Sofia: Ficamos honrados que todos vocês tenham a acompanhado , que nos deram força para continuar . XD .**_

Mari: Essa foi minha fic mais longa , e mais divertida , e que passou de 200 reviews . E isso nos deixa muito felizes. 8B

_**Itachi: Um super obrigado por lerem a fic .8P**_

_**Sofia: E por nos aturar XD **_

Mari: Desculpa se eu não pois a apresentação dos outros e não aprofundei o casamento da Sakura, mas foi porque minhas idéias tinham acabado . XD

_**Itachi e Sofia: Desculpem ela onegai XD **_

Mari: E não passo ir embora , antes de responder as tão adoradas reviews .*-*

Agradecemos de coração a :

_**Sakura T.: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. AMIGAAAAAAAAA, pois é quanto tempo mesmo . TT-TT to com saudades das nossas conversas doidas rsrsr. E eu tempo também ta corrido , com a facu . Aff o vida tirana. Pois é eu também chorei com a Sakura , e sim esse vai ser o ultimo capitulo TT-TT. Isso você pode ter certeza que vai acontecer . Que isso amiga , eu te entendo . ( Itachi: Pode ter certeza que eu mato ele pra você mhuhhhahaa ) ( Sofia: Inner cadê você TT-TT ? ) .Espero que você goste desse capitulo final . Beijos amiga e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Luanny : **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Seja bem vinda a minha humilde fic , e sinto muito por ter parado naquela parte , mais é meu trabalho XD.E sim você merece sim u.n .Obriga mais uma vez , e que bom que gostou . Espero que você goste desse capitulo final . Beijos e muito obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Aninha 3: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz pois é tadinha da Sakura , mais ela com certeza ficou muito bem XD . Ai esta o capitulo final grande , muito grande XD .. Espero que você goste desse capitulo final . Beijos e muito obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Haru-chan : **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Não tudo bem , espero que sua viagem tenha sido boa. Tem razão, mais o pai da Sakura viu que estava errado e isso foi o importante XD. Sim esse infelizmente é o próximo, também não gosto mais não sei mais o que escrever ,por isso vou termina-la antes que escrevo besteira XD. Você também se cuide XD. Espero que você goste desse capitulo final . Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Sweet 29**__**: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Eu também, pareci uma boba chorando escrevendo o capitulo XD. Espero que você goste desse capitulo final . Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Manu Moony**__**: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Pior , ninguém merece ouvir isso do pai . A Karin por mim teria que ser morta ou torturada , mais fazer o que neh XD . Espero que você goste desse capitulo final . Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Aniinha Uchiha**__**: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Rsrsrrs. Não fique revoltada , por esse ser o ultimo T-T rsrsr . Espero que você goste desse capitulo final. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Thais**__**: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Sim esse é o ultimo , pois é tadinha da Sakura TT-TT. As coisas melhoraram e muito . Espero que você goste desse capitulo final . Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Claudia Boo**__**: **__**Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Que bom que você acertou a suspeita de quem era XD. Obrigada pelos parabéns . XD . Espero que você goste desse capitulo final . Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**' .Raah-chan -.-**__** :**__** Oi que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz XD. Ai esta o capitulo final , como você pediu XD . Espero que você goste desse capitulo final . Beijos e obrigada pela reviews.**_

_**Musicas do capitulo :**_

_**I wanna know what love is – Maraih Carrey **_

_**Broken – Lifehouse **_

_**Unwritten**__**- Natasha Bedingfield**_

_**Sway**__**- Pussycat Dolls **_

_**Stay with me- **__**Danity Kane**_

_**Mari , Itachi e Sofia : VOCES SÃO MARAS E OBRIGADA POR ACOMPANHAREM A FIC . NÓS VEMOS NA PROXIMA FIC XD .**_


End file.
